The Abyss
by PurpleHaze09
Summary: Beatrice changed for him, she was ready to give up everything for him. She loved him. But to James Norrington, the daughter of a blacksmith wasn't good enough. She never thought meeting Jack Sparrow would be what proved she was worth more. JackOCJames
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One  
**_

Wide blue eyes watched fascinated as the metal glowed red in the fire. She leaned closer, ignoring the heat of the flames as she tried to get a closer look at the fascinating sight. How could something as strong as the metal be bent and sharpened after sitting in the fire for so long, she wondered.

"Beatrice, get away from there!" Strong hands pulled her away from the fireplace and turned her around. "If you're going to stand near the fire, at least pull your hair out of your face so it doesn't catch fire."

The little girl looked up at her apologetically, twisting her hands around her long brown hair. "Sorry papa. I just wanted to learn more about making swords."

Mr. Brown sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Little girls should not be interested in making swords." He pushed her in the direction of the back door. "Now go outside and play with the other girls and let papa work."

Beatrice dug her heals into the ground. "But papa! I don't like the other girls. They're so boring! All they want to do is play dress up and other girly stuff!"

"Well that's what six year old girls like to do." Mr. Brown said. "You could learn a thing or two from those other girls."

"But papa!" She continued to argue. "I'd rather stay here and help you."

He opened the door for his daughter and shook his head. "Beatrice, I've been the blacksmith here at Port Royal since before you were born, I don't need your help."

Beatrice glanced outside but then back up at her father's chubby face and shallow eyes. They didn't have the same gleam in them that they used to have. He had lost his cheerful gleam when her mother had died over a year ago. He wasn't as dedicated to his work and was sterner then he used to be, he had also put on more weight and gained the habit of drinking a little too much after work.

Beatrice bit her lip, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. "B-But…what if while I'm gone something happens to you?"

Mr. Brown's eyes softened. "There's nothing to worry about Beatrice. What could happen to me?"

Beatrice shrugged and looked away. "I don't know." She said in a small voice.

Mr. Brown watched his daughter as she pouted and fiddled with her shirt and kicked the dirt. She looked so sad that Mr. Brown wasn't able to make her leave when she wanted to stay so badly. He sighed and closed the door, shading the blacksmith shop again. "Fine, you can stay and watch me, just make sure not to get in the way of my work."

Beatrice cheered and hugged him, her small arms barley making it around his large belly. "Thank you, papa! I promise I won't get in the way!" She ran over to the stool set next to his anvil and sat on it, watching him expectantly.

Mr. Brown shook his head, pulling his hammer from his belt. "I know I will regret this."

Beatrice smiled innocently. "Think of it this way papa, now you don't have to waste time finding an apprentice. Just teach me and I'll take over the shop when you retire."

Mr. Brown laughed humorlessly as he pulled the glowing sword from the fire and placing it on the anvil, hammering it down at the right angles. "We'll see Beatrice."

The front door to the shop opened, its bell chiming and notifying the Browns of someone entering their shop. They looked up and were greeted with the sight of the Captain of the Navy of Port Royal, Edward Norrington stepping into the threshold, looking around their small shop with a hint of distaste. He noticeably brushed some imaginary dust off his fancy red coat, as if just stepping to their shop meant he was somehow dirtier.

Beatrice scowled, but her father smiled politely. He placed the sword he was working on back on the fire and stepped forward to greet Norrington, holding out his hand. "Ah, Captain, welcome. To what do I owe this visit?"

Captain Norrington ignored Mr. Brown's dirty hand and continuing his observation of the shop, his gaze settling on their donkey, George, for a moment then moving to rest on the shorter, pudgier man in front of him. "I need a sword."

"Wow, good thing you're in blacksmith shop then." Beatrice muttered under her breath.

The Captain's gaze was sharp as it glanced in her direction and her back stiffened. He raised an eyebrow and she glared.

"Ah, so… What kind of sword do you want Captain?" Mr. Brown asked quickly, pulling the other man's attention from Beatrice.

"Something traditional, but lighter. It's for my son, a birthday gift of sorts. He has just turned eight and will be beginning his naval training soon."

Mr. Brown nodded. "I will need to take some measurements of your son to make sure the sword will be the right length."

"Of course." Captain Norrington nodded. "James."

Beatrice was surprised as a boy, just as well dressed as his father, stepped out from behind the Captain. She had been so focused on the rude Captain that she didn't even notice his son. He was the spitting image of his father, from his posture to his expensive looking clothes. No doubt under the white wig the Captain was wearing they'd both have the same dark brown hair.

The Captain pushed his son forward. "I assume this will not take very long, we have other things to do. I am a very busy man."

Beatrice moved off her seat and stood next to her father, scowling up at the arrogant man.

Mr. Brown nodded, a stiff smile on his face. "Of course sir. It will only take a moment. You may take a seat in you want." He said, motioning to the chair next to the door.

"No thank you. I'd rather stand." The Captain said dismissively.

Mr. Brown licked his lips nervously. "Ah, of course. Beatrice, be a dear and get the measuring tape from my office and the footstool."

Beatrice smiled up at her father. "Yes papa." She was quick to get what her father needed and when she got back she handed her father the tape and set the footstool down for James to stand on.

She stepped back and watched with interest as James's measurements were taken. She knew what would happen next. Her father would break a piece of steel at a certain length, make it into a blade, and give it a beautiful hilt, and then it would go to the boy in front of her. Beatrice felt a spike of envy.

"Papa, can I get a training sword too?" She asked hopefully.

"What would a little girl need with a sword?" Captain Norrington asked sarcastically.

Beatrice crossed her arms and raised her nose. "To fight with of course, why else?"

Mr. Brown laughed nervously. "My daughter the jokester. She's just kidding."

"I would hope so. It's improper for a woman to fight."

Beatrice pouted and opened her mouth, but a look from her father caused her to shut it. She sat back down on her stool and glared at the ground.

James watched her curiously as Mr. Brown continued his measurements. She continued to sulk, occasionally kicking the anvil and causing a dull thump to fill the room. He smirked a bit, inwardly chuckling at her behavior. He'd never met a girl you wanted to fight. All the other girls of the fort just wanted to gossip and play dress-up. He found this girl, with her muddy clothes and dirt smudged face intriguing.

"All done, my boy." Mr. Brown said cheerfully, patting James's shoulder and drawing the boy's attention to him. "I'll be able to make you a fine sword now."

James nodded and stepped off the stool. "Thank you." He glanced at Beatrice again, but she was still glaring at the ground.

"When will his sword be completed?" Captain Norrington asked, stepping forward.

Mr. Brown scratched his head. "Ah… about three days, sir."

The Captain nodded. "Fine, I would like it delivered to my house once completed." He placed a hand on James's shoulder. "Come James, we must be going."

Mr. Brown nodded. "Of course, sir. Thank you for your business."

Beatrice glanced up for a moment and her eyes met James as he left. She raised an eyebrow and he quickly looked away, heading out the shop behind his father. The door closed and she stared at the wood thoughtfully, not really seeing it.

"Beatrice, that is not how we deal with customers." Mr. Brown scolded.

"Beatrice pouted and turned her attention to him. "But papa, he was so rude."

"Yes, but with his money we can put food on our table, a roof over our head, and clothes on our back. So forgive me if I ignore the fact that Captain Norrington was rude to a lowly blacksmith and his daughter."

Beatrice's lip quivered and she looked away, her hair covering her face. "I'm sorry papa."

"Beatrice." Mr. Brown said softly. "Don't take it that way. I'm just speaking the truth."

She remained silent.

Mr. Brown rolled his eyes. "Beatrice if you stop ignoring me I'll let you help me make the Norrington boy's sword and then let you make a sword of your own."

Beatrice turned to him, her eyes bright. "Really?!"

He nodded. "Yes."

Beatrice jumped off her stool and hugged her father. "Oh, thank you papa! Thank you!"

* * *

Beatrice smiled and wiped her brow with her sleeve. She dipped the heated metal into the bucket of water next to the anvil. Steam filled the air for a moment, but thinned quickly and she pulled the finished sword from the bucket and inspected it.

"Perfection if I do say so myself, aye George?"

The donkey just stared at her blankly. Beatrice smiled and patted his head before hanging the sword up with the others she made. She poked another sword and smiled as the swords hit each other, creating a chiming noise.

Another chime sounded and Beatrice turned to see who was entering the shop.

A dark haired boy entered, clutching his hat to his chest and looking around curiously. When he spotted Beatrice he smiled. "Good morning, Beatrice."

Beatrice smiled back. "James, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He stared at her. Beatrice raised an eyebrow. James cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "I need a repair." He unsheathed his sword and held it out to her.

Beatrice stepped forward and took it from him, examining the blade. Her eyes widened. "My God James, what did you do? It looks like you beat it against a rock."

A line of red appeared on his cheeks and he cleared his throat again. "Will your father be able to fix it?"

"Uhhh…" Beatrice glanced behind her towards her father's office, where she knew he was sleeping at his desk, drunk out of his mind. He had taken a turn for the worse a couple of years ago and had become somewhat of an alcoholic, leaving Beatrice to run to shop. "Why don't I take care of it for you James?"

"You?" James asked surprised. "You know how you fix a sword?"

She smirked and poked his shoulder. "You underestimate me James. I've learned a thing or two about swords and how to fix them. I am the blacksmiths daughter after all." She placed his sword on the anvil and pulled out a blade sharpener. She sat on her stool and began her task.

"That's hardly becoming for a young lady of thirteen." He said offhandedly as he watched her sharpen his sword.

She snorted. "And it's hardly becoming of a young man of fifteen to be so pompous."

"I am not pompous!"

She scoffed. "Of course you're not James."

He glared. "I'm not."

She smiled at him. "Alright."

"You don't believe me."

She gave him a look. "James, you've been visiting the shop every weekend for the last seven years, I think I've learned a thing or two about you and your pompousness."

James chose to remain silent, something akin to a pout on his face.

Beatrice laughed. "So, how is training going?"

As James's father was Captain of the Navy, it was inevitable that James would also be destined to join. Luckily, James seemed to enjoy his training, and he loved coming to Beatrice to brag about it. He knew that she would love nothing more than to be able to join the Navy where she could openly fight and be able to travel.

A wistful thought crossed Beatrice's mind as she thought of the idea of traveling away from Port Royal.

James wiped some imaginary dust off his red jacket. "Fine. I'm at the top of my class. All my teachers think I'm destined for high ranks in my future."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "No need to try and impress me James."

He shrugged. "I just thought you might want to know."

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "And why would your success be so important to me?"

He smirked, giving her a strange look. "You'll see."

Shaking her head, she slid the sword across the leather slab hooked to the table the anvil sat on to finish off the sharpening. "You're always so vague. Always hinting as if you know something I don't know. Are you ever going to tell me? Or do you just enjoy tormenting me?"

He crossed his arms and continued to watch her. "Not yet and yes."

She stood and held out his sword to James, giving him a sweet smile. "Done."

He took the sword and inspected it. "It's passable." He sheathed the sword and put his hat back on. He began to reach for his money pouch, but Beatrice grabbed his hand and gave him a look.

"It's okay, free of charge."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

She shrugged. "We're friends, do I need another reason?"

He looked down at their hands then at her again. "Yes, you will."

She tilted her head, her smile faltering somewhat. "James…"

James stepped back abruptly, letting go of her hand, and bowed to her. "Good day Ms. Brown." He opened the door and headed out of the blacksmith shop.

Beatrice stood in the doorway, her arms crossed. "James, you're a teenager, act your age!"

He gave her another mysterious smirk and a wave. Beatrice sighed and closed the door. She rested her back against the door and smiled to herself, her hand coming up to rest over her heart.

She sighed. "James… you idiot."

* * *

"Beatrice."

Beatrice turned from her task of hanging the blacksmith sign above the door of the shop and grinned. She stepped down from the ladder and looked up at the man before her.

"Yes, Captain Norrington?"

She could see James swell with pride at his new title and suppressed the urge to laugh. She surveyed him from head to toe. He really was the spitting image of his father from what Edward Norrington looked like when he was Captain. However, Beatrice enjoyed James's company far ore than the brief encounters she had with his father.

She smirked. "Nice wig."

James adjusted his white wig. "It is standard uniform for all members of the Navy."

She laughed. "Just makes you look old. Or at least match how old you think you are. You're forty at twenty."

James's smile faded. "Are you making fun of me?"

She hit his arm playfully. "Oh lighten up James! You're too stiff. Stop worrying so much about… everything! Act your age, act like yourself."

"I am acting like myself." He said.

"The real you." She rolled her eyes. "You're twenty. Go to the bar, have a drink, gamble a little, get a hooker!"

"Beatrice!"

Beatrice smirked and shrugged. "Okay, maybe not the last one. But you always work so hard; don't you think you deserve a little fun? To let your real feelings show?"

He gave her a look. "I think you're wild enough for the both of us. You're eighteen now Beatrice, a woman now. Don't you think it's about time you stopped all your foolish behavior: the bar visits, the sword making, the fighting?"

Beatrice made a face. "That just sounds so boring. I like the way I am, and I've always been a woman thank you very much. Besides," she glanced at the blacksmith shop. "If I quit making swords then I'm out of the job, 'cause there's nothing else I could do, I'm not good at anything else."

"I'm sure I could find you another job." James said. "I do have a high influence."

She made another face. "No thanks. I don't like handouts. I'd rather be a dirty blacksmith than a maid or something boring like that."

He placed a hand over the one resting was resting on his arm. "There is another way I could help you." He smiled down at her.

She could feel her face heat up slightly at the soft look he was giving her. She looked away and chuckled. "What? Are you going to give me money or something?"

"No." He smiled and brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss. "I'll just take care of you."

"What?" she asked softly, her blush increasing.

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I can offer you something much more than what you would get from this life. You don't have to waste your life away here."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "James… what…?"

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Since the first time I saw you when we were eight I found you interesting. I wanted to figure you out, so I came here every day with some excuse to see you. When we were fifteen I knew that I felt something for you and I promised myself that I wouldn't tell you my feelings until I knew that I could support you." He smiled charmingly. "And with this new promotion I find that I can finally ask you if you will accept my courtship."

Beatrice's eyes were wide. "Courtship? You…want to court me?"

He nodded. "Yes. I care for you deeply." He took both her hands in his. "Please, Beatrice, will you accept my offer?"

She stared at him, shocked. A wide smile grew across her face and she threw her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Of course I accept."

He smiled wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad, and once I get back we can begin our courtship."

Beatrice furrowed her eyebrows and leaned back. "Get back? Where are you going?"

He smiled. "Governor White is stepping down from his position and a new governor is traveling from England. It is my first duty as captain to travel with a fleet to safely bring Governor Swann and his daughter back here. And once I return we can begin our courtship."

Beatrice's eyes narrowed and she stepped away from James. "James you have the worst timing in the world. Did you really have to come all the way here, ask me to court you, and then tell me you're leaving? Couldn't you have waited until after you got back?"

"Does this mean you change your mind?" He asked quickly, reaching out to her.

She rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot." She took another step towards him and placed a light kiss his on his cheek. "But now I'll just be more anxious for you to come back." She breathed.

"Beatrice…" He sighed. He leaned closer to her, but she jumped out of his grasp.

She shook her head. "Nope, none of that. This is punishment for your bad timing. You'll have to wait for that."

"Beatrice."

"See you in a few months James!" She smiled and stepped into the blacksmith shop, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"James, this is a lot to ask."

"Please Beatrice, I have no one else to ask."

Beatrice looked down at the little boy standing behind James. His clothes were worn and torn in a couple of places, his hair was a mess, and he had yet to look up. Beatrice couldn't help but pity him, but she still had a disagreeable buzz in the back of her mind.

She looked up at James, placing a hand on her hip. "I have a blacksmith's salary, how am I supposed to take care of myself, my father, and a little boy?"

James placed his hands on her shoulders. "Beatrice, before I left I promised to take care of you. If you have any troubles or need anything you can come to me. And once the boy is old enough he can work and one day could take over the shop, leaving you free to live as you want."

Beatrice narrowed her eyes. "It seems you had more than the boy's welfare in mind when you decided to give him to me."

James smiled. "I'm just thinking of our future Beatrice, and we both know that this shop can not be in it."

"Hmm, do we now?" James gave her a look and she sighed. "You know, most men would get the woman they're courting something pretty after being away for so long, not a child."

James smiled and took a step back. "I take if you agree?"

Beatrice shrugged, bringing her hands up in defeat. "After you've planned it out so well, I can't think of any other disagreements."

"Wonderful!" James pushed the boy forward. "I'll leave and let you two get better acquainted." He leaned forward, hesitating for a moment, and placed a kiss on Beatrice's cheek. "I'll come back later to see how things are going." He told her softly.

Beatrice nodded. "Alright."

He gave her another smile and patted the boy's shoulder before turning and leaving the blacksmith shop, leaving a tense silence behind.

"So," She stated slowly, looking down at the boy. "Do you have a name?"

"William Turner." He said softly, his gaze still set on the ground.

She kicked the ground, puffs of dirt rising and the hay shifting. "I know the floor is dirty, but I don't think it's quite as interesting as you make it seem."

William looked up at her, a blush on his cheeks. Beatrice smiled and held out her hand. "Hello William, my name is Beatrice Brown, I run the town blacksmith under the façade that it's actually my father who runs it. One thing to know is that from this day forward you're going to learn how to be a blacksmith and how to fight. You're under my care now and we're going to do things my way." She looked into his sad eyes and faltered. "That is…unless you don't want to learn to how to be a blacksmith, but then I don't really know what to teach you otherwise." She finished sheepishly.

William shuffled his feet. "I'd…I'd like to learn…If it means you'll let me stay. I don't want to be a bother."

Beatrice got on one knee to be closer to his level and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I can tell already you won't be a bother. You seem too polite. I'll teach you if you want to learn, I won't force you. If you don't…" She looked around thoughtfully. "You can always just run errands and feed the donkey. Those are simple."

"I'd like to learn." William said more confidently, standing up straighter. "And I'd like to learn to fight."

Beatrice smiled and stood. "You're determined too, that's good." She clapped her hands. "Alright, I'll first teach you how to make a sword, then sharpen a sword, and then fight with a sword."

He nodded. "Yes, Ms. Brown."

Beatrice made a face. "Ugh, that doesn't sound right. Call me Beatrice; better yet, call me Bee. Alright Will, do you mind if I call you Will?"

He shook his quickly. "No."

"No what?"

"No…Bee?"

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "I can see this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship."

* * *

"James!"

Captain James Norrington turned and smiled, catching the brown haired girl as she launched herself at him.

Beatrice smiled back, her arms winding around his neck. She leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss lasted a few moments before they both pulled back, breathless.

She hugged him closer and leaned her head against his chest. "James, I thought you'd never get back, this place has been so boring. And there hasn't been anyone fun to hang out with since Gibbs left. Will has gotten boring since he turned sixteen last week, according to him he has to act more mature for some noble reason or another, and no one wants to fight with me!" She finished with a whine.

James frowned, disapprovingly. "Beatrice, I thought I told you to stop hanging out at the docks. Not all of those sailors are trustworthy and you know you shouldn't act that way. You're a woman, you should act like one."

Beatrice sighed. "James you know I can't do that, I'm a young woman of twenty-six. Which is far too young to act like a boring adult. Also, I wouldn't know where to start with all the strings and laces on those dresses."

James sighed. "For once, can't you just humor me? That boy seems to be learning quickly and will soon be able to take over and you can leave the life of a blacksmith behind you. I think that in the mean time you should begin thinking about our future life together."

Beatrice rubbed her forehead. "James, I do want a future with you, but I don't want to be one of those wives who just sits at home and waits on her husband all the time." James opened his mouth, but Beatrice cut him off. "I get where you're coming from, and I am more than willing to give up the bar visits and the fighting, but… I like making swords James. It gives me a purpose."

James brushed a piece of hair from her face. "You will have a far greater purpose after you become my wife. Who said life has to be boring? You'll be a lady of high status and you'll be able to boss a lot of people around." He raised both his eyebrows and gave her a look.

Beatrice smiled. "Well, I do like to boss people around."

James laughed. "Exactly. And once I become Commodore we will get married and get a home of our own and then we'll be able to have children and your life will never be boring. I know how much fun you had raising your little apprentice and I know how children are more important to you than making swords."

Beatrice laughed quietly. "You know me so well James, and you always know just what to say."

"I've know you for so long Beatrice, I think I've learned a thing or two about you. You're worried about your future and what you're going to do. You think that you can't leave this shop, that you won't know how to be a wife and a mother, but you don't have to worry…" He ran his hand through her hair. "I'm going to take care of you."

"James." She muttered, resting her head against his chest. "I love you."

He smiled down at her. "I love you too, Beatrice, always."

* * *

Beatrice stared at her reflection.

She tilted her head and smiled, feeling slightly giddy. She twirled around and giggled. "I guess dresses aren't so bad."

The dress was a pale blue. It was a corset style dress that tightened at her hips and flowed out to the floor, hiding her slipper clad feet. It was beautiful, a type of dress any woman would be proud to wear and could easily impress any man. Beatrice had saved a lot of money for the dress so she could wear it to an important party.

Beatrice sighed wistfully and her mind drifted to her fiancé, James.

She was twenty-eight and was finally going to marry her love, James, because he was finally being promoted to commodore. It wasn't official to everyone, but James had already been notified of his promotion. The former commodore, Commodore Hemmingway, was going to announcing James as his successor at his retirement party.

She had always known that James would get the job, ever since he set his sights on it two years prior; he was perfect for the job after all. Perfect record, perfect credentials, perfect skills. He was perfect for the job.

Beatrice laughed to herself. "And if Mr. Perfect knew that I thought this about him his ego would get even bigger."

She knew James better than anyone, and she knew his ego. He was already more arrogant than usual because he also knew that he would be getting the position as commodore, and if he knew that she had saved up for a dress that she could wear for him and that she was going to stop making swords and fighting then she knew his head would get even bigger.

He had been telling her for years to act more ladylike, and she would, just for him, the man she loved.

Beatrice carefully took off the dress and put it back in the box it arrived in and changed back into her normal shirt, pants, and boots. She smiled a content smile and hid the box in her closet. Knowing that Will was more than capable enough to take care of the shop she decided to take her happiness and go find James. She left her room and left the shop and hit the streets in search of her fiancé.

She found him, unsurprisingly, at the docks. He was standing with some other soldiers and a couple sailors giving orders on where to take cargo and supplies. One soldier, a man she recognized asGillette, a friend of James's, saw her and said something to James, a strange smirk on his face.

James turned to look at her and smiled, she immediately smiled back, warmth filling her. He took a step towards her, but paused as Gillette said something else. James's smile faltered and he glanced back at Gillette. After a few traded sentences James waved Gillette off and continued forward to greet Beatrice.

"James." She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "I've had the best day so far, I think you'd be proud of me." She leaned forward and went to kiss him, but he pulled back. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and pushed her away. "I need to talk to you about something. As you know Commodore Hemingway is retiring and will soon name me as the next commodore, and afterwards there are a few things that will need to be taken care of."

She smiled and shook her head in amusement. "James if this is about our wedding plans-"

"It's not." He snapped.

Beatrice blinked and nodded. She crossed her arms. "Alright, then what is it about?"

James cleared his throat and began slowly. "New…opportunities have arisen with my new status. Governor Swann has given me an offer that I find I am unable to refuse."

Beatrice smiled. "That's great. Commodore and an offer from the governor; you're really on your way up."

James smiled at her praise, but it soon faded and he looked pained. It passed after a moment and his face became blank and business like. "Yes, and marrying the governor's daughter will do wonders for me."

Beatrice eyes widened and her smile slipped off her face. "What?"

James turned away. "I have decided to break our engagement and accept Governor Swann's offer to marry Elizabeth."

Beatrice could feel her heart breaking as she tried to reason with him. "James she's seventeen!"

James back faced her. "Eighteen actually and she has become a very beautiful woman. I can see myself having a very fulfilling life with her and… I love her."

Beatrice's eyes narrowed. "You...you..."

James turned to her and began softly. "I know you're upset, but I want you to know that the time I've spent with you-"

"_You son of a bitch_!"

He gasped as her hands pushed against his chest and he felt himself falling backwards. He had nothing to grab onto as he fell back into the water..

Beatrice glared done at the water. "I hope you drown you lying bastard!"

When he surfaced he gasped for breath and looked up for Beatrice, but she was gone.

Beatrice wiped her eyes furiously as she ran away. She could hear the faint sound of sailors yelling and trying to found out what had happened to the commodore, but she ignored them. The volume of her sobs and her breaking heart overpowered their cries. Soon she couldn't stay on her feet any longer. He leaned against the nearest wall and slid down it, burying her head in her hands.

"James… You bastard. I… I love you... I thought you loved me too."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Beatrice squinted her eyes and used her hand to block the sun from her eyes. Port Royal really was positioned in a beautiful spot: right by the ocean. The water was so blue and went as far as the eye could see. The town behind her was just a burden to the twenty-eight year old. She had no purpose anymore, no reason to really continue living in the boring town.

Will had grown up and became a fine young man, content with his job of making swords and her father was probably only one drink away from kicking the bucket. Mr. Brown had lost his touch over the years and turned to drowning himself in alcohol to get through life. Whatever Beatrice used to do around the shop was taken over by Will and she couldn't argue because he had become a much better blacksmith than her and unlike Beatrice he could be recognized one day as the town blacksmith.

Beatrice would only ever be the blacksmith's rowdy daughter or the one to deliver the swords on occasion.

"Miss Brown! Have you found what you're looking for?"

Beatrice rolled her eyes and looked over the edge of the crow's nest, her dark brown hair falling over her shoulder as she looked down at the soldiers on the dock. "Sorry Mullroy, Murtogg, no luck. Oh darn, I was so sure I'd be able to see the hat I dropped while walking over here with your swords. I think I'll have to stay up here a little longer to try and spot it." She pulled her head back over and continued to stare at the horizon.

Murtogg blinked and looked over at Mullroy. "I don't really think she lost her hat."

Mullroy gave him a look. "Of course she lost her hat. She explained it quite clearly when she got here. She was carrying the swords she sharpened for us and the wind blew away her hat. She couldn't go and retrieve it because she knew we were waiting so she requested to use the crow's nest because she didn't have time to search."

"But she's been up there for fifteen minutes."

"What other reason would she have to want to go up there?" Mullroy asked.

Murtogg looked unsure and glanced back at the ship. "Maybe…she just wanted to go aboard the Interceptor?"

Mullroy snorted. "What interest would a woman have in a naval ship?"

Murtogg opened his mouth.

"Man, ho!" Beatrice called out, pointing a finger in the direction of the stairs coming down from the higher docks.

The soldiers turned and hastily blocked the unwelcome visitor's path.

Beatrice watched the three men interact, unable to hear them speak and unable to see the new man's face. But she could see that his hair was long, longer than most men kept their hair, and his clothes were unkempt compared to the prim uniforms being worn by the two soldiers. And he had a hat, a nice looking triangular hat.

He looked to be trying to haggle a way onto the ship. Beatrice leaned on the side of the crow's nest, watching with disinterest. Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to sneak onto the Interceptor when there was a ceremony up at the fort, and unfortunately for Murtogg and Mullroy they were always picked to guard.

What none of the higher commanders seemed to realize though, was that Murtogg and Mullroy tended to argue about everything, which resulted in them getting distracted. It was fortunate for the stranger who was using their arguing as an opportunity to board the Interceptor, but unfortunate for the two soldiers.

It didn't take long for the two soldiers to realize the man was on the ship and to run aboard, guns brandished in preparation to shoot. Beatrice tried to lean closer to be able to hear but the wind was all she could hear from the height she was. From what she could see Mullroy and Murtogg were being good little soldiers and interrogating the man. They kept their guns on him, listening for any lies, eyes narrowed. Beatrice smiled. She knew they were good soldiers; people just didn't give them enough credit**. **They would escort the man off the ship and regain their post soon.

The smile she had been wearing slowly faded however as she watched Murtogg put down his gun and ask another question, the strange gentleman eagerly replying. Mullroy was next to lower his weapon and had the audacity to lean it against the side of the ship. She felt her jaw drop slightly when all three sat down on some crates, the two soldiers listening attentively to the stranger, who looked to be telling some kind of story, enthralling the soldiers' attention and distracting them from their job.

Beatrice shook her head in disbelief and retracted her earlier thought. Murtogg and Mullroy were great guys, but they were too easily distracted by everything to be good soldiers. She bet anything that this stranger could trick them into giving him the ship. Grabbing onto the tall rope ladder to the crows nest she prepared to descend to assist the two into doing their job.

Before she could however a loud cry caught her attention and she looked towards the cliffs. Someone was falling. Suicide? She followed the person's form; a woman based on the large fancy dress she was wearing, plummeted and Beatrice cringed when she hit the water. That had to hurt. Even if the woman hadn't hit the rocks, the fall and impact with the water had to have knocked her out. Seeing no immediate action from the fort, from where she fell, like someone jumping after her, Beatrice looked down at Murtogg and Mullroy. Nothing from them either. Turning back to the water she saw no sign of the girl surfacing.

_Probably that dress that's keeping her down._

Beatrice made a quick decision and pulled off her boots and jacket and lifted herself onto the side of the crow's nest. Taking a deep breath she jumped off the look out station and dived into the water. First thing she realized was that the water was cold and she momentarily paused in reaction. During that time she opened her eyes and tried to find the girl that fell. Luckily the water was very clear enough to make out the large white object sinking a couple meters away, however the water still made it too blurry to see the girl's face. Beatrice kicked her feet and swam towards the girl and latched on one close enough.

However, when she tried to pull them both up the dress that was pulling the girl down was now pulling Beatrice down as well. Air suddenly seemed more necessary as Beatrice's lungs began to ache and she tried to pull harder, but no use.

The thought of letting the girl go crossed her mind for a moment and her hands began to let go of the girl, but as she did a pair of large hands pushed her aside and ripped the dress off the girl, letting it fall away and leaving the girl in only her slip and without the extra weight. Beatrice floated for a moment, staring after the two figures as they swam to the surface, the real savior supporting the girl.

Beatrice's lungs protested more and she swam after them, letting out a large gasp when her head broke the surface. She swam towards the docks and let Mullroy and Murtogg – they had apparently ran to the docks to await them after Beatrice and the stranger jumped into the water – pull her out of the water. She shook herself and looked towards the stranger as he bent over the girl, who suddenly looked a lot more familiar out of the water.

"Elizabeth!" Beatrice said. She rushed over to the fallen girl, pushing past the stranger to kneel beside Elizabeth to get a good look at her. Her chest wasn't falling up and down; she wasn't breathing.

Murtogg and Mullroy kneeled down on the other side of Elizabeth, Murtogg coming to the same conclusion as Beatrice. Beatrice wondered if her face looked just as frantic as theirs.

Murtogg leaned over Elizabeth. "Not breathing!" he said.

The stranger pushed him aside. "Move." He said as he drew a knife and cut Elizabeth's corset open. The next second the girl gasped and turned to the side, throwing up the water she swallowed. Beatrice patted her back.

While Beatrice was concerned, the stranger was questioning. When Elizabeth laid back down the stranger picked up the gold medallion around Elizabeth's neck and looked at her intently. "Where did you get that?"

Beatrice looked at the medallion curiously.

"On your feet."

Beatrice looked up and locked eyes with the one person she didn't want to see. And the new Commodorekept the eye contact for barely a second before pointing his sword at the stranger. A warning, Beatrice supposed, for them to back away from Elizabeth. They did so, Mullroy and Murtogg backing off quickly while Beatrice and the stranger slowly stood, Beatrice sadly finding herself between the stranger and the sword.

The governor swooped in as soon as he could and started fussing over Elizabeth, but Beatrice's attention stayed on James. He was looking at her again, and she hated herself as warmth filled her chest.

"Move aside Miss. Brown." He said coldly.

Beatrice flinched and moved to stand beside Murtogg, who was still holding the discarded corset. When she noticed the Governor looking at it she slapped the corset from his hands and pointed to the stranger.

The governor glared at the man. "Shoot him."

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked James calmly.

James looked at Elizabeth for a moment, his features softer, and with a motion of his head his soldier lowered their weapons while he sheathed his sword. He held out his hand. "I believe thanks are in order."

The man hesitated, but eventually took the offered hand, only to have his arm grabbed and his sleeve pulled up to reveal a burned 'P' on his wrist.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company did we, pirate?" James asked.

The man winced while Governor Swann made a face. "Hang him." The governor ordered.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." James pulled the sleeve up further to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Sparrow took his arm back and smirked the tiniest bit. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

James's lip twitched and looked around. "Well, I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were." Sparrow said.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg interjected.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Mullroy said, eagerly holding out Sparrow's things for James.

Norrington looked over the objects. He picked up the gun first. "No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He looked amused as he unsheathed the sword on the pile. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack smirked. "But you have heard of me."

James's smile faded and he roughly pulled Sparrow to Gillette who was waiting with the irons.

Beatrice didn't follow quite as quickly as the rest. She didn't want to be there any longer, so as Elizabeth argued with James over the pirate's treatment Beatrice tried to sneak through the soldiers towards the docks, but they were harder to get around than she hoped they would be, or they were just trying to make it difficult for her. She was in the middle when a sudden uproar of excitement rose. Beatrice looked up and saw Sparrow holding a gun against Elizabeth's head, the iron chains around her neck.

Beatrice sighed, wondering how they had let their precious Elizabeth get in such a position. Beatrice stayed where she was and watched as Sparrow used Elizabeth to get all of his things back, and to strap them back on his person. Once everything was in place, including his hat, he looked back to James and the governor, a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Gentlemen! Milady," he said for Elizabeth's sake. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed Elizabeth away and James automatically reached out to grab her, the momentum pushing him back and in result distracting everyone as Sparrow kicked a metal plate and used to rising rope so escape.

Beatrice could only watch him rise for a moment, because as he rose, the cannon at the top of the pulley system fell, heading straight for the soldiers and Beatrice. They all moved out of the way, but as the cannon broke the deck one of the soldiers lost his footing and pushed Beatrice into the broken section. She fell through the hole and back into the water, hitting her head on a piece of wood. Beatrice groaned and tried to lift herself up using the opening in the wood.

"On his heels!"

Suddenly the soldiers were crossing over the opening, one hitting Beatrice as he crossed. She cried out and fell back down. She floated, but things began to go hazy and she could hear a distance voice, and then all became black.

"Beatrice!"

* * *

Beatrice slowly stirred and the first thing she realized was that she was dry and warm. She opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was pounding. She touched her forehead and sat up. She was surprised to feel a bandage on the right side of her head. She realized she must have gotten it when she hit her head going through the deck.

"Oh I hope they caught that bloody pirate." She hissed.

The distance sound of the clanging of metal caught her attention and she noticed that it was dark outside. Beatrice wondered how long she had been asleep. Also, who had brought her here? She noticed she was in her nightclothes and she blushed. And who had changed her clothes?

She shook her head and threw her blackest off herself and got up. A little too fast, the room started to spin slightly, but she shook it off and headed out of her room and towards the workshop. She stood in the doorway and watched Will work for a moment. He paused and she was about to speak, but something seemed to catch his attention. He put down his tools and went to the window, peering outside curiously. Beatrice snuck up behind him and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Do you see anything?"

Will cried out and turned sharply. "Bee! Don't do that!" he said, but then looked to have realized something. "Oh, you're up. How are you feeling?"

"Quite well, except my head is killing me." Beatrice said. "But it'll pass. What I'm really wondering about is who changed my clothes. Hmm?"

Will's cheeks reddened slightly. "Well, after the Commodore dropped you off wet there was no one else-"soaking

"James dropped me off?" Beatrice asked quickly. "Really?"

"Well the Commodore and his men were with you when you fell, and when they traced the pirate's footsteps here they dropped you off after they captured him." Will said.

"Oh." Beatrice covered her disappointment with another question. "So the pirate came here after he escaped? Did anything happen?"

"I fought him off." Will said, looking embarrassed. "But he cheated and got the upper hand, which was when the soldiers arrived. But before he could escape your father hit him over the head with a bottle, knocking him unconscious. After that the Commodore gave you to us and took the pirate away."

"Really, dad did that? I never would have thought he'd be sober enough to do something that helpful, much less waste one of his bottles." Beatrice said happily. "So, considering the circumstances, I'd say we'd better get ready to go attend a hanging tomorrow."

"You….You want to go see the pirate get hanged?" Will asked.

Beatrice nodded. "Never been to a hanging, I'd say this would be a great first experience. And Sparrow deserves it, right?" She narrowed her eyes. "He's a pirate and all pirates deserve nothing more than a long death."

A sudden bang drew Beatrice's attention to the window. She gasped at what she saw. "Will! Pirates are attacking the town!"

"What?" Will came up behind her and looked out as well. They watched as pirates swept the town, cannon fire in their wake, throwing bombs and attacking citizens and breaking shop windows. They watched as a pirate threw a bomb into a shop across the way, laughing as it blew up. People began to be driven from their homes and screamed as they tried to escape the pillage.

"Oh God." Beatrice whispered. "This is awful. They better not come near my shop."

"I have to help." Will said determinedly. He grabbed a hatchet from the wall and a sword and headed for the door.

Beatrice blocked his way. "Will, wait! Don't do anything stupid. It would be much safer to stay inside. We don't have any big glass shop windows and we can lock the doors and windows and turn off the lights. No one will know we're here."

"You want to hide?" Will said shocked. "You want to hide here while our town is being ransacked by pirates and people we know are suffering?"

There was another explosion and Beatrice winced. "Yes, because hiding is better than death!"

Will pushed past her. "I'm sorry Beatrice, but I'm no coward."

"It's not cowardice Will! It's intelligence. Will, don't!" But he was already gone, slamming the door after him. Beatrice groaned. "Idiot."

She rushed back to the window and peered outside for a moment before closing it tightly and locking it, followed by locking both the front and back door. She then grabbed a sword, blew out the light and sat in the dark beside the front door.

"I'm not a coward, I'm just not n idiot." She muttered. "I'm not a coward. Not a coward. Not a-" There was a banging at the door and Beatrice gasped. She covered her mouth and stared at the door. Her heart beat faster and she tired not to make any noise.

"Bee! Open the door. I need your help! Please hurry!"

Beatrice stood quickly and unlocked the door, opening it an inch. She saw it was no pirate but a very disheveled woman, her neighbor Harriet. Beatrice opened the door wider. "Harriet?" Harriet was Beatrice's age and ran the bakery next door with her husband, Jeremiah.

"Please Bee, Jeremiah was injured and our shop was blown up. We need somewhere to hide." Harriet sobbed, grabbing onto Beatrice's arm.

"Get inside, quick." Beatrice said, opening the door fully. Harriet thanked Beatrice over and over before motioning for someone. Beatrice was surprised to see a large group head into the shop, all thanking Beatrice as they passed. Jeremiah was brought in, being supported by a large man Beatrice recognized as the butcher, Frederick, and Frederick's wife Sarah, holding her son Henry, followed them inside. And behind Sarah came Beatrice's other neighbors, an elderly couple, Edward and Anna, followed by their two adult children, George and Catherine, their spouses, and their children.

Beatrice checked to see if there were any more people and for any pirates. She saw no one attacking or coming so she closed the door and relocked it.

"Thank you Bee." Harriet said again. "Edward is injured as well, he was hit by some debris, and Jeremiah won't stop bleeding. He was hit by a stray bullet."

Beatrice could barely see Jeremiah in the dim light, but could hear his groaning. "Where was he hit and how bad is Edward?"

"His left shoulder and Edward just hurt his back, they need a place to rest." Harriet said.

Beatrice sighed and felt around for a candle and her matchbox. She could still hear the distant sound of cannons and bombs and hoped that the noise would cover their own and that the pirates wouldn't see the small light. She held up the candle and looked at all of her refugees.

"George, Frederick, bring Edward and Jeremiah this way. Jerry can use my bed and Edward can rest in Will's. I think it's best if the children stay in the rooms too. It might be safer. George, take the candle, you know the way, you've brought my father home from the bar enough to know the way to the rooms. Make sure to close and lock any windows, and stay away from them. And stay quiet." She added as an afterthought as the group made their way upstairs.

Harriet hugged her. "Thank you Beatrice."

Beatrice nodded. "Use the blankets to press on the wound to stop the bleeding. Hopefully the pirates will leave by morning and we can get a doctor."

Harriet sobbed. "I don't know what I'll do if Jeremiah-"

"Calm down." Beatrice said. "Now go upstairs and stay with your husband."

Harriet wiped her eyes. "B-But what about you?"

Beatrice smirked and lifted her sword. "I'll stay down here and make sure no pirates come in."

"You're so brave Beatrice." Harriet said quietly. "I wish I was more like you."

"Just go." Beatrice said pushing Harriet towards the stairs.

"Thank you." Harriet whispered one last time before disappearing up the stairs.

Beatrice sighed and returned to her last position by the door. The sound of guns and scream and cannon fire was still coming from outside and now Beatrice had more to worry about than her own safety.

She wanted nothing more than the pirates to go away and Port Royal to be safe again. Beatrice glared at the ground, her hands tightening around the hilt of her sword.

"I hate pirates." She growled. "I hope they all die."

The chaos and destruction continued outside. Beatrice closed her eyes tightly and brought her knees to her chest.

"Every last one."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three  
**_

"Beatrice…Beatrice wake up."

Beatrice groaned and turned away from the urgent voice and swatted at them when they shook her. Opening her eyes she stared up at the outline of Harriet standing above her. The room was dark, but looking over to the window she saw some sunlight peeking through.

"It's morning?" Beatrice asked.

Harriet nodded and pulled at Beatrice's arm. Beatrice sat up and groaned again. She realized that sleeping on the hard ground was not good for the back. Her back popped as she stood and she shook her limbs. She picked up her sword and leaned it against the wall.

"How's Jeremiah?"

Harriet shook her head. "He has a really bad fever. He needs the doctor." She glanced at the door. "Do…do you think the pirates are gone?"

Beatrice stood up straight, shocked. "You mean you haven't checked?"

Harriet looked taken aback. "W-Well, you…you said not to go near any windows or doors, so…"

Beatrice sighed. "I'll check." She turned and slowly unlocked the door. Harriet hovered over her shoulder anxiously. Beatrice rolled her eyes and opened the door a crack. She sighed in relief when she saw other citizens roaming the streets, picking up remains of their broken shops and home, sweeping, or weeping over the loss of their loved ones. Beatrice opened the door all the way and smiled at Harriet.

"Everything is fine. The pirates are gone and you can go get the doctor for your husband."

Harriet hesitated and glanced at the ceiling. "I don't…I don't want to leave him. What if while I'm gone he…" She covered her mouth and sobbed.

Beatrice patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Okay, stay. I'll go get the doctor."

Harriet threw her arms around her. "Oh, thank you, Beatrice, thank you!"

Beatrice cleared her throat. "Okay… No more crying now. I have to go get the doctor." Harriet nodded and stepped back, wiping her eyes. She frowned and looked at the front of Beatrice's nightdress. "Oh, sorry."

Beatrice looked at the front of the white clothing. There was a large blood spot. "Are you hurt?"

Harriet shook her head. "No… it's Jeremiah's. I'm sorry." She began to cry again and Beatrice quickly backed away.

"Don't worry. I'll hurry." She ran away from the blacksmith shop as fast as she could, heading towards the fort. The physician's office and infirmary was positioned there because soldiers were most likely to be injured.

Soldiers rushed by her when she reached the entrance. "Oy! Where's the doctor?"

They ignored her and kept going. Beatrice scowled. "Jerks." She entered the fort and looked around anxiously for the old doctor. She stood in the middle of the courtyard looking in every possible direction. She saw soldiers running about, men carrying injured to the infirmary, and the dead soldiers being carted away, but no doctor. "Where… Where…There!" She saw him; he was tending to the governor just across the courtyard in a shaded alcove. "Dr. Jacobs!" She called, running over.

He was standing over the governor, who was sitting tense in a chair that didn't quite match his expensive clothes. Near them were James Norrington and his captain, Gillette, looking down at a map, and Mullroy and Murtogg standing stiff, their guns in their hands. The doctor looked up surprised after her yell and the governor winced when Jacobs pressed the bandage too firmly on his arm. "Sorry." Jacobs said quickly. "You're fine now governor." Jacobs stood up straight and squinted.

"Ms. Brown?"

Beatrice grabbed the doctor's arm once she reached him, not bothering with anyone else. "Doctor, you have to help."

"Are you injured?"

It wasn't the doctor who asked but the question, but James. She looked up at him and saw he was looking down at the bloodspot on the front of her nightdress, a concerned look in his eyes. She flushed. What did he care?

"No." She said coldly. She turned back to Jacobs. "Last night, some people took refuge at the shop. Jeremiah Kent was shot in the left shoulder and has a fever and Edward Grant hurt his back. They are still there and need you to look after them."

Jacobs nodded and picked up his black leather bag that was set down beside the governor's chair. The doctor nodded to the governor. "I'll just be going governor."

Governor Swann nodded, shooing Jacobs away. "Of course, go, go."

Beatrice watched the doctor leave and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to return with him because she knew if she did Harriet would cling to her and begin thanking her again.

"Are you alright Beatrice?" The governor asked, standing up. He lowered his sleeve over his bandage and stared at her with blank eyes.

Beatrice smiled and nodded. "Yes, governor, I'm fine. My shop is a pretty secure place, what with no shop windows and secure locks and what not. And it was a good place to hide while pirates were rampaging the town."

"Ha, I'm surprised you didn't follow Turner's example and try and fight the pirates." Gillette said scathingly.

Beatrice scowled at him. "Yes, well, unlike Will I know when to fight and when to leave the fighting up to the soldiers. Top job, by the way."

Gillette's smirk was wiped off his face in an instant and he glared at Beatrice. He took a step towards her and Beatrice was prepared for another snide comment.

"Enough."

Beatrice and Gillette looked up at James. He gave them both looks, his eyes lingering on Beatrice for a moment before returning to the map. "This is not the time for silly banter. Gillette,go to the _Dauntless_ and prepare for your departure. Go, now."

Gillette nodded. "Yes sir." He walked off, giving Beatrice another look as he left.

Beatrice stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Ms. Brown." James said. "I commend you for thinking rationally and not leaving your home, and for letting others take refuge in your shop."

Beatrice blushed. "I…thank-"

"However," he continued, looking over to her. "I disappointed that you couldn't control your ward better to make sure he doesn't interfere in matters that aren't his own."

Her jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes. "May I remind you that William is eighteen and as an adult his actions are no longer my responsibility and if he wants to go gallivanting off to play hero and kill a couple pirates to save the town, then by all means he can."

"Yes I suppose it was in his own right to fight the pirates at the time," James agreed, surprising Beatrice. "But what I am talking about is how you allowed him to come here only a half an hour prior to try and tell me how to handle things."

Beatrice raised an eyebrow. "Why would Will want to handle fixing the town? Of course he should leave that up to you, it's your job."

"No, Ms. Brown. The problem I am talking about is the rescue of Elizabeth Swann." He corrected her.

"Rescue of Elizabeth." She repeated. "What happened to Elizabeth?"

"She was kidnapped by pirates." Governor Swann said, the blankness of his eyes being replaced by devastation. "They broke into our home, killed the butler, and took her. Mr. Turner came here with his concerns, but it was explained to him to leave everything up to the Commodore. Surely he told you all of this when he returned to the blacksmith."

Beatrice shook her head. "No, he never returned. I would have woken up if he came back. I was guarding the door all night, in case the pirates broke down the door. And I would have saw him if he was heading back."

James narrowed his eyes, but the governor attempted a smile. "Well, I'm sure he's fine. I could tell he is quite fond of my daughter and he must feel helpless. I would be disappointed if I was him, but I'm sure he understands."

"Yeah…" She said slowly. "Will is a rational young man. Usually."

"Yes, we can only hope he doesn't do anything rash." James said as he rolled up his map. He nodded to the governor. "Governor Swann, I will depart now and I swear to bring back your daughter."

Governor Swan nodded back. "I am putting my complete trust in you Commodore Norrington."

James gave another nod and stepped into the courtyard and headed towards the entrance, Murtogg and Mullroy following him. Beatrice nodded to the governor before following as well, running to catch up. She fell into step beside James and had to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides.

"So what are you going to do?" Beatrice asked. "I mean, once you set sail. How will you know where to go?"

"Gillette and I have mapped the most popular pirate spots. He will take the _Dauntless_ with a crew of men, while I take the _Interceptor_.We will search and move on until we find Elizabeth and return her home safely." He said stiffly, keeping his gaze forward.

Beatrice nodded thoughtfully. "Right. And the pirates?"

"We will eliminate them."

"Good." Beatrice looked back at the town as they passed, then looked forward towards the docks. "And I suppose the next big ceremony that will take place once you return successful will be your wedding."

James stopped short at the entrance of the docks. "Marriage…"

Beatrice stopped in front of him and forced a smile. "Of course. You've been pining to marry Miss Swann for a few months now, maybe more, right?"

Murtogg and Mullroy shared an uneasy glance.

James frowned down at her, choosing to stay silent and stare down at her than to reply to her question. Beatrice's fake smile faded and she began to become unnerved by his intense look.

"Um… James?"

"Murtogg, Mullroy." James said sharply, causing all three to jump. "We leave now. Go ahead to the _Interceptor_."

They nodded. "Yes sir."

Beatrice watched them go, suddenly even more uncomfortable. She chanced a look up at James and he was still giving her the same look. She blushed and looked away. "Well, guess you should be on your way." She made a shooing motion while staring at the sky.

A warm hand was suddenly on her shoulder and she looked at it, confused. So before James could push her in the town's direction, telling her to go change into some appropriate clothes or something - why else would he be touching her? - she took a step back.

"Guess I won't see you around here for a while. So I want you to know…" She cleared her throat and looked up at him determinedly. "That I'm not going to be angry at you any longer."

His eyebrows rose. "What?"

She nodded. "What I'm trying to say, is that I won't love you anymore." Her face was blank, but on the inside her heart was clenching. She tried to stay determined. "I'm going to forget all about you so we can both be happy."

She knew if her pain was to go away she had to forget James, even her anger towards him. Accepting their relationship was over and was never going to happen again was the first step she could take to one day forgetting him. As well as realizing that he was just a selfish bastard not worth anymore of her energy. It was what she needed to heal.

She smirked and grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. "Try not to die while you're away."

He surprised her when tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her to him, an arm encircling her waist and his other hand coming to rest on the back of her head, keeping her in place. "Beatrice…You are such an idiot." He said stiffly.

Her eyes widened, but then narrowed. Was he trying to be cruel? Shatter her heart even more? Didn't he realize how hard it was for her to say that, how much it went against everything she felt for him? She closed her eyes tightly and her arms fell limply at her sides.

"Okay." She breathed, her heartbeat increasing drastically. She cursed herself for that; for reacting to him.

James pulled away swiftly and pushed her back. She stumbled and looked up at him, shocked. He barely looked in her direction as he made his way to the _Interceptor_. Beatrice gaped at him, but quickly shook it off and glared. She followed him angrily.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?! What was that for?" She yelled. "I just told you that I don't care anymore, that I won't be mad at you anymore, and you respond like that? What do you want from me James? Are you so unhappy that the woman you love doesn't want you that you have to break my heart even more?"

James kept going, not even looking back at her. "Ms. Brown, return to your home, change your clothes, and make sure Turner doesn't do anything."

"But-"

"That's an order."

Beatrice stopped in her tracks, staring at him in disbelief. She didn't know how to respond as she watched James as he retrieved the ship log from Groves and looked it over. She finally found her voice and stormed over to him.

"An order? You think you can order me around?!" She stepped in front of him and poked him in the chest. "Listen here you git. You may be stressed out over Elizabeth and this whole thing, but that does not give you the right to order me around!"

"I am the commodore of this town-"

"And I am not one of your soldiers or your fiancé anymore Norrington and you have no right to order me around. I am only a citizen and your only job concerning me is to protect my rights. And considering that I am in no danger at this point you can't tell me what to do." She said and smirked.

He frowned at her. "Yes, but I am in charge of these docks and all who step foot n them. You are on my docks and I can tell you to leave it I want you to. Now leave."

"You…you…" She struggled for a moment. "No!"

"Groves, please escort Ms. Brown off these docks." James said, looking back down at his book.

Groves, another captain under James, stepped forward and grabbed Beatrice's arm. Although he was surprisingly gentle Beatrice hit him and pulled away. "Don't touch me, I'm not finished here."

Groves smiled in amusement. "Ms. Brown I think it would be in your best interest to let me escort you."

She glared at him. "Even if I agreed to leave I wouldn't need you to escort me anywhere."

He nodded. "Yes, and I admire your pride."

She stared at him and waited for him to continue, add a but, however, he didn't and she was confused. "Um…thank you I suppose."

He nodded.

James cleared his throat. "Groves. Now."

Groves's smile faded slightly and he nodded. "Of course." He took a glance in the Commodore's direction, but then did a double take and looked past him. "Commodore!"

James and Beatrice looked in the same direction to see a long boat of soldiers and sailors, Gillette in the front, standing and waving his arms and yelling.

James took out his spyglass and peered out at Gillette. Beatrice could hear his faint yelling.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. Sparrow and Turner - they've taken the Dauntless!"

"What?" Beatrice yelped. She grabbed the spyglass from James and looked at the Dauntless. Sure enough there was Will with Sparrow, the pirate constructing Will and Will swinging the ropes. "What the hell is he doing?"

James grabbed his spyglass back and looked for himself. His face took on a sour look and his closed the spyglass and put it back on his belt. "Rash, Turner, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

"Yet he seems to have stolen your ship." Beatrice said thoughtfully.

"Yes, well, we'll see." James said as he boarded the _Interceptor_, Groves following. James paused and looked down at her. "Ms. Brown, Turner has seemed to take it upon himself to aid a pirate's escape and steal a ship, will you be taking any responsibility for Turner's actions?"

"No, Will is an adult, if he wants to go gallivanting off to play hero and with a pirate to save Elizabeth, then by all means he can. Great how far a man will go for the woman he loves, isn't it James?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

James glared at her and boarded the ship, immediately yelling orders. Beatrice frowned and looked in the direction of the _Dauntless_. "Will you idiot." She ran to the end of the dock and waited for the _Interceptor_ to catch the _Dauntless_, and once it did she waited for them to get the pirate and Will, however, that didn't happen. Even from the distance she was at she could still see two people swing from he _Dauntless_ to the _Interceptor_ after James and the crew boarded the _Dauntless_.

Her jaw dropped. The stupid pirate had actually successfully stolen a naval ship and was sailing away, with Will tagging along for the ride…and leaving Beatrice back in Port Royal to watch them leave.

Beatrice's eye twitched and she yelled after them. "Damn it Will! Don't leave me here!" She took a deep breath. "Idiot!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Beatrice downed another drink and slammed it back down on the bar. She sighed and rested her head in her arms.

The bartender walked up to her and leaned against the bar, a smirk on his face. "That it for the night Bee?"

She waved a hand without looking up and held up a finger. "Unn or." Her response was muffled by her arms and bowed head.

"One more?" He asked. "You sure?"

She glared at him. "I didn't ask for your opinion Alan, I asked for another drink."

Alan nodded. "Coming right up."

She smiled a fake smile. "Thank you." She placed her head back on the bar and closed her eyes. Everything was kind of fuzzy around her, but her mind was still partly sharp and aware. She'd only been drinking for about an hour, which wasn't too long of a time compared to her previous bar visits that week.

There were signs of her becoming as big of a drunk as her father, but she didn't care. Like father like daughter as some said when they saw her, but it wasn't her fault. She was just so bored. No one would come to the shop because they knew what a drunk her father was, and they definitely wouldn't leave their weapons and such in the hands of a woman. She had nothing to do now that Will was gone.

There was no reason to make swords or stay in the shop. She had no friends to gossip with – none of the women in town actually liked her – and the only place left in town that was mildly entertaining and didn't discriminate against her gender was the bar near the harbor.

The sound of a heavy glass being placed on the bar made her look up. "'Ere ya go Bee." Alan said brightly.

"Thanks much." She mumbled. She reached out for the glass as she sat up and took a large drink. The taste was bitter but she was too used to the taste to notice. The glass was half empty when she put it down. Or was it half full? She wondered with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I must say I'm impressed."

Beatrice rolled her head in the direction the voice came from. A sailor had taken a seat behind her. He was leaning an arm against the bar and his cheek against his fist. She raised an eyebrow and turned her body in his direction, mirroring his position.

"With what may I ask?"

He laughed. "There are not many women that I know that can hold their drink as well as you can." He leaned towards her. "I've been enchanted since I walked in."

"So you should be for there is not a man or woman in this town who can, and may I ask the name of the man I _enchanted_?" She spoke the word sarcastically and gave him a smirk.

"Charles, and I think I'd like to take you up on that. My mates and I have a little drinking game going on. Would you like to join us?" He asked, motioning to the other side of the room. Beatrice followed his arm and noticed a two other sailors at the booth on the other side of the room. One nodded to her while the other lifted his glass.

"That is if you're not too busy drinking away any problems…."

"Beatrice. Oh don't get my reasons wrong. It's not because of sadness, but boredom actually. This town is so dull it can drive a girl to drinking." Beatrice grinned and lifted her glass to her lips.

Charles laughed. "Well then, let me assist you in escaping your boredom with a small drinking game."

She nodded and stood. "Alright, but I warn you, I'm not an easy competitor."

He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the table. "I like a challenge." He whispered in her ear.

"Outstanding!" She said happily as she slid into the booth across fro the other two soldiers. "Makes things all the more fun."

Charles sat beside her and patted the table. "And fun is good. Mates, this is Beatrice-"

"Bee for short." She interjected.

Charles nodded. "Bee it is. And these two are Fred and Henry. Why don't you get better acquainted while I get the drinks, ya?"

"Go for it." Beatrice said as Charles left. She turned back to the two across from her. "So I take it you're all sailors?"

Fred nodded and took a swig of his drink. "And proud of it. There's no finer job than that of a sailor."

"Can see the world that way." Henry said wistfully, stroking the stubble on his chin. "There's nothing better than to watch the sun rise over a horizon of blue, getting the intense feeling of freedom from it."

"Sounds beautiful." Beatrice said feeling an ounce of jealousy. "But I heard being a soldier isn't that bad of an occupation either."

Henry banged the table, causing Beatrice to jump. "A soldier? Bunch of low life jackasses they are!"

Fred nodded. "Yeah, they are just low life arrogant gits. Thinkin' they can tell us what to do on our bloody ship! They may be employed along side the Navy but they're on our turf on the sea."

"Oh." Beatrice muttered. "I always thought that the soldiers and sailors had a sort of agreement when it came to things."

Henry snorted and pointed at her. "Where do you think those stinkin' soldiers would be without us? At the bottom of the ocean, that's where."

"Have you ever seen a soldier try an' put up a mast? They just get tangled in the ropes. The soldiers might get all the credit for their sea voyages, but it's us that do all the work!" Fred said passionately.

Beatrice nodded. "Makes sense, but what about the commodore and the captains? Surely they know how things work?"

"Sure." Fred shrugged. "It's required for the positions to have naval and military training, but do you really expect them to do any work on the ship?"

Henry shook his head. "They stay in their quarters looking at maps and going over plans. Probably why they aren't able to see the bastards their soldiers are."

Beatrice banged her fist on the table. "Bunch of bastards!"

"Here, here!" The two sailors agreed.

"Are they ranting to you?" Charles asked as he placed a large tray of drinks on the table.

Beatrice grabbed a glass to replace her now empty mug. "Nah, they're just informing the unaware of the subtle difference of sailors and soldiers."

"Bunch of bastards and all that?" Charles asked as he handed Henry and Fred another drink as well. They nodded all nodded. He took a seat beside Beatrice. "Ah, well, too true."

"You know, after this conversation I'm thinking about going on a sea trip. Sounds fun." Beatrice said thoughtfully.

"Oh, well don't be fooled by our easy talk, sailing is harder than it seems." Henry warned.

"The more challenging things make life fun." Beatrice stared at the three men confidently and tapped her fingers on the side of her mug. "Alright sailors, are we going to just sit here gushing over those soldiers or are we going to get this game going?"

Henry laughed loudly. "I like this girl Charles, you know how to pick 'em."

Beatrice smirked. "I don't think you'll be saying that after I whoop you all."

"Well that doesn't sound that bad at all." Fred said wiggling his eyebrows.

Charles shot him a look. "None of that Fred."

Fred held up his hands. "I get it. Off limits. But next time it's my turn."

Beatrice had no idea what they were talking about, but shrugged it off and lifted her drink. "You fellows ready?"

"Prepare to lose girly." Henry said as he lifted his own drink, Fred and Charles following their lead. Charles pushed the tray of drinks to the middle of the table. "Right, one with the most empty mugs wins. Go!"

Beatrice drank so fast she nearly chocked, but kept going. There was no point to the game. She knew that if she won she wouldn't get anything, but doing something for the fun of it was better than doing nothing. Besides, drinking with some sailors would take her mind off her boredom. Nothing bad could come from having fun with some new friends.

* * *

Beatrice giggled and leaned heavily against Charles. She stumbled as she walked, but he placed an arm around her waist. He wasn't quite as tipsy as Beatrice was. She laughed again at nothing in particular and slung an arm around Charles's shoulders. "I told you I'd win. You guys didn't even stand a chance."

Charles nodded. "Guess I should have listened."

She nodded dramatically and lifted her other arm. "I know! I was halfway through the drinks when you all finished your third. What kind of sailors are you?"

Charles laughed. "Are you implying that sailors are drunks?"

"No…" She paused and lifted a finger, blinking rapidly. "You're just very bad at drinking! And what k-kinda sailors go home early? Why…" She swayed and Charles held her tighter. "Why couldn't Fred and Henry stay longer?"

"Because they knew it's my turn." He said simply.

Beatrice opened her mouth and looked up at him, his face slightly blurry. She suddenly began laughing again. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not as drunk as I am?"

"It's because I'm not as drunk as you. You've drunk a lot more than the rest of us." He said with amusement.

Beatrice giggled and broke away from him, spinning around with clumsy steps. "And that's why I am victorious!" She tripped and fell backwards onto her back. She laughed loudly.

Charles stared down at her, a smile playing at his lips. "You alright?"

"What shall we do when we're broke and busted? Blame it all on the drunken sailor!" She sang loudly.

Charles shook his head and helped her back up. He continued walking as Beatrice continued to sing.

"What'll we do with a drunken sailor? What'll we do with a drunken sailor? What'll we do with a drunken sailor?! Earl-aye in the morning?" She sang out the last word loudly and off pitch. Charles cringed. She smiled and leaned her head on Charles's shoulder. Blinking slowly she looked around. Everything was fuzzy, but part of her could still comprehend that she had no idea where she was.

"Charles?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my place." He said. "Near the harbor."

Beatrice pouted. "But I want to go home."

"I don't know where you live though." He said. "Do you know where you live?"

"Of course I do!" She said affronted. She hiccuped. "I live…umm…that away!" She pointed in a random direction, stumbling as she did. Charles caught her and laughed.

"Exactly. Beside we'll have much more fun at my place." He said mischievously.

She stopped and stared up at him owlishly. "Fun?" She grinned. "I like fun."

He smirked and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her closer. "Good, because I plan on having a lot with you tonight."

Beatrice furrowed her eyebrows and leaned away from him. "Um, Charles... What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing." He said huskily. "Just having a little fun."

She tried to pull away. "I don't think I want to have fun anymore."

Charles laughed, but Beatrice didn't see what was so amusing. He backed her into the wall of the nearest building, his lips connecting with the side of her neck. She giggled as his beard tickled the side of her face and she tried to push him away again.

"Come on Charles, stop."

"No can do Bee." He looked down at her. "It's my turn."

She shook her head. "Turn? What?"

His hands played with the bottom of her shirt. "Right before we cast off on a long journey Henry, Fred, and I go out to the bar and try finding some girls for one last fling. And if there aren't enough girls for all of us only one of us gets her. This time was my turn." She grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her.

Charles leaned back after a moment and she stared up at him, shocked. "You… You…"

He smiled and traced her jaw with the back of his hand. "I just couldn't wait until I got you home to do that. You're the best find so far I think. You never stop to amuse me."

"Okay…" She glanced around and tried to push him away again. "So now that you've done it can I go back to town? I think I remember where I live now."

He laughed quietly. "See, hilarious. I'm far from done with you." He leaned down again.

She avoided his lips. "But can't you find someone else?"

"Too late now. I ship off tomorrow." He said leaning in again.

She placed her hand over his mouth. "Can't you wait till you make port to find some other girl?"

He moved her hand. "But I want you, now." Beatrice opened her mouth, but Charles cut her off. "No, no more talking. I only have so much time and you're so drunk you won't even remember."

He kissed her again and she shook her head. His lips were rough and his scruffy beard scratched against her face uncomfortably. She felt his hand sliding up her sides and she made a noise in the back of her throat. He leaned back and smiled, but cringed when she kicked him. He pulled back and when he did she took a deep breath and screamed. He covered her mouth and she used her free hand to punch him in the face.

Charles cried out and backed away, giving Beatrice an opportunity to run. She stumbled but miraculously kept her balance and got some distance away from Charles. She heard him yell, but didn't stop and didn't look back, and refused to trip. She would not be a victim to some horny sailor.

Beatrice gasped as a weight hit her hard and sent her tumbling to the ground. Charles had thrown himself on her and they both ended up on the ground, Beatrice getting a mouthful of dirt. Charles panted and flipped her around, glaring down at her.

"You're not getting away."

Beatrice glared. "Really man, it's just sex. Is it really that important to you?"

"It'd be important to you too if you were about to ship out and wouldn't see a woman for a long time." Charles said angrily.

Beatrice sighed. "I'm sure it won't be that long." She lifted a finger and waved it in his face. "Oh, I have a great idea. Why don't you just wait until you actually find a woman who wants you and have sex with her?!"

Charles pinned her hands down. "No, and besides, I want you." He leaned down again and started kissing her neck. "And it will be much easier for you if you don't fight."

"Oh." It took a moment for Beatrice's mind to come up with something. His lips were right above hers when she yelled out. "Wait! I agree!"

Charles paused and looked at her. "What?"

She nodded. "I agree, but only if we go to your place. I don't want this to happen in the street."

He slowly smiled and sat up. "Fine." He stood quickly and brought her up with him. "Let's go." He said eagerly.

He started walking, but Beatrice dragged her feet. "Wait!"

"What?" He said impatiently.

Beatrice didn't answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Charles was surprised, but got over it quickly and kissed her back, closing his eyes. Beatrice kept her eyes open and looked around bored. He wasn't that good of a kisser, but then again she only had James to compare him to. She gave him a second longer before catching him off guard and kicking him hard between the legs. He cried out and as he fell she pushed him away and backed away.

She laughed at his expense, finding the situation funnier than it probably was. "Well that's what you get!"

Charles growled and glared at her. Beatrice noticed he was recovering faster than she hoped and her eyes widened. "Uh oh." She turned and ran, only to run into something hard. She fell back, but two arms wrapped around her waist to steady her. She stared at the man's chest and looked up slowly, hoping it wasn't one of Charles friends coming back to assist him.

"Beatrice?"

She gasped. "Groves." She looked behind her and saw Charles was getting up. Beatrice quickly hid behind Groves and pointed to Charles. "Quick Groves, he's trying to have fun with me!"

Groves glanced at her and then looked down at Charles, a hard look in his eyes. "Sailor Bent, what are you doing out so late? We are shipping out tomorrow morning and I do not think staying out late drinking is smart."

"Yeah!" Beatrice added. "Or trying to pick up random women at a bar. You never know what you can get that way."

Groves held up a hand and she quieted down. He glared down at Charles again. "It would be best if you returned home or you'll find yourself too hung over to make it to the ship on time. Go, now."

Charles stood, wincing as he did and glaring at Groves, but nodded nonetheless. "Aye, Captain." He turned and limped down the street, turning occasionally to glare, but once he was gone Beatrice smiled and patted Groves hard on the back.

"Well, thanks. I should get going now." She started forward, but tripped. Groves caught her again and chuckled.

"I think it would be best if I walked you home." He said.

Beatrice sighed and slumped over. "Fine." She poked his chest and glared sternly. "But no _fun_, got it?"

Groves nodded seriously. "I promise."

Beatrice smiled and linked her arm though his. "Lead the way, because I don't remember where I live."

Groves laughed. "Alright."

The walk back was uneventful and Beatrice spent the time talking about everything that came to mind. When they arrived at the blacksmith Groves let her go and smiled down at her. Beatrice smiled back.

"Thank you and goodbye Groves. I hope you have a safe journey looking for Elizabeth."

Groves placed a hand on her cheek. "Thank you Beatrice, and please, call me Jacob."

Beatrice nodded. "Okay. You know what Jacob, I've been thinking about taking a trip, away from Port Royal, so if I don't see you in a while…" She shook his hand. "Farewell."

Jacob laughed. "And where are you going?"

Beatrice placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, it's a secret."

He nodded. "Alright. Then farewell."

She gave him a tight friendly hug. "Goodnight!" She let go and quickly entered the blacksmith and headed to her room. She fell back on her bed and didn't even bother getting under the covers or changing her clothes before falling asleep.

* * *

Beatrice opened her eyes and immediately groaned. "Bloody hell, my head!" She blocked her eyes from the sun with her hands and tried to remember what happened the night before and how she got home, but she was drawing a blank. She remembered talking to the sailors, then drinking with the sailors and getting so pissed she couldn't walk straight. Then after that…

"Oh well, guess it's not that important. Henry, Fred, and Charles are all probably aboard the Dauntless and heading out." She moved her hand and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"I have to get out of this place. I can't just spend my time becoming a drunk with sailors." She thought for a moment and suddenly an idea crossed her aching head. She sat up in a flash.

"I got it!"

She groaned as the room spun and she laid back down. "Ow, my head. Later. I got it later." She threw the covers over her head and went back to sleep to sleep off her hangover.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Beatrice threw article of clothing after clothing into her leather sack with haste. It was still dark outside her window, before dawn. Usually she would sleep until noon or be just getting home at that time, but she had a ship to catch; a merchant ship to be exact. Beatrice had made a deal with the old merchant Edward, one of the villagers she had hidden in her home. It was an impulsive decision she made after waking up with a hangover, but it all worked out after she passed Edward near the docks. She saw the docked ships, saw the town, and asked Edward if she could take passage on his ship.

When she asked she didn't know where he was going or when he was leaving, but all that didn't matter. Even after she was told to be at the ship at dawn Beatrice still agreed. She was sick of her life and without Will to distract her she never realized how less than worthwhile things seemed. Also, how much harder it was to convince clients to let her fix their swords when they thought it was her father fixing the swords instead of Will.

Speaking of her father… She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the workshop. She spotted him asleep in a drunken stupor in his chair in the corner.

Beatrice sighed. She was somewhat disappointed she couldn't give her father a goodbye before she left, but the reality of the situation was that he would hardly notice she was gone. She stood over him for only a few seconds. Bending down she planted a kiss on his forehead and headed for the door.

It was something she lived with by having a drunk of a father, but she usually had Will to keep her company, but with him gone and no friends to spend time with Beatrice thought this was best. She gave him one last glance before leaving the blacksmith shop and closing the door behind her.

She threw her sack over her shoulder and straightened the sheathed sword on her hip with one hand while sending another look at her home before closing the door behind her and heading towards the docks. She hoped the clothes she packed would last her and be appropriate, because she had no idea what kind of place Tortuga was.

* * *

Her face and how she looked the last time he saw her face played over and over in his head. His hand clenched and he hit the ship railing with force. Grinding his teeth, James stared off into the distance with a fire in his eyes. The vast ocean in front of him not wavering his anger. The usual calming affect his sea ventures had over him didn't come. His anger was too large and the situation too dire.

Elizabeth was in danger and it was James's duty to rescue her.

James sighed and leaned onto the railing. He stared down at the water with a fixated expression. There was a time that he looked forward to his time at sea. It was a time when he was young, when he was still a sailor. Back then he had something to prove, a goal. He was happy earning his way up and proving himself. He wanted to make his father proud, but more importantly make _her_ see him. To realize that everything he strove for was to make things better for both of them. He had thought that gaining rank would make things easier for them. For Beatrice.

To young James she deserved more than a dirty blacksmith shop. He could give her so much more once he gained rank.

How foolish he was.

Happiness didn't come for him, for them, as he expected it would; just duty and responsibility. He had a name to represent and a community to serve. They both grew up and while he changed she stayed the same, something he hated about her. Even as things became more stressful for him she was always waiting with a smile and a warm greeting.

The effect her reactions to his returns that had once made his heart soar changed to a pain that he couldn't get rid of. Once his father died-

"Commodore."

James turned away from the railing to face Captain Groves, his expression morphing into one of confidence. "Yes, captain?"

Groves's hands were clasped behind his back and his posture straight while he held his head high in respect. "Reporting commodore, we are on course east and our timing is consistent, we should be able to hit all marked area in the next week."

"These are things that I already know." James said with mild irritation. "If I need to know the consistency of our travel I will ask, inform me if any ships are spotted sailing under a pirate flag."

"Yes sir." Groves said.

"Is there anything else?" James asked.

Groves shook his head. "No sir. That is all I have to report."

"You are dismissed then." James said turning away to face the sea.

Groves stared at his commanders back with a mixed expression. "I know how much you care for Miss Swann, commodore. I'm sure we will find her."

"I thank you captain, but your assurance gives me no relief."

Groves nodded. "I understand, sir." He turned away and headed back up to the upper deck to leave the commodore to himself. Groves paused as he climbed the stairs and shot an unreadable look at James's back.

* * *

Beatrice groaned and bent over to position her head between her knees to try and draw the nausea away.

She and the rest of the crew sat in the kitchen of the merchant ship with the rest of the crew to enjoy lunch together. However, for Beatrice, sitting below deck in a dimly candle lit room surrounded by large burly men sitting in the middle of one bench on the side near the fire was not helping her sea sickness what so ever. She sat backwards away from the table and covered her mouth as another wave of sickness overcame her.

Edward laughed merrily and patted her on the back. "A few more days and you'll be used to it dear."

"But it's already been weeks." She complained.

"Not everyone can adapt to the sea life as well as us men." Harry, a lanky young sailor sitting across from her said; he was in his twenties and had the arrogance of an adolescent. He flexed his arm and gave Beatrice a wink.

The sailor beside him, Frank, rolled his eyes at Harry. Frank was a man of muscles and tall stature which made him look frightening at first glance but, as Beatrice found out, he was very kindhearted. He was close to her age, just a few years older, and she found him easiest to get along with. Frank pushed Harry's shoulder and scoffed. "It took you a month to used to it. You were such a whiny little runt back then."

Harry glared and punched him in the arm and their usual squabble began. Beatrice got used to their "manly" fights the first week aboard, and even if her focus wasn't on her churning stomach she wouldn't be surprised as the two fell off the bench throwing punches at one another while the older sailors laughed and drank their rum.

"Does..." She swallowed thickly. "Does the ship always have to rock so much?"

One of the four sailors across from her that wasn't focused on Harry and Frank's scuffle, Lucas, shook his head in amusement, his dark shaggy hair falling into his face and his green eyes fixated on Beatrice. He was just as built as Frank, but half as quiet; his main job being a cargo loader. "Like the captain said, you have to get used to it." He spoke softly, resting his elbows on the table to lean closer to look down at her. "Just don't think about it too much."

Beatrice bowed her head lower and groaned again. "How can I not think about it? I think I'mm gonna be sick all the time."

"Stop complaining woman and just go get some air." Khan, a grumpy old sailor, the chef, snapped, slamming another pot of stew on the table Before taking his own seat at the long table and filling his bowl to the brim.

She glared at him, but decided to take his advice. She stood on shaky legs and walked around the table, heading for the stairs that led to the deck. At least in the open air she could deal with the ill feelings better than in the low ceiling kitchen-dining space.

Some of the men laughed at her expense, but she ignored them. Ben, a bald man with a large scar on his cheek and a bushy red beard laughed and slapped his knee. "Looks like the little lady can't take it. Sure you don't want to eat?" He asked, holding up a plate of fish. It only made Beatrice feel worse.

"Cram it old man." Beatrice said annoyed. She climbed the rest of the stairs, leaving the chuckling men behind.

Once in the open air she gave a sigh of relief. At least on deck she had the fresh air to get her head cleared, but below deck she felt like her head was going to stop spinning. Beatrice stepped up to the front of the ship and leaned on the wooden railing. With the breeze hitting her face like a gentle wave the nausea went away somewhat. She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

When she pictured sailing she was so caught up in just the ocean scene that she never realized how much a ship rocked from all the waves, how cramped the sleeping quarters were, and how gross the food was.

She hadn't thought realistically about the long voyage, however, on the bright side, the crew were all very respectable and nice. The crew was made up of ten men and they were either married and faithful, old an uninterested, or for the younger cargo men like Lucas, and another two men Frank and Harry, they had too much respect for Edward to make passes at Beatrice. For that she was glad because Edward didn't have any extra room for Beatrice to sleep beside the sailors' quarters and she didn't want to put Edward out of his captain's quarters on her account. Special treatment was not what she wanted anyway so she was sleeping in a hammock bellow deck, as well as spending her time on the ship mopping the deck.

Beatrice opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw the dolphins swimming along the bow of the ship. She had been shocked the first time she saw them a few weeks before. Now they were a daily greeting that she looked forward to.

"Looking at the dolphins again?"

Beatrice jumped and turned around. A smile then lit up her face and she sighed. "You're too quiet for your own good Lucas."

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Beatrice laughed and patted his arm. "It's fine, and yes, I was looking at the dolphins again. I just find it fascinating that they swim along the ship like this." She looked back down at them. "Why do you think they do that?"

Lucas leaned against the railing beside her to look down at the dolphins as well. "Well, I have a theory that they're leading the way for the ship, trying to guide it. A dolphin is a very gentle and heroic creature."

"You speak so highly of the animal." Beatrice said surprised. "I was thinking that they were just blindly following."

"They're smarter than you think." Lucas insisted. "I was saved by a dolphin once."

"Really?"

Lucas nodded and stared down at the dolphins. "When I first became a sailor I was fifteen and I lied about knowing how to swim. I just wanted the job to make money for my mother, she was sick and my father left her when I was young. No one else wanted to hire someone so inexperienced and I never got an apprentice job as a child so I had no skills, and no master wanted to waste his time on me. So I got a job loading boxes and crates for Edward. I've always had strength on my side."

He looked at Beatrice and found her smiling at him. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat. "Well, one day I fell overboard and I thought I was going to drown, but a dolphin pushed me to the surface to give Ben and Edward enough time to throw me a rope and pull me up."

"That's amazing." Beatrice said. She looked down at the dolphins in a new light. "And here I thought they were just nice to look at."

"Beautiful things can always have a deeper purpose than just being pretty." He said, looking at her.

Beatrice looked up at him thoughtfully. "You're a lot more insightful than you seem." Lucas frowned and she shook her head quickly, placing her hand over his on the railing. "I mean in the best possible way. I'll say it again, you're too quiet."

Lucas looked at their hands then back up at her with a smile. She smiled back and pulled her hand away, leaning back against the railing comfortably. "So how is your mother now?"

Lucas's smile faded. His gaze turned to the sky. "She died when I was eighteen."

"Oh." Beatrice muttered. "My mother died when I was very young. I've never really knew her. It must have been awful to lose her."

Lucas nodded. "Yes, I loved her very much, but... I like to think she is in a better place. It was hard at first, but this ship grew on me and I fell in love with the sea. This crew became my family and I was not alone. We've all had our fair share of suffering."

"I have a brother, not by blood, but I've raised him since he was eight. He became an apprentice at my father's blacksmith shop. My father has a very addictive personality. After my mother died he became engrossed in the smithy and then when he got older he became addicted to the drink. Will, my brother, is the only thing that really kept me going in a sense." Beatrice covered her mouth and shook her head.

"And where is he now?" She asked sarcastically. "Off gallivanting with some pirate in hopes of rescuing the girl he loves even though she has the entire Port Royal Navy looking for her. He doesn't know how to use his head sometimes and I just want to kill him.

"You know, he left me all by myself in Port Royal and if I stayed there any longer by myself I was either going to die of boredom or drink myself to death. So here I am, trying to run away from nothing. Only a little money and all the clothes I could fit in my bag. Quite the risk taker I am." She finished twisting her ponytail in her hands.

Lucas patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I can see what you're doing and I admire you for trying to start over on your own, but..." He hesitated. "Do you really think Tortuga is the best place for that?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with Tortuga?"

"Well, it's, ah..."

"Aw, look at the love birds!" Harry cooed appearing at the top of the stairs.

Frank appeared behind him and chortled giving Lucas a wink."Luke you dog. I never thought you had it in you. But don't get ahead of yourself before we get to Tortuga."

Lucas stepped away from Beatrice with an embarrassed flush on his face. Harry and Frank laughed again and walked closer, continuing their teasing. Beatrice thought his mild expression looked odd on such a big man like Lucas, but she barely acknowledged it as a question burned at her mind.

"So what's Tortuga like?"

Lucas opened his mouth, but Frank cut him off. "It's one of the most entertaining places in the world. It was a lucky break that Edward told us we were going there. We usually steer clear of that port."

Beatrice's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

Harry blushed and scratched his head. "Well it's not the most upstanding port in the Caribbean, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Port Royal needs supplies and Tortuga trades the cheapest."

"Ah, so it's shady." Beatrice said in realization.

Frank and Harry shared a secret look while Lucas looked away. "You could say that." Frank said.

Harry grinned. "But it's quite a... fun place."

Frank punched him in the shoulder. "As if a kid like you would know anything about fun."

Harry rubbed his arm and glared. "Shut up old man, I can get much more fun then you can."

Frank laughed. "We'll see what fun you'll attract when we get there tomorrow."

Beatrice bit her lip and looked up at Lucas. "So this fun they're talking about... they're not talking about sports or games are they?"

"Oh I count this as a sport." Frank cut in for Lucas. "One I excel greatly at."

Harry scoffed. "You're senile, old man."

"What did you say, you little bastard?" Frank then indulged Harry in yet another argument and Beatrice thought it was no wonder Lucas seemed so quiet. Whenever these two were around he might as well be mute.

Beatrice shook her head with a smile. "What kind of place is this Tortuga?" She asked herself. She dreaded what type of place she would be stopping at.

* * *

"Ah." Beatrice muttered in realization. "So it's this type of place."

She sighed and shook her head, watching the crew as they made fools of themselves in the courtyard. They were outside the bar chasing around the barmaids and drinking. It was quite a loud place, Tortuga, and Beatrice found it intriguing. It would also not be so looked down upon if she wanted to get a drink. She smiled and looked at the large barrels of rum.

She laughed when she spotted Harry sitting beside one, already piss drunk, happily opening his mouth as a blond bar maid poured rum into his mouth. Lucas had stayed at the docks with Edward to deal with the traders and carry cargo while the rest of the crew went gallivanting across Tortuga picking up wenches, or bar maids –Beatrice snorted and rolled her eyes– as they proffered to be called, and getting drunk. Beatrice was glad that they were having a good time.

Beatrice leaned back on the bench she sat upon and looked at the ceiling of the overhead balcony. She could hear laughing and gun shots and girls giggling. The atmosphere was wild and crazy and she loved it.

A man broke through the window to her right and landed roughly, cursing up a storm and getting right back on his feet, running back into the bar.

"This is my kind of place." She said to herself with an excited laugh.

"Hey Beatrice!" Frank called walking past her heading for the bar entrance, a bar maid on each arm. One blond and one brunette, but both wearing an equal amount of makeup and showing an equal amount of cleavage. "Wanna come play a game?" He asked slyly.

"Mm, tempting, but I think I'll pass Franky." Beatrice stood and wiped off her pants. "I myself will be going to the bar for a well deserved drink. Been waiting to have one ever since we got off that blasted ship."

Frank shrugged. "Your loss." He ushered the girls forward. "Shall we ladies?" The girls on his arms giggled when he pinched both their sides and led them to the bar. No doubt intending to go upstairs to get a room and have a pleasant night.

Beatrice rolled her eyes and followed after them, stopping in the doorway to survey the scene. The place smelled like booze and smoke and the people inside were enjoying themselves. Taking a deep breath Beatrice took a determined step forward, heading for the bar. She slapped a coin on the bar and grinned at the bartender. "Pint of rum please!"

The bartender grunted and picked up the coin. He inspected it critically, but after a moment nodded his approval and pocketed it. He set down a pint in front of her filled to the brim with the precious red liquor. Beatrice smiled and happily took a big drink. The bartender and men around her watched fascinated as she chugged the whole pint, not coming up for air once.

She slammed the pint down with an air of satisfaction. "Ah... That was great." Digging into her pocket she pulled out another coin and held it out. "Another please."

The bartender grinned at her and took her money. "You're quite the woman, miss." He refilled her drink and slid it over to her.

"Thanks." She said for the drink and the compliment. She drank her drink more slowly this time and turned on her bar stool to observe the room. Nothing jumped out at her. Just men fighting, drinking, and flirting; some at the same time. She turned back to the bartender, carefully taking a sip of her drink and leaning on the bar. "So, know of any job openings?"

A crocked grin found its way onto the older man's face and he leaned an arm on the bar across from Beatrice, looking her over. "I think I can find ya somethin."

Beatrice smiled. "Great."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Beatrice followed the bartender, Tom, as she found out his name was, up the stairs. He didn't check much to see if she was following as he walked down a dim hallway and headed towards the down at the end of the hall. He stopped in front of it and knocked. Beatrice peered over his shoulder curiously as the door opened.

An older woman answered the door. Beatrice would have called her an innocent old lady if it wasn't for the mask of rouge she wore, the coal around her eyes, and the corset style dress that made her match the younger women of the island.

She raised an eyebrow at Tom, opening the door further. "What'd ya want Tom?" She rasped.

"Got a new worker for ya, Mary." Tom said pointing to Beatrice.

"I already got enough girls Tom." Mary said, not even bothering to look at Beatrice.

Tom crossed his arms. "I think you're in need on one more, Helen is starting to show."

"Some men like a girl with a little meat on her bones." Mary defended.

"But not a child in her belly." Tom retorted. "And even so, Helen will try to cling to every man, and that loses customers, don't ya think?"

Mary snapped her lips shut and glared at Tom. Without a word she pushed him out of the way and surveyed Beatrice with a critical eye. She took a step closer to the younger girl. Beatrice found that Mary was at least a foot shorter than her, but the air authority around Mary made it far from amusing. Mary motioned with her forefinger and Beatrice bent down, confused.

Without warning she grabbed Beatrice's chin in a firm grip and forcibly turned her head to either side, surveying her. She pinched her arm and Beatrice yelped, trying to pull away, but Mary's grip was strong. She poked and prodded Beatrice a few more times before staring into her eyes. Beatrice glared at her.

Mary pulled away and nodded to Tom. "She'll do. Now go tend to the bar." She grabbed Beatrice's arm and led her into the room. "I have work to do."

Beatrice was pulled into a pink room; it was larger and nicer than Beatrice expected in such a shabby bar. There was a couch and a bed with dresses laid over them on the left side of the room, red curtains of a veil-like material covered the windows, empty bottles of rum were on the night stand beside the bed along with a lamp that lit the room, and a water basin and dressing screen were set in the right corner of the room. Beatrice looked back at the door as it shut behind her. There was a large brown dresser wardrobe beside the door.

Mary pushed her towards the water basin and threw a rag at her that she picked up from the nightstand. "Wash up. Can't have you smelling while you work. There's water in that container." She pointed out the white glass container in the basin.

Beatrice looked up from the rag she had been examining in surprise. "I'm starting tonight?"

"No, I'm just wasting my time with you to let you have a week off and lose money." Mary said sarcastically. She strode over to the wardrobe and looked through it. Beatrice awkwardly stood beside the basin, the rag in her hand.

Mary took out a blue dress and glanced at Beatrice. When she saw her just standing beside the basin she frowned. "Well go ahead, take off ya clothes and wash up."

"Um...Are you...?"

Mary laughed. It was a low raspy sound that turned into a cough. She pounded on her chest and grinned. "Shy are ya? Don't ya worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Believe me." She saw Beatrice's hesitant and rolled her eyes. "If ya want you can pull the screen in front of the basin."

Beatrice sighed and did so. It made things less awkward and she was glad that she could wash up. She took off her shirt and smelled it. Wrinkling her nose she threw it on the ground and worked on taking off the rest of her clothes. She poured the water into the basin and was relieved when she saw the steam rise from the water. Washing with cold water was a pain.

As Beatrice washed up Mary continued to rummage through the dresses. There was a variety of sizes and colors. Glancing at the screen she could see the girl's silhouette and made a size assumption. Beatrice had a medium build and seemed a little more muscular and rougher than the rest of her girls, but she had a pretty face.

"Uh. Done." Beatrice called hesitantly.

Mary rolled her eyes at the girl's expense. A woman had to learn that shyness was not something a woman of this business should have. "Are you dry?"

"Yeah."

Examining the dark blue dress she had in her hands Mary decided it was presentable. It was a little worn out and the hem was torn in a few places, but it would do. Picking up a corset and slip Mary held them out to Beatrice around the screen. "Put these on and I'll tie the corset."

Beatrice took the offered materials and slipped them on. The slip was thin and dipped low; it had no sleeves and reached the floor. She slipped her arms through the corset arm holes and stepped out from behind the screen. Mary immediately turned her around and began to tie and tighten the corset. Beatrice gasped and put a hand over her stomach.

For an old woman Mary was very strong. It was tightened to the point she could breath, but hard to bend her back and hurt her stomach slightly. It also really pushed up her breasts, giving her a lot of cleavage. While Beatrice was examining herself with a hint of pride Mary had finished and pulled the dress over Beatrice's head. It hugged her, maybe a little too tightly at the shoulders and hips; the previous owner probably being skinnier than Beatrice, but just as tall. Although she assumed it looked alright as Mary nodded in approval.

"Alright, now your hair. It's still damp so we'll keep it down to dry." Mary paused thoughtfully and looked at the length of her hair; it was almost to her waist. "It's a little long. I could cut it for you, make is easier to take care of."

"No." Beatrice said forcefully. She was intimidated by the woman, but no one was going to cut her hair.

Mary hand up a hand. "Alright, alright. No need to snap. " She leaned down and opened a drawer of the wardrobe. Inside were an abundance of shoes. Mary made an assumption and pulled out a pair of white thick healed buckle shoes. She handed them to Beatrice.

"So what exactly is the job?" Beatrice asked while she bent over to put on the shoes. Tom had never fully explained and Mary never gave her a chance to ask up to that point.

"You're a server. The men need for drinks, bring their drinks from the bar. They want your company you take their money and give them company. You can have a good time, there aren't many rules, just don't bring a relationship into work."

Beatrice nodded. She wasn't completely naïve to what role she had to play. Serving she could deal with, flirting too, but she didn't think she could bring herself to be like the other "servers" she saw. "Do I have to keep a man's company to get paid?"

"If you want extra. There's only so much you can get just serving drinks. It is also expected if he pays me directly and asks for you. You may refuse the drunks if you wish, but those who have money to request..." Mary trailed off, giving Beatrice a hard look. "Well we'll see what happens. Who knows, things may not work out. Not every girl can handle it."

Beatrice crossed her arms and stared back determinedly. "I don't give up easily."

"You're determined, that's good." Mary praised. She turned to the wardrobe and picked up a small jar. She opened it and unexpectedly smeared red onto Beatrice's cheeks and lips. Putting the box down she told Beatrice to close her eyes and when she did she pulled a piece of coal from her pocket and colored Beatrice's eyes. Once done she slipped it back into her pocket and held the door open for Beatrice."Now head downstairs and serve the customers. It's a pirate port dear, they need their drinks and servers."

Beatrice nodded and jumped when the down closed behind her with a snap. Scratching her head she walked slowly through the hallway. She reached the end and stood at the railing to look down at the bar. Nothing was different than when she was brought to Mary's room. Men were still, fighting, gambling, and drinking, and woman were still flirting, gossiping, and drinking. Beatrice watched the women work. They all teased the men and filled up mug after mug with alcohol.

Beatrice thought they looked happy enough, no matter what happened behind closed doors. Quite a burden to bear, being a wench, but she could try to have fun with it. Or just try and get the men so drunk they couldn't see straight and not try to make passes at her.

Beatrice patted her own back at her ingenious plan. She could get paid and still not sleep with dirty men.

"Here's your drink, sir." Beatrice said pleasantly, holding out a tray of mugs.

The dirty pirate smiled a toothless smiled and grabbed a mug, downing it immediately. As it emptied he leaned back, further and further. Beatrice watched amused as he fell all the way off his chair, drunken into unconsciousness. She laughed and picked up the empty mug, moving onto the next table. There men were gambling.

She leaned over the table in interest. One of the men grinned at her, but he wasn't looking into her eyes, but somewhere lower. She smiled and offered the tray. "Want your drink?"

"I'd rather have you." He said. Without warning he pulled her into his lap, taking a drink from the tray.

Beatrice wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep balance, her other hand holding the tray up. She gave him a look, but let it slide. He wasn't trying anything more and his hand was just on her hip. He looked young and was probably trying to impress the two older men at the table. She smiled and glanced at his cards. "Are you winning?"

He showed her his hand. He had nothing. She looked at his share of money; it was lacking. She patted his shoulder and stood, brushing his arm off her waist. "Afraid you're not doing well enough to have me." It was the best way to get away without hurting his blatantly refusing and potentially angering the man.

The two other men at the table laughed, one speaking outright. "The wenches are getting pickier and picker."

Beatrice smiled. "I don't know about the other barmaids, but I find that currency is what is important to me. Not always the man."

The man who grabbed her grumbled and tried to grab her again, but she was quick and jumped away. "Good luck in your game. Try and win some money." She winked and walked away, heading through the crowd to get out of the man's reach before he tried again.

Once the tray was empty she returned to the bar to fetch more drinks for the men who ordered. Tom smirked when he saw her. "I see you're fitting in."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "Just give me more drinks Tom."

He laughed and did as told. "The men in the back need drinks as well."

Beatrice turned and looked to the back of the room. She saw through the fighting men and flirting wenches to the alcove in the back people usual held meetings in to get away, as she was told. She could see one man slightly. He had mutton chops. From the distance and shadows she couldn't see anymore of his features or expression. The man with him was being blocked by a pillar and when she tried to shift to get a better look he moved back in his seat and was obscured by the shadows.

What she noticed most of all though was that they both had drinks already and were still drinking out of them. "But they still have drinks." She said stating the obvious, playing the drinks on the tray.

Tom began to wipe the counter, not fazed. "They paid for double, but requested the second round to be served."

Beatrice leaned back against the counter. "Must be an important meeting."

Tom shrugged. "None of my concern. Probably just another pirate scheme. Now scoot." He waved the rag at her.

She saluted and turned away from the bar. She began to walk through the crowd. She balanced the tray with one hand with ease. It wasn't that heavy and the only objective was trying to get through the crowd without getting hit with a stray fist or stumbling body. She got to the other side of the room without any problems and sighed, wiping her forehead. She spotted the room and headed towards it, but froze. Her tray hit the floor with a dull _'clang' _and the rum pooled around her shoes.

"Will." She whispered.

She rushed forward, but paused, a thought crossing her mind. Will's attention was elsewhere so it gave Beatrice a perfect opportunity to sneak up on him from the side. She didn't know whether she wanted to hit him or hug him, feeling an exuberant amount of emotions. She decided she was just happy to see him again, alive and well. Her biggest anxiety when he left was if he was doing okay and wasn't making stupid decisions.

A sad, but excited smile formed and her hands began to shake. She moved forward, numb, in a daze, and once she was a foot away she bent her head and hid her face with her hair. "What's a fine young man like you doin' all by your lonesome? Maybe you could use some company. Hmm?" She touched his arm.

Will shifted uncomfortably, trying not to look down at her exposed cleavage . "Ah, no thank you."

"Aw, why not hun, already have someone special?"

Will hesitated, looking away. "No."

Beatrice smiled. "Well maybe you would if you weren't such a coward. Then again, that's why you're here, on your way to rescue the woman you love."

Will's eyes widened and he looked down at her.

Beatrice continued, glaring into his eyes. "Although I wonder why this place was your stop. Tell me Will, where is Captain Sparrow so that I can show him my appreciation for taking you away without telling me where?" She asked, finishing passionately.

"Beatrice, I'm sor-"

She cut him off with a slap to the face. He braced himself against the wall to keep from falling over. Beatrice smiled and pointed into the alcove. "He's in there I assume. Thanks Will."

Beatrice walked into the room, her eyes skipping over the older man at locking onto those of the man she couldn't see before. But now that he was before her she could see him clearly and knew exactly who he was.

"Sparrow." She hissed.

He smirked at her, answering without hesitation. "Hello, love, what can I do ya for?" It was had a double meaning that Beatrice caught. It seemed he didn't recognized her. Or rather he didn't spend enough time studying her face, but the rest of her.

Beatrice smirked and leaned on the table to get a better look at his face. She ignored the other man and focused on Jack. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry love, I can't seem to remember our meeting, but I don't see the harm in getting reacquainted."

Beatrice hummed under her breath and ran a hand from his neck and let her fingertips slip into his jacket and over his shirt clad chest. She looked back into his eyes and saw his expectations and watched his smirk turn into a grin. "Pity. It would be easier if you remembered, but we never actually did get to talking. Maybe you'll remember me now." She ran her hand back up and rested it on his cheek.

"I'd like that." Jack said.

Beatrice's face contorted into a sudden scowl. "Actually I don't think so." She lifted her fist and punched him straight across the face. The force causing him to topple off his chair. She stood over him with her hands on her hips.

"Next time you decide to take Will on a little quest you should probably make sure there's no one left behind that will want to slit your throat."

"Beatrice!" Will said surprised, rushing to her side. He had been standing at the entrance way the whole time, only finding that moment the proper time to interrupt. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Bee, what are you doin here? Did you follow me? How did you know I was here?" He paused. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"I happen to like the way she is dressed." Jack voiced, sitting up, a hand on his jaw trying to massage the pain away.

Beatrice kicked him without looking and he gasped in surprise and pain. She gave Will a look. "No, I didn't follow you. I had no idea where you were going, remember?" She reached up and grabbed his ear, pulling him down. "You didn't tell me anything about where you were going."

Will swiped at her and puled away, rubbing his ear. "Then why are you here? How did you even get here?"

"After the attack Edward needed to get some supplies for the town and apparently he can get goods cheap here. And I decided to come along. I just wanted to get away. I hate that town and never realized how alone I was."

Will's eyes softened and he frowned. "Beatrice, I'm sorry."

She ignored his apology. "Right so, we got here earlier, apparently Edward knew a passage that saved us a lot of time getting here. So I decided if I was going to stay here then I might as well get a job. And here I am."

"You're not going back to Port Royal?" Will asked, surprised.

Beatrice snorted. "No. This place is much more interesting. And what do morals really get me? Nothing? I see no reason for not living and working here."

Will narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm. "So you're going to be a whore?!" He asked angrily.

Beatrice glared at him. "So what if I do? I can make my own wage here. I don't have to live under men." She smirked. "Why I think I can be on top as well."

Jack, who had stood by then, watched the two with interest. Gibbs had a look of surprise and instead of interfering he stood up and headed out of the room, taking his empty mug with him. "I think I'll get some more rum." He muttered mostly to himself as he left.

Jack watched him for a moment before turning back to the two in interest. He found it was time to try another jab. He stepped beside the two and looked to Beatrice. "I'd like to take you up on that offer."

"I wasn't offering you." She said scorchingly as Will glared. "I don't trust you as far as I could throw you."

"Well there doesn't need to be any throwing involved." Jack said with a smirk.

"Beatrice this is exactly why you shouldn't be here." Will interrupted. "Dishonorable and disgusting men will try to take advantage of you."

Jack looked at him, slightly offended. "Disgusting? Now I wouldn't-"

"Will," Beatrice cut in. "I can take care of myself. Remember you still can't beat me in a sword fight. I wouldn't let such a testosterone driven madman come onto me."

Jack looked at her, raising a finger. "Now wait a moment-"

"You won't always be aware and such men wouldn't oppose to forcing you against your will." Will said heatedly.

Beatrice huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him.

Jack rasied a hand. "Now I'm being truthful when I say that I've never taken advantage of a woman, and if you need me to prove it-"

"Shut up, Sparrow!" Beatrice snapped, rounding on him. She poked him hard on the chest. "I can't believe you took Will to a place like this. Whatever plan you've cooked up with him in mind you can forget it because he's not going anywhere with you."

Jack stared down at her and a mocking smile curled onto his lips. "Oh, really? Why don't you just let young William decide for himself, yeah? And then we'll see what happens."

Beatrice scowled and shook her head, ready to retort, but Will interrupted before she could speak. "I need to go with him Beatrice. It's the only way to get Elizabeth back."

She grabbed his shoulders and shook her head. "Will, I know you love her, but it's dangerous. Just leave it to the navy. It's their job."

"I have no choice, Bee."

Beatrice sighed and bowed her head. "Fine, I understand. I guess I have no choice either." She looked up again with a smile. "I guess I'll just have to come with you."

"What?" Will and Jack said together.

Will shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous."

"Too bad." Beatrice said and turned to Jack. She smiled and took a step closer. "You don't mind, do you, _captain_?" She leaned closer and placed her hand on his chest again. She tilted her head to the side and batted her eyelashes.

Jack grinned. "I'm sure something could be arranged."

Will sighed, talking under his breath. "I suppose I have no choice in the matter."

"Nope." She said cheerfully, pulling away from Jack. "Now I'm gonna go take off this dress and get my old clothes."

"I could help you with that." Jack said slyly.

"Sure, if you want to deal with old Mary." Beatrice said slyly, thinking of how unhappy the old woman was going to be to hear the Beatrice was quitting after only one night. That or mock her for not being able to handle the job.

Jack backed off. He knew the old woman well; she had chased him away from the wenches many times. She was strong for an old woman. "Ah, I may have a previous engagement. Finding a crew and what not." He looked around for a distraction. "Now, where did Gibbs run off to?" He asked himself, walking away.

"Gibbs?" Beatrice said surprised, turning to Will. "Gibbs is here?"

"He was just with Jack. He was the other man at the table." Will said.

"Really?" She paused for a moment, thinking. She wrinkled her nose. "He smelled like a pig."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"I'm tellin you Gibbs, there's nothing wrong with having a woman aboard the ship." Beatrice said.

"It's bad luck." He said determinedly, wagging a finger at her.

She scoffed and lifted herself up to sit on the ship's railing. "You're still the superstitious bastard I remember you as."

Beatrice had boarded the _Interceptor_ the day before with the rest of the crew, much to Gibbs's dismay. But he had been happy to see her in a sense and Beatrice enjoyed the time spent getting reacquainted with Gibbs. He had been a good friend in Port Royal and she had missed him when he left, or rather the arguments they got in over his superstitions.

The crew that Gibbs had rounded up were working on the ship, Will among them, while Jack stayed at the wheel. She could see him from where she stood and he had an intent look on his face. She stared at him for a minute, still a little surprised he let her on the ship. Once they left the bar after Beatrice quit her job –something Mary was not happy about until Beatrice gave her all the tips she earned, much to Beatrice's disappointment – she expected Jack to make passes at her every chance he got, the reason she believed he let her on the ship, but he didn't.

Beatrice couldn't quite figure Jack Sparrow out and she didn't know how she felt about it. Relieved definitely, but it also made her believe that there was a little more to Jack than she first assumed. She had even been able to get around chores. Earlier that morning she was "sick" and didn't have the stomach to do anything. True her sea sickness was still there, but only when she was below deck. And being the little spitfire she was she pulled Gibbs away from his chores to talk to her.

Gibbs smiled, despite the nagging feeling of worry on the ship's behalf. There were two woman aboard the ship and both were less than sweet, doubly bad luck for the ship. "Aye, it has been quite a while since I left Port Royal. I never asked how you faired."

Beatrice shrugged. "Once you left there wasn't any more interesting sailors. Just a bunch of new recruits or cocky old guys who are too arrogant. Drinking became boring, conversations dull. I actually missed your stories, no matter how boring I thought they were at the time."

"Well those stories are going to be doing you some good where we're headed." Said Gibbs matter-of-fact. "And you'll be glad I told you of the Isla de Muerta and the pirate code."

Beatrice waved a hand. "Sure, sure. Now. But then it was so boring."

Gibbs gave her a look and she smiled sheepishly. "Not that you didn't try." She patted his shoulder. "Good effort to keep my attention."

Even as Gibbs rolled his eyes at her behavior he couldn't help but find her antics amusing. "There's not a man alive who could."

Beatrice pouted. "I wouldn't say that. There might be one or two. Depends on my mood actually."

Gibbs laughed softly. "You haven't changed Bee."

She smiled and looked at the sky. "I guess not."

Gibbs leaned against the railing beside her. "So, Bee, I'm curious. What are you doing here?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him again. "You should know from the little you heard in the bar, I'm here for Will."

He shook his head. "No, what I mean to say is, what happened to you in Port Royal that would drive you away? Like you said in the bar, you didn't go just to find Will, but for yourself. Did things not work out with Captain Norrington?"

The smile that once stood dropped and Beatrice turned sad eyes away from Gibbs. "Actually it's Commodore now, and...things didn't work out."

Gibbs patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Beatrice."

She shrugged, smiling returning. "It's fine, it's been months. I've had time and ways to vent. No need to brood over the past, right?"

Ginns nodded. "Yes, because it's a woman's ill feelings that bring bad luck to the ship. The sea is in turmoil enough."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "That is not true."

A sudden clap of thunder, followed by a streak of lightning on the horizon came to the twos' attention. They looked up simultaneous and saw the dark clouds peaking ominously on the horizon, heading for them fast. Gibbs gave her a look.

She gave him on in return. "That is not my fault."

"Gibbs."

Beatrice and Gibbs looked to the side to see Jack walking down the stairs from the top deck. Gibbs stood a little straighter while Beatrice stayed slump seated on the railing.

"Aye, captain?"

"A storms coming." Jack said. "Check the lines."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, captain." He turned, headed for the mast to do as Jack asked, yelling at other crewmen as he passed them.

"Beatrice."

Looking away from Gibbs she raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Yes?"

"You'll want to be getting off the side before you're blown over. We won't be stopping to save you." He said with a smirk.

She glared at him, but did as he said. She could already feel the wind picking up. Crossing her arms she faced him. "Anything I can do."

A look passed over his face and she snapped. "Besides what you're thinking now."

Jack chuckled. "You're an interesting woman, love."

"I'm not your love." She grumbled, but it fell to deaf ears as Jack headed back to the top deck. She followed after him. "But really. Anything ship related?"

Jack took a comfortable stance in front of the wheel, his hands grasping it easily. "Nothing I can think of where you wouldn't be in the way." He said thoughtfully. "This storm will be a rough one. You should stay bellow deck." He turned to her and grinned. "My cabin is open for you to wait in."

She ignored his suggestion and crossed her arms over her stomach, already feeling a memory of sickness. "Below deck during a storm doesn't sound very comfortable."

"This is a pirate ship, love, comfort is not our top priority." Jack said.

"Technically it's a Navy ship, a stolen Navy ship for that matter." She said smartly.

Jack waved a hand. "Technicalities mean nothing. We are pirates and are running this ship, so logically it's a pirate ship."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. She supposed she didn't have choice in the matter of where she would be during the storm. She didn't know a lot about ships. Edward and Lucas tried to teach her things, but she already forgot most of it. She wouldn't be much help, but she still hated it below deck. Being sick was...sickening. As well as tiring. Beatrice wondered if she could sleep through the storm. If she tried sleeping now maybe it could be a possibility.

"Where's your cabin?" She asked.

Jack grinned. "I knew you'd come around."

She took his hat and hit him with it then shoved it in his face. Moving around him she headed down the stairs. "Nevermind, I'll just look for the cabin with the overflow of rum bottles."

Jack's eyes widened and he pulled Cotton away from the ropes and situated him in front of the wheel before following Beatrice. "You stay away from my rum."

Beatrice laughed, but as she headed down the stairs and towards the cabin she swayed and caught herself with the wall. She was suddenly dizzy once she was no longer in an open space and the rocking of the ship became more apparent. She groaned and slumped. After a moment she turned to head back up, but jumped when she saw Jack in her way.

Jack looked amused. "I see you don't have your sea legs yet."

"Shut up." She muttered, but there was no real force behind her words.

Jack took a step towards her and before Beatrice realized what he was doing she was lifted in the air and held in Jack's arms. Beatrice covered her mouth as a wave of nausea passed over her from the sudden movement. She didn't have much chance to fight him, but a part of her was telling her to just throw up on him.

She never got a chance to think about that as she was brought in to what she assumed was his cabin and dropped her on the bed. Jack stood over her for a moment before moving to his desk on the other side of the room, closing the door as he passed it. He opened and closed a few drawers of the desk, mumbling under his breath.

Beatrice watched him for a moment, but once she decided he didn't bring her into his cabin to forcefully have his way with her she found it safe enough to lay back on the bed. It helped a little. Her head feel less heavy, but she still felt dizzy. Throwing an arm over her eyes and only listened to Jack as he continued to rummage through his things.

"You know, the head ache, dizziness, and nausea may be helped if you stop making so much noise!" She snapped.

Jack ignored her and continued to move about the room. If anything he was making a little more noise.

"Aha!" Jack said triumphantly.

Beatrice moved her arms to see what he found. "Rum? Really? You think the time calls for rum?"

Jack gave her a smooth look as he uncorked the bottle. "My dear, there is never a time where rum is not called for, and I think it would interest you to know that this rum will help your dilemma."

"Getting drunk off rum helps sea sickness?" She asked, clueless.

"Not just any rum, but _ginger_ rum." Jack grinned and sauntered over to the bed, taking a seat beside Beatrice. "And ginger helps reduce sea sickness."

Beatrice sat up, eyes alight. "Really?"

Jack nodded and held out the bottle. "On my word as a pirate."

"I don't think that's a very good word, but alright." She took the bottle. "And who am I to refuse the captain's generous hospitality?"

Jack smirked. "Quite right."

Beatrice lifted the bottle slightly. "Cheers then." She took a long swig, swallowing one gulp after another. Trickles of rum ran down the side of her mouth and down her chin, but she barely noticed.

"Woah there, love." Jack brandished, pulling the bottle away. "No need to rush. Should leave some to share with the generous captain."

She smiled sweetly and took the bottle back. "Ah, yes, but the captain has a ship to run while I am fighting off sea sickness to get through a storm. As you said, there's nothing I can do on deck anyway."

Jack grabbed the bottle's neck. "Quite right, but then again you haven't done anything to repay said captain after he kindly took you onto his ship and offered you his rum. You, Ms. Brown, still have to pay passage for this voyage."

Beatrice glared and pulled the bottle, but Jack's hand followed. She pulled harder, but he held tight. It soon became a full out tug of war over the bottle. Jack was teetering over the bed for a moment so he pushed Beatrice over more, raising himself slightly over her on the bed.

"I'm sure you have plenty of rum! You just came from Tortuga." She snapped while she tried to kick him. He grabbed her calf with one hand, keeping hold on the bottle with the other, while his legs keep her other leg secure. The both kept the bottle upright even as they wrestled for it.

"Yes, but it's my rum, so there's no point for you to drink it all."

"You offered." She grunted, sitting up to get closer to the bottle. She tried to tip it, but Jack held strong.

"But did not give." He retorted.

Beatrice tried to turn them, but Jack proved to have more upper body strength to stay above her. So Beatrice dropped all support and fell back onto the bed. Jack, surprised, fell on stop of her, bending slightly as he still held onto her leg. His grip on the bottle slipped and Beatrice tipped it to her mouth, gulping down the rum. It was almost gone when Jack gained his wits.

"Oh, no you don't." Jack grabbed the bottle from her, it was empty, and tossed it aside. In a quick motion he turned them over, chest to chest, so she was on top and crashed his mouth to hers. Beatrice was in the process of swallowing the rest of the rum when this happened and she gasped, opening her mouth on his and he slyly, via gravity, got the last of the rum and swallowed it.

He pulled back with a satisfied grin. "Got the last of it."

She stared at him, shocked. "You...You." She sat up and placed her hands on either side of his head. "You cheated!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "There were no rules set."

"Oh I can't believe you. You're such a pirate."

Jack leaned up, his face closer to Beatrice's. "How's your sickness?"

Beatrice blinked and realized that she was actually feeling better. Her stomach was still doing flips and she still felt tired, but her dizziness was all but gone. "Better. It actually worked." She smiled at him and leaned even closer. "I suppose this calls for something." She said, her eyes half-lidded.

Jack placed his hands on her hips and sat up against the headboard, pulling her closer. "Yes, a thank you of sorts?"

Beatrice nodded slowly. "Of course, captain." She purred in his ear. Jack's eyes glinted and he grinned. He liked the way she said his title. He wanted her to keep saying it like that and agreeing with him. She was much more appealing when she wasn't arguing.

Beatrice smiled mischievously and leaned closer to his ear, pushing his hair back to whisper into his ear. "Thank you, because now it'll make being in bed much more comfortable." She breathed.

He shivered and stared into her eyes as she puled back. Beatrice stared into his eyes for a moment before leaning down again and giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek. "And I can get some sleep." The next second she rolled off Jack and rolled herself in his blankets, shielding herself from him.

Jack blinked. "What?"

Beatrice slipped a hand out of the blankets and waved towards the door. "Shouldn't you hurry Jack? A storm is coming and your crew needs their captain. Wouldn't want to get too far behind whoever we're chasing."

Jack stared at her figure under the blankets. He blinked once, twice, three times in a quick fashion. Beatrice still felt his weight on the bed and peeked out from under the blankets. "You still here?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, but a smile formed on his lips. He stood and gave Beatrice a look. "You cheated."

She sat up and smirked. "You never set the rules, Jack."

"Well then, I'll make sure they're clearer the next time." Jack said.

Beatrice said nothing, but her smirk did not leave her face. She raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head. Jack stared back, but then shook his his head and opened the door. Beatrice watched him leave and close the door behind him. Her smile dropped immediately once he was gone and she touched her mouth with his fingertips.

"Damn."

Shaking her head she leaned over the blow out the candle on the bedside table. Once the room was darker she laid back down and hugged the blankets to her chest. She didn't need to worry much about what happened. It wasn't like it affected her in any way.

Beatrice took a deep breath and closed her eyes, ready to sleep.

The pillow smelled like Jack.

* * *

The storm crashed upon them with a sudden ferocity and lasted for a long time. Beatrice assumed she slept through half of it because the sun had been high in the sky when the clouds formed on the horizon, and now it was pitch black. The lit candles, securely being kept in by their glass cases so not to go out from the rain or wind, only gave the crew a dim light as they scrambled around the ship, grabbing lines, securing the sails, and making sure they themselves didn't fall overboard.

Beatrice wrapped her arms around the railing of the stairs and squinted. She tried to see past the rain and darkness to find Will. "Will!" She called.

"Beatrice?" Will called in return.

Her head swiveled to the left and she vaguely saw him pulling a rope. She looked up and saw it was attached to the sail, flinging around from the wind. It came untied from the railing tie. Will was trying to pull it straight to tie it back to the railing.

Beatrice let got of the stair rail and walked against the wind towards Will. She grabbed the rope and held it for him while he tied. She sighed, pushing wet hair from her face and grinning at Will through the covering rain. A sudden wave came over the edge of the ship and hit Will and Beatrice with force. They fell over, sliding to the other side of the ship, hitting Gibbs and knocking him over in the process while he was pulling on a rope of his own.

Beatrice gasped when she hit the other side and winced. Gibbs was laying face down. Will was the first to get up. He checked on Beatrice and Gibbs for a moment before grabbing onto the rope Gibbs let go of as he fell. Will tied the rope on the railing tie and helped Gibb's up, his gaze going to Jack as he steered, looking quite calm in the middle of a storm. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" He yelled over the wind and the thunder.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs yelled back.

Beatrice stood and held onto the railing tightly as she walked towards the stairs to the upper deck. She stumbled, but made it to the top, falling over to sit against the railing to feel a bit more secure. "Jack! This is madness!"

"Why did you leave the cabin?" He asked, not looking at all interested in her as he stared at her compass and the raging sea before him.

"Oh, you know, the fresh air and what not!" She said sarcastically, watching Gibbs follow in her path up the stairs and address Jack.

"We should drop canvas, sir." Gibbs's hair was plastered on his face and he squinted as rain got into his eyes. Jack on the other hand was able to keep his hat on his head and his eyes were wide with anticipation. He looked like a madman. Suddenly nothing seemed as important as the look in Jack's eyes. Beatrice shivered and it wasn't from the freezing cold rain beating down on her.

Jack turned the ship's wheel with a fierce pull. "She can hold a bit longer."

Gibbs blinked and squinted. "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Jack grinned, an animalistic look in his eyes. "We're catching up."

Beatrice stared up at him with wide eyes. She never expected such a serious expression to even be on Jack Sparrow's face. It made her stomach flip. She stood on shaky legs and turned away from him. She wanted to get as far away from Jack than she ever wanted to before.

Maybe he wasn't a big a fool as she first thought.

"There's something about Jack Sparrow that doesn't sit right with me." She muttered to herself. Another wave hit her and she fell over. Angrily she glared up in his direction. "Like how he doesn't know how to steer a bloody ship in a storm!"

Her yell was lost in the wind and thunder, but she continued to star up at him, and for a moment she could have swore he looked back and their eyes locked. Her vision was blurry so she couldn't be sure, but even so Beatrice was the one to look away first.

Yes, there was something about Jack Sparrow she couldn't, and probably didn't want, to figure out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

The storm passed with no major damage. The skies remained gray and a cool humidity set over them. The ship had to be reorganized and they had lost a few supplies, but no one was injured and the captain was in a strangely solemn mood. Beatrice found herself glancing in his direction more than once after the storm.

At that moment while she was moving crates to the other side of the ship and her eyes flickered in his direction. He didn't notice, he was still too focused on the sea and their heading, his compass open in one hand and his other hand on the wheel. He had an intent look on his face and looked to be smiling, but not. There was no joy or happiness in his eyes, just anticipation. Beatrice tilted her head and focused on the compass. Was it really broken? Or was it another trick of the captain's?

"I know who you're looking at, and you should stop."

"Really?" Beatrice put down her crate and stood up, turning to face Anamaria. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And who am I looking at?"

Anamaria rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Jack before turning back to Beatrice, her face serious. "You know exactly who and I suggest you stop before you make a big mistake."

Beatrice scoffed. "There's not going to be any mistake because it's not what you think."

"You're wrong." Anamaria said fiercely. "There have been many before you, stronger people, who have fallen under the charms of Jack Sparrow."

"You...You think I'm _smitten _with him?" Beatrice said, shocked. "You're crazy."

"You seem smart." Anamaria said nodding to her direction. "But you're being incredibly daft if you think you can get anything out of Jack if there is nothing to give him in return. Love is not a currency any pirate would accept."

Beatrice stared at Anamaria before laughing. It was a harsh and cruel laugh and made her face contort in a vicious way. "Love? Don't think me so naive to believe that love holds any value. I've learned recently that love just brings a bitter aftertaste to those who aren't lucky enough find the right person. I am not foolish enough to believe in happy endings. I want nothing from Sparrow."

Anamaria gave her a critical look. "Everyone who meets Jack wants something from him. Whether what he possesses, his death, or to warm his bed. I myself want him for this ship because he stole my boat."

Beatrice took a step closer to Annamaria and glared. "True, I admit it, Jack Sparrow intrigues me and I have passed the occasional look, but that doesn't mean that I suddenly love him. There is no love that can come that fast and only the foolish think so. I've known him less than a month and I will never be in love with him."

"But you feel something for him." Anamaria snapped. "You know you do."

"Fine!" Beatrice exploded. "Maybe that's true as well, but it's only physical. Emotional attachments only lead to problems and pain." She smirked. "And it's human instinct, isn't it? Sex. So what if I end up wanting to warm his bed? I know nothing would come out of it, so why care if there is no love? You don't have to love someone to sleep with them, just have to be attracted to them. And I would die before I let myself make the mistake of falling in love with the wrong man _again_, and ruin my life _again_."

She grabbed Anamaria's upper arm and scowled. "And I don't need someone like you telling me these things. I can take care of myself with depending on the love of some man."

Anamaria didn't back down. She pursed her lips and stared into Beatrice's eyes questionably, looking for weakness. There was a tense silence between the women as they glared at one another. Anamaria took a step back and smirked. "I suppose you're smarter than I initially thought."

"Great, how wonderful for me to have a woman I hardly know think better of me." Beatrice let go of her, but continued to glare. "So why do you even care? Have to take it upon yourself to try and make sure no one falls in love with Jack because you yourself made that mistake in the past?"

Anamaria gave Beatrice a look. "No. I have never been taken by Jack's charms. I only want a payment towards his debt. This is going to be my ship, I don't need a woman with a one sided love cursing it with her ill feelings before I take it over." Anamaria said seriously.

Beatrice's jaw dropped. "Really? _Really_? You believe in that superstitious crap as well."

"No." Anamaria snapped, crossing her arms in defense. "If I did then I wouldn't be on board, but it's fact that women bring emotional conflicts that last and are almost never solved. I don't need bitter feelings to be left here."

Beatrice rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I suppose that's true."

The tension disappeared and the two of them stood across from each other with their arms crossed looking away. Beatrice rolled her head and looked everywhere else before looking back at Anamaria. She gave her a critical look. "You know, we've never really been properly introduced. And you think since we're the only two women we would have migrated into the presence of one another." Beatrice said.

Anamaria smirked. "I don't keep much female company back in Tortuga."

"With good reason I suppose." Beatrice held out her hand. "Beatrice Brown. Bee for short."

Anamaria took it in a firm grip. "Anamaria."

They broke the connection and Beatrice look towards the jumble of crates and ropes at the bow of the ship. "Well, this was a wonderful conversation and all, but I have more work to do and should do it before Gibbs catches me and starts scolding me for not pulling my weight."

The other woman nodded. "Aye, me as well."

They gave each other one last look before turning away and heading to their respected areas of work.

Beatrice was glad that she spoke with the other woman. It gave her some insight on the other woman.

He was still watching the sea with an intent look. Beatrice cursed under her breath and looked away from Jack. She picked up another crate and got back to work; she could see Gibbs giving her the evil eye from across the ship.

Beatrice did the tedious work that probably didn't have to be done because the crates were probably just fine where they migrated during the storm until all the crates were moved. She stretched and cracked her back, glad for the physical work. Looking around for another job to do she couldn't help but notice that most of the crew were standing by one side of the ship. Deciding to be a conformist and see what everyone was so focused on she stood by the railing to Will's left and looked out at the water.

It was a ship graveyard; wrecks strewn everywhere in the water. Beatrice looked further over the edge and saw the outline of a shark. It truly was a scary place. Suddenly the seriousness of the situation hit her for the first time. They were chasing after a ship of legend, The Black Pearl, crewed by the damned and captained by the devil himself. If anything went wrong she could easily die in some battle while trying to rescue Elizabeth.

Beatrice knew from the beginning it was no game, that she was coming for Will even though she knew he didn't need her. He was catching onto how the ship worked faster than she was, just like how he learned to be a better blacksmith, and was beginning to be a better swordsman.

Bowing her head Beatrice let the feeling of her memories and the situation take over her.

"Dead men tell no tales." Cotton's parrot squawked slowly from above.

Beatrice's head snapped up and she glared at the bird. "I'll kill that bird."

"No need to add another life to these waters." Gibbs spoke from her right. "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

Beatrice shook her head and turned away from the edge, busying herself by tightening the ropes on the mast. There were sounds in the distance that suddenly became apparent and she shivered. Everything suddenly seemed bleaker, grayer, hopeless. Looking for a better distraction she decided to help Gibbs as he began working on the lines that lead to the crows nest.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked coming up behind them.

Beatrice looked at Gibbs as well in question, but he looked at neither of them, focusing on checking the line and moving on. "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." He moved past them and paused near the mast, pulling his small canteen from his pocket and uncorking it. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." He said before taking a drink.

Beatrice already knew this from the talk Gibbs and she had the first day on the ship, but Will's head snapped towards Gibbs in surprise.

"What?"

Gibb's eyes widened briefly and he took another long drink.

Will got over his shock and looked towards Jack. Still solemn and still at the wheel. "He failed to mention that."

Beatrice crossed her arms and leaned against the mast. "Well something like that wouldn't really come up would it? Big hit to the pride, right, to have your ship taken away by your first mate."

Will looked at her. "What?"

Gibbs nodded. "A hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah." Will muttered in realization. "So that's the reason for all the..?" He staggered in an impression of Jack, his eyes wide.

Beatrice laughed softly while Gibbs looked as serious as ever. "Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs got down on one knee, his story telling face appearing. Will followed him down in interest while Beatrice stayed upright, able to hear perfectly well from her position.

"Now Will," Gibbs started. "When a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly." Gibbs smirked and made the motion of a gun with his fingers pressed against his temple.

"A coward's death." Beatrice added.

Gibbs nodded. "But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will said in understanding.

"Aye." Said Gibbs

Will took in this information then looked at Gibbs once again in question. "How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye." Gibbs said, happy to continue with his story. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

Beatrice snorted and covered her laughter with a hand over her mouth.

Will was less than convinced. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

Gibbs smiled, completely serious. "Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked.

Beatrice stifled her laughter when she saw Jack coming towards them.

Gibbs looked stumped for a moment. "Well, ah..."

Jack hovered over them with a blank expression. Beatrice's laughter died and she watched him as he came up with an answer. "Human hair. From my back." He said and Gibbs smirked, nodding to Will. Beatrice made a face.

"Must be one hairy back." She muttered under her breath.

Jack surveyed her for only a moment. "Let go of the anchor!" Jack yelled to the crew.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" The crew yelled back, moving away from the railing and running about the ship to their posts.

Jack looked at Will. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack turned away and walked toward where the dingy was tied. Gibbs hurried after him, Beatrice and Will following.

"Captain!" Gibbs called. "What if the worst should happen?"

Jack paused and looked at Gibbs seriously. "Keep to the code."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, the code."

Jack continued on, Gibbs following, while Will and Beatrice hung back. Will looked at Beatrice in question. "The code."

"Pirates Code of the brethren." She said simply. "A set of rules all pirates must follow set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew."

Will nodded, although he still looked like he had more questions. Beatrice shook her head. "Gibbs knows it much better than I do. Ask him, or better yet, ask Jack. Been a pirate much longer than Gibbs." Smiling at Will for a moment she followed after Gibbs, assisting in tying the dingy to the pulley system.

Jack suddenly appeared at her side and she gave him a sidelong glance. "Problem?"

He shrugged. "No, carry on."

She rolled her eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing Jack. Nasty business. Piracy."

He smiled like he knew something she didn't. "No worries, my dear. I'd be a foolish man if I went out without a plan of battle."

She smiled back. "Yes, and if in this plan something happens to Will I'm going to gut you like a fish." She gave the rope a quick pull and it flipped over the edge to hover in the air, hitting the side of the ship with a loud 'thump'. Laughing softly she gestured to the boat. "Well get in captain."

Jack lifted a finger and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth with a snap and gave her an unreadable look. He said nothing in response and climbed into the boat. Beatrice nodded to Will as he got in as well.

"Nothing stupid, Will. Get Elizabeth and get out." Beatrice said.

Will nodded. "Don't worry, Bee."

Jack gave her another look before waving a hand to his crew. Beatrice moved out of the way as four crew members slowly helped the boat lower into the water. Beatrice leaned over the edge and watched them as they hit the water, connected the oars to the dingy, and rowed off towards the island.

Beatrice signed and bowed her head. The crew all moved to different parts of the ship to pass the time. Gibbs stayed behind and leaned on the railing beside her. "There's not a smarter or more craftier pirate than Jack Sparrow. They'll get out alright." He said in reassurance.

Beatrice heard doubt in Gibbs's voice and looked up at him. There was something in his eyes as well. She narrowed her eyes and stood up straight. "Gibbs...Is there something you're not telling me?"

Gibbs's eyes widened slightly and he looked away. "Me? No. Don't know where you got that impression." He took out his canteen and took a drink.

Beatrice pursed her lips. "Gibbs..."

"Oh, look at that knot. That is not tied right. I'll just go fix that." He turned away, only to be stopped by Beatrice's hand on his shoulder. He cringed and turned to face her, fearing her anger. But it wasn't anger in her expression, just worry.

"Please Gibbs, tell me." She pleaded.

Gibbs sighed. "I may be a pirate, but I can't refuse a woman in distress."

Beatrice smiled. "You're such a softy." She leaned back against the railing and let her smile fall and seriousness take over. "Alright, tell me."

Gibbs took another drink before starting into his story. He retold the tale of the _Black Pearl_, but added the facts to the legend and told her of Bootstrap Bill Turner, Will's father. How after the remaining crew of the _Black Pearl_ and Barbossa took the Aztec gold and were cursed and it was Bootstrap that had questioned their decision to leave Jack for dead. So he walked the plank with a canon attached to his bootstraps. However it was Bootstrap's blood that they needed to lift the curse, Will's blood, as well as all the pieces of gold, what Elizabeth had. It was Jack's plan to use Will to lift the curse for Barbossa, but not before he got the _Black Pearl_ back.

Gibbs fell silent and watched Beatrice carefully. She had not spoke up once as he told her the story of Bootstrap and of Jack's plan. She was holding onto the railing so tight her hands were white. She looked up and Gibbs saw a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before.

"Beatrice?" Gibbs said warily.

"Are there any dingies left?"

"Ah, no." Gibbs said. "We lost most in the storm."

She cursed and turned sharply, lifting herself onto the onto the edge of the ship. Gibbs grabbed her arm and pulled her back just as she was going to jump. "No, don't be daft. Either you'll jump and pierce yourself on one of the sunken wrecks or the sharks will get ya."

Beatrice glared at him and pulled her arm from his grasp, but made no further attempt to jump. "Fine, then I will wait, but I swear to any God above that if Will does not return and that damned Sparrow does then I will run him through before he ever gets the chance to take the _Pearl_. He has no idea who he is messing with and I won't rest until it is I that kills him." She cursed once again and walked away in anger with no destination.

Gibbs took another drink from his canteen and prayed for Jack. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He shook his head. "That is why women are such bad luck."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine  
**_

Beatrice was filled with such an eminent amount of emotion when she saw him that her legs almost gave out from under her. She rushed down the stairs of the upper deck and launched herself at him. He gasped and staggered slightly, but regained his footing and looked down at her in surprise.

"Bee?"

She didn't care that she was getting wet by hugging him, she'd worry about that later. She was just glad he was back and not captured by pirates. "Oh, Will, thank God you're alright." She sighed and pulled back, smiling widely. She spotted a figure in maroon and realized it was Elizabeth. She launched herself at Elizabeth as well.

"Oh Lizzy! Thank God you're safe." Beatrice held her shoulders tightly as she pulled back, giving Elizabeth a once over. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you wearing a tent?"

Elizabeth, surprised, stuttered for a response to Beatrice's sudden appearance. "I...I..."

Beatrice cut her off. "Oh no, you're bleeding." She grabbed her hand and flipped it over to look at the gash on her palm. She smiled at Elizabeth reassuringly "I'll just fix that right up for you, I have some cloth in the cabin and-"

"Bee," Will cut in, taking Elizabeth's hand gently from Beatrice. "I'll handle it."

Beatrice smirked. "Right, course." She paused and suddenly thought of something. Her smile dropped and she glanced over the edge of the ship. There was no one else coming out of the dingy. She turned back to Will. "Where's Jack?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth repeated in shock, looking up at Will. "Jack Sparrow?"

Will didn't look at anyone as he lead Elizabeth away. "He fell behind." He said seriously before disappearing with Elizabeth down the stairs.

Gibbs's face as well as the rest of the crew was in silent shock, and then turned into one of sadness. Beatrice frowned and looked towards the rocky island. "So now what?"

"Keep to the code." Gibbs said.

That broke the solemness and Anamaria immediately took charge and belted out orders. "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies." The crew scrambled around to follow her orders, leaving only Beatrice behind.

She continued to stare at the island, shell shocked. Her hands became fists and shook at her sides and she scowled. "That damn pirate! How dare he fall behind before I could kill him."

She began to pace, thinking of what to do. Options: she could stay on the boat and sail to safety, hopefully, or....go get Jack and then kill him once back to safety, even though she'd be risking her own life. The answer was easy and her head was screaming at her, but something didn't sit right in her stomach. Nodding to herself Beatrice decided.

Beatrice was beginning to change her mind while she was rowing towards the island. "Bad idea, very bad idea. What are you thinking, Bee? Now you can't even turn back because they already left. What are you going to accomplish? You're not going to lay a finger on Jack, or hurt him, so what- Hey, an oar!" She stopped rowing and reached out of her boat, pulling the random oar from the water. Looking around she noticed a line of oars floating atop the water leading to the island.

"That's strange." Shrugging, she picked oar after oar from the water and put them in her boat. No need to waste extra oars. Never know when they'll need extra oars, or firewood.

Beatrice plucked the final oar from the water as she reached the entrance to the cave of the island. She rowed slower, cautiously, and looked around nervously. The cave was dim and she could hear the echoes of yells bouncing off the wall. She shivered, but kept going. When she got closer to the shore she noticed that there were other boats there. Fearing she'd be spotted Beatrice rowed past the open shore and went further to the left. She pulled her boat to shore, letting the shadows act as a hiding spot.

Placing a hand on the hilt of her sword she walked along the wall, keeping to the shallows. She walked towards the light, her heart pounding. She was once again regretting her decision of coming. Looking around the bend her eyes widened when she saw Jack surrounded by some fearsome looking pirates, their weapons all pointed at him.

Surprisingly, Jack didn't seem fazed at all. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Beatrice assumed the man with the large black hat was Barbossa–captains' always had the best hats– and from the look on his face he was annoyed and surprised with Jack's statement. His back was to Jack and he turned, yelling to his crew. "Hold your fire!"

The pirates reluctantly lowered their weapons as Barbossa walked back up to Jack. "You know whose blood we need?"

Jack grinned. "I know whose blood ye need."

Beatrice sneered. Jack was still planning on using Will. Well if he thought that he was going to trade Will's life for some ship, he had another thing-

Beatrice gasped when a rough hand grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. He was huge, with dark skin, bald head, and sharp teeth. There were designs around his glaring eyes that stood out against his skin. She didn't even notice as he came up behind her, but all that didn't matter as he pulled her into the light.

"Captain! Trespasser!" The dark skinned man yelled, shoving her forward.

She stumbled forward and fell, catching herself with her hands. She hissed through her teeth as her hands slid against the stone floor and cut up.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Jack stepped in front of Beatrice, facing Barbossa. "She's nobody. Probably just a stowaway or a woman lost at sea who drifted ashore. Most likely raving mad."

Beatrice stood and glared at the back of Jack's head. "Is that really the best lie you can come up with, Jack?"

Jack glanced back at her. "Well you put me on the spot, love."

Beatrice rolled her eyes and pushed past him to stand in front of Barbossa. "Captain Barbossa I presume?"

Barbossa nodded. "Aye."

Beatrice smiled. "I would like to take Jack off your hands so that I can kill him."

Jack made a noise of protest and she glared at him. Barbossa chuckled and she looked at him once again. "You too? Well I'm sorry miss, but regrettably Jack has some information that I need."

"Oh you mean the blood from a certain offspring of Bootstrap Bill Turner that will be used to break the curse you and your men received from the cursed Aztec gold that turns you into skeleton-like men in the moonlight?" She laughed. "Yes, I know who it is as well, so I think that Jack can be disposed of."

Barbossa looked at Jack. He was giving Beatrice a peculiar look, but she wasn't looking at him to see. "Well men, you heard the lady."

The pirates chuckled and lifted their weapons again.

"Wait, Wait." Jack protested, lifting his hands. "I happen to know that she has a particular relationship with said person and she would not be willing to sacrifice said person for any reason. But really men, who are you going to trust, this mad woman, or good 'ol Jack?"

"Personally I'd rather not trust anyone, but seeing as you have more at stake Jack, I suppose you win." Said Barbossa, heading past Jack to the shore where the boats waited. "We'll continue tis on the Pearl. Kill the girl."

"What?" Beatrice asked, surprised.

Barbossa smirked at her. "Well there's no need for you, so no use bringing one extra person onto my ship."

"My ship." Jack muttered under his breath. He took a step toward Barbossa, lifting a finger. "I have a thought."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Don't ye always."

Jack smiled briefly, letting it drop. "Yes, well, why don't we not kill the girl?"

Beatrice started in surprise. What is he playing at? She wondered.

Barbossa seemed to be asking himself the same question. He raised an eyebrow. "And why shouldn't we? She's trespassing and has no value, I don't see why we shouldn't kill her."

Jack shrugged, looking like he was more interested in the oar in his hands than anything else. "Your loss."

Barbossa rubbed his temple. "_Why _shouldn't I kill the girl?"

Beatrice narrowed her eyes, not thinking she liked what Jack was doing. Yes he was helping her, surprisingly, but from what she learned about him, his reasonings and ideas were a little... off. And usually only benefited himself. Stepping forward she pushed past Jack once again and faced Barbossa. She could still see the numerous amount of fire arms pointed at her, but she bit down her nerves and smirked.

"Because the girl knows where the oars are that can get you back to your ship."

"You little thief!" Burst the scary dark skinned man, stepping forward. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder tightly. "You will tell us where they are!"

"Thief?" Beatrice repeated. "I found them floating in the water. Probably a clever plan by W-" Jack shot her a look and Beatrice paused. "...The girl you captured to make sure she could escape. Now, either you can waste time searching for substitute oars or swim, or you can promise not to harm me and take me along and get your oars back right quick."

Barbossa stared at her and his crew waited for their captain's response with baited breath. He chuckled. "Missy, the island's not that big, and there's only one way on and off. I'm sure we could find thee oars. Although, I thank you for fishing them out of the water. Saved us some time." He looked to the dark skinned pirate. "Bo'sun try not to break her arm."

Bo' sun smirked. "Aye captain."

The crew laughed and Beatrice's eyes widened. She cursed; she had no back up plan. Someone cleared there throat and she looked at Jack. He moved between Beatrice and Bo'sun, giving Bo' sun a shooing motion with his hands. Bo'sun growled, but let go of her. Jack made a face at him, but looked to Barbossa with a smirk. "You'll find that she's worth more than that. Even if you get the name of the person with the blood you need yo have no way of getting them. This girl-" he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her in front of her. "-could be your bait."

Beatrice craned her neck to look at Jack in surprise. Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "Bait?" He asked, looking skeptic.

Jack grinned. "She happens to be said persons sister."

There was an immediate uproar from the pirates.

"Bootstrap had a second child?"

"Let's just use her blood!"

"Kill her! Take her blood!"

"We adopted Bootstrap's child!" Beatrice yelled. "I'm the adopted sister!" She elbowed Jack and hissed to him. "Are you trying to get my shot?"

"Patience my dear." He whispered to her.

"Quiet down you slobs!" Barbossa yelled. He glared at Jack and Beatrice. "What's yer plan Jack?"

"Use the girl to get the blood you need. Another bargaining tool, so to speak. She cares for Turner, they'll come for her." Jack said convincingly, his eyes giving an intense and sly look.

Barbossa pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, staring at Beatrice, surveying her. Looking for her worth. He nodded. "Alright, we'll use the girl." Although he agreed to the plan he didn't look happy about it.

"Right," Jack said happily. "Shall we be heading back to my ship to finish the negotiations then?"

Barbossa seemed to ignore Jack's suggestion as he shifted his attention back to his crew to yell out his orders. "Boys, head out!"

Jack moved forward, his hands still on Beatrice's shoulders. She pushed him away with a look and headed to the shore. Jack watched her go, a smirk on his lips. Beatrice gave the disgruntled pirates back their oars and stepped into her boat, ready to go, but was stopped. Two pirates were assigned to watch her, in case she tried to sneak off. One was a balding man with a round stature and an air of annoyance around him, while the other was a tall lanky man with blond hair and a doe eyed look in his eyes, one of which were wooden. She crossed her arms and looked away from the two. She didn't want to hare her boat. However, she was a little glad she didn't have to row.

Beatrice was seated in the front, the tall one in the middle seat, and baldy in the back rowing. The tall one was trying to start a conversation with her, but she was much more interested in staring at the water and ignoring her pirate babysitters than conversing with them.

"So what's yer name?" He asked.

She glanced at him, but looked away again to stare at the water. "Beatrice."

"That's a nice name." He said.

"Thanks."

There was a silence and he tried again. "I'm Ragetti, and this is Pintel."

Baldy, or Pintel, grunted, but didn't say anything.

"Charmed I'm sure." Beatrice said with a roll of her eyes.

Ragetti bit his lip, put off, but he was persistent. "So, how did you get here?"

"Boat."

"Where are you from?"

"Somewhere."

"Ah, right, well-"

"Will you stop it?" Pintel growled. "Can't ye tell she doesn't want to speak to you?"

"Yes, well, I thought it was only polite if I tried to bring up a conversation." Ragetti defended.

"We're pirates, we ain't supposed to be polite!" Pintel said.

Beatrice watched them fight with a blank stare.

Ragetti furrowed his eyebrows. "Just because we're pirates doesn't mean we can't be gentlemen."

"It does too."

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Fine, then explain to me why all pirates are seen as fierce, vile men who's one goal in life is to rape, pillage, and find treasure?"

Ragetti looked like he was thinking. He snapped his fingers. "Because they're misunderstood."

Pintel rolled his eyes. "You're mad."

"No," Ragetti said with a smile. "Misunderstood."

Beatrice laughed, catching both men's attention and surprise. Their argument had broken a little of the ice. She smiled at Ragetti. "I think I like your theory, but I don't think everyone would agree with you."

Ragetti nodded, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Not every pirate is...bad, some of us do it for the treasure."

"Mhmm, and killing just comes with it I suppose." The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Don't be judging us." Pintel said angrily. "Not everyone is lucky enough to be born into a happy life. Some of us had to learn just how unfair life is, and if we wish to live out our lives in a way that makes us happy and rich then we will, even if the occasional life is lost."

Ragetti wiped his eye. "That was beautiful."

Pintel smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, I just thought of it on the spot."

"Didn't sound like it." Ragetti said putting a hand over his heart. "It really moved me."

"Really?" Pintel looked smug. "Well maybe I should write a book."

Ragetti tilted his head curiously. "Do you even know how to write?"

"I could learn!" Pintel snapped.

"You know what they say." Ragetti said. "You can't teach an old dog a new trick."

Pintel glared. "Are you calling me old?!"

Beatrice cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. "Even if your lives were hard, taking the life of another human being is a sin."

"Oh, going to preach to us?" Pintel asked, rowing a little harder in his annoyance. "Try and teach the sinning pirates a lesson. I see you're carrying a sword. Bet you're nothing more than hypocrite. What's the point of being a swordsman if you're not going to use it?"

"There's a lot more to swords than using them to kill." She snapped. "I'm a blacksmith, if you have to know, and learning to use a sword just came naturally. It can be used for defense, balance, agility. I don't need blood on my sword to make my skill worth while."

Ragetti nodded, but Pintel scoffed. "Bloody pacifist. You're the first to die in battle."

Beatrice glared. "Didn't I say it could be used for defense? Just because I don't want to kill anyone doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to let myself be killed." She calmed down and looked away, crossing her arms. "Besides, I've never been in battle so I don't know what I would do if time came to protect myself or someone I love. It's just the killing of innocent people that I find wrong."

Pintel remained stubbornly silent and Beatrice shot him a smug look**. **They reached the _Pearl_ and tied the ropes to either side of the boat to be pulled up. When she reached the top she jumped over the railing onto the deck before either of the other two could and looked around for Jack and Barbossa.

"De captain be in the dining room." Said one of the pirates that passed her, pointing to the doorway between the staircases that led to the upper deck.

Beatrice nodded. "Thank you."

Someone tapped her shoulder and she looked behind her. Ragetti rubbed his hands together nervously and cleared his throat. "Ah, Miss Beatrice, I wonder.... if I can ask a favor."

"A favor?" She repeated deadpanned.

He nodded. "My sword's gotten pretty dull and I was wondering if you'd..."

Beatrice sighed and held out her hand. "Hand it over."

"Oh thanks plenty, this will be a big help." He said gratefully, handing over his sword. "Can't really take it to anyone to sharpen."

"I'm sure." She muttered absentmindedly as she examined the sword. It was old, that was obvious, and not only was it dull, but a little jagged as well. "My word man, what have you been doing with this, chopping wood?"

He look sheepish and shrugged the tiniest bit. "Well it does get pretty cold sometimes when we go ashore."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "I'll see what I can do. Can I take it with me?"

Ragetti nodded. "Of course, of course."

Beatrice nodded back and headed through the doorway between the stairs and followed the sound of voices until she entered the dining room.

Jack and Barbossa stopped talking and turned to stare at her in question for her intrusion. She lifted a hand and entered, taking a seat at the table. She leaned back and put her feet up on the table, putting out her sword sharpener from the pouch on her belt. A blacksmith like her was always prepared to do her job wherever she was.

The room was circular and at the back of the room behind where Barbossa sat at the small circular table in the middle of the room were a few large windows. They were fogged from the bleak outside weather and didn't help to make the cold room any warmer. Beatrice's assumed that the room was the exact same size as the upper deck and was the only room just under it. There were a few tables littered with unlit candles, and to Beatrice's right there were many antique looking wardrobes and shelves near the ancient looking door. The door leading out led to the deck as well as the staircase going down to the other rooms: the brig, the sleeping quarters, the captain's room, the canon room.

Beatrice decided of the whole room she liked the large perch hanging from the ceiling beside Barbossa for his monkey, it was cute. Beatrice liked the monkey, even though it belonged to an evil pirate and seemed to annoy Jack. It was adorable, what else could she think, having a woman's soft heart and all?

"And what do ye be wantin' miss?" Barbossa asked after a short silence. Beatrice stopped examining the room and focused on Barbossa, a smile on her face.

"Oh nothing," She examined the chair she was in, it was nice as well. Black, fancy, she liked it. Turning her attention to the sword she began to sharpen it, continuing her answer without looking at Barbossa. "I just want to listen in on this little conversation since it involves me as well. I'm the "bait" after all, and I also know whose blood you need too so if whatever deal Jack cooks up isn't good enough then I'll just tell you the name for my price." She smiled at Jack.

Jack gave her a sour look. He turned to Barbossa. "We don't need her here."

"I have a name you know." She snapped. "Beatrice Brown."

"And it's a fine name." Barbossa smiled. "And fair's fair Jack, can't be keeping her in the dark. Wouldn't want my bait being treated badly before we use her. Miss Brown can stay."

Beatrice didn't really like Barbossa's word choice. It gave her an image of herself on a hook and Will was the fish. And for both of them that meant both their demise if they took the bait.

"Since when have you ever been fair?" Jack asked Barbossa with a strange look.

"I'm fair by when it's in my benefit to let her stay." Barbossa said with a grin. "Now as you were saying..."

Jack told Barbossa what he wanted, the _Pearl_, and Beatrice listened half heartedly. She was distracted by the sword, but also by the big bowl of delicious looking apples in the center of the table, filled with red and green apples. Beatrice attention went to Jack as he walked around the table, examining the room as well. His circled back to his spot, letting his fingers skim over the table.

"We both want something from this. I want my ship and you want to break the curse." Jack was saying. "So, I will tell you the name of the child of Bootstrap for the ship."

"Yes, yes." Barbossa said impatiently. "I've figured much."

"Ah, but there's more." Jack said slyly. "As you said, fair is fair, and I think that I should drop you off at that nice little island you left me on."

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa chuckled at the end from the sheer ridiculousness of the question.

"No." Jack said seriously. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely _no_ name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you." He grinned. "Savvy?"

Barbossa's sarcastic smile dropped. "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

Jack began picking through the bowl of apples. Looking between a few. Barbossa watched him with a frown. "Of the two of us," Jack said. "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting."

"Ah," Beatrice interrupted with a smile. "You're forgetting I also know who the person is, and either way I'm still stuck as bait."

Barbossa smirked and nodded. "Yes, she's right, so why shouldn't I be takin' her word over your's?"

"Her word isn't any better than mine since she is protective of this person and will send you on a wild goose chase while she hides said person. So really you only have me left to trust."

Beatrice stood, pointing the newly sharpened sword at Jack with a lazy twist of her hand. "Now wait a moment Jack, don't go telling others assumptions you've made of me. I could offer Captain Barbossa a much simpler request since it seems I'm going to be stuck here until said person comes to get me."

"Yes, but if what I think you're thinking of doing is what you're going to be doing than having Barbossa trapped on some island is a solution for you as well. Giving you time to hide said person. Even if it means staying with these ruthless pirates." Jack told her, pushing the sword away from his neck.

Beatrice paused, mulling it over. She shrugged and sat back down. "He's right. That's what I was going to do. I side with Jack. Doesn't matter anyway. I'd be bait either way." She smiled sweetly at Barbossa and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Everything is settled then." Jack grabbed a green apple and sat down beside Beatrice, propping his feet up on the table. He looked at Barbossa with a tiny smile playing on his lips. "I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He bit into the apple and smiled wider. "Funny ol' world, innit?"

Jack offered the apple with a little quirk of the eyebrow when Barbossa didn't saying anything in response. Barbossa's frown deepened. Beatrice chuckled.

Bo'sun walked into the room at that moment. Although the negotiations seemed to be over. "Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_."

Beatrice froze, but showed no other signs of distress as Barbossa didn't notice the first; she had played it off as shock when the monkey jumped across the table. Barbossa stood and headed back out onto the main deck. Jack followed after him and Beatrice stood as well, putting her sharpening supplies back into the pouch on her belt then heading after Jack.

She blinked when she suddenly entered the light outside, but shook it off and spotted Jack standing in front of Barbossa at the bow, blocking the view of the Interceptor. Beatrice took a step but someone stepped in front of her. It was Ragetti. He smiled sheepishly.

Beatrice rolled her eyes and held out the sword. "Yes, I finished."

Ragetti smiled and took the sword. "Ah, thank you much, but..." He frowned. "That's not what this is about."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it about?"

He sheathed his sword and grabbed her arm. "I'm afraid I have to take you to the brig."

"What?" She yelped, trying to pull her arm away, but Pintel appeared at her other side and grabbed her other arm, helping Ragetti pull Beatrice towards the stairs that led down to the brig.

Beatrice kicked her feet and tried to shake them off. "Barbossa!" She called as she passed the captain. "What's the meaning of this?"

Barbossa smiled. "Well I wouldn't want my bait harmed, Miss Brown, and what safer place is there than a cage when we are readying for battle?"

Beatrice's eyes widened. "Battle?" She struggled harder. "Wait, no!"

Barbossa laughed and turned his back on her, heading up the stairs to the top deck. Pintel and Ragetti pulled her out of sight and dragged her down the stairs, throwing her into an empty cell and slamming the door. She fell to the floor and groaned when her clothes immediately became soaked by the water that was at least half a foot deep.

Pintel smirked. "Have fun Poppet."

She stood and wrapped her hands around the bars, glaring at him. Ragetti gave her a sympathetic smile, but followed after Pintel back up the stairs. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. When she looked back up she was surprised to see Jack. She scowled at him.

"Great plan Jack." She spat. "It's working splendidly so far."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten  
**_

"Hmm," Beatrice pondered. "How about I get a big thing of boiling oil and just push you in it? Or I could put grease on my knives and set them on fire before throwing them at you? Oh that's a good one. What about-"

"Not that I don't find the millions of methods you're thinking of killing me with amusing," Jack grumbled in the cell across from her. "But can you stop thinking up methods to use to kill me? Rather depressing, love."

Beatrice looked over her shoulder and glared at the back of Jack's head. He wasn't paying much attention to her. He was busy leaning down against the side of the cell wall to spy through a small hole in the ship's side.

Out of curiosity she turned around, sticking her arms through the bars and leaning forward, watching Jack. "So, the water still blue?"

Jack looked away from the spy-hole and gave her a look. "Must you always be so..." He searched for a word to describe her.

Beatrice smiled and assisted. "Charming, wonderful, amazing, beautiful?"

Jack said turning away again. "Difficult."

"Oh, then yes." She said immediately. He rolled his eyes. Beatrice yawned and backed away from the bars. She stretched and rolled her head. Being in a cell was boring to her. There was nothing to do, nowhere to go, no one to talk to. Rolling her eyes she glanced at Jack. Slumping her shoulders she sighed and walked up to the bars again. She wrapped her hands around them and leaned her forehead against them, the cool metal feeling a little nice on her skin.

Water was soaking through her boots and her feet felt cold as well, in an uncomfortable way. She had used listing off fun ways to kill Jack to distract herself earlier, but now she was more aware of her awful surroundings.

She sighed again, louder this time. "So, I suppose I should thank you for earlier. The whole giving Barbossa a reason for not killing me."

He turned and gave her a wink. "No problem, love. I seem to be saving you on more than one occasion."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "No you haven't. It was only that one."

"If I remember correctly it was my ginger rum that helped you get over your sea sickness. How are you feeling now, by the way?"

Beatrice realized he was right. She didn't feel sick in anyway, even though she was in a small cage below deck of a ship that was rocking very quickly because of it's speed. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Well that just means I got used to it and owe you a bottle of rum."

"You still owe me something though." He said slyly.

Beatrice pouted. "Fine then. I promise not to kill you and I'll get you some rum. After the rum we're square."

Jack laughed and turned away. "Nothing is that simple, love."

Beatrice pursed her lips. "Right, well, if that isn't good enough I'm sure you think of a way I could make it up to you."

Jack chuckled. "I can think of a few."

Beatrice smirked. "I hope it's nothing perverted Captain Sparrow."

Jack placed a hand over his heart. "I am a man of honor, Miss Brown, I would never suggest such a thing."

She snorted. "Right." She paused, watching Jack as he turned away again. She smirked, leaning forward on the bars. "But what if I were to agree to such a suggestion?"

Jack's frame stiffened and he turned his head slowly to face her, a grin forming. "Well then, I think that-"

She didn't get to hear what he thought because the Pearl made a sudden turn to the right, throwing Jack and Beatrice onto the left side of their cells with a rough force. Beatrice yelped as her back hit the cell wall and she grabbed the bars to stay upright. Jack was quicker in recovery than her and returned to looking out of the spy-hole.

"What's going on out there?" She asked in panic.

"We're side by side with the Interceptor."

Beatrice's eyes widened. "What?" She stood up straight and grabbed the bars again. "Are they fighting?"

Jack didn't answer, he was too preoccupied diving away from his spy-hole. "Cannon fire!"

Beatrice covered her ears and ducked away. The wall of Jack's cell exploded with a loud 'Bang!' Loud enough to leave a ringing in her ear drums even though she was pressing her palms tight against her ears.

"Jack!" She called immediately after. "Are you alright?"

"Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" Jack yelled.

Beatrice looked through the larger hole. She could now she for herself that the Interceptor was across from the Pearl and its cannons were out and ready to fire their... "Silverware?" She stuck her hand out of the cell and tried to pull a fork that embedded itself on her cell out. "Ow!" She yelped. The fork was fiery hot. Squatting down she stuck her hand in the water and scolded herself for not realizing. It was fired out of a cannon, of course it was hot.

She looked at her hand. It was only a little red, and only hurt a little. She could ignore it and knew the stinging would stop. She had burned herself enough while working.

She looked to Jack to see if he was alright, not bothering to wonder why she was so worried, and saw that he was out of his cell. A knife had miraculously hit the lock dead on and blasted it open.

Jack smiled to himself and pushed the cell closed. He was out and he was walking towards the stairs.

"Jack." Beatrice called moving to the left side of the cell to look at him. "Help me out!"

"Hmm?" Jack turned to look at her with a curious expression, eyebrow cocked. "Ah, sorry love, bit busy and all that."

She glared. "The keys are right there hanging on the hook. Just give them to me so I can get out." She ordered.

Jack ran a hand over his beard, looking between Beatrice and the keys. "What's in it for me if I do this?"

Beatrice trailed her finger down one of the bars, giving Jack a coy look. "Anything you want."

Jack grinned. "Anything?"

Beatrice gave him a half lidded look and bit her lip, nodding. Jack quickly grabbed and keys and walked back over to her cell, unlocking it and opening the door. Beatrice smiled and tried to get past him, but he stopped her.

"Uh, uh, our deal?" He reminded her.

Beatrice rolled her eyes. Grabbing the front of his shirt she pulled him down and gave him a long, deep kiss. She backing him up until his back hit the opposite cell and ran her fingers over his chest, sliding her hand under his shirt at the opening at his collar. Jack lifted his hands to grab her waist, ready to pull her closer, and closed his eyes, but he was suddenly grasping air.

Opening his eyes he saw Beatrice was already by the stairs, hanging the keys back up. He looked at his hands, realizing he wasn't holding them anymore. "What the...?"

Beatrice stopped on the first step and smiled at him. "Don't worry Jack, we can finish later. If you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a battle and this is not the best place."

"Any place is a good place with Captain Jack Sparrow." He said grinning, walking after her.

She rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs, Jack following. They reached the deck and Jack didn't pause in jumping onto the railing, holding onto the rope ladder that went up to the mast for balance. He calmly looked around and small frown marring his face. Beatrice ran to his side, but didn't get on the railing.

"How go we get over there?" She asked, referring to the Interceptor.

He didn't answer her and kept looking around. Suddenly a pirate on a rope was swinging over. Beatrice ducked when his legs were getting closer to kicking her while Jack reached out and grabbed the rope away from him. The pirate kept flying and Jack watched him without changing his expression. "Thanks very much."

He looked down at Beatrice and held out his hand. She grabbed it without question and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He didn't ask if she was ready before he jumped. Beatrice held her breath and tried not to scream. They made it across, hovering over the Interceptor, but they bumped into another person, pushing them off the ship, and ended swinging back over the water then back again. This time jack let go and they landed on the Interceptor's deck.

Beatrice sighed in relief, placing a hand over her heart.

"Jack! Bee!"

Beatrice looked down and saw Gibbs on the floor. Jack wasted no time in pulling the small leather flask from his belt and shoved it into Gibbs's hands. "Bloody empty." He said nothing further and jumped over Gibbs, getting out of the line of fire.

Beatrice didn't follow and didn't have much time before a member of Barbossa's crew attacked her. She punched him and unsheathed her sword, fighting against them. She had no time to think, only focused on defense. She was being attacked left and right, gun shots and canon fire in the background leaving her mind reeling with panic, and she couldn't see Will or Elizabeth. Her heart beat faster and adrenaline coursed through her veins. However, even though it was a very bad situation she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

She enjoyed sword play, or at least the badgering that went with it. She mocked her opponents when their angry swings were easily blocked by her. She stabbed the pirate, knowing he couldn't die, and kicked him away from her.

Suddenly a weight jumped on and off her shoulder. She turned and watched as Barbossa's monkey jumped over to the mast that fell during the fight and was connecting the two ships as a pathway over the water. Beatrice's eyes widened when she saw the gold medallion and gold chain grasped in his tiny little fist. The was the medallion Elizabeth had been keeping with her. And if the pirates got it...

Beatrice sheathed her sword and ran after the monkey. She was beat to it however by Jack. She tilted her head and watched him scurry across the mast in the same fashion the monkey was. Shaking her head she didn't follow when Jack didn't get the medallion, but was stopped by Barbossa, medallion in his hand, his monkey on his shoulder. She cursed and looked around. It looked as though Barbossa had won.

"Gents!" Barbossa called. Beatrice looked at him; he was holding up the medallion. "Our hope is restored!"

The pirates cheered and quicker than Beatrice could blink she and the rest of the Interceptor's crew was taken to the Pearl. The crew was tied to the mast, Pintel and Ragetti keeping their guns on them, while Beatrice had her wrists held behind her back by a pirate. He smelled, both his breath and his body, and she wanted nothing more than to get away from him. But his grip was firm and she had no where to run.

Looking to her right she looked at Jack, he seemed calm about the whole situation. He was giving Barbossa strange looks behind his back, but still calm. She couldn't blame him, he did seem to have a good plan. Although...

Beatrice looked around for Will, berating herself for not noticing his absence before. If he wasn't with them then he would still be on the Interceptor. She wondered how she was going to get Will when the other ship was so far away?

The Interceptor, already half sunk, suddenly let loose an explosion of fire and smoke, blowing all its parts into the sea. Those aboard the Pearl flinched or turned their head, the sound of the explosion so loud it was as if it was upon them.

Beatrice stared, wide eyed, and revised her thought. Repeat, how was she going to get Will when he was blown up?! Numbness suddenly set into her heart and she couldn't blink. Everything around her disappeared and and world became smaller. She stared at the wrekage, shocked. Memories of her time with Will passed before her as she realized...

Will was gone.

The whole reason she came on this journey and endangered herself was blown to smithereens.

Her little adopted brother was dead.

Tears pooled her eyes and she couldn't take anymore of the pressure. Her vision swam and her surroundings blurred.

"Barbossa!"

Beatrice turned her head slowly when she heard his voice. Her eyes widened and her legs almost gave out. "Will." She breathed. He was standing on the railing on the other side of the ship. In one hand a pistol and his other hand holding onto the rope ladder. Sighing, her shoulders slumped and the world returned. "Oh thank God." She mumbled. "Thank God for that stupid boy."

He jumped onto the deck and pointed his pistol at Barbossa. "She goes free!"

Beatrice began to pay attention. She who? Looking to Will she saw he was looking at Elizabeth. Ah, that she. Of course.

Barbossa looked amused. He walked forward to face the pistol with confidence. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die. "

Beside her Jack looked at Will pleadingly. "Don't do anything stupid."

Beatrice agreed, but she had a feeling that Will was going to anyway. She blamed herself for his stubbornness, he learned it from her after all.

Will looked at him then Barbossa and jumped back onto the railing. "You can't." Will pointed the gun at his own neck. "I can."

Beatrice bowed her head and sighed in exasperation.

Jack felt the same. He shook his head and looked down. "Like that."

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, confused, his eyes narrowed.

Jack jumped right in before Will could answer. He broke away from the pirates and stood in front of Barbossa. "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "Jack, that was awful."

"My name is Will Turner." Will said loudly. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Barbossa gave Jack a look and Jack bowed his head and walked away from him, returning to his spot beside Beatrice.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti said fearfully.

"Then why didn't you know who he was right when he jumped on deck?" Beatrice whispered. She looked at Will and said louder. "Will, this is the reason I can't leave you alone to make your own decisions."

Will looked at her. "I'm sorry Bee." He looked back at Barbossa. "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said, unfazed.

"Elizabeth goes free." Will said immediately.

Barbossa nodded. "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Beatrice gave him a look and cleared her throat. Will nodded towards her as well. "Beatrice as well."

Jack saw Beatrice's success and pointed at himself.

Will ignored him and motioned to the crew tied to the mast. "And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa grinned. "Agreed."

Will jumped off the railing and Barbossa held out his hand. "Let's be havin' a peaceful accord. So I'll be takin that pistol.

Will backed away. "Not until I know that they're free."

Barbossa smirked and nodded to some pirates to his left. "Take it from him."

Will protested as numerous pirates grabbed him and took the pistol away. Beatrice struggled with the pirate holding her when she saw them begin to tie Will's hands behind his back.

As they struggled Barbossa headed to the helm and changed the ship's direction.

Beatrice kicked the pirate holding her and he let go in surprise. She ran to Will and punched and hit every pirate around him. "Get away from him!"

The pirate around her laughed and a few advanced towards her. She pulled out her sword and held it in front of her.

"Now Miss. Brown. There'll be no need for that." Barbossa said, reappearing on the deck. "We aren't going to hurt him. We need him. You however, there's no more use for you." Barbossa gave a curt nod and Beatrice felt herself being picked up, her sword being taken from her hands.

She screamed and struggled, but Bo'sun was too strong. He began to get annoyed with her screaming and punched her in the stomach. She gasped, the wind rushing out of her, and she slumped over his arm.

"Get the plank!" Barbossa yelled, a cruel grin on his lips.

The pirates chuckled evilly and in no time a long plank of wood was brought through the crowd by Pintel and Ragetti. A canon was rolled out of the way and the plank was put in it's place. There were metal rings on the top of the end and the board was set in between two metal rings on the deck and the plank was tied and a long metal pole was stuck through all the rings to keep it upright.

Beatrice looked down at it in surprise and looked at Barbossa. "What is this?"

Barbossa smirked. "Your freedom."

"Where am I supposed to go?" She asked desperately, her voice hoarse. "There's nothing but water."

Barbossa lifted an arm and pointed in the distance. She followed his gave and squinted. On the horizon there was a dot, an island. A very small island. She looked at Barbossa in shock. "You're kidding?! You can't just leave me on a deserted island."

"Oh don't worry Beatrice, you won't be alone." He looked up at Bo'sun. "Put her with the other one."

Bo'sun smirked and lugged Beatrice to the other side of the ship. He threw her down roughly at Elizabeth's feet and Beatrice didn't have much time to recover before she was grabbed by three different pirates and lifted up.

"Watch them until we get to the dropping point!" Bo'sun ordered before turning and heading back over to Barbossa.

"Beatrice." Elizabeth whispered. "What's happening?"

"You're going to be walkin' the plank, Poppet." Pintel said with an scary smirk, showing off his rotten teeth.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked to Beatrice for confirmation, but Beatrice bowed her head in defeat. "Yes. They're going to drop us on some island and leave us there to die."

Elizabeth gasped. "No...but they said we'd go free!"

"Free of the ship, but Will never said where." Beatrice looked at Elizabeth. "They're pirates Elizabeth, they take your words and twist them to fit what they want."

Elizabeth remained silent and tried to find Will, but he was being contained and tied up as they spoke.

"Weigh anchor!" Barbossa yelled. He smiled at his crew after they did as he told and gestured to Elizabeth and Beatrice. "We're going to have a bit of a show. Some of our guests are going to leave us and take their final jumps, which we have the pleasure of seeing." He gave Beatrice a long stare and funny grin. "Miss. Brown will be our opening act."

"What?" Beatrice cried out as the pirates holding her pushed and prodded her to the plank and pushed her onto it. She tripped and fell onto it, holding onto the sides for dear life. It rocked up and down, but she was able to remain atop it. She sighed, but she knew that she wasn't saved. Sweat began to form on her brow as she slowly stood up, the board wobbling as she did. She could hear pirates laughing at her plight and pointing their swords at her. She straightened her back in pride, keeping her eyes forward.

She could see the island clearer than before. It was surrounded by shallows, which would make swimming to it easier. Beatrice tried to map out the way she would go with her eyes. She glanced behind her and saw Elizabeth was just behind her, next in line.

She saw Will being brought forward to watch as well and saw him struggle at the sight. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!"

Barbossa glared. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." He laughed.

Will was gagged and Beatrice was once again being taunted by the pirates. She took a step forward, but paused and turned, looking at Barbossa. "I want my sword."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "And why should I be givin' you back your sword?"

"Because if I'll want to kill myself before starvation hits I'd like my weapon to do so since you don't seem to be giving me a pistol with one shot left." She snapped.

Barbossa laughed and nodded. "Fine then, give the girl back her sword."

Bo'sun smirked and held it out. She reached for it and he placed the blade a little too hard. She winced when her hand was cut, but pulled the sword away from him and sheathed it. She ripped off one of her sleeves and used it to wrap her hand.

There were whistles, but she ignored them and turned her back on them, walking to the end of the plank before calmly taking a step off into the dark cold sea.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven  
**_

Beatrice stared into the fire she had made with wood she gathered from around the island. Her clothes had finally dried after her less than enjoyable swim, but as night fell she was beginning to get cold. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her hands before the fire, rubbing them together.

They had been on the island for more than a few hours and Beatrice still couldn't get over her worry for Will. However, she couldn't see any way to get off the island so she had no hope left for her or Will.

Her vision was suddenly obscured by a bottle of rum and she took it, not looking at the giver. When she reached the island earlier she had expected Elizabeth, but when Jack had walked ashore as well she had been a little shocked, but not that surprised. Barbossa didn't have a need for Jack either now that he had Will in his evil clutches. Apparently the island was the exact same one Jack had been left on after the mutiny against him all those years ago.

The first thing he did when he got to the island, probably what any sane, or insane, taking Jack into consideration, man would do in such a dire situation: get rum. Elizabeth had been very upset to find that Jack's last escape from the island had been a bit of luck since the island was where the rum runners stored their supplies. Apparently she had read about him and pictured his escape to be just as grand as Gibbs had told her it was.

Beatrice snorted and took a gulp of rum. She looked at the fire once again. "Sea turtles?" She questioned looking to her left at Jack. "You really couldn't come up with anything better?"

Jack grinned. "It's what the people believe and they usually believe the most outrageous things."

Beatrice nodded. "Right, like thinking that one of your plans would work."

Jack laid back onto his elbows, giving Beatrice a mock offended look. "Don't tell me you're mad at me as well?"

Beatrice sighed and looked across the beach to a second fire. Elizabeth was by that one, alone and avoiding the two of them. Her anger at Jack was a given, but she had also become mad at Beatrice when she accepted the rum from Jack and didn't seem angry herself.

Beatrice shrugged and looked away. "Why be mad? No use wastin' any time I have left with anger. 'Sides, I got rum. What's better to make someone happy than that?"

"That's the spirit!" Jack cheered.

Beatrice smiled and fell back beside him, propping herself up on her elbows. She drank more of her rum, staring up at the dark sky. She looked towards Elizabeth again and bit her lip. They drank in silence and as Beatrice's bottle became empty she laid all the way back. Closing her eyes she tossed the bottle aside. She listened to the crackling of the fire, the waves as they washed ashore, and the rum swishing around in Jack's bottle.

"Jack..." She whispered.

"Yes love?"

Her eyes snapped open and she flinched back. When she wasn't looking Jack had moved closer to her and was hovering over her, his face close. She must have drunk more rum than she thought to be so unaware as to not notice him move so close.

She blinked up at him, eyes wide. "Hello."

He grinned. "Hello."

She smiled. "Little close aren't ya?"

Jack shook his head. "Not close enough I think."

Beatrice stared up at him intently. Jack returned her look with one of expectancy. A few seconds passed and the two continued to look into each others eyes. Jack's grin faded into a smirk and he leaned closer. Beatrice watched him and her lip twitched. She snorted and a laughed bubbled up.

Shaking her head and she hit his shoulder. "Jack, where's the rum?" She gasped and covered her mouth. Sitting up she stared at him wide eyed. "Is the rum gone?"

Ever the self assuring guy Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder he pulled her closer. "Of course not, love. There's plenty of rum."

She sighed in relief. "Good."

She looked up at him and felt strange nestled in his arm, sitting beside him on the beach. She had never sat on the beach with James. He'd be too afraid to get his clothes dirty. He'd never drink with her either, he didn't like getting drunk, not honorable or something. She smiled up at Jack. He wasn't honorable, he was a pirate.

"I think I want more rum then." She said brightly.

Jack looked thoughtful and held out his bottle. Beatrice shook her head and pushed it away. "No, silly. That's yours. I don't want yours. That would mean I would have one more thing to owe you." She waved her free arm, the one not trapped between her and Jack. "So go and fetch it."

Jack tapped his chin. "And what do I get?"

She gnawed at her lower lip thoughtfully. Jack watched her do so. "More rum." She said with a confident nod.

Jack narrowed his eyes and nodded, pointing a finger in her direction. "I like the way you think."

She smiled and watched him get up. He was a little wobbly, but stayed up. "Stay here." He told her.

She smiled. "I wiiiiiiill." She sang.

He nodded and swaggered off. She watched him and her smile dropped. Standing up easily she strolled across the beach until she reached Elizabeth's side. The younger girl refused to look up at her, but knew Beatrice was standing there.

Beatrice finally spoke. "Elizabeth, if we're going to be stuck on this island then you'll have to talk to me at one point."

She glared up at her. "Oh, so are you finished getting drunk with Jack?"

"No." Beatrice said proudly. "I expect to sit on this beach and get crossed eyed drunk with the most annoying man I have ever met in my life and have fun with it."

"Ugh." Elizabeth muttered in disgust. She stood up to face the older woman. "Beatrice, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this. You've seen what this drink has done to your father."

"Don't." Beatrice snapped. "Don't you dare bring my father into this. Yes, I may drink too much, but I have my reasons. We all don't have perfect lives Elizabeth, and if drinking makes me feel better then I'm going to drink. We can't all be pampered and rich and get the best tutors."

"But you should know better. No matter how bad things look you can't give up." Elizabeth said encouragingly.

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth, I'm not trying to kill myself. I just realize that there's no point to trying to act proper and elegant. I'm twenty-eight already and still not married. Time is running out for me and there's no hope in that area. You're young, you're optimistic, and you have men lining up to marry you. Even ones that were previously taken."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Beatrice..." She said softly.

Beatrice lifted a hand. "No. Elizabeth, I came over here because you're angry with me and I don't want you to be. I want you to realize no matter how much you protest I'm not going to do what you want. This isn't Port Royal, you have no privileges here."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know Beatrice. I'm sorry."

Beatrice nodded. "Right, good. So if we're going to be stuck here we should be on good terms."

Elizabeth smiled. "I don't think we'll be stuck on this island for long. I have a plan to get off."

Beatrice's eyes widened and her interest perked. "Really? What is it?"

Elizabeth glanced around, most likely looking for Jack, and took a step closer to Beatrice, whispering under her breath.

"What?!" Beatrice leaned back, shocked. "You wanna burn the-"

Elizabeth covered her mouth. "Yes, and don't tell Jack. It'll make a huge smoke signal. The entire royal navy is looking for me. They'll see it and come this way and we'll be saved." She removed her hand from Beatrice's mouth and crossed her arms.

"Right." Beatrice said thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right." She gave Elizabeth a threatening look. "But if it doesn't work..."

"What's there to lose? We'd run out of rum and food eventually anyway." Elizabeth said convincingly.

Reluctantly, Beatrice nodded. "Another good point. Still a waste of good rum. Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Just distract Jack and get him so drunk so that I can pile everything tonight and set fire in the morning."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am." Beatrice saluted. "An easy task considering I've already got him thinking I'm stone cold drunk and that he can take advantage of me. Few more bottles and he's out. I should get back before he sees I'm gone." Beatrice paused before leaving. "For your own benefit, I'd not come by."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat back down. "I'll keep that in mind."

Beatrice smiled and headed back to her fire. She sat down and situated herself comfortably just as Jack got back, his arms filed with bottles. Beatrice cheered happily, taking a bottle as he sat down. Jack, juggled with them for a moment before setting them down in the sand.

"What took you so long Jack?" She asked in a sensual whisper, leaning back in the sand. She laughed inwardly at the look on his face and realized that maybe she did have a knack for being a seductive wench.

Jack smirked and sat closer to her. "Sorry to keep you waiting." His face was close to hers and she could smell his less than perfect breath. She shrank back, hiding a cringe and put on a nervous smile.

She opened the bottle without looking down and held it up to his lips. She winked. "Drink up captain."

Jack drank, the corner of his lips lifting. He took the bottle from her and tilted his head back to drink. As he drank Beatrice watched him thoughtfully, pondering her next move. Throwing shyness out the window and letting impulse take over she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Jack, you're positively the most interesting person I have ever met." She said passionately. She looked up at him and played with his mustache. "What is it about you, I wonder, that causes such a quality?" She asked aloud.

Jack lifted his chin proudly, wrapping his free hand around her waist. "One can only guess. There are so many things to choose from."

Beatrice hummed and nodded, twirling one of the braids of his beard around her finger. "Yes, but there's one thing in particular." She turned to face him completely, an arm going around his neck. She buried her hand in his hair and ran her other hand along his face. Leaning closer she smiled, her eyes half lidded. Jack stared at her lips and she plaintively avoided his as she leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"It's your ship."

Laughing softly she pulled away and looked to the ocean. It was black in the night, but just listening to it gave Beatrice the same effect of power and serenity. "To be able to sail a vessel on such a wide and vast and mysterious place, and to know how, must give you so much power."

Jack nodded. "Yes, not just anyone can sail my ship. The Black Pearl is not just some small vessel, it's much more than that, and it takes a powerful man to sail, because it's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs, but what a ship is," He lifted his hands as emphasis. "What the Black Pearl really is, is freedom."."

She nodded, a little taken in by his description. "And it takes more than just a pompous, greedy captain to sail. It needs you."

He agreed wholeheartedly, eyes narrowed and staring at the dark sea. "Yes, and no one else."

Laughing, she laid her head on his chest. "Oh I love a man with such confidence. Being here by yourself must have been a breeze for you."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked while she wasn't looking. "Oh, yes." He pulled her closer, her back against his chest and both his arms around her waist. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips. "Captain. Sparrow, I don't think you've had enough to drink for this type of talk." She slipped the bottle out of his hands and took a long drink.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

Beatrice took another drink of her rum. Suddenly her heart began to beat even faster. She looked up at Jack to see him staring back. She opened her mouth, but no sound escaped. She stared into his eyes, the fire light dancing in the brown depths. Unconsciously she turned in his arms and leaned closer. Not at all intimidated by him she took a drink of her rum and pushed him back till he was laying down. She sat on his chest and smirked.

"Do you?" She asked. "Then let me assist you."

Jack grinned and sat up on his elbows. She held her bottle to his lips and tipped it slowly as he drank. When there was only a little bit left she took the rest for herself and leaned down, placing a light kiss on his lips. She pulled back quickly and smiled. Her heart was beating erratically and she was embarrassed of how far she was going. She changed tactics. "Do you wanna learn a song?"

Jack frowned. "Song?" He shook his head and turned them around, him placing himself on top of her. "I'd much rather continue what we have started many times but never finished."

"You'll like it, it's a pirate song. And afterwards we'll keep going." She promised. "We can make a game out of it."

"Game?" He asked, eyebrow quirked.

She nodded. "Yes. There's a line in this song, and every time I say it, you drink."

He smiled and sat up. "I like the sound of that. What's the line?"

"Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho." She said, handing him another bottle. He nodded, uncorking the bottle.

She sang.

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho_."

Jack drank.

"_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho._"

He drank another large gulp.

"_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._"

"I like this song." Jack cut in.

She smiled. "I knew you would."

"_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_"

He drank again.

"_Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_"

He emptied the bottle and grabbed another one.

"_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._"

She sang the chorus again, and Jack joined her for the second go.

"_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho._"

She sang alone, watching Jack drink.

"_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_"

"Oh I like that line." Jack said after his drink. "Really bad eggs."

She smiled. "And now the chorus."

"_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_"

Jack's eyes were glazed over as he took another long drink, leaning back slightly. Beatrice smiled triumphantly and finished the song.

"_Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_"

He tipped his bottle all the way back and drank down the rest of the rum. As it emptied he fell back onto the sand. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Beatrice nodded and took the empty bottle from his hands. "That's right Jack. Night, night now." She got off him and picked up a new bottle, returning to silently drinking and staring into the fire as Jack slept soundly, drifting off into his dream world.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and glanced around. He sat up and took a closer look in confusion.

He was on the beach, alone, and there was no sign of Beatrice, the rum, or even the remains of their fire. Actually there was no sign of the island he had been dropped on either. He was on an island, sitting on the sand, but a much smaller one. Behind him were palm trees and grass, while to his sides were boulders. Clear blue ocean was before him as far as the eye could see.

"Where's my rum?" He muttered.

"Here it is captain." A soft voice said.

A woman with long black hair appeared from behind the trees. His eyes widened slightly and he grinned. She wore nothing, he could see every curve and dip of her beautiful tan body, except her chest. Although he was not disappointed, as she held two bottles of rum in front of her breasts. A smirk played on her lips as she advanced towards him.

"And here captain."

Jack looked to his left as a pale, blond woman walked around the boulder, also holding up rum to offer him, a more innocent look on her features. She smiled and blushed, turning her head. Jack chuckled.

"More here captain."

He was expectant as he looked to his right and was not disappointed as a fiery red head came around the boulder, not surprisingly carrying rum as well, smiling a tiny half smile.

He grinned at them as they kneeled around him. The red head and blond at his sides. Leaning in close and giggling, and the black haired woman kneeling behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and offering the rum.

"Paradise." Jack murmured, taking both the bottles from her.

The black haired woman ran her hands down his chest. Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered to him. "There's more." She looked to the water and he followed her gaze, and nearly dropped his bottles.

A brown haired woman appeared from the water. She was not covering herself and only held one bottle of rum. She smirked and pushed her long hair out of her face. Jack's jaw dropped the tiniest bit when he saw every part of her. He had seen plenty of women nude as the day they were born, so it was no surprise, but the look in her eyes drew him in. She had a strong body, but her eyes, her fierce blue eyes like ice bore into him. He also never expected he'd ever actually see her like this.

He leaned out to her as she kneeled before him, completely revealed to him. He forgot all the other women as she reached forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Here Jack." Beatrice whispered, holding out the bottle.

Jack grinned and took the bottle, taking a quick swig before putting the bottle down. He grabbed Beatrice around the waist and pulled her to him, their lips moving together in a slow kiss. It quickly heated up and Jack felt numerous hands on his person, ripping his shirt, leaving kisses on his skin, but his attention remained focused on Beatrice as she worked him with her hands and mouth.

His hands slid over her bare back, her skin heated from the sun blaring down at them and his touch as he ran his hands over her. Trailing from her back to her hips, from over her stomach up to her breasts. Beatrice threw her head back and gasped. Jack moved to her neck and moved his mouth over her collarbone, his hand going into her hair.

"Don't forget us Jack." The blond girl whimpered, running a hand over his chest. He smirked, putting an arm around her. "Don't worry, love, there's enough of Jack to go around."

The girls all began to crowd around him, pulling at the rest of his clothes and whispering his name and giggling. Jack was enjoying every minute of it.

Although it ended too quickly for him when the sky suddenly darkened and the smell of smoke wafted around them. The three nameless beauties were the first to run off, taking their rum with them and giggling madly. Jack watched them, opening and closing his mouth in protest. A hand on his cheek brought his attention back to the remaining lady. Beatrice smiled from on top of him and he grinned.

He leaned up and tried to kiss her, but she dodged and bent down to his ear instead. "Too bad Jack." Laughing, she picked up the last bottle and stood. She took a drink in front of him and turned back to the water. Jack enjoyed looking at her back as well, but did not enjoy that she was walking away.

"Wait." He called. "Leave the rum."

Beatrice laughed, but kept going until she molded into the waves and out of Jack's sight. Alone, Jack fell back, staring at the sky. It was dark, smoky, a flip from the earlier clear blue skies. Wrinkling his nose Jack sniffed when the smell of smoke became more apparent and focused his whole attention on it.

Jack opened his eyes and saw that the blue sky returned, as well as the first island setting. He blinked and realized it was all a dream. What wasn't just his imagination however, was the smoke. Blinking, Jack looked to his left to the greenery of the island. He stood quickly and watched in disbelief for a moment as Beatrice and Elizabeth threw barrels into a roaring fire that had already lit up mos of the trees.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" He yelled as Beatrice was throwing the last barrel into the fire. She shrugged and smiled apologetically.

Elizabeth nodded and walked towards the shore without looking at Jack. "Yes, the rum is gone."

Jack walked up to Elizabeth and yelled to her back even at their close distance. "Why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth whipped around to face him, an angry look on her face. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels." Her eyes glanced to Beatrice in apology and Beatrice waved it away. Elizabeth nodded to her and glared at Jack again.

"Two," she continued, pointing out the cloud of smoke coming from the fire. "That signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack still looked confused. "But why is the rum gone?"

Beatrice sighed and watched the fire sadly.

Elizabeth sat down, staring at the horizon. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack took out his pistol and it shook in his hand as he made the decision whether to shoot Elizabeth for her actions. Beatrice grabbed the barrel and caught Jack's attention. She shook her head. He knew he wasn't going to shoot Elizabeth and it was only spur of the moment anger. His anger turned to Beatrice and he glared, pulling the gun away he stuck it back in the folds of his large cloth belt and faced her completely.

"Did you know about this?"

Beatrice shrugged sheepishly, looking around nervously. "She made a good point."

"But the rum." He said desperately, think that they had a common ground with his favorite drink.

"Yes, tragic." Beatrice said seriously, but tried to smile. "But if you look on the bright side if we get rescued soon we won't have to go that long without any rum."

Jack stared at her, his hand once again inching towards his gun. But in the end he made a strange noise in the back of his and stormed off. Beatrice watched him go, deciding not to follow and risk angering him further.

"You sure this was the right idea?" She asked Elizabeth skeptically as she watched Jack's back while he stormed off.

"Yes." Elizabeth said confidently. "You'll see Beatrice. You'll see."

Beatrice bit her lip. "I hope so, or else there'll be no living with him after this."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve  
**_

Beatrice saw the _Dauntless_ first and she jumped up. She and Elizabeth had only been sitting and waiting for a little while and already there was a ship. Beatrice pointed to it. "Elizabeth! The _Dauntless_! You were right. Thank God you were right."

Elizabeth stood as well. She headed down the shore to the end of the island the ship was closest to. "Let's go."

"Right-o." Beatrice said, following. "Lucky for Jack he's already over there."

"Too bad he's going to be arrested as soon as we board." Elizabeth said, not sounding remorseful at all.

Beatrice stopped, suddenly realizing that. An odd feeling filled her. She wrinkled her nose. It was almost a sad feeling. Noticing that Elizabeth had not stopped Beatrice jogged to catch up. "Well that's a bad thing isn't it? Because then he'll be sentenced to be hung when they take him back to Port Royal."

"Something a pirate like him deserves." Elizabeth laughed scornfully, looking at Beatrice. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for him? After what he was intending to do with Will? He was going to sacrifice him."

Beatrice nodded. "Well, yes, technically, but he was only going to give his name. Will wouldn't be in any immediate danger, unlike now. Will dug himself into his own hole."

Elizabeth stopped. "What?"

Beatrice stopped as well and sighed. "Jack was going to strand Barbossa and his crew, ironically here, and then shout the name to Barbossa. Will was never going to physically be there. Then once he had the Pearl we could have gone on our merry way. You and Will would go off somewhere to live your life happily married, don't give me that look I know you love him, and surprise, he loves you too, and preferably change Will's name to be safe and sound. And then I could... do something." She waved a hand. "I don't really have my life planned as well, but I digress..."

She continued walking. "Now let's get a move on, we'll have to come up with good explanations to get the bloody commodore, because you know he wouldn't let anyone else command his precious _Dauntless_."

Elizabeth followed. "Explanations? Well surely once they hear what happened they will want to go back for Will."

Beatrice rolled her eyes, smirking sarcastically. "Oh, yes, because once they know you're safe they'll care about what happens to a blacksmith."

"You're wrong. James has more honor then that." Elizabeth defended.

Beatrice nodded. "You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips in annoyance at Beatrice's sarcasm. "And once we go to get Will I'm sure Jack will be able to come up with some sort of plan to escape."

"Yeah, sure." Beatrice said darkly.

They spoke no more after that and walked to the end of the island in a tense silence. Beatrice, having the advantage of pants and longer legs was able to walk faster than Elizabeth and make it to the end of the island before her. Beatrice sent her a smug smile and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She turned her attention forward while Beatrice looked around for Jack. He wasn't far. He was also watching as a dingy from the Dauntless rowed to the island to retrieve them.

Beatrice clasped her hands behind her back and discreetly strode over to him. He noticed her, however, and spoke before she could.

"I know what you're going to say. And there's no need to be smug. I can see the plan worked, even at the expense of my rum."

Beatrice rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Jack, you're an idiot. I wasn't going to be smug."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then what?"

Beatrice ignored his tone. "Oh, Elizabeth is being prissy again." She watched the dingy get closer and frowned. "I don't want to get on that ship." She whispered.

"Sea sickness again?" He asked, although his interest did not seem that high.

Beatrice crossed her arms as if cold. "No." She moved to the shore when the dingy was close enough to the shallows and Elizabeth waved at them to hurry along. "Let's go." Beatrice said.

They all sat in the dingy. They were silent, and not even the prodding questions the sailor rowing was asking Elizabeth could make them speak out for too long. Although, th**e** young sailor seemed only interested in Elizabeth's well being. He barely glanced at Beatrice and only shot Jack suspicious looks and glares.

Beatrice didn't recognize him, she figured he was a new recruit who never went to the port bar.

They reached the ship and a rope ladder was thrown down. The sailor motioned for Elizabeth to go first. She smiled at him and climbed up the ladder. The boy blushed in pleasure, but as Beatrice moved toward the ladder, but the young sailor stepped in front of her and climbed up the ladder, throwing a look at Beatrice and Jack .

Beatrice glared up at him, and reached for the ladder again, but Jack cut her off as well.

She opened her mouth, offended, but rolled her eyes and changed her mind from speaking. She could expect that from Jack Sparrow, always putting himself first. Although him being just a bit above didn't give her an idea of how much farther the railing was and she refused to look up until she reached the top because the view of Jack's backside was not her favorite.

She defied herself and looked up. She smirked and looked away again. Voices became louder the higher she got and when she reached the top of the ladder she looked around the deck and saw other sailors and soldiers moving about. As Beatrice was swinging her leg over the railing she saw Elizabeth in the embrace of her father.

Smiling wistfully, Beatrice moved her other leg but she stumble forward. She gasped and tried to grab the railing, but she was at an odd angle already. One leg over the railing , the other on the deck, and her body twisted around the face the railing. She missed the railing with the tips of her finger and fell back. Jack caught her and she sighed in relief.

She lifted her leg off the railing and smiled up at Jack, patting his arm. "Thanks Jack."

Jack smirked. "Maybe you should watch your step, love."

She exaggerated a gasp and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Jack, you're being civil, I take it you're not mad?"

"You'll just have to make it up to me." He said in her ear suggestively.

Beatrice leaned back to look up at him, her arms still in place. She narrowed her eyes. "But Jack, that would just be another thing I owe you. I'm only one woman, I can only give so much."

"You're a strong woman, I'm sure you'll be able to manage." He grinned slyly.

Beatrice smirked. "Ah, you do you really think you can last?"

"Miss Brown, this isn't the time or the place for such talk."

Beatrice's eyes widened and she pulled away from Jack with lightening speed, turning to see the face the familiar voice, her heart beat picking up. "James." She breathed. They stared at each other for a moment. James broke the connection first, looking at Jack in disgust.

"If I didn't know you better I'd think you were fraternizing with this dirty pirate." James continued, looking down at her again, his face hard.

Jack frowned and lifted his arm, taking a whiff. He looked at Beatrice, expecting her to come up with some witty comeback as she did with everything he said, but surprisingly she had her head bowed and was grasping her hands so tightly in front of her they were turning white.

"Then it's a good thing you know me so well, isn't it James?" She asked softly.

He didn't answer, but she didn't expect it. "Come now, Miss Brown, there is something to discuss with the governor."

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Jack stepped closer behind her, a curious look on his face as well.

His eyes flared with accusation and anger as he glanced at Jack. Jack saw this and smirked, placing a hand on Beatrice's shoulder. She glanced at him then back at James, not doing anything about the hand. Jame's eyes flashed and his frown deepened.

"About how you found yourself on that island with Miss Swann and a wanted pirate when the reports say that you left with a merchant crew." James said accusingly. "Tell me Miss Brown, how one is able to leave with a respectable crew, disappear, and end up in such a situation without regards to the feelings of others who were actually worried over your sudden disappearance?"

"Worried?"Beatrice covered her mouth. "Edward." Her words muffled. She shook her head and moved her hand. "I forgot to tell him that I-"

"Save your story until we are able to record it in a secure environment to be able to tell if legal action should be taken." James cut in.

She stared at him, shocked. "You mean if I should be arrested."

James didn't hesitate in nodding. "Correct. Being found with a convicted pirate is not a good thing."

She glared at him. "Oh, and I would be correct in assuming that Elizabeth won't be accused of such charges."

"Elizabeth was kidnapped." James countered. "We do not need to question her besides her well being and treatment by the pirates."

"And how do you know I was not kidnapped?" She scowled. "Why do you automatically think of me as the criminal? So quick to persecute? That eager to get rid of me James?"

James turned away. "We will discuss this in my office with the governor present. For now I must check on Elizabeth's well being. You'll be escorted in a while. In the mean time stay out of the way."

"Don't worry." She said softly, crossing her arms. "I'll stay out of your way. You won't have to see me while you try to comfort your Elizabeth."

James didn't move for a moment, and Beatrice looked at him, expecting him to say something, but he didn't and she ended up watching him walk away with a longing in her eyes.

"I take it you have a history with the commodore?" Jack inquired.

Beatrice blinked and turned to him, just remembering he was there. "Oh, Jack, I expected they'd have taken you away by now."

"You're avoiding the question."

She didn't deny it. "Yes, I just won't tell you about it. It's the past, and since neither of us like dwelling on it I don't think it's very fair for me to tell you my story when I know you won't tell me yours." She said with a smirk.

He mirrored her smirk. "I don't want your story love, I just want to know how I'll get to make you be so quiet when talking to me."

Her smile dropped and she turned away. "Sorry, but you'll never be able to do what he did. No one will."

Jack stared at her back. He raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't let it effect you so much."

She turned to him angrily. "You don't know anything Jack, so don't tell me what to do."

"Yes, well, while you're being so...difficult, you've missed important aspects of Norrington's little talk."

Beatrice thought about the conversation with James and came up with nothing, besides that he was a prick. She shook her head. "What am I missing?"

"Did you hear him when he told you the heading?" Jack asked.

She thought it over again and cursed. "Will's still with the pirates. They'll kill him."

Jack smiled mockingly. "Knew you'd catch on."

Beatrice shot him a look. "Shut up Jack." She looked for the governor and spotted him in the same spot as before, near the stairs to the upper deck with Elizabeth. Beatrice headed over to him, but her path was blocked by two familiar soldiers: Murtogg and Mullroy.

"No time for a reunion boys, I have to talk to the governor now." She said, trying to move between them.

They took firm, shoulder to shoulder. She couldn't get by.

Mullroy stood straighter and his gaze remained forward. "We're sorry, Miss Brown, our orders are to watch you and Sparrow so you don't go messing with anything."

"Wha-"

Murtogg interrupted her. "Not meaning no disrespect Miss Bee, but orders are orders and the commodore wants you and Mr. Sparrow to be watched."

She scowled. "Well you can tell the commodore that he can take his orders and shove them right up his-"

"I don't think that is necessary Miss Brown." A new voice interrupted. Mullroy and Murtogg stood to the side to let Groves through. He glanced at them. "Take Captain Sparrow to the commodore, I'll watch Miss Brown."

They nodded. "Yes captain." They glared at Jack and pointed their guns at him, gesturing him forward. Jack lifted his hands easily and walked in front of them. They left Groves and Beatrice behind. Beatrice watched them, but Groves didn't look away from her.

"You can't imagine how happy I am to see you Beatrice." He said earnestly.

She raised an eyebrow. "It's nice to see you too, although not sure why you'd be worried."

He smiled. "When I saw that you were reported missing I thought the worst, but now that I see you're alive, I'm relieved and look forward to hearing your story."

"Why, so you can condemn me as well?" She asked bitterly.

He chuckled. "No, so we can get you back to Port Royal safely." He gave her a mysterious look. "Where I would be able to know that you're always safe."

Beatrice blinked and glanced around awkwardly. "Right... I'm going to see the governor." She moved past him, his second chuckle giving her a nervous feeling. He followed after her, Beatrice well aware of his presence. She stopped, Grove just behind her, as she came upon an argument between the governor and Elizabeth over Will. Elizabeth wanted to go back for him, but the governor refused, saying that they were returning to Port Royal.

"Governor Swann." Beatrice spoke up. "Surly you wouldn't leave one of your citizens to die."

The governor gave her a stern look. "I'm sorry Miss Brown, but the safety of my daughter is much more important."

She glared. "That's unchristian behavior governor."

The governor winced and looked away from her. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." Elizabeth said desperately.

"Governor Swann, I beg of you, don't do this." Beatrice said sadly.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack said, stepping through the small crowd to face James. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_ . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack asked, trying to persuade.

James wasn't fazed. He had served in the navy far too long to have his decisions changed by one loathsome pirate, who was scheduled to hang on return to Port Royal. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

"James, you can't." Beatrice whispered.

"You will see, Miss Brown, that I most certainly can." He said, not looking at her. Finished with them, he turned and headed up the stairs to the helm. Elizabeth was after him in a flash.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me." She paused. "As a wedding gift."

"Elizabeth." The governor breathed, surprised. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Elizabeth stared at James. "I am."

Beatrice's jaw dropped slightly and she watched helplessly as James and had a stare off with Elizabeth, whatever left of her heart crumbling. She didn't think it was possible, but James cut open a healing wound and stepped on it all over again. He didn't even have to say anything, because Beatrice knew this was what she wanted. There was a look of disbelief over James's face, and one of determination on Elizabeth's.

Beatrice was angry suddenly. Angry at herself, angry and James, and angry at Elizabeth. The young girl was obviously using James to save Will. She didn't love James. She never loved him. Only Beatrice...

Beatrice looked away and glared at the floor, ignoring Groves when he put a hand on her shoulder.

Jack smiled. "A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" No one was amused and Jack saw that. He extended his arms to James. "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

James's shock disappeared and was replaced by calm. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?"

Jack smiled slightly, swaying a bit. "Inescapably clear." Murtogg and Mullroy pushed him along up the stairs. Governor Swann led Elizabeth away to the commodore's office, talking to her as if soothing a child. Beatrice was left with James and Groves, and she looked at neither.

"Captain Groves," James said once it was just the three of them. "As my office is being occupied and the governor does not want a meeting with Miss Brown at this time, take her to my quarters. I will interrogate her myself first without the governor."

"Alone?" Groves questioned.

James surveyed him seriously. "Yes, are there any objections?"

Groves stood straighter, shaking his head. "No sir." Gently he grasped Beatrice's upper arm and led her to the staircase going down to the first level of quarters for the captains, commodore, and important guests such as the governor.

Beatrice glanced back at James briefly, long enough to see him head for his office. Her heart sank. She knew his heart only had room for Elizabeth now, but her pain was still fresh, and seeing him actually interact with Elizabeth, his new fiancé, made her heart bleed.

"I'm surprised I'm not being taken to the brig." Beatrice said bitterly once off the deck and going down the stairs with Groves.

Groves laughed. "You can't think the commodore is that awful."

"You'd be surprised." She muttered.

Groves smiled secretly and led her to one of the doors on the first level and opened it for her. Beatrice looked around the bedroom. It was very nice, and made up just as the captain's quarter of the _Interceptor _was made up, except more maps and paperwork adorned the desk in the corner and there were no rum bottles strewn about.

"Don't worry Beatrice," Groves said in a reassuring way as he closed the door. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I know that you haven't done anything."

She faced him and smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad you have such confidence in me, Groves."

"Nathanial."

"What?"

He took a step closer, pulling off his hat and wig and setting them on the table near the door. His brown hair was tied back with a leather band. He looked younger without his wig. "My name is Nathanial, I'd like it if you'd call me by that from now on."

Beatrice smiled. "How informal."

He smirked. "I wouldn't peg you as a person who minded informality. Besides, it's not like I mind." He stepped even closer to her and she noticed. She stared up at him curiously.

"You seem to have too much interest in me than any upstanding man should." She said bluntly.

Groves seemed to be searching for words as he rubbed his neck. "I must admit Beatrice, I've had an interest in you for quite some time."

She blinked in surprise. This was quite a surprise to her. "Really? How long?"

"I would like to say the day I saw you win a fight against Gillette two years ago." He laughed. "I must say he's never liked you since."

She shrugged. "He didn't like me even before, and he shouldn't have been picking a fight with me." She pursed her lips. "Once again, you seem like an upstanding man, one of status. Why would watching a woman act like a man and being less than lady-like cause an interest?"

"That itself is what makes you interesting." He said, amused. "I find the cautious, passive women of Port Royal quite boring. I could care less about status. Those who worry about that are from the high class families. I earned my status with hard work and it's not my place to care about it. I wouldn't change anything about you."

Beatrice stared at him, surprised. "You wouldn't?"

He leaned closer to her. "No."

Her heart warmed and she smiled widely. "I think I might like you Nat."

His eyes sparkled and he grinned. "Good." Beatrice felt his hand on her cheek and glanced at it, curiously. She was wondering what he was doing when his lips descended on hers in a surprise kiss. Her eyes widened and she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She yelped.

"I told you I was interested in you." Groves said as if his reasons were clear.

Beatrice looked baffled. "Well yes, but I thought that meant you wanted to find out more about me or something. I didn't think interested meant..._interested_."

"Well it does. I want you to see Beatrice. I think you're a strong, remarkable woman and you deserve much more than the life you have."

Beatrice felt mixed emotions from his statement. Confusion, flattery, suspicion. However, part of her was happy. Ever since she and James parted she had felt that there was so much wrong with her. To hear that a man like Groves thought this of her was...nice. Her gaze softened and she smiled. "Thank you Nathanial, you're very nice."

"Everything I say is true." He said softly, stepping close to her once again. This time his intent held no confusion and Beatrice didn't feel much need to pull away. She couldn't say that she returned his feelings, but why should she overlook an opportunity when she had no other options? It's not like any other respectable men were jumping at the chance to be with her. And men like Jack Sparrow only wanted her for her body.

Beatrice felt a pinch of sadness, but let herself be distracted as Groves kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

At that moment, as by some unlucky twist of fate, as if planned by some cruel being, Commodore Norrington choose that exact moment to enter the room and catch Groves and Beatrice in deep embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen  
**_

Sunlight streamed into the small bedroom, the beams hitting the bed and draping over the couple upon it. The woman was lying on her stomach, the blankets only pulled up to her waist; her bare back beginning to be warmed by the sun, her face directed to her left, towards the shadows. The man's body was facing the window, and he got the full strength of the light. His forehead crinkled when the light hit him. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted, the bright morning light shocking.

He covered his eyes and turned over. When he saw her, her long hair fanned out around her, her face soft and delicate, her skin aglow in the light, a small smile lit up his lips and a soft look came into his eyes. He sat up slowly, the blanket pooling to his lap and his bare chest revealed. He moved his pillow and sat against the headboard, his eyes never leaving her form. He ran a hand over her hair and petted her head delicately.

She was so beautiful. So many people didn't see it, but he knew. Ever since the first moment he saw her he knew she was special. He didn't know how special until that moment. Waking up next to her like this made everything so clear, so perfect. He never wanted it to end, and it wouldn't. They been courting for two years and this wasn't her first visit to his house.

He moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck, sliding a hand over her back.

It was no surprise to him that he loved her so much. It was natural he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. If things worked out well enough it wouldn't be her last. One day soon she'd move in as well. They'd be married. He knew with all his heart they'd be married one day. It was why he bought a house big enough for both of them near the water and the port.

He smiled wider and she stirred, a soft groan escaping her. She turned over and the slightest hint of a blush formed over his cheeks. He pulled the blanket up to cover her chest.

As he did she opened her eyes. She groaned again when the sunlight hit her at full force and closed her eyes again, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Briiiight." She moaned.

He chuckled and tried to move her arm. She struggled and shook her head. "Nooooo."

"Beatrice wake up." He tried. She didn't. After a moment he smirked and leaned down, leaving kisses along her neck, moving up, his hand moving under the covers. He moved down to get better access.

Beatrice moaned and opened her eyes. She grabbed his hand and mock glared. "Well, now I'm awake."

He smirked. "Well I don't see why we shouldn't keep going then."

She scoffed and sat up, not bothering with the covers. She gave him a look. "Why are you so...fun now, but such a prude outside?"

He grinned and pulled her back down, wrapping his arms around her and resting her against his chest. "Prude am I?" He flipped them and Beatrice stared up at him.

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "James, what's gotten into you?"

He smiled and kissed her slowly, a hand on her cheek. He pulled back after a moment and his chest swelled when he saw such a wondrous look on her face from his kiss, her eyes half lidded and a silly smile on her lips.

He said to her what he said what seemed like a million times. "I love you, Beatrice, always."

She traced his face. "I love you too, James."

He laid down beside her and held her tight. "I'll never let you go."

* * *

James stared at the two before him, his heart beating a mile a minute and with every pump constricting more and more. His eyes clouded over and he couldn't stop the memory of a time he longed to return to as it flashed through his mind. As his anger and disbelief skyrocketed he suddenly found it hard to breathe. His hand itched to take out his sword and run Groves through. He watched the two break apart in surprise and only felt a hint of satisfaction, the rage coming back full force when he saw Groves's hand on Beatrice's waist, holding her beside him.

It was a gesture of possession and the look in his eyes was a challenge directed to James. Groves raised an eyebrow at his commander and James took control of his anger. He would not make a fool of himself in front of the other man. He focused his attention on Beatrice and he saw the helpless expression on her face and his heart jumped into his throat.

His face became stern and he stood stiffly, accusing. "What's going on here Groves? Are you fraternizing with the prisoner?"

Groves scoffed. "She's hardly a prisoner, sir, and there is nothing wrong with our actions."

"So you are not denying anything?"

"No, commodore. What you saw is exactly how it is." Groves said confidently.

"W-Wait, no, it's not what it seems..." Beatrice tried to explain.

"Save it, Miss Brown. I care not for your excuses. My only concern is why such dealings are being held in my quarters." James looked at Groves's directly, completely ignoring Beatrice's pleading stare. "Next time you wish to do such things bring her to your own quarters when I have nothing left to ask her and she is of no more use."

Groves's bowed his head to hide his anger. "I'm sorry Commodore Norrington."

Beatrice looked up at him, saw his expression even as he bowed his head, and became angry herself. She pulled away from Groves and turned her back to James. "You don't have to apologize and you have no obligations to do something like that. This may be his room but it is our business." She gave James a steely look. "This situation does not concern him and a proper gentlemen would know when to mind his own business."

James stared at her, challenging, and without looking at Groves he addressed him. "Captain, you may go, I will continue this meeting with Miss Brown alone."

"Sir, I must protest-"

"Nathanial," Beatrice cut him off. "Go."

He still looked unsure and she smiled at him. "I'll be fine. Thank you."

Groves smiled at her and gave James a stiff nod before leaving.

It was a stare off once the two were alone and Beatrice didn't feel any shame in her actions, no matter how accusing James's stare was. She pushed her shoulders back and stood straighter. "I am sorry you had to catch that, but I won't apologize for my actions. Now can we get this meeting over with so I can clear my name and we no longer have to speak?"

James rolled his eyes, trying to give off an air of aloofness. "Don't fret too much over that. Your name is already cleared. I realize you did not purposely join those pirates."

"You do..." Beatrice said skeptically.

He nodded curtly. "There is no proof of you planning with Sparrow or Turner, and you left Port Royal legally. Your name is in the records as a passenger on a merchant ship, and there are no consequences."

She breathed a sigh of relief, inwardly thanking old Edward for adding her in the report. If it had been any other merchant than him they wouldn't have done things by the book: to just add an extra woman to the journey report.

"However," James said. "Details of what happened to you after the ship came back are a mystery and the captain had to write a missing persons report."

Beatrice groaned and sat on the bed wearily. That stupid old captain, why did he have to report everything?

"So," James said accordingly. "Care to inform me what happened between your disappearance and the island?"

Beatrice didn't look at him and raked her brain for an answer. The truth was the first thing that popped into her head, but that answer wouldn't work. It seemed James didn't know about meeting Will and Jack in Tortuga, and if she told him that would translate into conspiring with pirates. She licked her lips nervously and just let any excuse pass her lips.

"I got on the wrong boat."

James raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Beatrice nodded and looked innocent. "Yes. I must admit that I got drunk and stumbled onto the wrong ship, and before I knew what happened they sailed off with me on board. When I was discovered they just dropped me off at the nearest island, which happened to be that pirate island. Well, I was found and taken captive and forced to walk the plank with Elizabeth and Jack." She rolled her eyes. "Coincidence, I know, but lucky too." She smiled innocently up at him.

James stared at her. It was an obvious lie. He could tell when she lied, her eyes gave it away. "And that is the absolute truth?" He asked.

She avoided eye contact. "Mhmm."

James inwardly sighed, but he wouldn't question her. He wouldn't make any conflict for her.

"Alright." James said finally. "That is acceptable. I will inform the governor and fill out the report."

"Really?" She asked before she could stop herself. James raised an eyebrow and she coughed. "I mean, great. That will be helpful." She bit her lip. "So are we done?"

She looked nervous and he wondered why. He nodded. "Yes."

"May I go find Nathanial then?" She asked, standing once more.

Her question caused him to stiffen at the image of them together passed through is mind, making the monster in his chest to roar. "What is there that you need from my captain?"

Beatrice glanced at him anxiously. She held herself and looked away. "I don't think that's any of your business, James." She said softly.

James felt his heart crack. "I see you work fast." He said cruelly.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

He crossed his arms and shrugged, not sparing her a glance. "It seems you've latched yourself onto Groves quite nicely. So you do see the importance of finding a stable partner." The scathing words left his mouth before he could stop them. He let his jealousy get the better of him and he hated himself for it when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. He regretted looking into her eyes. Her eyes always left him weak.

Her jaw dropped and she glared at him angrily. "Don't you dare, James, don't you dare judge me you bloody hypocrite. You've latched onto the governor's daughter for your own sake, so why can't I do the same thing? Do you think you can just pop right in and try and control my life like you used to? You have no right! What goes on between Nathanial and I is no concern of yours."

It took everything in him to look at her with disinterest. "Believe me, your life and whatever mistake you continue to make are of little concern of me Miss Brown. I don't have to deal with those anymore."

"Yes, because now you have exactly what you want, don't you? You have your precious Elizabeth." She spat. "And now there is now more use for me. What was I to you James, a toy? A plaything? A practice tool?"

"That doesn't matter anymore." He said. "The past is the past."

"It matters to me!" She screamed, placing a hand on her chest for emphasis. "I can't understand how one day you were able to tell me you loved me and the next you throw me away!" She looked away from him, unable to look at him. "You owe me that much." She said quietly.

"I owe you nothing." He forced out.

Beatrice lunged at him and grabbed the front of his coat. "You will tell me. Why did you do it? Tell me so that I can finally move on! Please tell me there was more to it than Elizabeth" Tears streamed down her face suddenly and he could not bare to look at her. "I don't want to love you anymore if I know that there is no more hope!" She screamed in his silence.

James tried to turn away, but Beatrice grabbed his face and made him face her. "Tell me, James." She pleaded, her voice hoarse. "I beg of you. If you ever held any compassion for me then try to recall it and tell me why you did it."

He grabbed her hands swiftly and stared at her. Why? He wondered silently. He narrowed his eyes and his grip on her hands tightened.  


* * *

Edward Norrington slammed his fist on his desk and stood angrily. "I forbid it!"

His son James stood in front of the desk in his father's study. James took time out of his day to visit his father's home to inform him of his future plans with Beatrice. He told him in the study, a gallery of his father's success. Maps aligning the walls, his sword in a case on the wall above the mantle. A portrait of his late mother hanging on the wall above the desk.

James closed his eyes and sighed. "Father, that does not matter."

"No son of mine is going to marry such worthless trash!" The retired commodore yelled, frustrated.

"Beatrice is not trash." James said calmly. "I will marry her even without you're permission. I love her."

Edward scoffed. "Love." He grabbed his clear bottle of brandy and poured himself a glass. "Love is useless. You will marry one worthy of you're status." He calmly took a drink from his glass.

"I don't care about status father. I've worked my way to the top and I know I am about to be given a promotion to commodore. I can take care of Beatrice and myself, without my inheritance and your support." James said confidently.

The office became cold as Edward glared at his son. Such disobedience could not be tolerated. His confidence and bravery was something to be recognized, but that was all the more reason to break any ties his son had for that woman. She was not good enough for him.

Edward folded his hands on top of his desk. James straightened, awaiting his response.

"When will you be wed?"

James blinked in surprise. His preparation for that moment faltered, but he pulled back and answered with even more confidence. "I plan to officially propose at Hemmingway's retirement party and we will get married as soon as possible."

"Right then." Edward sighed and stood once again, this time more calmly. He strode over to the large window and placed his half empty glass of brandy down upon the table beside it. "It seems there is nothing I can do to stop you."

James stared at his father's back, speechless. He smiled and slowly found his words. "Father, thank you, I-"

"Except." Edward cut in.

James's face became stony. "Except?"

Edward turned to face his son, a slight smile on his lips. "There is something I can do. If you proceed with this irresponsible decision then I will have no choice then but to ruin her and her father."

James narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"The Browns have been nothing but a menace ever since that poor excuse of a man became an alcoholic and left his daughter to work. I see nothing better to do than to inform the governor or such atrocities and have it dealt with immediately. Think of it. Having a woman making the swords for our military? And I have no doubt that the drunk has some debts he has not been able to pay. Not only has he become a drunk, but a gambler as well." Edward crossed his arms. "I estimate it will take only a week for the Browns are homeless and, unfortunately, penniless as well."

James hands became fists at his sides and he scowled. "I will support her no matter what you do. I told you, status means nothing. I will love her no matter what."

"Ah, but money is what runs the world." Edward looked out his window once again, his arms behind his back. "How will you support her without any money or stability of your own?"

James's eyebrows furrowed. "I told you I do not need my inheritance to support Beatrice and myself. I am able to survive on my wage as captain and once I am commodore that will only increase."

"Then I'll just have to strip you of your title and send you back to England to live with your grandparents."

James's eyes widened. "What?" His composure faltered. "You can do no such thing!"

"I may be retired, but I still hold power. I have many friends in the government and military, and there would be no questions asked as of why I am taking such actions against my son. Any excuse will do, no matter what you say." He chuckled and glanced at his son. "You will be on a ship back to England before invitations to Hemminway's party are sent out."

James shook in rage. "You can not do this! I am not a child anymore. You can not control my life as if I am your puppet. I will marry Beatrice no matter what you do. I will take what money I have and we will leave this place. I would give up everything for her."

"Any money you have will be confiscated and if you run you will be a fugitive. The goldsmith and I are friends as well James, you can not run." Edward turned to face his son completely. There was a sad expression in his eyes. "Think rationally James. Don't let her poison your mind. She is only after you for your money. You can do so much better."

James tried to stay calm. He did not want to attack his father. "You're wrong, we are meant to be together. I can do no better than her."

A sigh escaped Edward's lips and he rubbed his forehead. "I should have kept a closer eye on you when you were younger and kept you away from that shop. I guess I am paying for it now. Oh what a father I am to do such a thing to my son."

"What a father you are to threaten your son in such a way. I do not think you can do such a thing to your own son, no matter how much of a bastard you are." James said, gaining back the same confidence he had before. He turned away and headed for the door. "Good day father. Don't expect an invitation to my wedding."

"I will do it James." Edward said seriously. "I will do it because you are my son. I will do it to save you. Any support you thought you could offer that tramp will be gone and you will be sent to England without any farewell to her, and she will end up dying in the street or faced with the life of a whore. You will do as I say and end it or that will be her fate."

James closed his eyes and shook his head. "No."

Edwards face hardened. "Yes. Unless you want that to happen you will choose a wife more befiting of your status that I approve of or your life will take a turn for the worse. Make your choice James. Will you leave your 'love' to suffer or will you let her go to make a better life for yourself?"

James said nothing and Edward became frustrated. "James!"

"Alright." James turned and stared at his father, his eyes glazed over and filled with such hatred that Edward's heart jumped. "Fine, I will break it off to protect her and pick another woman of your choice, but in doing so I will never set foot in this house or speak with you ever again. I hope you have nothing more to say to me father, because this will be the last time you will ever speak to me."

Edward rolled his eyes. "James, stop this foolishness."

"The only fool here is you." James snapped. "And I hope you enjoy the rest of your life knowing that your son will be waiting for the day that you die, because once that happens you will have no control of me." He turned swiftly and opened the office door. "Goodbye father."

* * *

James placed his hands on Beatrice's shoulders and pushed her away. "There is no other reason." He turned away and opened the door. "Now as there is nothing more to discuss here I will leave you. You are to stay here until a soldier retrieves you." He gave her no chance in replying and slammed the door.

Beatrice fell to her knees only a moment later and sobbed into her hands.

James leaned against the door, weary and frustrated. He could hear her sobs and the cracks in his heart lengthened. Tears fell from his own eyes freely and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry Beatrice." He whispered, broken.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen  
**_

Life works out in mysterious ways and sometimes plans don't always work out the way you want them to. Beatrice didn't expect to be twenty eight and still be single, and a drunk for that matter. Also, she didn't expect to be grief stricken in the room used by the man who broke her heart over and over again.

She'd rather be on the deserted island drinking herself to death then to have been rescued. At least the company was better. If only she had met Jack before he 'kidnapped' Will, she was sure she'd like him. She laughed humorlessly and got off the floor. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

She paused, all previous thoughts forgotten. Bouncing slightly she tested how comfy it was. She nodded to herself and stood, falling back spread eagle. She laughed as she landed and shifted around. The bed was as soft as a cloud, or as soft she pictured a cloud. It molded around her and seemed ready to hold her until she fell asleep. She crawled up the bed and rested her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes in content, letting a small sigh escape. She took a deep breath and smiled, it even smelled nice. It was a familiar smell.

Beatrice's eye snapped open and she shot out of the bed. That was _his_ bed and she promised herself she would never sleep in his bed ever again. She stared at the bed with longing. Well, she thought conflictingly, it's not like I'm sleeping with him, just on his bed, and he's not even here.

She shook her head and turned her back to the bed. "No, it's just as bad. I don't need anything he owns." She glanced over her shoulder. "Even if it's super comfy and soft..."

She was halfway in a turn towards the bed again. "No!" She shook her head and turned away. "Damn the comfortableness of that bed. It must be evil."

No longer able to tolerate the temptation she decided it was time to go back up to the deck. Pulling the handle of the door she found it stuck. She pulled harder, but it wouldn't open. She tried pulling it really quick, jiggling the handle, but the door only rattled. She realized that the door wasn't stuck, it was locked. Someone had locked her inside.

"Oh you've got to be bloody kidding me!" She pounded on the door. "James! James you open this door right now."

There was no answer, he was gone. She glared the door. "Bastard." She muttered. Looking around swiftly she tried to find something she could use.

The wooden chair crashed onto the door and broke into pieces. Beatrice crossed her arms. "Well that didn't work, and now there is a broken chair in the middle of the room."

Trying again she surveyed the room for a way to get the door open. "Well, I broke all the chairs..." She picked up a piece of wood and twirled it in her hand. She stared at the door, thoughtfully, examining it from every angle. She began to pace, never looking away from the door. Stopping short suddenly, an enlightened look overcame her features. "Of course!"

She stepped in front of the door and used the piece of wood she was holding to hit the hinges off the door. She threw the metal pieces and wood aside and pushed on the door with her shoulder. It opened opposite of it's natural way, falling lopsided and cracking slightly, but Beatrice didn't mind, she was out.

Giving herself a pat on the back she merrily made her way up the stairs. She stopped mid-way and thought for a moment. If James saw her then she'd have to see him and risk becoming emotional again, her heart already hurt a bit just thinking about him. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. She didn't need him in her head or her heart. She didn't need him if he only brought on pain.

Thinking rationally, he'd probably also wonder how she got out of the room and search, only to find out what she did. She asked herself if breaking out was such a good idea.

Her nose wrinkled and she shook her head. "Nah, it was a good idea. Breaking his things calmed me down."

She knew she couldn't go on the deck now, but didn't want to go back into that room. So the only way left to go was down, and the only thing down was the canon room, the barracks for the crew and soldiers, and at the bottom level, the brig.

"I guess I could visit Jack." She muttered. She let out a long sigh and shrugged, heading down the stairs. She hesitated before going down each level, scouting for any soldiers or sailors, but all was clear. They were probably all on deck being prepped on the upcoming battle with the pirates. Reaching the last staircase and entering the helm, she stuck her head in first, and she saw no one standing guard she walked in casually.

Jack was easy to spot; he was the only prisoner in the cell. He was sitting with his back against the bars, facing away from her. Trying not to make a sound she crept closer to his cell, crouching slightly, a mischievous look in her eyes. She was close enough to grab him, and to try and give him a scare she reached down.

"Don't even think about it." He said.

Beatrice froze. Frowning she deflated and moved around the cell, facing him from the side. She grabbed the bars and gave him a sour look. "How'd ya know?"

"Intuition." He said flippantly. "I can never be caught off guard."

She noticed the mirror on the other side of the room and rolled her eyes. "You saw me in the mirror."

Jack closed his eyes. "A man never reveals his secrets."

"Or as they are really, his methods of cheating."

"You mean opportunities, my dear."

"No I think I mean lies."

"Chance."

"Deceit."

"Luck."

"Pirate."

He opened one eye and smirked. "I find that to be a good point."

She snorted. "You would."

"Aye." He opened both eyes. "Now are you going to stand there all day or are you going to break me out?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And where do you expect to go once you're out?"

"I'm sure we can find a quaint little bedroom to use to help pass the time." His unspoken intent was so loud that it would take a deaf woman not to hear it.

"Well if that's the case I think I'll let you sit in there the whole way." She deadpanned. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the bars of the cell across his.

"How unfortunate." He mumbled. "It would have been a pleasant surprise, but then again, not many things are pleasant with you concerned."

"Ugh," She said, affronted. "I'll have you know that I am a very pleasant person."

He rolled his eyes. "You're a bloody tease."

She pouted. "I am not."

"Could've fool me." He snorted.

"Well you're opinion does not matter." She said in a snobbish way, nose in the air and arms crossed. "I'll have you know that I was in a very stable relationship for two years."

"And as you are no longer in said relationship I can only assume you did something to drive him away with that attitude with yours." Jack said, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Beatrice's face turned stony and her eyes took on a stubborn mask. "I didn't do anything."

He raised an eyebrow and she glared. Shrugging, Jack was first to look away. "Wouldn't be surprised, I suppose. The commodore does seem the type to change tactics for a better result."

Her eyes widened and she lurched forward, grabbing onto the bars of his cell as she kneeled in front of it. "How did you know?"

"I knew from the first moment you encountered him." Jack gave her a look. "Nothing sobers a woman more than facing a broken heart."

"Oh, and I bet you know that first hand. Broken a lot of womens' hearts then?" She said sarcastically, sitting back.

"I can't help if women fall too far into my charms." He said, looking a bit smug. "Most should know my intentions near the end."

Beatrice looked away. "You could always love in return." She spoke without any real vigor.

He smirked. "First rule of piracy, my dear: never fall in love."

"Rules are meant to be broken." She face came alive again with a returning smirk.

"Not this one. Love leads to complications, something that can't be had in this line of work."

She nodded. "I can see that. It would only hurt her more to be left behind with only your love as closure, spending every day in worry that you'd be hurt or killed. And you couldn't bring her with you because if you loved her then she'd be more of a distraction than help. You'd be so focused on her welfare you might get yourself killed."

"It's a reason why women are not allowed on board." He gave her a look. "Most of the time they are a distraction among the men, and a captain has more important things to worry about than one of the crew trying to make a pass at the woman."

Beatrice smiled. "It's why they're such bad luck then. Having them there tempts and distracts, and heaven forbid if one of the men actually loves her."

"You seem to understand, and your sarcasm really holds it all together, love."

She stuck her tongue out at him, he gave her an indifferent look in return. She shrugged. "Well, I don't think I will find myself tempting many men enough to cause too much bad luck."

"You'd be surprised." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

He gave her an innocent, owlish look. "Wot?" he repeated, his voice goings an octave higher.

She narrowed her eyes, but let it go. "So, what's your plan?"

"Plan?" He drawled.

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt the 'great Captain Sparrow' doesn't have an escape plan to get away from the Navy and avoid a hanging."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He said. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

She pouted. "Come on Jack, you can trust me. I've never done anything that would make you doubt me."

"I seem to recall a certain someone seducing me in order to knock me unconscious to burn my rum."

"Well we were rescued weren't we?"

"And now I'm condemned and sentenced to be hung."

"Which is nothing new to you."

"This not good."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you have a plan. You're just whining."

"I an not." He said as if offended. "I may be doomed and you wouldn't know until you had to watch me drop."

Beatrice sighed. "I'm sure it's some ploy to use the navy in your favor to have them and the pirates focus their energy on each other, while you use Will to break the curse so you can kill Barbossa and take over his ship when the pirates are fighting and hopefully taken over by the navy."

Jack stared at her. "...witch." He breathed.

"What?"

Jack looked away pompously. "That was the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard."

"Then tell me what you're planning." She said, looking tired.

He shook his head. "No. Second pirate rule, never trust anyone, especially a woman."

Beatrice glared. "Then I'll just be going with you to see this plan as it unfolds."

"I doubt Norrington will be allowing you to tag along." Jack said.

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "No, no he would not... If I disguise myself..."

"And where will you be getting said disguise?"

"Hmm, yes, that is a problem." She smiled. "Well then I'll just have to sneak off after everyone leaves."

"Really?" It was Jack's turn to be thoughtful. "Hmm, well that won't work for me."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

"Let me go! Stop! Jack Sparrow you bloody prick. How dare you do this!" She watched him go into the long boat, throwing her a smirk over his shoulder. He had told Captain Gillette she was planning to follow when the captain had come to the helm to fetch Jack, and Gillette had been more than happy to tell the commodore to have Beatrice confined somewhere.

"My apologies, Miss Brown. Commodore's orders." He didn't sound sorry at all. Actually he sounded pleased to drag her away against her will to lock her up somewhere she couldn't get in the way. He roughly pulled her up the stairs to the ship's conference room under the upper deck. With no gentleness at all he opened the door and threw her in. She hissed as she landed on her knees too hard and glared up at the man. He smirked.

"Consider yourself lucky, if it was up to me I'd just lock you in the helm."

Beatrice growled and launched at him, but he slammed the door in her face. She could hear his laughter and shouted profanities after him. She banged on the door, pulling the handle, but it remained locked and shut. Cursing one more time she pushed away from the door and ran to the windows, throwing them open. She was leaning out to see how far the drop to the water was when the door opened again, this time a struggling Elizabeth being pushed inside.

"I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" She yelled before Gillette could close the door.

Beatrice noticed, sourly, that he didn't shove Elizabeth to the floor.

Gillette smirked. "Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He closed the door in her face. Elizabeth stood there, shocked. Beatrice could hear the lock click and Elizabeth, and just as Beatrice did moments before, reacted and banged on the door.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" She yelled

"Of course it is." Beatrice said. "Jack wouldn't want us to interfere with his precious plan."

Elizabeth turned, surprised. "Plan? What plan?"

Beatrice threw her hands up, exasperated. "I don't know!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"You want me to what?" Beatrice was sure she had not heard Elizabeth correctly.

Elizabeth shushed her, looking at the door nervously. The soldier guarding the door did not move. "Look, we need to get out of here to help Will and you can't expect us to swim to the _Pearl_, do you?"

"Well then how can you expect me to be willing to jump in the water and swim around the ship to get a dingy?" Beatrice asked in a lower voice.

"Because you're the better swimmer and I have to tie together all these sheets." Elizabeth said. "And how else do you expect to get the boat. Do you think there's just going to be one conveniently waiting out the window?"

Beatrice snorted. "You just don't want to do it yourself." Elizabeth gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." She stuck her head out the window. A chilling wind brushed through her hair and she shivered. She didn't expect the water to be much warmer. Taking a deep breath she sat on the ledge, ready to push off, but stopped.

"Tell me again, how do you know that there will be a boat on the side?"

"They always leave a few extra boats floating before a battle in case those still on board have to jump ship."

Beatrice sighed. "Right, of course." She grimaced. "Well, off I go." She made an odd noise in the back of her throat and pushed off the boat. She closed her eyes and held her nose, trying to mentally prepare herself for the freezing water. It wasn't enough though, and the shocking temperature chilled her to the bone and made her clothes feel heavy. When she broke the surface she gasped ans shivered.

"It's c-cold, i-it's cold, it's cold, oh G-God it's c-cold." She took a few deep breaths and began to swim around the ship. The small boats were in her line of sight, but seemed so far as her arms began to go numb. If she caught pneumonia it would be all Elizabeth's fault and the girl could get her own damn boat next time.

Beatrice sighed in relief when she got to the boat, her breath making a large ghost in the air. Pulling her dagger out of her belt she cut the rope and then put it back. Grabbing the end of the rope she used it to tug it back to the window. Looking up she waved to Elizabeth, whistling shrilly. Elizabeth waved back and pushed the sheet rope out of the window, beginning her climb down. Beatrice pulled herself into the boat and hugged herself.

Her body shook uncontrollably and her lips trembled. She thought the water was cold, but being in wet clothes with wind hitting her every other second was much worse.

Elizabeth dropped into the boat ant grabbed the oars. "Good job Beatrice."

"T-T-T-Thanks." Her teeth chattered and her lips wouldn't stop trembling. She wasn't warm enough to make a smart comment. She untied the nearest sheet and covered her whole body, only her face visible.

Elizabeth restated the plan as she rowed. "We have to get to the _Black Pearl_ and break the crew out of their cells, then we'll all head to the caves to rescue Will."

"B-B-But w-w-what i-iffff they w-w-w-won't..." Beatrice gave up trying to protest. "F-Fine."

Elizabeth nodded, satisfied. Beatrice focused her attention on trying to huddle on the boat's floor as they pulled up to the other ship. Elizabeth pulled the oars into the boat and grabbed onto the side of the ship.

"Alright, I'll go alone and we'll lower down more boats." Elizabeth said.

Beatrice didn't say anything, just gave a thumbs up. She watched Elizabeth climb up and suddenly the wind got even worse. Shivering, the wind still hitting her face, she laid down in the fetal position, covering herself with the sheet, from head to toe, to block the wind. It was still very cold and she closed her eyes, her shaking body and chattering teeth being all she could focus on. She wished Elizabeth would hurry up so they would get to the cave and out of the cold night air.

Something hit the water with a loud resounding splash and Beatrice sat up, looking into the water. The ripples were spreading, but nothing came up. Shrugging she laid back down. The boat shook only minutes later and she moved the sheet the tiniest bit to see. Elizabeth had returned, looking quite angry, and most noticeably, alone.

"W-Where a-are-"

"They're not coming." She rowed furiously towards the cave. "Bloody pirates."

"Oh..." Beatrice got back onto her seat and looked to the _Pearl_. The crew was moving about and the anchor was being pulled up. "They're leaving?"

"They're keeping to code, any man that falls behind, stays behind." Elizabeth said bitterly.

"Oh..." It was all Beatrice could say, literally, she doubted she'd be able to get a full sentence out until she got something dry to wear. She knew, though, that any comment from her wouldn't lift Elizabeth's spirit much. Instead she looked around the cave walls as they entered and peered over the edge of the boat as the water got shallow. A tiny amount of light was emitted through the breaks in the cave above them and moonlight was let in. Golden coins gleamed in the water and Beatrice longed to reach in to grab a few. However, the whole story of the cursed pirates turning into skeletons from stealing gold coins held her back.

She became aware of their arrival to shore with Elizabeth's quiet announcement. "We're here."

Beatrice left the sheet behind and followed Elizabeth into the treasure hideaway. She found it much warmer inside. As they got closer Beatrice could hear the sound of sword's clashing. Beatrice hung back a bit, but Elizabeth didn't stop. She saw Will being attacked by three pirates and picked up a large gold and silver pole with no strain and rushed forward.

Beatrice looked around for a weapon and found a sword sticking out of a pile of gold. She grabbed it and caught up to Elizabeth just as she was confronting the pirate standing over a fallen Will.

"Do you like pain?" She knocked the pirate off his feet with her pole. "Try wearing a corset."

"Nice one, Lizzy." Beatrice praised. She looked around the cave quickly, trying not to let her greedy eyes pay too much attention to the mounds of treasure. She did a double take when she saw Jack fighting Barbossa. It was not the fight that caused her eyes to widen, but the state Jack was in. He and Barbossa exchanged blows in the moonlight, both gruesome skeletons. Beatrice rubbed her eyes, but her vision was as clear as day.

Elizabeth shared the same shock. "Whose side is Jack on?"

Will smiled slightly and shrugged. "At the moment?"

He, with the help of Beatrice and Elizabeth fought off the three pirates he had been facing alone. Will and Elizabeth both grabbed the pole and held it in front of them to push the three into the moonlight streaming in from the ceiling. Beatrice helped them spear the metal pole through the three and watched them struggle. Will smirked and lit a grenade, sticking it in the rib cage of the skeletal pirate in the center and pushing the pirates out of the moonlight. The bearded pirate searched his stomach for the bomb, but he was flesh and bone once more.

He looked up. "No fair."

The three exploded and Beatrice winced. Will broke away from them and climbed up a mound of treasure. Elizabeth ran after him. Beatrice saw Jack and without thinking headed towards him. Jack cut his hand with a dagger and threw a blood covered medallion to Will. Beatrice jumped across the small stream of water by the treasure mound nearest to Jack and Barbossa and froze. Barbossa cocked his gun and she was facing the barrel. Her eyes met his.

A shot rang out and Beatrice's attention snapped to Jack. He had his gun out and pointed, the barrel still smoking.

Barbossa looked at Jack. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will said confidently. He opened his hand and dropped the two bloody medallions into the stone chest.

Barbossa's eyes widened. He dropped his sword and looked at his chest, pulling his coat open. He began to bleed. The blood spread from his wound and he looked up, his eyes wide. "I feel… cold." He fell back, dead, a green apple rolling from his hand.

Beatrice slumped over, relieved.

Jack put his gun back in its holster. "Well, now that that's finally over." He walked around the body of his once first mate and headed to an appealing pile of treasure across the way. "I'll just be having a look see around."

Beatrice glanced back at Will and Elizabeth, they were gazing at each other with soft expressions. Beatrice pursed her lips and jumped across another stream, away from the lovesick pair. "I'll just be...yeah." She scurried after Jack, and once far enough away from the young pair having their moment she examined her own pile of treasure. Her eyes lit up when she saw a tipped over chest of dresses. She rushed over and looked through it until she found a pale blue one that looked her size. It was long and frilled at the sleeves and hem, not exactly her taste, but dry clothes were better than wet ones.

So excited with the aspect of dry clothes she hardly cared Jack was just behind her as she began to strip. She heard a clatter of metal, but didn't pay it any attention. She threw her wet shirt and breeches aside and slipped on the dress, tightening all the strings in the front. Smiling, she hugged herself and swayed, the warm clothes lifting her spirits. She twirled around and smiled widely at Jack, who stood only a ways away, staring at her.

She skipped over and grabbed a crown from the pile of treasure and stuck it on his head. "You should have a crown to match your king sized ego."

"Bloody tease." Jack whispered.

She frowned. "What?"

He waved a hand and returned to searching through the treasure. "Nothing, love, nothing."

"Alright." She said, only half interested as she picked up a gold platter to examine.

Jack snatched it from her hands and threw it away.

"Oi!" She squawked. "What if I wanted that?"

"Take what you can hide, love. After all you're going back to the _Dauntless_, and I doubt upstanding naval men will let you keep stolen goods." He said wisely.

She nodded. "You're right, surprisingly." She rushed back to the chest and rummaged through it until she came back up with a black handbag. Jack watched her as she filled the bag with coins and jewelery. He smirked the tiniest bit and turned his attention back to his own collecting.

She hummed happily to herself as she tried to find collectibles. Pushing it out of her mind that everything in front of her was a stolen goods she put a few jeweled broaches in her bag. It was full to the brim and she had to use a lot of pressure to snap it closed. She smiled in satisfaction and headed towards Will and Elizabeth, ready to go.

Elizabeth walked away from Will, towards the cave's shore as Jack and Beatrice approached. Jack watched Elizabeth go.

He gave Will his input. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." He followed after Elizabeth. "Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship."

Jack was severely disappointed when he found out that Gibbs and the crew had left without him, but for his own reasons didn't blame them. Even after returning to the _Dauntless_ to only be shackled and locked up, he didn't seem to blame them. When all the treasure he took was confiscated he may have been a little more bitter, but he could not blame his crew for keeping to the code. Beatrice tried to speak to him, but he was taken to a holding cell with the other pirates that were captured after the fight. She and Will were put in one of the ship's rooms while Elizabeth was taken to her father.

She and Will sat in silence, each of their thoughts miles away sitting on opposite sides of the room. Will sitting in a chair by the desk and Beatrice on the bed.

She frowned and thought of Jack's new reality; a short drop with a noose as a necklace. She felt surprisingly sad for the captain. Even with the fortune she stowed in the handbag and the free upper class dress she obtained. Jack may have been a liar, a cheat, annoying, and untrustworthy, but even a pirate like him didn't deserve to die.

"It can't happen." She said quietly to herself, folding her hands in her lap.

"What?" Will asked.

"Jack shouldn't be killed." She told him. "Even if he caused all this with his arrival to Port Royal."

He nodded. "Yes, no man deserves this, even if he is a pirate."

"Right." She agreed. "And without him I'd never have gotten all this gold. I'll never have to work again!"

"Bea."

"Or get married for that matter." She continued. "Take that society!"

"Bea." Will ground out.

"What? Oh yes, and no one deserves to have their lives taken in such a way."

"Right."

"And because he helped me become rich."

"_Beatrice_."

She grinned sheepishly. "Well it's true. Seriously though, what's to be done about it? There isn't much we could do without getting ourselves arrested."

Will got a look in his eye and Beatrice snapped. "No! You will not be doing anything stupid! I forbid you."

"Beatrice, you can't forbid me from doing anything."

"I sure can. I am your guardian and I forbid you from doing anything that might get yourself arrested. What about Elizabeth?"

He looked crestfallen and shifted his gaze. "She's going to marry Norrington, there's nothing I can do now."

Her heart clenched and she stood quickly. "Of course there is! You can tell her how you feel. Loving someone you can never have ruins your life." Her grip over her handbag tightened. "Believe me."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Beatrice...I-"

"Will, she only agreed to marry the commodore so the navy would come back to rescue you."

His eyes widened. "What?"

Beatrice sighed and smiled slowly. "Will, she loves you. She didn't tell me, but I know she does. So just tell her how you feel before it's too late."

Will smiled back and stood. "Alright, I'll do it." He headed for the door.

"What are you doing?"

He paused. "Going to tell her."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "Well you can't do it now!" She sat back down with a huff. "Her father and the commodore won't let anyone near her, especially you. Just wait 'till we get back to Port Royal. I'm sure your confidence can last that long."

He sighed. "Right." He took his seat again. "So, back to the plan about Jack."

"What plan?"

"To save him of course."

"Who's saving him?"

"Us."

"What?"

Will gave her a look. "Isn't that what you were talking about with the whole 'It can't happen' thing?"

"No." She emphasized. "I just meant it in a way that it's a shame it has to happen. I didn't think we should actually _do_ anything. We'd be arrested and hanged ourselves. It would be three ropes instead of one. That's why I told you not to do anything stupid!"

"But Beatrice-"

"No."

"Won't you feel bad?"

She thought back to every moment spent with Jack and a shiver went up her spine at imagining his death. She shook her head. "...No."

"Even after getting to know Jack?"

Beatrice glared angrily at the wall. "Jack can fall off a cliff for all I care!"

* * *

She felt like a coward for just standing there, staring. This man had done nothing more than be an arrogant pirate trying to get back what was his and he was being killed for it. The long list of offenses he committed were being listed off and he didn't look a bit afraid that he was about to die. He even smiled as if a fond memory crossed his mind from the list. Beatrice couldn't look at him any longer. She began to move through the crowd to leave, but stopped.

Swallowing thickly, she turned and walked to the front of the crowd, determined. Her eyes never left him and as the official finished his speech she stood just in front of the gallows. If Jack saw her he gave no indication, but she didn't care if he saw her or not. It mattered to her that she stood there, able to watch him die, instead of hiding or running. As long as she stood there it didn't matter she was too afraid to save him.

"May God have mercy on your soul."

The drum roll began and her eyes glazed over. Jack's rope was tightened and the executioner stepped over to the lever to open the hatch. Beatrice held her breath as he pulled the hatch open and Jack fell.

"Move!"

A man behind her grabbed her and pulled her forcefully aside and out of danger. Her eyes widened when a sword flew past her and embedded itself in the wood underneath the gallows platform. Jack frantically used it to keep himself from falling further.

"Will!" Beatrice yelled as he passed her. She reached out to grab his arm. "No!"

He stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Bea. I have to." He pulled away and climbed to the platform, fighting off the executioner. She watched him helplessly, and she hated it. She heard the crowd's shouts and turned. James and his men were pushing their way through the crowd. Anxious, she looked up at the stage again. Her eyes widened when she saw the executioner thrown off and headed towards her.

She turned, but he hit her before she could get away and she fell forward. She gasped and closed her eyes in pain. The large man was crushing her, forcing the wind right out of her lungs. What she had landed on was not the ground, and she was grateful, but she felt bad for whomever it was. They now had her and the burly executioner on top of them, and the rest of the soldiers and everyone near them fell as well.

Beatrice opened her eyes slowly and locked eyes with the unfortunate soul. James's eyes were narrowed and his face was set in a grimace. They locked gazes and Beatrice really wanted to get away, but the man crushing them together made it hard. Their faces were only inches apart and James got a strange look in his eyes aside from pain.

The executioner shifted and was trying to get up. She winced as she was pushed down harder. The man pushed down on the top of her back and her head jerked forward, her forehead hitting James's, hard. They both winced.

"Sorry." She gasped into his ear.

The situation that seemed to last a lifetime to her was only a few moment long when the executioner finally rolled off her. She sighed in relief and got off James as fast as she could. He and his men struggled to get up as she rushed as far away from James as she could, focusing instead on how Will and Jack were. The two had only gotten as far as up the steps to the battlement when they were surrounded by more soldiers, their guns aimed at them.

"Will!" Beatrice yelled, running up the stairs. She tried to get through the soldiers, but they bumped her back.

James came up behind her and pushed her aside, glaring at Will. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you."

Governor Swann found it safe to walk up, giving Will an unforgiving look. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man." Will said. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"Will, don't be a fool." Beatrice said.

"It doesn't matter, as long I fight against what I think is wrong."

Beatrice winced, taking the strike at her.

"You forget your place, Turner." James ground out.

Will smiled. "It's right here, between you and Jack ."

Beatrice forced herself through, placing herself in the middle of Will and Jack. She didn't say anything, just glanced up at Jack then looked up at James with determination.

Elizabeth smiled and moved forward to stand next to Will. "As is mine."

"Elizabeth." The governor breathed. He looked around frantically, the guns pointed suddenly dangerous. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!"

The weapons were lowered and James looked between Beatrice and Jack, then back to Elizabeth. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It is."

Beatrice smiled and took a step to Will's other side.

Jack glanced between everyone skeptically, but when no further movements to shoot him were made he stood up straight. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" he got into the governor's face. "Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?"

The governor winced and backed away.

Jack turned his attention to James. He smiled and placed a hand on Beatrice's shoulder. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

He looked down at Beatrice and sighed, placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, love, it seems we'll never be able to finish things, but I want you to know that I'll not forget you."

Beatrice glared as she felt her face heat up. Jack shook his head and drew away, heading up the steps. He paused and looked to Will. "Will...Nice hat."

"Friends!" He announced, heading further back to the edge of the battlement as the soldiers advanced. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you-" He fell backwards over the edge.

Beatrice gasped and ran to the edge to look over the edge just in time to see Jack hit the water. "He just fell off a bloody cliff!" She didn't know why, but she cared that he survived, and when she saw the _Black Pearl_ waiting to pick him out of the water she grinned.

Even as her chest clenched through her happiness she smiled and was glad Jack was leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen  
**_

Harold Franks was a finance man. He dealt with finances of the, shall he say, richer families of Port Royal. His main focuses: money management, will readings, and inheritance issues. Maybe if he earned a large sum of money from said job he wouldn't have become so bitter when dealing with the rich fools and their children. Arrogant old men coming to him to ask about the money they had, knowing they had a huge amount. Harold had a theory they only came to just remind themselves just how good they had it, and to rub it in his face. Then once the old fools died their children fought over the estate and money like hyenas.

Being the only financial adviser in the Port Royal banking system made Harold's life stressful. Everyone came to him with their money problems. He wasn't a very trusting person, so he didn't hire many helpers, leaving most paperwork for only himself to take care of. Years of working turned his hair white, wrinkled his skin, and before he knew it he was an old man, and nothing upset that specific old man than giving young people money they didn't earn.

Over the last few weeks he'd had even more business. Port Royal had been attacked by pirates and assets had been taken, so members of high society came to make sure their estates were stable. Currently, it was the first inheritance matter he had to deal with. The notice had been sent to the deceased's only son and papers were filled out and only needed to be signed by the heir to receive his father's assets and estates.

His eyes narrowed at the young man standing in front of his desk, looking regal and confident. Harold dunked his quill in the ink and wrote another line on the parchment in front of him. Nothing would please him more than to give the man a talking to about giving the money away, as well as the estate. He believed this specific man might listen. He eyed the man's blue uniform once more. He was a naval man, he should understand hard work and not worry about his parents money. Holding his tongue, Harold held out the quill to the man.

"Sign here, Commodore Norrington."

James stepped forward and bent over the desk to place his signature on the line at the bottom of the parchment. He silently handed the quill back and stood up straight.

Harold shuffled the papers and put them all away in an orderly fashion, giving James the usual speech. "Well, everything is in order and everything is now under your name." Years of dealings and ungrateful recipients gave Harold's words an unsympathetic tone. "Thank you for the business, and I'm sorry for your loss, your father was a very respectable man of Port Royal and will surely be missed."

"Surely." James repeated, but there was a bitter tone in his voice. He gave Harold a curt nod and exited his office.

Harold sneered. Respectable man his foot. He didn't care if the man was protecting the town, he was just as bad as the other spoiled hyenas. "Ungrateful bastard." Harold grumbled, continuing with other paperwork.

The bell on the door chimed as James left the bank. He had mixed feeling concerning the news he'd just found out. He had been contacted that morning about his father's death, a heart attack.

Ironic, considering he had always questioned if his father even possessed a heart. He knew he should be mourning his father, and felt a tinge of regret for being unable to live up to his mother's dying wish to make amends with his father, but after years of always living under the man's firm control James couldn't bring himself to forgive and forget. Even now that the man was dead he couldn't bring himself to grieve.

All that filled him was relief, sweet relief. As well as hope. The only amends he wished to make at that moment was with the woman he had loved for so long. He didn't know how he was to approach her, but with no obstacles in his way to threaten to pull them apart again he knew he couldn't hesitate to confront her. Too much time had been lost already and more would be lost if he didn't see her at that moment.

He and his crew were setting off the next morning to chase after Jack Sparrow. He had already let Sparrow go to appease the governor's daughter, but it would be a question to his authority if he didn't pursue and arrest Sparrow and his pirate crew. He had to honor his own words. The ones spoken after Sparrow escaped. One days head start. The time of said head start ended after nightfall.

Timing for everything was strange and if he was any other man, would be overwhelming. His pride as a commanding officer in jeopardy, his father's passing just after his return to Port Royal and escape of a convicted pirate, and everything held dear to his heart would be torn away from him if he didn't do something quickly. However, he was Commodore Norrington and he was sure he could handle just about anything using is willpower and intellect.

Standing in front of the blacksmith shop he suddenly wondered if his wits and strength could help him face the woman inside. Since the forced separation she avoided him in every way – he hadn't seen her smile in so long – and her personality changed drastically whenever in his presence.

Facing her after having her think for so long that he rejected her could make their soon to be encounter as terrorizing as facing a hurricane.

Beatrice looked up from the sword she was mending when the bell on the door ringed upon someone entering the shop. She smiled her shopkeeper smile in preparation, but it instantly dropped when she saw the man at the door. She shoved her hammer into the pocket in her leather apron and put the sword in progress aside. She brushed her hands on her pants.

"Oh, it's you, Commodore, to what do I owe this visit to my lowly shop?"

James cleared his throat and took off his hat. "Beatrice, I need to speak to you on something important."

"So it's Beatrice now, is it? I didn't know that we were on informal terms again."

"My father has died."

She raised an eyebrow. "My condolences."

He shook his head and took a step closer. They still stood across the room from one another, but that one step gave him a little more courage. He wanted to cross the entire room to be closer to her, but her frosty expression stopped him. "I need to speak with you, it's important." He repeated, seriously.

Something in his tone caused her to reconsider and she narrowed her eyes, surveying him for a moment. He gripped his hat nervously and she noticed. His posture, tone, and his whole presence was different, and she was sure it wasn't about his father dying.

There were no sarcastic remarks or looks of disdain on the uncleanliness of the shop and offered chair. He gave her no dirty look and seemed to be acting civil. She was still hesitant, but her curiosity got the best of her and she offered him one of the chairs at her work station. He sat gratefully and she sat down on her stool beside the anvil, facing him.

"So, what's so important?"

Taking a deep breath James let it all out. The whole story. Everything he did. He watched her face carefully as he went, but her features and posture did not change. Her eyes just became more and more intense. When he got to telling her how after separating all the words and looks where utterly and completely false she looked away and crossed her arms. He kept going regardless. Once finished she had turned from him completely.

The silence that came after was tense and he waited for her to say something, anything. No such luck. Turning his hat in his hands he spoke up. "Beatrice say something."

"Get out." She said lowly.

"What?"

"Get out!" She yelled, standing so quickly her stool tipped over. James winced. "I have nothing to say to you!" She still remained completely turned away from him.

"Beatrice, please, there was nothing I could do."

"You could have told me! Not just dropped me like it was nothing and then come back months later expecting me to take you back like nothing happened!" Her voice cracked and he could see her shoulders shaking.

He stood a took a step closer to her, speaking softly. "My father still had influence everywhere. If he saw or heard of even one soft encounter he would have ruined you. I couldn't see that happen."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you."

That was a sharp hit. "But you shouldn't have had to deal with that. It was better if you knew nothing, to convince my father."

She said nothing and he tried to step around her to see her face, but she turned away again. "Beatrice, look at me."

She shook her head. "So you would have kept this up as long as your father was alive? What if it took longer, years?"

"I knew it couldn't last that long. He was a weak old man, I knew he didn't have long, especially after my mother died." He let his lips twitch. "Or I would have found a way to make it look natural."

She let out a laugh that sounded forced and sarcastic. "You would never."

"For you I would."

She didn't let his pretty words get to her, no matter how much her heart was pounding. She kept her stand. "How do I know that this isn't brought on by Elizabeth's rejection? The one you want doesn't want you so you think that you can just pick up what you discarded like it was nothing."

"You're the one I want." He said fiercely. "I only made it seem I was pursuing Elizabeth to appease my father. I was never in love with her. Why else do you think I chose a woman who already loved another man?"

She shivered and shook her head. "This is messed up, James. You can't just do this."

"Why not?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I realize that it was not the best way of going about it, but through the bad times all I could think about was this moment, where I could tell you these last months have been a lie."

"A huge, disgusting, deceitful lie."

He winced. "Yes. So please, Beatrice, think about all the good things and believe me. I love you, and there's nothing stopping us now."

Facing him sharply, he saw the tears spilling from her eyes and realized why she had kept her back turned. She brushed off his hand, letting the tears fall. "Nothing stopping us? There are a few things that can stop us! The fact that I don't think I can trust you anymore James. And also, did it ever cross your mind for one second that I just might not have feelings for you anymore?"

His eyes widened a fraction, be he shook it off. "If you didn't have feelings for me anymore, would you be getting this upset?"

She looked away. He reached out to her again but she moved out of his reach, turning away again. She held herself and suddenly felt tired. "I need some time to think."

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "I understand. I will be setting out tomorrow, but once I return I'll seek you out. You can give me your decision then." He stared at her back, hopeful she'd turn to look at him.

She said nothing, made no movements. She heard him sigh and then the sound of the door to the shop closing. Slumping on the anvil she glared at the droplets of tears making a small lake on the black surface.

After everything that had happened James Norrington never failed to one up himself.

* * *

Will entered the blacksmith shop. His eyes swept the workshop. It was empty save for the donkey, but George wasn't the one he was looking for. Will knew that Mr. Brown was sleeping off a hangover in his room, but it wasn't the drunk man he wanted either. Lately it wasn't unusual for Beatrice not to be in the shop. She had stopped working suddenly, a month prior without giving him a reason. Work was beginning to pile up without her working and Will being more focused on his wedding. It was still weeks away, but Elizabeth demanded that he was with her for all decisions.

He began to climb the stairs to the second floor, wondering if it was his lack of being around that got Beatrice into such a sad state.

Having known and lived with her for so long Will didn't have to knock before entering. There was no fear of catching her off guard or vulnerable, because Beatrice hadn't left her bed for weeks. And there she was, huddled under her covers, a big lump in the middle of the bed.

Will stared down at the lump. "Beatrice, you can't keep this up, you have work to do."

No response.

He sighed and grabbed the blankets, pulling them away. The bed was empty. Only pillows underneath the blankets. "Where...?"

"Will?"

He dropped the blankets and turned, hopeful to see her awake. He was disappointed to find her under a different blanket curled up on her large cushioned chair. Beatrice peeked her head out from the blanket and squinted at him. She looked awful. Her hair in tangles and escaping her sloppy ponytail, bags under her eyes.

"What are you doing over there?"

"I didn't feel like sleeping."

He sighed. "Beatrice this isn't healthy, you can't stay locked up in your room, no matter what got you so upset."

She scoffed. "How do you know I'm upset? I could be sick, but that never crossed your mind, did it?"

He opened the curtains to her small window, ignoring her. The sun hit her right in the face and she hissed. "Elizabeth wants your opinions on wedding things."

"I won't be much help." She said, throwing the blanket over herself once again. "I'm not in a wedding planning mood."

He tore the blankets off her. Her long body curled up immediately. She was still wearing her nightgown as well. "You haven't been in any kind of mood. What's wrong with you Beatrice? I haven't seen you like this since six months ago."

"I'm thinking. Though I suppose you won't let me be until I get up." She sighed and stood on wobbly legs, walking by him slowly. "You don't seem to realize I need my solitude to think and I have a lot on my mind. I think differently. Everything must be quiet. I'm like a hermit."

"Maybe I can still help."

She opened her wardrobe and searched through it. "Nah, wouldn't want to take your mind off your wedding. Once and a lifetime thing, so I've heard."

"It's no trouble." He insisted. "I care about you Bea."

"I'm fine." She pulled a fresh tunic and pants from her wardrobe. "I need to change now, Will. If I have to return to the real world I might as well look sane." She smelled her nightgown. "As well as wash up."

He smiled. "I suppose you've thought enough in solitude?"

She smirked. "Yes, I suppose so." She looked out her window towards the ocean. She gazed at the gray clouds hovering over the horizon and white streaks lit up the sky with a sudden seriousness. "Now I only have to wait."

* * *

Wave after wave hit the_ Dauntless_. Water flowed over the sides and the screams and yells of the sailors were swallowed by the roaring thunder. Trembling hands tried to light their lanterns to see through the dark as another chilling wind pushed them. The ship rocked and sailors lost their footing and slid to the other side, hit by more waves. The more unfortunate were unable to keep a good grip and fell overboard. They were lost in the panic.

"Tighten the ropes!" James yelled. He held onto the helm's railing for support against the wind. "Secure the sails!"

Another flash of lightning lit up the sky briefly as another overbearing wave crashed into their ship. James held tight, but others weren't so lucky. His hat and wig had flown off long ago, winds so fast the rain fell sideways, but he wasn't much worried anymore. His main concern was keeping his vessel secure.

Groves used the stair railing to hold onto as he struggled up the stairs. He had lost his hat and wig as well. "Sir!" He squinted and sputtered as more water hit him at raging speeds. "Sir, we should turn around! The hurricane is too strong!"

James didn't look at him. "No! If they can withstand, so can we! We can't let those pirates get away!"

"It's useless, commodore!" Groves cried. "Your persistence will get us all killed!"

Another lighting strike and crack of thunder left the trained men quaking in their boots. Gusts of wind seemed to increase and left them blind. With raindrops that felt like millions of piercing bullets that would never break the skin, but stung their shivering flesh.

"Full speed ahead!" James commanded, disregarding Groves's suggestions. "Stay on her!" He needed to catch Sparrow, his pride demanded it of him. To let Sparrow go, saying he would get him later was out of character and irresponsible enough, but to be unable to catch the pirates was not only an insult to himself, but to his men as well. That was why Sparrow's ship could not get away. James was doing this for his men and his name.

The lightning was only getting closer. James covered his eyes and shot back. The men screamed to one another to each other to get out of the way as the lighting struck the mast and it began to fall. James dived out of the way as the top hit the helm's rail. He quickly turned over to see the damage. He feared the wheel had been hit. He couldn't be relieved to see it wasn't, because the ship had just lost one of their sails, and half its speed. They'd never be able to get through the storm at this rate.

The man at the helm that was previously trying to steer the ship had jumped out of the way as well. He was a ways away and clutching his head. The sail covered much of the top of the ship and kept James from seeing the lower deck.

At that moment his pride lost, washed away by another chaotic wave.

He stood and shouted to his men. "Get that mast out of the way! Turn her about! We're going back!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

The clear blue water was being watched over by a few delightfully puffy white clouds. A lone ship was right in the middle, its white sails blown out for its purpose. An old sailor stood at her wheel, tall and proud, wearing white pants, a blue jacket with golden buttons and a puffy scarf protruding from his collar, and a blue captains hat. Three seagulls filled the sky. The longer one gazed at the sailboat the more it swayed on the water.

Or that's how it seemed. Beatrice had been staring at the painting for so long that the small ship actually seemed to be sailing.

"-trice."

She tilted her head and blinked as the captain waved to her.

"Beatrice."

She lifted her hand to wave back.

Elizabeth snapped her fingers in front of Beatrice's face. "Beatrice." She said forcefully.

Beatrice crossed her eyes to look at the hand in her vision. She was brought back to reality as her attention was once again focused on Elizabeth rather than on the painting. It was beginning to freak her out anyway. They were in the parlor of the governor's house, sitting at a small wooden table worth more than most of Beatrice's possessions combined.

Elizabeth had been prattling on about samples for silverware for the reception to her and Will when Beatrice had zoned out. She had been helping the couple make decisions for the past week. Or rather, they would ask her opinion and either agree or nod politely and just go with what they really wanted. Sometimes she spent time with each individually, dress shopping with Elizabeth, vow writing with Will. Beatrice was never without one of them and felt that the two didn't really need her input at all. She was beginning to suspect they were trying to distract her from going back to 'thinking'.

She pointed to a random fork on the table. The shiniest. "That one."

"Yes, that one is very nice, but that wasn't what I asked you." Elizabeth said.

"Oh." Beatrice muttered. She glanced at the spoons.

Elizabeth sighed. "Or about any of the other silverware."

"Right."

"Are you alright, Beatrice?" Will asked, concerned.

She nodded reassuringly, sitting up straighter. "Oh, yes, yes, no need to worry. Just admiring the artwork. What did you say Elizabeth?"

"I was wondering what type of ceremony it should be, outdoors or indoors?"

"Well, Port Royal is a pretty place, outside would be nice." Beatrice said honestly.

"But what if it rains?" Will said worriedly. "If the date is set then we can't change it easily if the weather turns or change the setting either."

"Well what's the chances of it raining on that particular day?" Beatrice asked.

"Right," Elizabeth agreed. "And the weather here is almost always sunny. We'll be fine."

"But-"

"Will, it'll be fine." Beatrice said.

He nodded, but still looked unsure. Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm and gave him a small smile. He placed his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Beatrice looked around awkwardly. She cleared her throat and stood.

"I think I'll just go on a walk for a bit."

"That's fine." Elizabeth said absentmindedly, her eyes not leaving Will's.

"Be careful." Will added.

Beatrice nodded and backed out of the room. The butler opened the front door for her and she nodded to him, leaving the large home. She walked down the cobblestone driveway and walked past the guards at the gate, giving both a smile and wave. They only nodded back.

Compared to the governor's house the dusty streets and wooden buildings were less extravagant and more Beatrice's style. It was a warm spring afternoon, a cool wind blowing in from the ocean front. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes briefly.

A sharp bell was carried by the wind and her eyes opened sharply. It was coming from the docks. She took off in a run before she even realized, her body acting automatically. Getting to the docks was the most important thing at that moment. Only once before did that alarm go off. Many sailors came back dead and injured. Every ship was docked and recorded for, except one.

Her pace picked up as the harbor came into her vision. She could already see sailors and soldiers running around. Not uncommon, but it was the appearance from the physician hurrying to the docks, his large leather bag in hand, that worried her; he was being hurried by two captains. Beatrice followed behind them and as she got closer to the docked ship at the end of the harbor she froze.

The _Dauntless_ was wrecked and broken terribly. The wood was splitting from the sides, the mast was missing, and sailors were being carried from the ship either unconscious or moaning in pain, holding broken legs or arms. Some of their clothes were stained with blood, while others just looked windswept, tired, and just glad to be home. The injured were set laid on the dock beside the few others and the physician saw them as well and went to the closest one's side. Beatrice stood aside to let men limp by.

She searched every man's face, her heart in her throat. Her legs were taking her up the boarding plank to the ship. She felt a frantic feeling fill her and her head snapped each way to look at the faces of every man still aboard; the able bodied men moving the wreckage around the ship, but they were only sailors with no colors doing labor.

"Outta the way, girl."

A large sailor carrying one of the few unbroken crates pushed her out of the way to get off the ship. She stumbled to the side and bumped into another sailor. He glared at her and she gave him one in return. After a moment he looked away first and returned to work. Her attention went back to the ship's occupants. He wasn't there or anywhere on the dock. She didn't know if she should be relieved or even more worried.

Though why she worried was an anomaly in of itself. She didn't care if he returned safely. He had broken her heart and became a jackass. Why should it matter if he was alive or dead? What effect did it have on her? It didn't matter that right before he left he said he really did love her. Her heart wasn't swayed by his excuses. Even though she became more and more nervous when she couldn't find him and the number of injured seemed to be rising in front of her eyes she refused to acknowledge her worry.

When she spotted a familiar figure on the dock she ran to him immediately. "Groves!" She called.

Groves looked up from his clipboard and smiled when he saw her. Beatrice noticed the scratches on his face and eyed them worriedly. "Are you alright?" She asked first hand.

"Yes. There were some nasty winds out there." He said.

"Why did you go through such a storm? I saw it on the horizon and was sure that you would turn about to restock until it passed."

He handed his clipboard to a passing soldier and motioned for Beatrice to walk with him from the docks. She wasn't sure if it was to take her away from the bleak scenery or to get her alone. "We had higher commands to stay on course." He said stoically.

"Who would be so stupid to do that?" She ranted, confused and annoyed. "What kind of idiot would put so many people in jeopardy?"

"The commodore." He said, giving her a look that caused a shiver to run up her spine.

She tried to think of all possible reasons a rational and rule abiding man like James Norrington would do something so reckless. Usually it was when something hit his pride and he felt as if the only way to redeem his pride was to keep going no matter the consequence.

"We were in the pursuit of Sparrow," said Groves, as if reading her thoughts. Realization hit her and she knew that to James a hurricane might as well have been a light drizzle compared to the idea of catching Sparrow. "We seemed to be gaining on the_ Pearl _and could have overcome them, but then the storm hit, the legendary Devil's ship could take it, and the _Dauntless_ could not."

She sighed, looking at the clear sky. "Knowing Sparrow, he was able to see the storm coming and let the _Dauntless_ catch up just to lose you in the storm." She could picture his smirking face perfectly as he headed straight into the storm, expertly steering and getting through safely, leaving James behind with a bitter loss.

"Sparrow is a much more tactical pirate than anyone has given him credit for." Groves said, surprising her slightly. Not many men would give Jack Sparrow a compliment. Though, Groves has been on the sidelines all along as Jack made his escapes from the military.

They reached the harbor entrance, passing the book keeper and headed towards the bridge and into town. "I'm sure James is now coming up with a new plan to chase the _Pearl_ once again to rightfully catch and kill Sparrow." She said with little doubt. She knew James, even after their long separation. After all those years together she basically knew his thought process.

"No," Groves began slowly, bursting Beatrice's bubble. Apparently she didn't know his strategic thought process very well after all. "Shortly after our return he ordered the emergency bell to be sounded and then disappeared. This loss seems to have taken a heavy blow on the commodore." He stopped when he noticed Beatrice had stopped walking. He stepped to her side and noticed her ringing her hands and looking back at the docks.

"What's wrong, Beatrice?"

"I-I need to go now." She spared him a weak smile and turned back in the direction they had come from.

Groves reached out to grab her arm. She looked at him in surprise when he pulled her back to stand in front of him, a stern look on his face. "You're going to look for him, aren't you?"

It didn't sound like much of a question, even if he phrased it as such. She felt like she had no choice but to speak the truth, but fumbled with her words. "Well I…What makes you think…Why does that matter to you?" She became defensive and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Beatrice, I don't want you to worry yourself over the commodore. Wherever he is, he wishes to be alone. He doesn't need you there. Stay here with me."

She narrowed her eyes and suddenly felt like there was something even bigger behind his words. "What are you saying?"

"What do you think?" He placed a hand on her upper arm.

She backed away from him, giving him an angry, disbelieving look. "You…What would give you the idea-"

"Nothing." He said quickly. "But I can't just stand by and watch you run off only to hurt yourself again. I know you may still have feelings for the commodore…"

"You know nothing." She spat. "I don't have any feelings for the _commodore_. The commodore is an arse. I have…_had_ feelings for James Norrington."

"Really?" He asked skeptically. "It is all in the past?"

"_Really_." She glared. "Any feelings that I have for anyone are none of your damn business, as well as anywhere I go and anyone I see. And in those feelings that I have there are none for you!" She turned on her heel and stormed away.

"Beatrice!" He called after her. "I am only thinking of you. He isn't right for you. There are other more honorable choices."

She stopped and faced him just as he took a step to follow. "Groves, there will never be a time where it matters how much you care for my well being. I make my own choices, no matter the honorable one you try to set before me. I don't need your shit, I can take care of myself, and I most definitely don't need another self righteous man mucking up my life. I'll take care of my own problems." She turned once more and went on her way in any direction away from him.

Groves stared after her sadly, his hands becoming fists as he looked away. "He is at the pub!" He said loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped shortly, but didn't turn or pause for too long. She turned on the next street before the bridge and onto the harbor and set a course for the pub, putting Groves's confession, if that's what anyone could call a confession, in the back of her mind. She didn't need his speech to make her angry and add one more man to her target list, just below the man that broke her heart and the man that made too many arrogant remarks and drank too much rum, both of which deserved nothing more than a good punch in the face.

The scene that greeted her as she entered the bar was its usual one. There were only a couple of men sitting at the bar drinking alone and a small group at a table having their liquor in a nice quiet atmosphere. It was a slow day, only the usual customers: the wallowers at the bar, older sailors with no families to go home to, and the young men that enjoyed a drink there every afternoon.

Then there was one man who nearly went unnoticed by Beatrice as she stepped into the dim bar; the man in the corner table by himself taking large gulps from his pint. He wore a ruffled and torn blue navy commander's uniform, unbutton and dirty. He sat slouched in his chair, a pint in his hand, and his once fine wig placed carelessly on the table. No one ever thought they'd see the fine and polished commodore in a pub in the afternoon looking so disheveled.

Beatrice frowned and made her way to him. She hovered over him for a minute without him even looking up from his drink.

"James." She called softly, all her earlier anger disappearing to be replaced by a familiar worried sensation.

His head lolled back and he stared at her with unseeing eyes. She sat beside him, shaking his shoulder. "James, are you alright?" She saw all the empty cups on the table. "How many have you hand?"

"I am a disgrace to the navy."

"What?" She had heard him clearly, but he still hadn't looked at her.

"I was foolish. I haven't even had this position for more than a year and already I've failed my men and destroyed a ship."

"It wasn't completely destroyed." She tried to comfort. "Probably would only take a week to fix. And your men will forgive you."

He threw his pint away. She watched it, and its resounding clank gave away that it was empty. James buried his head in his hands and his shoulders began to shake. From her position she couldn't see if he was crying or not. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to see him better.

"James?" She whispered. He wasn't crying, but she could see the shame and regret in his eyes when he looked up at her. Not doing what was best for his men really took a toll on him. He failed himself, and even if it was his first real offense it would eat at him until he did something drastic. She hoped he hadn't done anything yet. She pulled him closer and rested his head on her shoulder, running her hand through his hair. "James, just calm down before you do something you'll regret."

"I don't regret anything anymore."

Her hand paused. "What have you done?"

He moved away from her, swaying slightly. "I have resigned as commodore, I'm doing more harm than good."

"James, you didn't." But she knew he wouldn't lie about something like that.

"I already gave the governor my letter of resignation. I wrote it on the return from our failed mission." He said pathetically, bowing his head.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "You'll regret that soon. Once we get you out of here and sobered up you'll go visit the governor and take back your resignation, he'll understand."

James shook his head stubbornly, his clouded eyes searching the scattered cups for any with more ale. "No, I have already made arrangements to leave Port Royal and go somewhere more deserving of a wretch like me."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "You're leaving Port Royal? James no, this is your home. You worked so hard to be commodore! How could you give up now?"

Her heart jumped to her throat when he finally looked up at her fully, his eyes meeting hers. He stared at her intently, his dark eyes tracing her face with his gaze. She didn't move as he leaned closer, his hand reaching out to her. He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing, he probably wouldn't remember anything, and from past experiences with a drunk James Norrington she knew to keep him calm or else he would get violent.

She snapped out her daze when his large warm hand cupped the side of her neck. Her smaller hand wrapped around his wrist. "James, don't."

He frowned. "I've worked so hard all these years to become commodore."

"Yes, you have." She agreed.

"But it's all pointless without you." She couldn't say anything back; it would either upset or give him false hope. "What does it matter now?"

"You didn't do it just for me." She said calmly. "You wanted to be commodore."

He broke away from her, disgusted. "Not one like this, it's better if I just leave this damned place."

He was acting like a child; Beatrice had no idea how to deal with him. It was always his responsibility to persuade her while she was drunk out of her mind, not the other way around. Though she had to hand it to him, even after so money drinks he kept his cool as a drunk and didn't stumble over his words, only swayed and had a loose grip. "This is your home, you belong here."

"I can't stay here…not here where my mistakes...I will be reminded of them every day. My men can't have confidence in me. I built this so high and now all I have for my hard work is regret."

"Where will you go?"

"If I'm not good enough to catch a damned pirate then how can I be above them? No, I deserve nothing more than to live in a hell hole with the sinners. I hear Tortuga is particularly disgraceful and full of drunks and whores; sounds like bloody _paradise_." He spat. He swung his hand and knocked a few more empty mugs over.

Beatrice watched the mugs glide across the dirty floor of the bar. She returned her stoic gaze back to him and waited for him to calm down. He refused to look at her after such a tantrum.

"Alright," She said finally. "If you're so keen to leave and think that's what you need, go; I guess there's nothing holding you back."

He reached for her again, but she stood, brushing his hand away. "Goodbye James."

Before she could get to far away he pulled her back to him with a hand clamped around her wrist. She was bent forward over him. His eyes were frantic. He looked so desperate, so pathetic she didn't pull away. "I don't know what I have anymore," he said lowly. "So anything, anyone, holding me back just doesn't seem possible anymore."

She narrowed her eyes. "So you decided that on your own did you? After leaving me here to think about what you said for the past weeks you decide on all by yourself I don't want you, eh? What if…" She shook her head, exasperated.

His glazed eyes caught the dim light of the bar and he almost looked hopeful. "What if…what?"

She sighed. "James, I will never love you like I used to."

"Beatrice…"

She held up a hand and took her seat once more. She smiled sadly and held his hand between her own. "However… I…I would like to try again. That's what my heart is telling me."

His breath caught and he pulled her closer, not believing. "Beatrice…" He continued to whisper her name as he caressed her face and she smiled slightly, touching his disheveled hair, pushing the tangled brown locks out of his face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, quite a lot, but remained close. Her heart pounded, making her chest hurt. It was neither a good hurt nor a bad one. Rather it was a cautious feeling.

There was no blissful joy at having James be hers once more. She didn't exactly feel she had him. Her James was being washed away by his broken pride, but what else could she do but try to bring him back to shore?

His not so clear brown eyes looked into hers and he frowned. "I am still leaving Port Royal."

"I know." She kissed him softly, comfortingly; a first kiss of a new turning point. "That's why I am going with you." She whispered, taking his hands and intertwining their fingers.

He stared at her then kissed her forcefully. It held all his pent up feelings: his guilt, his remorse, his longing. Everything he held back from her. He held her desperately and she felt a tinge of happiness; a small hopefulness in the bleak outlook. Even if he smelled dirty, with a bitter taste of alcohol on his lips it was still James; his long missed touch.

Beatrice pulled away slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he around her waist. They fit together, just as they used to. She would be with him, try to be his caring lover once more. As she held him he laughed quietly. She caressed him soothingly.

She decided she would save James from himself and the world.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

The older woman took a deep breath from her pipe and let the tobacco smoke blow out through her noise like an angry dragon. Her eyes skimmed over the form of the woman in front of her, narrowing when they finally rested on her face. She took another drag from her pipe, slowly calculating the situation.

Beatrice shifted awkwardly. She wanted to say something, but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut in the presence of "Mother" Mary.

Mary finally moved and Beatrice straightened. Leaning toward her nightstand she tapped the ashes from her pipe. The quick clicks of the tiny wooden object made Beatrice flinch.

"Don't give up easily, eh?" Mary asked. Her voice even raspier than Beatrice remembered from their last encounter, and colder too. Her sharp eyes trailed over Beatrice's face expectantly. "You only lasted a night, why should I take you back?"

Beatrice's back began to feel stiff from standing so straight. "I'll last longer this time."

"Those are just empty words. First rule in this business is to trust no one. What else are ya offering?" Beatrice bit her lip and swayed slightly, trying to think of something else to offer.

"After you left we had to keep Helen, and no one wanted to mess with a pregnant wench. Not much money came from that girl." Mary said, giving Beatrice an expectant look.

The younger woman's eyes darted around nervously. "I…I could pay you back what you lost out of my wages."

Mary emitted a laugh that ended in a wheezy cough. Beatrice flinched. Mary cleared her throat, spitting her phlegm into a spittoon beside the bed with practiced ease. "No, if you expect to stay here for more than a week you'll need to get a place to live and also feed yourself, how do you expect to do that with your wages cut?"

"Uh…" Beatrice knew that Mary really wasn't worried about her, but she did have a point, and she also had James to think about too. "And what do you suggest I do?"

Mary gave her a look and Beatrice quickly corrected herself. "What do you suggest I do…Mother Mary?" She gave an awkward curtsy bow for added effect. It looked ridiculous; Beatrice was wearing pants.

Mary snorted and picked up her pipe again; putting more tobacco in. "You'll need to be a little more open this time. Literally." She smirked, but Beatrice didn't get it.

"Open…?"

Mary rolled her eyes at the girl's naïve obliviousness. "You will be wantin men to request you."

"What?" Beatrice said furiously. "No!"

Mary narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that tone girl." She snapped. "There's no pride for a woman here. We have to make money one way or another, and if it comes down to that, so be it, no arguments."

There was bitterness in Mary's tone, past experience coming up, but Beatrice held firm. "I will pay you back with half the money I have with me and my tips alone, if I can avoid keeping anyone's company I will. I will match whatever offer to avoid it. Satisfied, _Mother Mary_?"

They stared off, Mary taking slow puffs from her pipe in consideration. "Fine." She said finally.

Beatrice relaxed slightly, but Mary continued. "But if there is ever an offer you can't match…"

"We'll just wait and see then, won't we?" Beatrice said challengingly.

Mary sneered at her insolence. She waved a hand toward the wardrobe. "Put on your dress and get out of my sight."

As she bowed again Beatrice's face was blank. "Yes Mother Mary, Thank you."

Mary scoffed, but said nothing. Beatrice took her dismissal and without speaking another word to Mary she took the familiar blue dress from the wardrobe. She glanced at Mary from the open doorway, but she was looking out the window, blowing smoke from her mouth. Beatrice straightened and left, closing the door behind her.

She changed in the room James and her had gotten from the bartender and then headed back to the bar to start her shift. As she waited for her tray to be refilled with drinks she put her hair in a tight bun at the base of her neck. She had a problem the last time she worked in Tortuga with the men trying to grab her hair, telling her how they liked long hair on a woman.

Sighing she leaned against the bar, watching the reckless men drink, gamble, and fight. The noise level never decreased, and the flirting wenches, all shameless and having their own good time with the men; their prey of the night, never let their smiles drop.

Beatrice couldn't pity any of them, they were enjoying their lives, or so it seemed on the surface. Mother Mary's bitter words slipped from her memory. Not all these women were willing to use their bodies, probably driven to it. Beatrice tried on a smile and she wondered if it looked as forced as it felt.

As the night progressed no one noticed if it was. Any ill will on Beatrice's part wouldn't stop the drunken men and women's fun. They didn't let her be, but she knew better than to start hitting every customer that tried to pull her into his lap.

Another long sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back to look at the ceiling, not noticing that as she did she pushed her chest forward for the hungry eyes of all the men at the bar.

"What are you wearing?"

Beatrice snapped out of her daze and focused her attention on James. She smiled, but his look of disgust wiped it off her face. She looked down at herself. "My uniform."

"Your uniform?" His lip curled and he took a step closer to whisper her. "It's indecent; I can't let you wear something like that. You'll just have to find a different job."

Her eyes flashed. "You can't _let_ me? Well I'm sorry Mr. Norrington but I royally don't give a bloody damn."

His eyes widened. "Beatrice, you…"

"No, I've had to deal with your moaning and groaning about your guilt for weeks and I'm sick of it. You have no right to tell me to quit my job when I am just trying to support myself. I can take care of myself James. You are not commodore, you are not my father, and you are not my fiancé anymore." She pushed him back and turned to the bar.

James pursed his lips and glared at the back of Beatrice's head. She didn't turn back. He took a step closer, trapping her to the bar with an arm on either side of her. She stiffened and turned her head slightly, but she couldn't see his face.

He spoke quietly; she had to listen closely, the noise of the bar suddenly far too loud. "I just don't want these men looking at you."

Her eyes softened slightly, but she didn't drop her sharp tone. "At this point you have no room to judge these men, James, have you seen yourself?" She turned and faced him, giving him a determined look. "After you give up there is no room for pride and possessiveness."

His eyes flashed hurt briefly, but it passed quickly and he gave her a hollow look. "I have money to take care of us."

"That will only cover our living quarters for the next few years, but if we don't keep adding to it how will we survive?"

He became angry again and took another step closer, crushing her to the bar. "Can't you trust me to take care of you?"

She gasped and he glanced at her chest briefly as it heaved. His gaze became hot and his eyes bored into her own. Her face began to heat up and she looked away. "I-It will take a while before I'll be able to trust you again James. Besides, I have a debt to pay back that I will do on my own, with my own money."

"Debt?" He asked, backing off slightly, letting her breathe again. "What debt?"

She moved his arm and picked up the tray on the bar that was now covered once again with mugs of alcohol. "That's my business, now leave me be, I have work to do."

He took a step in front of her. "Beatrice…"

"Leave me be!" She snapped, pushing past him.

He watched her angrily as she put herself right into the hands of the drunks of the bar, not even seeming to mind. He slammed his fist on the bar and cursed.

"Ye goin' to order or not?" The barkeep asked.

James sat at the bar and leaned forward, putting a few coins down. "Give me the biggest, strongest drink you have."

The barkeep smirked and took the coins. A moment later a huge pint was set in front of him, the dark rum swishing over the edge a bit. He took the drink immediately and took a long drink. He sputtered after a few swallows and coughed. His eyes watered and a bittersweet taste stuck to his throat, but as he looked into the crowded bar and spotted Beatrice laughing with a toothless drunk across the room he took another long drink.

Beatrice could feel the look he gave her back the whole night. She bent over the table to pick up abandoned mugs and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He caught her gaze, never wavering, though his eyes did seem a bit glazed over. She noticed the number of mugs surrounding him at the bar and sighed. She would probably have to drag him to bed.

The activity of the bar had slowed down as the hours passed. Men left with the wenches and barmaids to continue the fun in their rooms or just passed out drunk at their tables or on the floor. Beatrice stepped over one unconscious man to walk to the bar.

She ignored James to the best of her abilities, but he was giving her a heated stare from is end of the bar. It burned the side of her head. Annoyed she slammed the empty mugs on the bar. "Am I finished?" She asked.

The barkeep looked around the bar, as if he'd see some sudden life Beatrice didn't. He shrugged after a moment. "Aye, you're done. You takin' care of him?" He asked, nodding to James. "He's been givin' you the eye all night." He winked, trying to be sly, but Beatrice rolled her eyes.

Finally looking at him she gave him a frustrated look, and motioned for him to come to her. She turned back to the barkeep. "See ya tomorrow, To-"

She never finished and shrieked as James took her by surprise and picked her up like a sack of potatoes. She kicked her legs and beat at his back. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

James nodded to Tom, who smirked, and headed for the stairs. He was showing more strength and balance than a drunken man should have, and Beatrice was more than worried he would drop her. Her struggling caused him to wobble when he climbed the stairs and she quickly stopped.

"If you drop me, you bloody brute, so help me…"

Her threat was ignored. When they reached their room Beatrice jumped in surprise when James threw open the door roughly and slammed it behind him. The next moment Beatrice was thrown off his back and onto the bed, James going in right after her.

She gasped in surprise when he began to plant kisses along her neck and jaw. Her hands flew to his shoulders. "James! What are you doing?"

He buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's been so long since I've held you Beatrice, and after seeing all those men looking at you," he tightened his grip. "Touching you…." He shook off the bad memories and moved back to hover over her. "I can't take it anymore, please, don't deny me." He pleaded.

"James…" She trailed off softly, placing a hand on his cheek.

He held his hand over hers, staring down at her. He looked so hurt, so desperate for her to say yes. Beatrice's pulse picked up and her heart went out to him. Sitting up she pulled him closer and kissed him. James groaned and wrapped his arms around her. Her hands closed around the fabric of the back of his shirt and she closed her eyes.

It was for him, but for her as well. She had missed him, aching for his touch, but even being back in his arms left a dull pang in her heart. An unsure feeling that maybe he would just leave her again…

He laid her back down on the pillows and soon their clothes couldn't be removed fast enough. Beatrice accepted him, letting feelings she had almost forgotten return to her. Even with his mind hazed by alcohol he was still as fierce as he once was. She realized that maybe he hadn't really had that much after all.

"James…" She breathed into his ear, holding onto his shoulders tighter. She worried her nails were digging in too much, but he never paused, didn't notice. At a particularly rough thrust Beatrice gasped and threw her head back. "Oh God James."

He kissed her then. It was bliss and soon she could hold back her moan as she reached her release. She saw white and all noise dimmed. Panting, she smiled and turned her head to look at James as he lay beside her. He looked tired, weary almost. Turning away she turned down the flame of the oil lamp.

Lying back down she leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep James."

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm, giving her one last look before turning over and falling asleep. She trailed her hand over his bare back softly, watching him until his breath settled and he fell asleep. Rolling over to her own side she stared at the door, the tiny bit of light stretching in from the hallway.

Sighing, Beatrice closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, pushing all her worries and thoughts to the back of her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Beatrice was beginning to get annoyed as James used the whole afternoon to sleep off another hangover while she worked. Weren't their roles switched? She didn't know why she tolerated the lazy bum. He was getting too attached to drinking from her view point. But there wasn't much she could do about it; he was still "grieving." Even if it had been almost a month since they left Port Royal.

It was slow during the early afternoon; those on the island either following James's example, or had set off to sea already. So her work was assisting in bringing supplies from the docks to the bar. It was a man's job, but she volunteered to do hard labor rather than to do nothing until it was time for the night shift.

Tom the bartender said it wouldn't be until sunset that things picked up again, and Beatrice was one of the only servers up, the rest also sleeping off their migraines.

The only ones awake were the cargo loaders, Tom, and the pregnant server Helen, who was only loitering around different spots in a bitter mood. Beatrice tried to speak with Helen, but the blond woman only gave Beatrice a dirty look. Frank told her she was blaming Beatrice for her decreasing amount of customers, which Beatrice thought was absolutely ridiculous. She had told Tom that the men weren't stupid and would notice a woman's stomach, even if they were drunk. Unfortunately, Helen just happened to be in earshot and her gaze turned murderous.

Another reason Beatrice went to the docks to help with cargo. As well as the extra coins she would get for helping.

She pushed a large crate down the ramp until it flopped onto the dock. She wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. It was a hot afternoon and suddenly her dress had way too much material.

Pulling at the hem she bunched up the skirt and tied it around her waist. The sailors and cargo men watched her with interest, but noticed the pants she wore underneath and quickly lost their interest. It was a trick Beatrice had learned a few days into working at the bar. The men seemed to have a habit of trying to look up the women's skirts, and while the other women used it as a chance to flirt Beatrice found ways to avoid such things.

She wished she could just wear men's clothing, but Mother Mary had specifically forbidden it after she saw Beatrice dressed as such one afternoon. She had figured since there wasn't anyone around it wouldn't matter, but apparently it was losing Mary money if Beatrice was dressed that way.

Beatrice rolled her eyes as she recalled the memory, but pushed it back and instead stared at the large crate, wondering how she'd get it to the bar.

She experimented in trying to push it, but it wouldn't slide easy across the uneven wood of the docks. Next she tried picking it up, but it only lifted an inch off the ground and she had to put it back down.

Irritated, she glared down at it. "You are the last one and everyone else has quit for the day. You better lift yourself soon so I can get other work done."

The crate stayed where it was. Talking down to it didn't seem to work either.

"Beatrice?"

"Hmm?" She hummed in question, turning to her inquisitor. Her eyes widened. "Lucas!"

The large sailor was not expecting Beatrice to fly into his arms, but he caught her all the same.

Stepping back she smiled widely, getting a small smile in return. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her hands still on his arms.

"Edward decided to make this a regular port trip. The East Indian Trading Company is controlling all others; Tortuga is the only open port left." He explained.

"That's great!" She said, her eyes sparkling. His face twitched slightly and she calmed down. "I mean, it's not…kind of, but now you can visit me here!"

Lucas smiled. "Would you like to come back to the ship to visit? We're here all day."

Beatrice clapped her hands together. "Oh that would be lovely, but…" She looked down at the crate. "I have to get this to the bar first."

"I'll get it for you." Lucas said eagerly. He bent down and with almost little effort picked up the large crate.

Beatrice stared at him, a little jealous, but a slow smile made its way onto her face. "I forgot how strong you were. Come on, I'll lead the way."

"Uh, Beatrice…"

She turned. "Yes?"

He nodded to her, his eyes averted. "Your..erm…Your skirt."

She looked down curiously."Oh! Right." She untied the skirt and let it fall. "Forgot about that. Mary would have had my head if she saw it, but…you didn't know that." She raised an eyebrow.

Lucas smiled sheepishly. "It's indecent to wear a skirt like that."

She laughed and patted his arm. "I forgot how modest you are. Well now that everything is set straight let's go."

He nodded and followed this time. They talked about things they had done in the time spent apart. He asked about her life and she gave him the basic summary

"And you?" She asked. "Anything new? Found yourself a lady yet?"

He laughed, giving her a sidelong glance. "No to both. My heart belongs to the sea."

"Oh I'm sure you could spare some of it for a nice young lady." She joked, grinning suggestively.

He sighed, smiling softly. "Not many women are willing to wait up for a man with no rank for long periods of time." He said sadly.

"You're wrong." She said forcefully. "You're a kind, caring man and any woman would be lucky to have you, and if they can't wait a few mangy weeks they're not worth it."

"If ye say so." He said, but he was smiling, pleased by her words.

"Aye."

They stopped in front of the bar and Beatrice opened the door for him, another feat she would have had to deal with if she hadn't had Lucas to help her. Tom was behind the bar, cleaning mugs with a rag that looked like it needed a good wash. He nodded to Beatrice and eyed Lucas as he put the crate down where Beatrice pointed.

"Who's your friend, Bee?"

"This is Lucas, a friend from Port Royal." Beatrice said happily, placing a hand on Lucas's arm. "He's a hand on the merchant ship that brought me to Tortuga the first time."

"Haven't seen him around." Tom noted, picking up a new mug.

Lucas looked around the bar, men were already beginning to get drunk and wenches had pulled themselves out of bed to "serve". He crinkled his nose. "Not my scene." He grunted.

"He's honorable." Beatrice joked.

Tom snorted. "Don't get much of those here."

Beatrice sighed and took a seat at the bar. "So true, this makes Lucas a pearl in a bucket of coal."

"I wouldn't go that far." Lucas muttered, looking embarrassed. He sat down next to Beatrice at the bar, glancing at her.

Tom smirked. "Don't be bashful boy, you're a _pearl_." He laughed harshly.

Lucas blushed.

Beatrice grabbed the dirty rag and swatted at Tom. "Oh be quiet you bitter old man, you're the dirtiest piece of coal here."

"I'm sure you could give me a run for my money." He said playfully. "You weren't so pure last night." He said, referring to James's strategic way of getting her to bed.

Beatrice scoffed.

A line appeared in the middle of Lucas's forehead in confusion. Then realization dawned and he took it the wrong way. "Beatrice, you didn't…"

"Ugh! No." She said hastily. "I wouldn't touch this horny geezer if you paid me."

"Though that is in the job description." Tom grunted, focusing on the mug with a little more concentration.

She gave Tom a toothy grin. "Ah, yes, but I've found a loophole."

"You never know how long that will last." Tom said seriously.

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "Do you really expect any of the regular types here to be able to pay that much?"

Tom just shrugged. "You never know who could arrive."

"Yes, well, if one did happen to come I would just have to be as unappealing as possible, or get them so drunk they couldn't see straight." She shrugged flippantly, unconcerned.

Lucas looked between the two. "Uuh…"

"All the women here are required to give out "services" if requested and our employer is paid up front." Beatrice explained. Lucas look horrified. "But I made a deal so I don't have to." She added hastily.

He sighed in relief. "Good, because you would never do something so…vulgar."

Tom snorted and Beatrice shot him a glare. Lucas looked confused again and Beatrice gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, you know me, pure as white."

Lucas smiled back and his gaze lingered a bit longer than intended. Tom cleared his throat, a tiny smirk in place. Lucas looked away quickly and stood. Beatrice raised an eyebrow in question.

"I should get back to the ship, got work to do."

"Can I come?" She asked. "I would like to see everyone before you head out."

"No." Lucas said quickly, his eyes not really focused on her, but the space above her head. "We're on a tight schedule."

"Oh," Beatrice said disappointed. "Maybe next time you come in."

Lucas faltered. "Well…we don't cast off until tomorrow afternoon, so…"

She smiled once more. "Wonderful! Tell Edward and everyone I'm coming to see you all off."

He nodded and left without another word. Leaning her cheek on her fist she watched him leave. His exit was a little too quick, the door swung shut loudly behind him. He acted like he couldn't get out of the bar fast enough.

"The boy is smitten." Tom laughed.

Beatrice smirked. "How many times do I have to tell you Tom? No one sees you that way."

He bristled, the hairs of his salt and pepper beard seeming to stand on end. He hit her upside the head with the dirty rag. "Not me you foolish girl!"

She wiped her face with her sleeve. "Well you can't possibly mean me, because Lucas and I hardly know each other."

"Well the boy seems to be wantin' to 'get to know ya better', if ya know what I mean." Tom leaned an arm on the bar and wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "He's nine years younger than I am. A twenty-nine year old does not need to be corrupting the young, especially here of all places." She sighed dramatically and turned in her seat, leaning back against the bar. "I guess he'll just have to suffer life without me."

"Lucky boy." Tom said sarcastically.

Beatrice made a half hearted attempt to swat at him, but missed completely. "Oh quiet you old man."

"Not exactly the picture of youth yourself my dear."

She gave him a sour look. "I'm young on the inside."

He snorted. "If you mean you have the mind of a child, then yes."

She stuck her tongue out at him. He gave there a look and she realized he was right. "So fine, I'm childish, but it's better than withering in old age like sooome people." She leaned far back and gave Tom an upside-down look.

He glared, his restraint snapping. He whipped her with the rag again. Jumping up she dodged the attack. "Come come Tom, 'twas only jokin'."

"Jokin' my bloody foot." He swore. "I've had enough of your mouth. Go be useless somewhere else and don't come back until your shift starts."

She saluted. "Yes _sir_."

The mug hit the door just as she closed it.

* * *

It was a night like any other, as busy, chaotic, and noisy as always. Once the sun hit the horizon Tortuga came alive, actions and mistakes mirroring the ones of the previous night. Faces changed, but the havoc was exactly the same. The wenches' eyes were focused on a new target. The men drinking and fighting and playing target practice with their unfortunate subordinates in the courtyard.

Beatrice placed a mug beside the guitar player of the small band playing music for the bar. He smiled and nodded to her, never faltering, and she nodded back, moving on to her next customer. The drunk at the next table smiled a toothless grin and grabbed the bottle from the tray, leaving it empty.

Pushing through the crowd, bantering with a few other women and winking at the men she reached the bar, pushing the tray to Tom. Looking along the bar she saw James sitting at the end, a bottle cradled in his hands.

"Hasn't moved all night." Tom commented.

She brushed it off, unconcerned. "Less trouble for me then. Mary would have my head if he tried interruptin' my work."

"Like you don't like havin your man show his dominance." Tom said with a sly grin.

"You're a wicked old man Tom, and he's not my man, just an… acquaintance."

He snorted. "If that's what you're callin it these days."

She glared. "Any specific orders, or am I just handin out the drinks and takin' money?"

"Just two; holdin' crew requirements over there." He pointed and Beatrice had to stand on her tip toes to see who was sitting at the small table. She smiled when she saw who it was, but then saw his companion and turned back to Tom sharply.

"Keep James where he is all night, don't let him see those men." She commanded.

"What?"

"Just do it." She grabbed the bottles and gave Tom a steely glare before making her way through the crowd again. She slammed the bottle onto the table, catching Gibbs by surprise. He glared at the offending person and opened his mouth, but his words got stuck in his throat.

"Beatrice!"

She smirked. "Ello Gibbs." She looked to her right, her expression freezing over. Her stomach twisted when she saw him. If James saw him then the night would go to hell and it would cause trouble for her. "Jack."

Jack looked up from his compass and raised an eyebrow. "What, no warm welcome for dear old Jack?"

"Old? Maybe. Dear? No."

He gave her an indignant look. "I'm far from old, love."

She placed her free hand on her hip and faced Jack. "Oh poor Jack, so delusional; if I'm old, then you are far older." She reasoned.

"A woman's age is much greater then a man's." He said primly, looking back down at his compass. "We don't expire."

Beatrice's eyes flashed and she stepped in front of him. "Jack." She said in warning.

Jack looked up, then at his compass. He held up a finger. "My apologies, you're still very much in your prime, my dear." She sighed and rolled her eyes and as she did he took the rum from her. He took another look at his compass and frustrated look passed over his face. She leaned forward and saw the needle going crazy, pointing to the rum, to his right, and settling in her direction for a moment before spinning around again.

"It's broken." She stated.

He snapped it closed. "It is not broken."

She took it from him and opened it herself. Jack made a noise of protest and reached for it, but she slapped his hand and stepped away from him, turning away slightly. She watched the needle spin around before stopping. She gave him a smug look. "I don't have to be a compass expert to know that compasses that don't point north are broken." She pointed in front of her. "North is that way, but the needle is pointing east."

Jack's eyebrow raised and he stood, stepping to her side. The needle was indeed pointed toward east, where he stood. He walked around her slowly, his eyes on the compass. He went behind her, and then to her other side. Where he went the needle followed. Busy watching Jack as he circled her she completely ignored the compass. He was too close for her liking and the look in his eyes left another strange feeling in her stomach.

A strange look passed over his face and he grinned. "Interesting."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," he chirped, taking back his compass and sitting back down. "Just thought of something I need to look into later."

Her face scrunched up in confusion and she placed her hands on her hips, her shoulders slumping. "Jack, you are so…" Shaking her head she turned away, heading back to the bar. "There are no words to describe you."

"Thank you, love."

She rolled her eyes and disappeared through the crowd. Only when she knew she was far enough away did she glance back, her eyes soft. He was looking at his compass again with the same frustrated expression. He looked almost endearing. She couldn't help but find amusement in his inability to realize his compass was broken.

"Beatrice…"

Her eyes widened and she spun around. "James…"

But he wasn't looking at her; his gaze was directed towards Gibbs and Jack. A crazed look entered his eyes and matched his disheveled look completely. His dirty clothes, his dirt smudged face, the white wig he still wore flipping out at different angles under his hat; he looked the perfect picture of a mad man.

She dreaded what was going to happen now that enemies were reunited.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

"Damn it, Tom!" Beatrice swore, glaring at the bartender.

"Not my job to be lookin' out for your man." Tom said, effortlessly ducking a bottle as it hit the wall behind him. He was used to fights and flying objects being thrown throughout the bar. It was almost a nightly event.

Beatrice, not as used to the fights, used a tray to block and swat at everything. She caught sight of James in the middle of the onslaught; sword fighting like it was some great battle. Looking over head she tried to spot the source of James's anger. He was making his getaway. Narrowing her eyes she sent Tom one last glare.

"I blame you." Throwing the tray at him she hurried after Jack and Gibbs. She spared another glance in James's direction, pausing in the doorway, but turned away and left without a second thought.

"Jack!" Beatrice called.

Jack paused, pivoted, saw her heading for him, and continued on. "No time to chat, love, I'll be leavin' now."

"Already?" She asked surprised, catching up to him and Gibbs. "But you only just got here." Her stomach jumped and twisted.

"Disappointing I know. I was quite looking forward to …catching up." He gave her a once over and she felt her face heat up.

"Why such the hasty retreat, because of James?" She raised an eyebrow. "Running away Jack?"

He stopped at gave her a narrowed eyed look. She held eye contact, smirking. After a moment he grinned. "It's what I'm best at, love."

She frowned. "Jack you know that's not true."

"Funny thing, truth, no one knows exactly what it is." He nodded to Gibbs and they were walking again, Beatrice following.

"That may be true, but you don't have to run away every time."

"Beatrice, if you wish to join the crew all you have to do is ask."

"What?" She shook her head. "No, I don't want to join the crew."

"And what do you want?" Jack asked. They reached the docks and Gibbs went on ahead while Jack stopped and turned to her. "What do you really want?"

She looked surprised. "Well I…That's a very broad question, there are a lot of things I want."

He took a step closer. "Yes, but what do you want most?"

Her throat felt dry. "I-I don't know."

There was a look in his eyes that consumed her. "What if I told you, that I had a way for you to find out…What would you say to that, eh?" The temperature seemed to rise at his closeness.

She tried to brush off her anxiously feelings. "Jack, if this is one of your tricks to get me to do what you want, then you should forget it."

"No trick." He said, lifting his hands and backing up. The air around her suddenly became chill. "I merely wish to assist you."

"And how, would you go about that, hmm? I suppose the best place to find this out would be your cabin?"

"Why that is a fine idea." He said happily.

She hit him. "Jack Sparrow you…you poor excuse of a man. Do you really think you're so wonderful that you are what I want most?"

He smiled, it almost looked mocking. His eyes glinted and he moved towards her again, a hand running down her arm. She shivered and looked up at him, her stomach clenching. "I don't think that love, I know."

She cleared her throat and met his gaze defiantly. "And how would you know something like that when we haven't seen each other in months?"

"Time's a strange thing Beatrice, it can ruin, or in this case, strengthen ones _longing_." He said heatedly.

She laughed, stepping away. "You're crazy Jack."

He straightened. "Maybe so, but I'm the one with the knowledge."

"You know nothing."

He turned from her and onto the docks. "We'll see, love."

"No we will not!" She said annoyed, her face flustered. She followed after him. "Because there is nothing to see and nothing ever to see."

"Whatever you say." Jack said. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Captain?" Gibbs responded immediately, turning away from a crate of apples.

"Are all supplies accounted for?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye sir."

"Good, let us be goin' aboard then."

"Do we have a heading, sir?"

Jack looked conflicted a moment and looked out to the dark sea. "Ah yes, a heading…Our heading is wherever the wind takes us."

Gibbs looked disappointed. "Aye, sir."

"You don't know where you're going?" Beatrice asked, surprised.

Jack winced and turned to her. "Ms. Brown, it has been lovely to see you, but we really must be off. Time is precious." He paused. "Unless you will be taking me up on me offer?"

A conflicted look of her own passed over Beatrice's face. "Jack, I…" She looked away. "…No."

"Ah." He said, looking toward the ship. "All for the better I suppose, can't have any distractions on the ship."

"Distractions?" She repeated, affronted.

"Off we go then Gibbs." Jack continued, walking towards the boarding plank with Gibbs.

"Jack, wait-"

"Captain Sparrow!"

Jack only glanced over his shoulder, unconcerned, while keeping his pace. "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

Beatrice didn't even look at the newcomer; her eyes only on Jack.

"I'm here to find the man I love."

Gibbs, Beatrice, and Jack froze.

Jack made a face. "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." He motioned for Gibbs to get rid of him.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

They turned, realizing just who the "lad" was. Beatrice stared at her, confused. Weren't she and Will supposed to be married and living happily in Port Royal?

"Elizabeth." Jack whispered. He turned to Gibbs again. "Hide the rum." Gibbs nodded and scurried off.

"Elizabeth?" Beatrice said surprised.

"Beatrice?" Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What are you doing here, and with…"

"I'm not." Beatrice denied. "I came here with…" She finally noticed him, heaving all the liquor from his stomach over the side of the dock. "James…" She went to his side and patted his back. "Are you alright?"

His answer was another heave.

Jack sent James an unconcerned look before turning to Elizabeth. "You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin..."

Beatrice glared at him.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?"

"Will came to find him?" Beatrice asked. "When? Why? Elizabeth, what's happened? Why are you here?"

"Will, James, and I are being condemned for helping Jack, and Will left to find Jack to get his compass to clear our names." She said. "Now Jack, where's Will?"

"He's not here." Beatrice said, glancing at Jack. "Jack never mentioned Will."

Jack raised a hand and stepped up to Elizabeth. "Darling, I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

Elizabeth gave him a look of disbelief. "Davy Jones?"

Norrington spit up and stood up straight, of look of disbelief of his own, giving Jack a mocking look. Beatrice stepped away from him. "Oh, please. The Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

Jack made a face. "You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?"

"You hired me." James said as if it was obvious. "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny!" Jack returned childishly.

Beatrice rolled her eyes.

"Jack." Elizabeth said softly.

Jack turned to her quickly. "Hunh?"

"All I want is to find Will."

"I know." He said sympathetically, but paused and a look passed over his face. He gave Elizabeth a strange look. "Are you certain? Is that really what you want most?"

Beatrice was taken by the familiar words. She moved around James to stand near to Elizabeth and Jack.

"Of course." Elizabeth said

Jack nodded and pulled Elizabeth further aside. "Because I would think you would want to find a way to save Will most."

Elizabeth looked skeptical. "And you would have a way of doing that."

"Well, there is a chest..."

"Oh, dear!" James groaned. Beatrice shot him look.

Jack gave him a look as well, and then turned back to Elizabeth with a serious look. "A chest of unknown size and origin."

Pintel and Ragetti passed by them, carrying a crate, and adding their input. "What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel said, while Ragetti made a motion like he was pulling out his heart and it was still beating.

"How...ominous." Beatrice muttered. "And also very unlikely."

Jack glanced at her. "I can assure you it's very likely, and whoever possesses this chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate."

Beatrice crossed her arms, looking thoughtful, sparing a glance at Elizabeth. James came up behind her and looked between them all.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" He asked.

Jack's serious stare gave Elizabeth all the answers she needed. She looked from James, to Beatrice, who shrugged, and back to Jack. She gave in. "How do we find it?"

Jack held up a finger and rifled with his belt, untying his compass and holding it up. "With this. My compass," he opened and closed it quickly. "Is unique."

Beatrice sighed. All the anticipation evaporated with his statement. "Not this again."

James felt the same way. "Unique here having the meaning of broken."

Jack stared at him for a moment, but ignored him quickly after. "True enough. This compass does not point north…"

Beatrice took the bait. "And where does it point?"

Jack glanced between the two. "It points to the thing you want most in this world." He said earnestly.

Beatrice narrowed her eyes. "What we want most?"

"Aye." He said softly.

He gave her a look and her stomach twisted. She dropped her gaze to the compass and remembered when she held it. The arrow…She had thought it had pointed east, but in all actuality to her left. More precisely what had been at her left, or rather who. Her eyes widened in realization and she looked at Jack.

Elizabeth sighed, a new hope in her eyes. "Oh, Jack. Are you telling the truth?"

Jack smiled, assuring as ever. "Every word, love."

Beatrice looked away and turned, crossing her arms. James glanced down at her, but she didn't notice, her mind was turning over this new information. She tried to find a lie, anything to explain things to herself. She could think of nothing.

"And the thing you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Jack continued, handing Elizabeth the compass, wrapping both her hands around it.

"To save Will." She said firmly.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones."

Beatrice glanced over her shoulder and watched Jack make a face and open the compass, backing away quickly. Curiosity struck her and she moved to Elizabeth's side, looking down at the compass. The arrow spun around before finally stopping, pointing northeast.

Jack cautiously peered at the face of the compass. His eyes brightened. "Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs came down to the dock. "Captain?"

Jack looked at him, smiling slightly, his eyes wide and crazed. "We have our heading."

Gibbs smiled. "Finally! Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and prow that canvas!" He yelled, heading back onto the ship.

Jack motioned for Elizabeth to get on the ship. "Miss Swann."

Elizabeth got on the ship and James began to follow, but Pintel blocked him and handed him a goat, pushing him in the ship's direction. "Welcome to the crew, former Commodore!"

Beatrice held back, glancing at the ship and then land and between again, unsure.

"Beatrice." Jack stood in front of her, a serious look on his face. "Are you coming aboard?"

She looked up at Jack and then the ship. "I don't know."

"Time will not wait for you."

"I know, but I…" She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "There are some things that have come to my attention I just don't wish to deal with."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly. "Ah," he said in realization. "You've figured what you want then." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the ship. "I don't see what the problem is then, love."

She glanced at his hand. "It's complicated."

His eyes flashed as he looked down at her. "Then let's uncomplicate it."

Looking up at him she let him take her onto the ship, his eyes not leaving hers. He was memorizing. He held a power over her, a spell she couldn't break. His looks, the way he spoke, his touch. He had stopped walking, his face suddenly close to hers. They had stopped in the entrance between the stairs.

She opened and closed her mouth. "It's not that simple." She whispered.

"Sure it is love." He said quietly, his voice rough. "It's what you want."

She glanced from his eyes to his lips, her restraint wavering. She forced herself to look into his eyes again. "And what do you want, Jack?"

His hands trailed down her arms and she was glad they were in a dark spot. "I want whatever you want."

She narrowed her eyes and pushed herself closer to him until their chests touched. "So you're so confident because of a little compass? You think I'm all yours because of something so trivial? How am I to know this is what you really want?"

He turned them so her back was to the wall. "This is what I want."

"And tomorrow? Or the next day? I can't be sure that it will last."

"Does it matter?" He asked, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Her chest tightened and she placed her hands on his shoulders. In the dark the shadows covered his face, but she could still see his eyes, whatever light source on the ship catching the two irises. They burned into her own. Her hands traveled over his shoulders, to his collar and around his neck. "Hmm, does it?" She asked aloud.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck securely and she gave him a look. He grinned, leaning closer again, his eyes half lidded.

Before contact could be made the hustle and bustle of the ship caught her attention suddenly and all the heat was sucked away. She placed her hand over Jack's mouth and his eyes opened in surprise. She smiled, kissing the back of her hand. "Sorry Jack."

She pushed away and headed back to the side of the ship, intending to get off before the sailors finished loading.

James saw her leaving and grabbed her arm. "Beatrice."

His hair and face were wet; he must have found a bucket somewhere to wash the mud off. She smiled at him. "I'm going back."

"You're …staying?" He asked. "Why?"

She stopped herself from looking Jack's way. "I have a job, I can't just leave." He looked conflicted and she brushed dried mud off his shoulder. "I understand you want to stay, it's better this way, probably, but I'll stay here."

"Will you wait for me?"

Her hands stopped and she looked at him. He was giving her a soft, questioning look. She smiled softly. Leaning forward she kissed him briefly. "Yes, I'll wait."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but she shook her head, smiling wider, and turned to leave the ship. As she walked down the large boarding plank she glanced back and saw Jack in the same spot she left him, leaning against the wall, watching her, his eyes still reflecting the lantern lights and his face blank.

She returned his look with a stony face of her own. She turned her head, breaking the contact and headed back to the bar.

"I'm sorry Jack; I won't ruin things for myself, no matter what I really want."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

Beatrice's eyes seemed to be trying to burn a hole through the wood of the bar. Fights and shouting surrounded her, but she took no notice. Her eyebrows furrowed and she tapped her nails on the wood, making a quick line of ticking noises. Her head was propped up on her fist, her arm on the bar, her fingernails slowing and quickening their pace at random moments.

Throughout this whole time Tom watched her out of the corner of his eyes. He put down the mug he was cleaning, with what looked like the same dirty rag from earlier, and leaned on the bar opposite Beatrice. "Left behind, eh?"

She glared at him sharply, smacking her hand on the counter. "No, I chose to stay here."

His eyebrow rose at that. "You did, why?"

"I just love this place so much I couldn't part with it." She said sarcastically. Rolling her eyes she gestured to the upstairs. "Why else?"

"Ah, yes, Dragon Mary." He said in complete understanding. "After your last little escape she won't let you leave so easily, or let you back either."

"Exactly." She said in utter defeat. "There's no way I'd ever be able to leave without giving notice and slipping her a bribe to let me go." Groaning, she buried her head in her arms. "I only just settled the last debt, if I leave now there's a very good chance she'll double what it was last time."

Tom nodded. "Aye, it would take a small fortune or expensive trinket to get Mary to agree to anything."

Beatrice ears perked and she sat up slowly. "Trinket?"

"Aye." He narrowed his eyes. "What you thinkin', girl? Found yerself a solution?"

Beatrice waved a hand dismissively. "No, no, besides there's no way I'd be able to catch up a day late." She sighed. "And it's not the only reason I stayed."

"There's another reason, and what's that?"

She looked away. "It's…complicated."

"Ahh, woman's trouble, no need to explain." He said, picking up his mug and rag again. "Fight with yer man."

"I didn't have a fight with James." She snapped. "I just decided I didn't need to follow him to sea. I could stay behind and wait. I don't need any distractions in my life."

Tom smirked. "Aaah, so it's another man."

"What?" She spat, throwing him a look. "Why would you think that?"

"Guilt is written all over your face, darling. Doesn't take a genius to realize your tastes are bein swayed." He frowned at her torn look. "No need to be so upset, Bee, after all you've been sayin' he's not yer man."

She sighed and bowed her head. "But the other man…" She shook her head. "It would be a betrayal on every level. Even thinkin' about it… I can already see his face."

"You two got history."

She nodded pathetically. "It's not a pretty one, but it's always only been him."

Tom snorted. "Must have been a small village."

"Maybe to me." She said, smiling sadly. "I only met Jack by chance."

"Jack…" Tom's eyes widened and he laughed loudly. "Jack Sparrow! Oh I should have known. No need to broad over this love, just stick with the former commodore. You're not the first to be tempted to Sparrow. Could fill a room with all the women he's swayed, and that's just the women here." He laughed again, like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Beatrice flared and glared at him heatedly. How dare he compare her to all the other women in Tortuga. She was different, she was… Jack didn't think…

Her eyebrows furrowed and her stomach twisted again.

Tom saw her expression and patted her shoulder over the counter. "I'm not one fer matchmaking or to talk about relationships, especially in a place like this, but don't be wastin' yer time on Jack Sparrow."

"I _know_." She said. "That's why I stayed behind."

"Obviously you don't." Tom said, giving her a look as if she was slow.

She bristled. "Then what am I missing, oh wise one?"

"Well quite frankly you're bein' a little depressin, darlin'." He said. "And Jack Sparrow only affects you because you let him. From what I see every woman is in the exact place and relationship she wants to be."

"So you think I want to be here? Left behind and wallowing?" She asked angrily.

"Aye, otherwise you'd be out there, consequences be damned. Mary didn't stop ya last time."

"Well that was different, I was different." She tried to explain.

"Bullshit." Tom said, dismissing her excuses. "From what I've seen you're not one for hidin' like a coward when things get tough. If it's about betrayin' or not betrayin' your man, sittin' in a place like this is not goin' to help. There's temptation everywhere, it's there whether you'll be facin 'it head on or runnin away."

She stared at him, awed. "My God, it's like you have a knowledge (have a knowledge…of what?) or something."

He glared. "Look if ya don't want my advice I won't give it! Figure it out for yerself; sit here sufferin' even if ya have a way to get out for a bit or go and face whatever it is? Jack Sparrow only holds somethin' over ya because ya let him. Wantin' somethin' is different then lovin' someone."

Beatrice wiped her eye. "You're such a romantic, Tom."

He grumbled, turning away slightly. "Figure it out Bee; ya can't expect people to always be willin' to help ya or care." He walked to the other side of the counter, pulling bottles of rum from under the bar and selling them, plunging himself in a new conversation with the men at the bar.

She stared at him appraisingly, taking his words into consideration. She began to tap her fingernails again, resuming the position she had previously, her arm on the bar and her face propped up by her fist. He was right, she had figured out a possible way to get Mary to let her go, and she could figure a way to get off Tortuga. It was just if she really could overcome her foolish wants, as well as run off on an unlikely journey to chase after the Pearl. The likelihood she'd actually be able to catch up or run into them was low.

"Is it worth the try?"

Will's face flashed through her mind. She blinked. Will. Had she really forgotten about him, put all her tragedies before him? If he was in trouble and trapped on Davy Jones's ship then shouldn't she be trying to find him, rescue him?

She hit the bar with a fist.

All other men be damned, she had to think of her brother first. Jack could sprout off theories of what she wanted all he wanted, but he wouldn't control her and stop her from helping Will. James either. She realized she was so worried about messing up the choppy relationship between her and James that she lost sight of everything else. Her ambitions, her needs, her life…

She stood so abruptly she startled a drunken man passing by, but paid him no heed. Heading for the stairs she went straight for her room, and once inside went to the drawer at the bedside table. Rifling through it she reached all the way into the back and pulled out a small beaded purse. Opening it she smiled at all the shiny contents.

Mary raised an eyebrow and looked at the golden jeweled broach. "An' you'll just be givin' me this in exchange for leave?"

Beatrice nodded, feeling dishearten at her loss, but also smug to be able to make a deal with the Mary. She could tell by the greedy look in Mary's eyes that she wanted it.

Picking up her pipe she eyed Beatrice in suspicion. "Why are you takin' this out now? I assume you had it when you first returned. Why not use it to pay off the debt?"

"I didn't think a debt was important enough to give up my treasure." She said coolly. On the inside however she was hitting herself for not remembering the small treasures she had stolen from the pirate island sooner. All the work she did could have been avoided if she had remembered the little purse of treasures hidden away in her things. She still wanted the job, to keep the wages up, but the gold and jewels would help her along while she followed after the Black Pearl.

"And there's another piece for you when I return." Beatrice said. "In case I'm gone too long, you understand."

Mary held the gold in front of her, turning it slowly in the candle light. A greedy look morphed her face. "Take all the time you need dear."

Beatrice curtsied and left, hiding her smile. Once the door shut behind her she lifted her skirt and sprinted to her room. First and foremost she tore off her dress and put on some more comfortable clothes: a tunic and coat to go with the pants she had still been wearing under the dress. She then proceeded to grab her sword and tie it to her belt.

Looking down at herself she gave a satisfied nod, but something still felt out of place. Looking around the room she disregarded all the clothes and empty bottles. She and James didn't have anything valuable that would be a problem to lose…

She hit her forehead and opened the nightstand drawer, reaching all the way to the back and pulling out the beaded purse. Opening her coat she put the purse in a hidden pocket. Smiling in satisfaction she closed the curtains, letting all light disappear to be replaced by shadows and left the room.

* * *

"Alright boys! Prepare the sails! We're setting off." Edward yelled, putting on his hat.

Lucas pulled the ropes with half hearted effort; his eyes wondered towards the dock.

"Lucas!" Frank called from the helm. "Pull!"

Snapping back into reality Lucas nodded and pulled the sail open and tied the rope to its post. He rubbed his hands together and watched Harry untying the ropes tied to the dock and felt a little disappointed.

"All untied Captain!" Harry called.

Edward took over the helm. "Prepare the dingy to pull us out Harry."

Harry nodded, stepping into the small boat in the water in front of their ship. Lucas leaned over the side to watch him tie the rope to the back of his boat to pull the ship safely out of the harbor. He didn't even bother to check the docks anymore, she wasn't going to come.

"Wait!"

His head shot up and he smiled. "Stop Harry!"

Harry fumbled with the oars in surprise and the sudden order and glared at Lucas. "What?"

Lucas pointed to the figure running towards them. Edward squinted and smiled, recognizing the person. "Grab onto the dock Harry!"

Harry regained his composure and did as ordered.

Beatrice panted as she reached the edge of the dock and smiled up at them. Standing up straight she saluted. "Permission to come aboard sir?"

Lucas's eyes widened in surprise, but Edward just laughed. "It's been a while Miss Brown, it would be an honor to have you join the crew again." A stern look passed over his eyes. "You'll be able to explain why once we've set off. Get in with Harry."

Her smile widened and she nodded. Harry held out a hand and helped her into the boat. He pushed off the dock and pulled the ship into deeper water.

"Nice to see you again Bee." Harry said, giving her a toothy grin.

"You too." She said happily, watching as Tortuga got farther and farther away.

Soon they far enough to freely sail without risk of hitting other boats and the dingy was tied and pulled aboard, Beatrice and Harry with it. Lucas held out his hand to help her on and she took it with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just thought I'd get away for a bit." She said brightly.

Edward smiled. "Returning to Port Royal then?"

Her expression turned sour. "No. Actually I was wondering if you'd go off course for me, to bring me somewhere."

Edward raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Where?" Frank, Harry, and Lucas at that point had gathered around them, watching the interaction.

"Well I don't know what exactly it's called, but I have the heading." She said positively, thinking back to the night before when she caught sight of the direction the compass pointed.

He frowned. "You're my friend Beatrice, but I'm first and foremost a businessman. I can't be wasting supplies taking you God knows where."

"I know." She said solemnly. Pulling a solid gold necklace from her back she held it up to gleam in the sun. The sailors' eyes glinted in the same light as Mary's had. "Which is why I'm intending on paying you for your assistance." She dropped it into his hand. "I'm sure that will cover any supplies you have to restock."

Edward looked at the gold and grinned. "Now where was it you wished to go?"

Beatrice smirked. She told Frank the heading and watched the sailors assemble to change direction, heading northwest. She watched them for a long time, oblivious to Lucas's glances. After a while she wandered to the familiar part of the bow, where she used to lean over the edge to relieve her seasickness. She stared at the water, smiling faintly, sliding her hands over the smooth wood of the railing.

"Strange being back, isn't it?" Lucas asked, coming up behind her.

"I suppose, but I'm glad to see everyone."

Lucas leaned on the railing beside her. "Beatrice, I'd like to apologize for my behavior before. I was out of line."

She laughed. "It's alright Lucas; everyone gets annoyed in Tom's presence."

His eyebrows furrowed. "No, it's not that." He looked down at her intently. "I was-"

"Long boat off the port bound!" A sailor called from crow's nest.

Beatrice turned out of curiosity, but Lucas grabbed her arm. "Beatrice, I've realized I feel something for you." He said quickly.

She opened and closed her mouth, her chest filling with dread. "Lucas…" She looked away. "I'm sorry, I-"

Hurt crossed over his face and he turned away. "It's alright, I understand."

"I do care for you." She tried. "I just…I'm sorry."

There was nothing else for her to say. He gave her a sad smile and walked back to the deck to assist Harry in pulling the longboat and it's passenger out of the water. Beatrice followed slowly after him, looking at Lucas's back sadly. Trying to distract her guilt so turned her attention to the new passenger. Her eyes widened.

"Will?!"

Will's head shot up and he blinked in shock. "Beatrice?"

Without a moment's hesitation she pulled him into a tight embrace. He returned it. Pushing him back to arms length she looked him over. He was soaking wet, his clothes torn and dirty, his hair a mess, and large bags under his eyes. "You look a fright."

"What were you doing floating out in open water young man?" Edward asked. He'd never met Will before, all his dealings with the blacksmith or other encounters had always gone through Beatrice. He was watching Will in suspicion.

"Can we question him in your office?" Beatrice asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Get him a blanket? He's exhausted."

"Beatrice it's fine-" Will began, but she shushed him, looking at Edward pleadingly.

The captain looked Will over again before slowly nodding. "Right, this way." He nodded to Harry and Frank to follow them.

Beatrice didn't look at Lucas as she passed him.

Will sat down in one of the chairs in the office. He looked shaken, panic aligning his eyes. Harry and Frank stood near the door as Edward and Beatrice stepped near Will.

"Will, what's going on?" Beatrice asked. "Where are you coming from?"

"Strange thing to come upon a longboat so far out in open waters." Edward said.

Will shook his head. "Just put as many leagues behind us as you can, as fast as you can."

Beatrice narrowed her eyes. "What are we running from?"

Will wasn't paying attention to her as something else caught his eye. He stood and walked past Beatrice. "That dress. Where did you get it?"

"It was found aboard the ship." Edward said. "The men thought it was an omen of ill fate."

Beatrice stared at Edward in question, glancing down at the dress. She would know it anywhere; she had stared at it long enough when Elizabeth had tried it on for her. Her eyes narrowed. Elizabeth had used Edward to bring her to Tortuga, she realized, but wondered why she had left the dress.

"That's foolish." Will said softly, gazing down at the dress. He knew it well; he'd never be able to get the image of Elizabeth wearing it out of his mind, even if it was on such an awful day. She had looked beautiful.

Frank looked away. "Ah, yes, exceedingly foolish."

"It brought good fortune." Harry said slyly. "The spirit told us pull in at Tortuga, and we made a nice bit of profit there."

Edward smiled. "Off the books, of course. We'll be planning more trips to Tortuga from now on."

Will smiled slightly. "I imagine some of your crew may have jumped ship there."

Beatrice followed his train of thought, thinking of Elizabeth's sudden appearance.

Edward had no way to piece things together, he had no idea that the governor's daughter had stowed away on his ship. "Why do you ask?"

Lucas appeared in the doorway, slightly out of breath. "Captain, a ship's been spotted."

"Colors?"

"She isn't flying any."

"Pirates!" Edward spat.

"Or worse." Will whispered. He dropped the gown and hurried out of the office and up the stairs, everyone trailing behind him, heading to the railing.

Beatrice looked out into the distance, an oddly shaped, menacing almost; ship was floating a ways away. The bow almost looked like a giant mouth. "Who is it?"

Will stared at the ship in horror. "I've doomed us all."

"Will?"

He ignored her. "It's the Flying Dutchman!" He yelled.

Not moments after his cry the ship jerked and came to a dead stop. Beatrice staggered and held onto the railing to keep her balance.

"Mother Carrie's chickens! What happened?" Someone asked.

"Must've hit a reef!"

Edward looked away from the water. "Free the rudder! Hard to port, then hard to starboard!"

"Free the rudder!" Ben, one of the older sailors, yelled

"Hard to port!" Frank repeated louder.

Beatrice watched in horror as Edward was plucked from the ship right before her eyes and dragged into the water. He resurfaced moments later, held in the air in the grasp of a large tentacle. His screams pierced the air as he was pulled into the water again.

"KRAKEN!" Ben screamed.

As everyone scrambled around her to grab weapons and readied themselves to fight the beast Beatrice stared at the spot in the water Edward disappeared.

"Beatrice!" Will screamed, wrapping an arm around her waist as another tentacle hit the ship.

He had been killed so easily, like his life meant nothing.

She stared at the tentacle as is rose high over the ship, casting her in shadow.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

The air rushed by her and she submerged into the blue waters of the ocean. The water spun her around as Will jumped in after her. They floated, opening their eyes and looking around, their vision blurred by the water. She could see the dark outline of the giant monster. She felt Will grasp her wrist and pull her to the surface.

Beatrice gasped and water streaked down her face. She stared at the merchant ship under attack and her breath hitched, watching as it was destroyed, the crew along with it.

"No…" She whispered.

"Beatrice." Will hissed. "Swim."

"Will, I-I can't…Edward…"

The Flying Dutchman emerged from the depths and Will pulled them under the water, hiding beneath the debris littering the water. He used a large piece of wood to cover them as they swam towards the Dutchman.

Will helped pull her up as they climbed up the side of the ship until they could peer over the dock. She gripped the rotten wood tightly and watched Davy Jones's crew line up the remaining merchant crew on their knees in front of the captain. An anxiety filled her as she watched with baited breath. These few men had somehow survived, what would be their fate?

She saw Lucas at the far edge, alongside of Frank, Khan, and Harry. They were shaking, terrified of the monsters that had destroyed their ship and killed their companions. Beatrice stared at them all, helpless. Lucas closed his eyes and bowed his head, muttering under his breath.

He was so young. Will grabbed her arm tightly to keep her from boarding and being spotted.

A creature with the head of a hammerhead shark turned to the captain. "The boy's not here. He must have been claimed by the sea."

Jones looked away from the water sharply. "I am the sea." He turned again and faced a distressed looking man. "You need some time alone with your thoughts. Brig!" The crewman was hauled off.

"What of the survivors?" Hammerhead asked.

Jones looked at the frightened men and Beatrice held her breath. "There are no survivors."

Beatrice cried out in half a sob as the monstrous members of the crew drew back their weapons and killed the men guiltlessly and ruthlessly. Will covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her down before anyone saw them. Her vision blurred as he helped her climb down to the great wooden mouth at the bow of the Dutchman.

Pulling her knees to her chest she bowed her head. Will sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Beatrice I'm sorry."

"Oh Will." She sobbed, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "They had nothing to do with this."

"…It's entirely my fault" Will whispered.

"Don't be stupid." Her breath hitched. "You weren't the one who made Edward go off course and led him and the crew to their death."

"You had no way of knowing. I knew Jones was after me."

"You had no choice; there wasn't another ship for miles." She sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "All we can do is blame Jones."

Will's grip tightened. "I swear I will kill Jones for what he's done."

"Will, I'm so sorry I left Port Royal. I shouldn't' have left you and Elizabeth." She whispered, moving closer to him.

"It's alright Beatrice. Just rest, there's a while before we reach the island."

"And that is where the chest is?"

Will stared into the water intently. "Yes."

Beatrice breathed in deeply and let her eyes close, letting the sound of rushing water and Will's breathing distract her until reality dulled.

Everything around her was blue and clear. She moved slightly and realized she was floating in water. Strange thing was that she was able to breathe. It didn't feel that unnatural, though. She looked around and could only see the clear blue water of the ocean. She was alone. Kicking her legs she began to swim to the surface.

She kept her eyes on the shimmering sun laying on the surface of the water, but she never seemed to get any closer. She kicked faster but the surface remained a long ways away.

It was the sound of a loud groaning noise that stopped her. She took her eyes away from the surface and looked around. The water was as empty as it was before. The noise came again, even louder, and forced her to look down. The water was not as clear and not as bright. She was in a deep part of the water, but this looked unnatural.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest suddenly and she could not tear her eyes away from the black depth. Slow movements caught her eye and her body took over and swam down. This she was able to do, and as she drew closer she saw the water was not as black as she had thought. It was red.

She jerked to a stop, a metallic taste entering her mouth. She watched red bleed into the clear blue water.

Another groan.

She looked down. A giant tentacle appeared from the dark and pulled her into the abyss.

Beatrice jerked and her eyes snapped open. Will stopped shaking her shoulder and she looked up at him. "We have to get off Bee. Do you think you can swim?"

She looked around, dazed and confused towards the water. She could see the island. She nodded slowly, but as she gazed into the blue water her dream fluttered through her mind for a split second before she and Will jumped off the side of the jaws.

They made it to the island before Jones and his crew began to file out. Beatrice crawled onto the shore, her limbs screaming in pain. Her wet clothes weighed her down and she let herself drop onto the sand. Will rose to his knees, staring across the island, searching. Without looking at her he stood slowly and continued on. Beatrice sighed and painstakingly got up as well, following after him.

They walked a short distance from the shore and up a tiny dune until they reached an area where grass began to sprout from the golden ground. Beatrice could begin to hear voices and was suddenly faced with the backs of Elizabeth, James, and Jack leaning over a large chest and a smaller chest. She smiled in relief at the sight of them.

She could hear their voices were much clearer.

"You actually were telling the truth."

"I do that quite a lot. You people are always surprised."

Will shook his head and stepped forward. "With good reason!" He sounded slightly out of breath from the swim.

The three spun around in surprise. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she ran to Will, wrapping her arms around him. "Will! You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!"

Beatrice stepped away from them awkwardly as they began kissing, shuffling over to the other two. James looked at her in shock.

"Beatrice?" He pulled her towards him and held her at arm's length. She smiled sheepishly and leaned forward to place a short kiss on his lips. His face was dirty once again, his complexion looking darker than usual.

Jack looked between the two couples awkwardly, reveling in his own empty arms. "How did you two get here?"

Will pulled away from Elizabeth. "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

Beatrice rolled her eyes.

Jack smiled. "Not so easy, is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said.

Jack looked surprised. "You do?"

Will nodded. "After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..."

Elizabeth stared at Jack in shock. "What?"

Jack feigned innocence. "What?"

Will continued. "...I was reunited with my father."

Jack smiled awkwardly. "Oh, well…You're welcome, then."

Elizabeth stormed forward towards Jack, looking outraged. "Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!"

"You can't really be that surprised Elizabeth, this is Jack we're talking about. He would sell his own mother to make a profit."

"Oye, I resent that."

Will ignored them and stooped down next to the chest, pulling out the key and a knife. Jack looked at him sharply. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones."

Jack pulled out his sword and pointed it at Will. "Can't let you do that, William.'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please, the key."

Will stood slowly and stared at Jack appraisingly, moving closer to Elizabeth. Swiftly, Will reached back and pulled her sword from her sheath and pointed it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it."

Beatrice suddenly felt herself being moved aside as James stepped forward and pointed his sword at Will. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"James!" Beatrice cried, putting a hand on his arm.

Jack smirked at him and tried to walk closer to James. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventual-"

James shook her off and pointed his sword at Jack quickly, blocking him off, while Will pointed his at James. Jack quickly pointed his at Will. James glared. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back."

"James, stop it, you're being stupid." Beatrice said ferociously.

"Think about it Beatrice, we will be able to return to Port Royal. I made a mistake leaving, but we would be unable to return without a pardon from Lord Beckett. Do you really want to spend the rest of your live as a barmaid?"

She grabbed his arm again. "I'm only a barmaid because I followed you to Tortuga in the first place!"

James looked down at her. "Then I ask you to follow me one more time."

Beatrice stared into his eyes, conflicted, glancing at Will and Jack then back to James. Will had promised her he was going to kill Jones, Lord Beckett was gaining power by the day. With one foe down they would have to face an entirely new one. If Beckett was on their side however… She sighed and pulled away.

She avoided Will's gaze and Jack looked at her and James appraisingly. "Ah, the dark side of ambition."

James smiled. "Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." He lunged forward at Will with a cry and suddenly all began to fight.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Guard the chest!"

Elizabeth looked ready to explode. "No!" She followed after the three as they fought down to the beach.

Beatrice glanced between the fight and the chest, then back again. Shrugging she picked up the chest and walked after Elizabeth, standing farther back as the younger girl began to throw things at the men fighting.

Ragetti and Pintel suddenly appeared at her sides. She looked at each in surprise. "Oh, hello boys."

Ragetti lifted the brim of an imaginary hat. "Ms. Beatrice."

Pintel nodded towards the fighting. "How'd this go all screwy?"

Beatrice sighed. "Oh, you know… conflicting personalities and all that."

Ragetti stepped in for her. "Well, I'm thinking each wants the chest for hisself, don't he? Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor. Ol' Jack, he's looking to trade it to save his own skin. And Turner there, I think he's trying to resolve some unfinished business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father."

Beatrice nodded, impressed. "Very nice Ragetti."

"Well I do try Ms Beatrice."

"Sad, really, how well you can figure them out." Beatrice said.

"Well ambitions always have a way to creep up on people, especially when revolved around the same object." Ragetti explained.

Pintel looked down at the chest in Beatrice's arms hungrily. "That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny."

Ragetti tsked. "Oh, terrible temptation."

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path." Pintel said slyly.

Beatrice didn't like the looks that they were giving her and she laughed awkwardly. "Good thing you're not decent men, right?" She slowly backed away and Pintel and Ragetti slowly advanced. She suddenly got the feeling of being prey. Before long she turned away from them and ran, letting out a loud cry. Pintel and Ragetti ran after her, drawing their swords. She ran for the trees and hoped to the lord she didn't break the heart in the chest while it jumbled around in there while she ran.

As sand turned to harder ground she was able to run faster and swerve around trees and in odd directions to get farther ahead of Ragetti and Pintel.

"And I thought you guys were good now!" She screamed.

"All's fair in life! We gotta make a living somehow!" Pintel yelled back. She could hear the fatigue in his voice and glanced back to see how far they were. Ragetti was much closer to her, and then Pintel a few yards behind. Behind them she caught sight of another figure.

"Elizabeth!" Beatrice yelled. "Stop them!"

"Come back around!" Elizabeth yelled back.

Beatrice turned sharply around a tree and ran around Pintel and Ragetti towards Elizabeth, but her foot caught on a root and she fell to the ground, the chest flying out of her hands.

Pintel and Ragetti were quick to put away their swords and grab it, but before they could get far with it Elizabeth blocked their path. They looked worried for a moment, but as Elizabeth reached for her sword and found none their evil smiles returned. Dropping the chest they advanced towards Elizabeth, redrawing their swords. Their faces were ugly with greed and triumph.

Beatrice's eyes stayed glued on the chest and she crawled forward. It was only an arm's length away when suddenly a loud creaking noise and the sound of metal hitting metal reached her ears. She looked towards the large brush of trees and bushes on her right and watched dumfounded as a giant wooden wheel rolled past, what looked like Will and James fighting on top of it. Shortly after it passed Jack rushed through the bush and chased after it.

Beatrice and the others watched as it disappeared again, frozen in disbelief. Pintel and Ragetti snapped out of it first, advancing towards Elizabeth again while Beatrice sat up, grabbing the chest. She smirked and looked up, only for her eyes to widen and smirk to drop.

The giant sea monsters of Jones's crew were appearing through the bushes and heading towards them with loud yells and their weapons out. They looked fearsome with their monster-like appearance and their eyes on the chest in Beatrice's arms.

Beatrice screamed and ran, clutching the chest tightly, Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth not far behind. She could hear the fish men cry out in anger and run after her. In that split second she decided the chest wasn't worth it and flung it away from her, deciding to let everyone else deal with it, and headed in the opposite direction.

She looked back in fear, only to see Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti crying out as the chest dropped before the monsters and began fighting them. None were following her. She stopped in her tracks and turned, unsure of what to do. Elizabeth and the two men seemed to fending for themselves just fine and no one seemed to be going for the chest. Actually they were all heading away from it as they fought.

Making one more split decision she ran back to the chest and picked it up.

"It would do you well to drop that."

Beatrice gasped and looked up. One of the crew had stayed behind. Barnacles were stuck all over his clammy body and his face was inside a large seashell, looking uncomfortably squeezed by the cheeks. He grinned evilly, the look making him even more unpleasant. Beatrice narrowed her eyes, backing away. Fighting would draw attention to her. She could run farther away and then fight the monster man. Nodding to herself she gave him a conceited smile and ran off.

The shell face let out an angry cry and ran after her. He was faster than Pintel and Ragetti and she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to stop and fight without him cutting her head off first.

A solid 'Thunk!' suddenly came from behind her. The sound of a body hitting the ground followed by an annoyed cry caused her to look back. Somehow her attackers head was knocked off and his body was moving on its own to try and find it. However, all it did was run into a tree.

She smiled and let her pace turn to a walk, not looking forward; glad her problem somehow resolved itself. She hit something solid and gasped, looking up fearfully. Her heart raced, but she smiled in relief at the sight of Jack.

"Oh, it's only you."

Jack's eyes lowered to the chest and he held out his hands. "Give it here Beatrice."

She narrowed her eyes and held it tighter. "No. I promised James."

"My life is worth far more than your play thing's honor." Jack said, walking towards her.

She backed away slowly, her eyes narrowed. "That's up for debate. I can't forgive Jones for what's he's done, taking innocent people's lives." She felt tears align her eyes as she remembered Edward and his crew. It would be best for James to put Jones under the control of Beckett, putting Jones in a state of prison."

"I could put him in that prison." Jack's voice lowered. "Just think about it love, you give me that chest and I'll control the sea. We'll be able to do whatever we wish."

Her feet stopped. "We?"

Jack smirked and leaned down to her. "Yes, you'll have a say in whatever to do with this just for giving this to me. You can get back at Jones as you see fit."

Tears escaped her eyes before she could stop them and trailed down her cheeks. "Please be telling the truth Jack, that you won't be selfish even though everything tells me you will be."

A strange looked passed over his face, but he cleared it with a smile, his eyes boring into hers. She couldn't read him. She could never read him and know what he was thinking. Her own mind became blank as his hands slid over hers and all she saw was Jack.

"On my own grave, love." He said softly and she let him pull the chest from her hands. "That's a good girl."

Beatrice blinked out of her trance as he kneeled down with the chest, pulling out the key and opening it. She wiped her eyes swiftly and let her curiosity take over, leaning over his shoulder and peering into the chest. In the corner laid a heart beating without a body.

"So that's what a heart looks like." She whispered in wonder.

Jack looked to be in the same state of awe as he picked up the heart and held it in front of him. He was literally holding Jones's life in the palm of his hand.

They both broke out of their daze as more yells and voices came closer. Jack promptly put the heart in his shirt and snapped the chest closed, key still in the hole. He stood and grabbed Beatrice's wrist, pulling her after him as he ran before they were spotted. She was surprised he hadn't left her behind to chase after him. In the corner of her mind she began to wonder if he really meant it when he said 'We'.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

It was all happening so fast. She and Jack reached the water and it seemed like only a second later the monsters were there too, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti were fighting in the front, backing up towards the water. Soon the giant wheel rolled into the water and fell, James and Will wobbling out.

Jack was defending himself with an oar from a wide faced fish man while Beatrice had finally drawn her sword and charged into the onslaught of fish crew overwhelming Elizabeth. Elizabeth was using two swords against the number of opponents, but was severely outnumbered. Beatrice fought through the monster crew that surrounded her and rushed to Elizabeth's side.

"Beatrice!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Hello again Elizabeth." Beatrice panted, turning her back to the blond and attacking all going for Elizabeth's back.

The two stayed back to back, defending for the other in places they couldn't. Most of the monsters shifted their focus on Elizabeth and Beatrice while Ragetti and Pintel, were fending off only a couple with the chest. No one knew that it was empty, but it was information Beatrice was reluctant to let out. However, she did think it would save them.

"Hold them off Elizabeth!" Beatrice yelled.

"What?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

Beatrice said nothing more and ran through the mass, heading for Pintel and Ragetti. She saw Will and James join Elizabeth and felt a little relieved. She knocked opponents away from Pintel and Ragetti, who were holding their own with just hitting fish men with the chest.

"Give them the chest!" Beatrice yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" Pintel yelled back.

"Just do it!"

"Sorry poppet, I wouldn't get rid of this chest if my life depended on it." Pintel hit the last of the fish men on their tail and he and Ragetti ran toward the tiny boat.

"But it does!" She didn't have a chance to chase them as the fish men they hit got back up and attacked her. She parried with them and defended, but there were too many and she was being overwhelmed again. She backed up, swinging away with her sword, until her back hit the boat. Pintel and Ragetti were at her side, ready to defend themselves with and oar and a net. She tried to focus her attention on the enemy as they came closer, but when she got to the boat she found Will unconscious over the edge of it.

She screamed his name and jumped over to his side. Elizabeth looked over and screamed his name in fear, running from the enemy to his side.

"Leave him lie!" Jack said, coming to their sides. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

Beatrice moved away from Will and looked towards the monsters as they closed in on them, James coming to her side, Elizabeth standing straight on her other side.

"We can't get out of here with the chest." Beatrice said. "We should just give it to them."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, shocked. "After all of this?"

"I'd rather leave alive than dead." Beatrice argued, though only because she knew there was nothing in the chest.

"I'm in agreement." James said suddenly, reaching for the chest. He pushed Beatrice toward the boat. "Into the boat."

Beatrice's eyes widened. "What? James no!"

He kissed her hard and fast. "Don't wait for me. If I survive I will find you." He turned away and ran through the mass of monsters as Pintel threw the net on the nearest one and Ragetti hit it with the oar. When James cleared them all the whole group of monsters chased after him.

Beatrice panicked and tried to run after him. "No! James! Stop! The chest is-!"

Jack covered her mouth and pulled her into the boat. "I say we accept his final wish."

"Aye!" Pintel cried.

Everyone else was quick into the boat, but Beatrice struggled in Jacks arms as Pintel and Ragetti rowed the boat back to the Pearl. "No, I can't leave him." She looked at Jack pleadingly. "He doesn't know! He's risking his life for nothing!"

"Better for him to think he's doing something meaningful than getting killed I say." Jack said with a smirk.

Beatrice let out a shriek and began beating his chest. "How dare you Jack Sparrow, you bastard!"

Jack made a face and tried to grab her arms. The boat was beginning to rock in accordance to Beatrice's assault. Elizabeth leaned over and helped Jack by grabbing at Beatrice's arms.

"What Jack is trying to say," Elizabeth shot him a scathing look. "Is that there is nothing we can do about James's decision. He's given us a chance and we should try to live because of his sacrifice."

Beatrice's head fell and her arms became limp. Jack and Elizabeth released her and she slumped down the side of the boat at Jack's feet and covered her face. Her body shook and she could feel her throat constrict. All of her memories with James began flashing through her head. The time he began to court her, every kiss, every touch, every emotion ever brought on by him. It was all gone, all over. Her chest began to ache and she pulled her knees to her chest, rocking slightly.

She moaned into her hands. "James. Oh James."

"Beatrice." Elizabeth whispered.

"There was always something in the way." Her whole face felt hot as trails of warm tears fell freely from her eyes. Her voice wobbled as she spoke. "We've never been able to be able settle down. W-Why couldn't we be happy? Why did we have to get caught up in this?"

"He might not be dead Beatrice." Elizabeth said, but there was little conviction in her words.

Beatrice ignored her. She could see them living happily in Port Royal, older, in their own house. James was still in the Navy and they were married. It was so clear in her head it could have been a memory itself. But it all rushed back to her and tore her heart once more. There was no way he could survive an encounter with Jones's men, and if he did he'd be left on that island to die. He was never coming back was the thought that circled through her head and her face contorted in agony. Her breaths became shorter and shorter and she grasped her chest, gasping for air. Her body shook painfully as she continued to hyperventilate.

"Beatrice!" Elizabeth cried as Beatrice's breaths came too quick. "Beatrice, calm down."

She tried to reach for her but Jack was quicker. With a blank face he pulled Beatrice up and pushed her halfway over the edge of the boat and submerged her head in the water.

She gasped, sucking in a mouthful of water, her eyes opening in shock. The water felt cool against her burning skin. She could feel the pressure of Jack's hand on the back of her neck as he pulled her back up. Coughing violently she tried to get the water out of her lungs.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Cooling her off." He said seriously.

Beatrice held onto the edge of the boat and coughed roughly, but as it subsided she noticed she could breathe easily again. It stung a bit to inhale, but that was from her coughing. Her shock had knocked her out of a panic attack. As her senses returned she could still feel Jack's hand on the back of her neck. She stared down at the water, watching the boat glide over it. It was so deep; she couldn't see the bottom anymore. If it wasn't for Jack's grip on her she could just fall in, find the bottom.

Her eyes suddenly refocused as Jack let go and she saw the surface of the water and its reflection. She saw herself, and Jack behind her. Turning slowly she stared at Jack. He gave her a perplexed looked, as if unsure of how to she would react to his helpful hand.

His face jerked as she slapped him, his cheek stinging worse than he could remember from any slap he'd received from a woman.

Beatrice's hand was still raised and it came towards him again as he turned to face her and he flinched. The second slap never came; instead he felt a soft caress over his aching cheek. He opened his eyes in surprise. Beatrice was giving him a strange look, a cross between angry and sad. It passed quickly and she pulled away, sitting back down in the same spot as before. She was calm, staring ahead of them as they approached the Pearl.

"Beatrice…" Elizabeth muttered.

"I'm fine." She said hollowly.

Elizabeth didn't believe her. "Beatrice, James, he might not be…"

Jack gave her a look. "Elizabeth. Leave it alone."

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but closed it once more, looking down at Beatrice sadly. Jack looked up to the Pearl as they rowed to its side. Gibbs was already leaning over the edge with the rope ladder prepared for their boarding and the ropes to pull the boat aboard the ship.

Beatrice got up first, silently climbing up the ladder and onto the Pearl. Gibbs gave her a surprised. "Beatrice, what are you doing here?"

"Just a visit Gibbs." She said hauntingly, walking up the helm.

Gibbs opened his mouth to question her further, but was quickly distracted as Ragetti let out a cry for help as he and Pintel tried to carry Will up the ladder. Gibbs and others of the crew helped pull Will up. Elizabeth soon followed after them, helping the crew set will down on deck. Pintel and Ragetti sighed in relief before moving on to pull the boat up, bringing Jack with it.

Beatrice stood by the railing in front of the wheel, her hands over the wood, looking down at the crew, emotionless. She smiled slightly as Will awoke, but frowned once more as Gibbs questioned James's whereabouts, and looked totally unaffected by his loss. He followed Jack up the stairs to the helm. Jack clutched his jar of dirt to his chest. It was where he put the heart once they had reached to boat after taking it from the chest. The empty chest that James took.

She looked away sharply, her hands tightening over the wood.

There was a giant roar of bursting water that caused Beatrice and the whole ship to jump. They stared, horrified, as the Flying Dutchman emerged from the water alongside the Pearl.

"Lord on High, deliver us." Gibbs whispered, his hands making a cross motion from his forehead to his chest and across his shoulders.

Beatrice stared at the Dutchman, too many emotions flying through her at once. Her eyes were set on the tentacle face captain of the ship and fury surfaced within her. He looked as ugly as his heart and soul, even from a distance.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack didn't look the least bit phased; in fact he smiled as he stepped forward, holding up his jar of dirt. "Hey, fish face! Lose something? Congealy..." Beatrice and the rest of the crew winced as he fell down the stairs. Once at the bottom Jack jumped right back up. "Got it! Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git! Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

Beatrice covered her eyes, shaking her head. "Jack you moron."

Jack got his answer from Jones as the canon doors opened. Jack's smile slipped from his face.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Brace up the foreyards!" Will yelled

Gibbs turned the wheel as if his life depended on it and Beatrice moved away from the railing as the Pearl turned quickly. Canon fire sounded and the floor shook beneath her.

"She's on us!" Pintel screamed, running up the stairs. "She's on us!"

Beatrice ran to the stern and her eyes widened as two canon gates opened from the front of the Dutchman and triple canons emerged from each. "Gibbs!"

It fired shot after shot, landing one to the Pearl. Beatrice ducked in fear and a lantern beside Gibbs's head exploded and she watched it land on the bow of the ship, launching a sailor into the water.

Beatrice scrambled up and ran to the railing, looking back at the Dutchman. Jack took the wheel from Gibbs and turned it quickly. The ship turned to the right, trying to avoid canon fire. Elizabeth ran up the stairs and looked out beside Beatrice, Will right behind her.

Elizabeth looked shocked. "She's falling behind!"

Gibbs smiled. Aye, we've got her!

"We're the faster?" Will asked.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..."

Elizabeth smiled, but Beatrice wasn't impressed. They wouldn't last long on open water, and they couldn't stay ashore for long, or Jones would send his men out again.

Will finished Gibbs's thought. "...we rob her advantage."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye."

Gibbs and Elizabeth moved away from the railing swiftly, but Beatrice stayed and stared back and the Dutchman with cold eyes.

"They're givin up!" A crew member yelled and there was much rejoicing following his claim. Jack smiled and gave the wheel to Cotton, stepping up to the railing overlooking the deck. Will went to his side, Beatrice turned her head to watch them.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight."

Jack smiled wider and placed his jar of dirt on the railing, tapping the lid with his fingertips. "Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage."

The boat suddenly lurched to a stop and Beatrice held onto the railing to keep from falling. Jack's jar was not so lucky as it went flying down and breaking on the lower deck. Jack let out a cry and ran after it.

Beatrice's eyes widened and she ran after him. "No, no, no, no, not good, not good!"

Jack was on his hands and knees going through the dirt.

"Did you crush it?" Her eyes surveyed the dirt for a heart shaped bulge, but there was none.

"Where is it?" Jack whispered. "Where is the thump-thump?"

"I thought you put it in there!" Beatrice cried. She remembered perfectly; he put the heart in the jar after they got back to the boat. She panicked, wondering if Jones had gotten it back somehow, but realized the monster crew never touched the jar. Will was near the boat in that time, but was unconscious, so even if he did take it Jack would fight for it. No one else would have been able to take it, unless…

Beatrice gasped, her eyes widening. "James…"

It was why he'd taken the chest. He'd found the heart and took the chest as a decoy. He had probably given it back to them and run off. That matched him much more than risking himself to save them, especially to save Jack.

Beatrice looked down at Jack, still brushing through the dirt. She felt like laughing and crying. To side with Jack and then have James end up with the heart in the end. It was painfully comical. Despite the fact she had decided to side with Jack, James had still left without her with the hope he would be able to escape.

As Beatrice suffered another tiny mental breakdown the crew was trying to understand why the ship stopped.

A sailor with an afro looked out into the water before announcing to the rest. "Musta hit a reef!"

A sense of déjà vu washed over Beatrice and her eyes widened. That was the same assumption Edward's crew had made. It was just so simple to think that, when really it was something far more deadly. "No…not again."

Will came to the same conclusion. "No, it's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" He screamed, pulling Elizabeth away.

"What is it?" She asked, shocked.

"The Kraken!"

Jack sat up, abandoning his search.

Will began to yell and direct the crew, but Beatrice focused her attention on Jack, leaning down to his level. "Jack, what now?"

He stood. "New plan, love."

"It attacks at starboard, I've seen it before!" Will yelled, pulling a sword from a bin at the bottom of the stairs. "Beatrice, direct the crew from the bow." Will handed her a sword.

"What?!"

"You've seen it as well, you know how it attacks. Help the crew."

She nodded. "Alright." As Will moved on she turned back to Jack. "Jack, what…?" But he wasn't behind her anymore. She shook her head and forgot him, running along the ship, yelling out to the crew.

"Arm yourselves! It's limbs are long, if it grabs you, you must be able to cut it quick! Men on canons! Load and wait for Will's signal!" She reached the front, holding her sword in front of herself and waiting.

She didn't have to wait long as the tentacles began to slowly run up the ship. The wood groaned under the pressure. More rose from the water and a panicked atmosphere settled over them all.

"Will?" Elizabeth called. Will continued to tell them to hold. "Will?"

"Back away from the rail! Off the ropes! Hold your group." Beatrice ordered, but she could feel her legs shaking as more tentacles rose from the water. "Hold…How much longer Will?!"

"Will!"

"Fire!"

The ship shook with canon fire from below. The Kraken took a lot of hits to its tentacles. Wounded, it slithered back into the water. The crew cheered, but Beatrice wasn't fooled. Running to Will as he came back up she joined him and Elizabeth in looking over the edge.

"It'll be back, we have to get off the ship." Will said.

Beatrice nodded. "Good idea."

"There are no boats." Elizabeth said, her eyes on the destroyed boats.

"What?" Beatrice muttered. The boats were broken in half. None would be able to carry them. The Kraken must have destroyed them as its wounded tentacle hit the deck. She looked at Will. "What do we do?"

Will looked around, thinking quickly. "Pull the crates!" He yelled. "Get all the gunpowder into a net in the cargo hold!"

He was handed a gun and he passed it on to Beatrice. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

She nodded. "Got it. Where should I stand?"

"Take position at the helm."

She nodded, running up the stairs. Once at the top she looked over the weapon. She had learned how to shoot from James, much to his displeasure, but she was still more familiar with swords. Checking the ammo she saw only one ball loaded.

"I need more ammo!" She yelled over the railing. As she looked up a spot in the water caught her eye. Her eyes widened and she walked to the side railing. It was a boat rowing away from the Pearl, and inside that boat was none other than Jack Sparrow. Beatrice saw red and she lifted her gun, looking down the barrel and aiming squarely for his head.

"You bloody coward."

The ship jerked once more, throwing Beatrice off balance. She looked down at the water and watched tentacles fly out of the water in unison and attack the ship. Casting one last scornful glance at Jack she pushed away from the railing and waited for Will's signal after the crew began to lift the crates into the air.

The Kraken's second attack was quicker than the last, pulling men from the ship left and right. Beatrice screamed as a tentacle hit the railing, sending her flying back. She landed painfully, the gun flying from her hands. She scrambled after it before it slid down the stairs. With it back in her hands she stood and looked for Will, yelling his name. She spotted him hanging upside down from the suspended crates, to net's rope wrapped around a tentacle.

"Will!"

"Beatrice, shoot!" He was trying desperately to cut his foot loose with a knife.

Beatrice aimed, but couldn't shoot. "Will I can't! Get out of the way first!"

"Beatrice!"

Suddenly a tentacle hit the railing once more and Beatrice dived out of the way, the gun flying from her reach again. She grabbed it, but as she did a large boot stepped on it. She pushed the leg, shouting up at the man, but her cries died in her throat.

"Jack…"

He looked at her, then Will before picking up the gun and aiming. Beatrice looked to find Will still hanging.

"Wait, Jack!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, watching Will, the swinging net, and the tentacles as they assembled around the net closely. As Will finally cut himself loose and fell to the deck, Jack took his shot. Beatrice covered her ears as the bullet made contact with the barrels, causing a large explosion and blowing up the Kraken's tentacles, large pieces of it falling to the deck. What remained of it retreated back into the water.

Beatrice got up and ran down the stairs to Will's side.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Beatrice." He stood with her help and together they looked over the edge. There were no shadows in the water. Beatrice moved away from the railing and looked around. Dead bodies littered the ship. Only a handful of people still alive. She didn't know any of the deceased, and felt numb to their deaths. No one she cared for died this time, but did that make these strangers lives any less important?

"Captain, orders?" Gibbs called as Jack came down the stairs.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack handed him the gun and headed for the boat.

Gibbs froze, shocked. He turned and followed after him. "Jack, the Pearl."

"She's only a ship mate." Jack said softly.

Beatrice watched his face. She had never seen him look so hopeless.

"He's right; we have to head for land." Elizabeth said.

"That's a lot of open water." Pintel said hopelessly.

"That's a lot of water." Ragetti repeated.

"We have to try." Will said softly, looking out towards the water. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl."

Gibbs nodded. "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope."

As he and the rest headed for the longboat, grabbing supplies and weapons as they went, Beatrice stepped towards Jack. He had turned his back towards them, looking around the Pearl with a strange look in his eyes. Giving up the Pearl was like giving up a piece of himself.

"Why did you come back?"

Jack turned to her, his face solemn. "Can't always just think of yourself, love."

She smiled slightly. "Yes, you have to think of others before yourself sometimes. Thank you, Jack, for coming back. I truly do believe you had no alterative motive than to help. You've really shown me something Jack."

"And what's that love?" He asked, watching her closely as she stepped towards him.

She was close enough to touch him. Reaching forward she placed a hand on his cheek, where she had hit him before. "That you really can be a good man."

"We're not out of this yet, Beatrice." He said softly.

She glanced towards the others for a moment. "I know, but before we leave Jack, I…" She looked up at him again, only to find him closer than before.

"What?" He asked when she said nothing.

Staring into his eyes she leaned forward, their faces inches now apart. She licked her lips, her heart's speed increasing. "When I saw you leave I wanted to kill you, I was so angry at you, and at myself, for choosing your side at the island. I thought I lost James right after betraying him, but when you left I… it hurt even more and I don't even know why. But when you came back I was so relieved, and now… well I…" Having no more words to describe how she felt Beatrice leaned forward, softly placing her lips on his.

Jack responded immediately, his hand lifting to cup the back of her neck and pull her closer, but she pulled away quickly. She looked away, embarrassed. "Onto the longboat then."

Before he could say anything more she fled. She passed Elizabeth as she headed towards the rail, not looking back, even as she descended into the boat. Not even to wonder why Jack and Elizabeth were suddenly the only two on deck for a period longer than necessary.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

The image of the Black Pearl being pulled into the dark depths of the ocean by Jones's giant beast replayed in Beatrice's mind. The horrible memory wouldn't leave her. She knew the ship would go down, but she had not expected the captain to go down with his ship. She stared at her hands, feeling her entire body shaking with suppressed tears. She closed her eyes tightly. Knowing that Jack was on that ship as it went down only minutes after she revealed her feeling to him was like a stake to her heart. She didn't love him, no, but she had let herself open her heart to try to be with Jack. It would have been temporary and would never be a fairytale relationship; Jack Sparrow could love no woman. She would never be his only one, but she let herself forget that and give into him. He'd been a thorn in her heart for so long, and she thought he could fill the wound left by James's act of selfishness of running off with the heart. She took the chance to pull it out, but now she was left with another gaping hole.

Her hands ran through her hair shakily. It wasn't being held up as it usually was. The long brown tresses hung free, covering her face and falling around her limply. Her tie had fallen out at one point and she hadn't bothered putting it back as it was. She folded her hands in front of her mouth and pressed her lips on her fingers and closed her eyes. No matter how noble his sacrifice was, it was something she couldn't picture Jack doing. It was truly something you'd have to see to believe, but she wished she hadn't.

"Don't let the heartbreak destroy you." A soft accented voice said quietly.

Beatrice opened her eyes and took one of the mugs Tia Dalma was offering and drank automatically, not really tasting the warm liquid. She looked up at the dark woman wearily. "Thank you." She whispered, but there was no real gratitude behind her words. Her eyes lifelessly followed the strange woman as she offered the mugs of warm rum to the others sadly sitting around her home. While Beatrice had seated herself in the shadows beside the staircase, Gibbs was in the open doorway of the Tia Dalma's home, looking out at the swamp, a mug already in hand. Near him Pintel and Ragetti sat near the door, cradling their own mugs, while Will and Elizabeth sat across from her near the tables covered with weird trinkets and such. Cotton and his parrot were standing in the shadows near the back of the shack. Beatrice hadn't even let herself marvel at the extraordinary and dark place the voodoo witch doctor lived in the middle of the swamp. Neither her profession nor her odd decorative taste could faze her; the dried food and jars of unidentifiable contents hanging from her ceiling, and tables randomly placed against the walls covered with trinkets and things like bones and chicken feet and candles that gave the room an eerie glow. There was a staircase leading to another floor Beatrice had no desire to search. Even this creepy woman's strange home wasn't enough to distract her from her grief.

Tia Dalma swayed her way other to Elizabeth. She looked just as horrible as Beatrice felt. It wasn't just sadness, but something more. There was a desperate, helpless look in her eyes as she stared at the floor, her eyebrows drawn almost angrily. Tia Dalma offered her a drink and Elizabeth took one, but didn't drink.

"Against the cold, and the sorrow." Tia Dalma moved the tray to Will. "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul."

Beatrice sat up straighter, her dull eyes watching Will in question, but her curiosity didn't have enough motivation behind it for her to question Will. He took a drink and his shoulders stiffened. "It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with its captain."

Her heart sank again and she bowed her head over her mug.

"Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs said sadly. He lifted his mug in a toast. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti said, his voice shaking.

Pintel's voice was hoarse, suppressing his sadness. "He was a gentleman of fortune, he was."

"He was a good man." Elizabeth said suddenly, and with a forcefulness that surprised Beatrice. Elizabeth had never been a Jack fan. Beatrice supposed in death she finally found some form of respect of the sly captain.

There was a silence for the drink to be taken, but Beatrice bowed her head once more and couldn't find the strength to lift the mug. She couldn't toast his final end when she hated him so much for it. His demise had been a benefit for them all in the long run, giving them a chance to escape, but she was sure they'd find a way to escape the Kraken with Jack alive. Most importantly, she wanted to know why he made his final decision after she had opened her heart to him.

Will's movement caught her attention as he moved toward Elizabeth in a comforting way. "If there was anything could be done to bring him back...Elizabeth..."

Tia Dalma swooped in immediately. "Would you do it?" she asked sharply. "What would you? What would any of you be willing to do?" She looked at them each in turn. "Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

There was a silence and Beatrice's head spun at the question. The way she asked this she made it seem like there was some way to bring him back. However, there was a tone of warning as well, like whatever it would take to bring him back would be dangerous and begin a whole new adventure for them all. Panic filled her in that instant, but then guilt. Had she not been wallowing because of Jack's death and now she was panicking by the idea of taking a dangerous road to save him? After everything that happened, everything she was pulled into because of Jack and his schemes. All the mixed emotions and suppressed feelings, what drove Jack to do something so out of character. His life had always been his number one priority and he had been ready to run, but he threw it away in the end. Beatrice's confusion and anger was eating away inside of her, revolving around her regrets over Jack and the times she could have let herself be with him life she wanted. But she was always too scared to let herself live, past ties holding her back; though even those ties seemed pointless now. Jack and James were gone and she had nothing to show for all the hurt and worry she was put through.

She wondered if she had taken a wrong turn at one point. Had her ambitions to escape Port Royal driven her to this point? Was it her decision to go to Tortuga with James? When she decided to follow Jack once again after their reunion on the pirate island? What had she been looking for all this time? What had she achieved? Did she waste two years of her life being dragged around the Caribbean by two men that brought her nothing but problems? There had been good times, but were they worth it? Maybe James and Jack being gone was an opportunity for her to start over. Maybe she never left Port Royal for herself, but got caught up in their plans. She could return to Port Royal and get her life back in order and try again. She didn't need to always be afraid and worried. She didn't need to live her life with a man. Maybe happily ever afters happen for some women, but that wasn't her reality.

Beatrice sighed and stared into her mug. Everyone around her was standing a voicing their willingness to save Jack and she began to feel the pressure build. Guilt bubbled in the pit of her stomach and her unwillingness to jump at the chance to risk her life once more. She could say no and leave her past behind and start anew. She lost her determination and strength at one point in her journey and she would need to find that part of her again. Would her involvement really make a difference? With all these prepared volunteers would her added help do anything? And if they succeeded, did she want to face Jack and put herself through everything all over again?

No. She couldn't risk her life anymore when she didn't even know why she was doing it. She helped Will and Elizabeth and her adventure was over, she didn't need to follow them to save Jack. Her feelings for Jack ended the moment he chose to sacrifice himself for them.

She opened her mouth to voice this, dread filling her when the sound of boots hitting the hard wood of the stairs in descent. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock and horror.

Barbossa stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smirked. His monkey companion landed on his perch on Barbossa's shoulder. "So tell me, what's become of my ship?" He lifted an apple to his lips and took a large bite, the juices running down into his beard. He laughed loudly and Beatrice stood shakily, the blood draining from her face.

She wasn't the only one with such a reaction. Shock ran through the room and everyone was standing and facing Barbossa, wondering how it was possible. Elizabeth voiced this.

"How are you alive?"

Barbossa smiled menacingly. "You'll soon find out that death isn't necessarily the end, Ms. Swann. I hope you're prepared to face this type of reality."

Pintel and Ragetti bounded forward in stunned surprise. "Captain! I'm so glad to see you alive!" Pintel said enthusiastically.

Ragetti's head bobbed in agreement, his mouth open.

Barbossa threw his apple aside and clasped both men on their shoulders shortly. "Get ready my boys, we're setting sail once more."

Pintel and Ragetti saluted. "Aye aye, captain!"

"The Pearl is gone." Will spoke bluntly. "Went down with Jack."

Barbossa's didn't lose his smirk. "Just another motivation, William."

"And how are you planning to get us to this place, the locker?" Elizabeth asked. "Don't expect us to follow you without a route."

Barbossa put a hand over his heart as if wounded. "Now Ms. Swann, don't go questioning my leadership. I always have a plan ready." He walked through everyone, who parted for him, and he stopped at a table that also acted as a map of the world. He pointed to a certain point and everyone but Beatrice gathered around to see. She stood back and watched them in fascination. "Our heading is Singapore."

"Singapore?" Gibbs said. "What's there?"

"Our charts to World's End and Davy Jones' Locker." He said ominously. "We'll also be 'requesting' the use of a ship and crew from the Pirate Leader of Singapore, Sao Feng."

"And if he doesn't agree, how will we find the Locker without the charts?" Pintel asked.

Barbossa grinned. "Well the request is really just a proposal, getting the charts will be a separate thing entirely. Someone will be sent ahead to acquire the charts as the rest come after."

"And who-"

"Wait, wait." Beatrice said suddenly. She had everyone's attention in a second, as if they just realized she wasn't in on the discussion. She looked at them all desperately. "Are we really going to trust Barbossa? Don't you remember what he put us through?"

"Beatrice, it's the only way." Elizabeth said. Will looked at his fiancé with a strange expression at her declaration.

Barbossa stepped toward Beatrice and she took a wary step back, her eyes narrowing. His eyes shined in amusement. "Don't ye worry Ms. Brown, my ambitions this time don't concern Mr. Turner and his well being or putting any harm on those you love." She had nowhere to move as her back hit the railing of the staircase. She couldn't avoid him as he put a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to push him away. "I have no reason to betray you or threaten your life this time around."

She glared up at him. He just assumed she'd follow him blindly and do what he said just because he was the only one who knew how to get to Jack. But she had already faced Jack's death, and she didn't know if she was willing to put herself at risk for something so farfetched for someone who couldn't care less if she lived or died. She knew Barbossa had some selfish motive for getting Jack. It wasn't just the Pearl, and it definitely wasn't for Jack. She didn't know if she wanted to be around to find out what life risking scheme Barbossa cooked up. Putting on her brave face she voiced this and was met with shocked expressions.

"Beatrice, what are you saying?" Will asked.

She pushed Barbossa and stepped aside, her back to the open door. "I think I've done my part in all of this. You don't need me for this." She took a breath. "What I'm saying is… I'm not going."

Elizabeth took a step towards her. "What about Jack?"

"What about Jack? I have no ties to him. This was his choice; there is no reason for me to come. I can't keep doing this. I thought I could, but I guess I'm not as strong as I thought."

"But, I thought you…" Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed.

Will stepped over to her, grasping her arms. "Beatrice, where is this coming from?"

She shook her head. "Will I can't…"

"You've never second guessed yourself, never been scared. What's changed Beatrice?"

"I don't know…" She said weakly. "After everything, I just…"

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

"I can't watch people get hurt anymore Will!" She pulled away from him sharply. "Say we succeed and get him back, what's to stop it from happening again. Jones is still out there! And not just Jack. Do you remember the merchant ship? Edward and Lucas? I can't keep watching people die and pretend I'm still the same old Bea like before."

"So you think the solution is hiding and pretending nothing is happening? You'd rather leave us than help ensure people's safety?" He looked appalled. His do good nature was showing itself. His selflessness was something she always admired, because it was something she didn't have. "You can't just hide in a hole to make yourself believe the world is some safe place. You've seen what's out there!"

"Yes, but it's not my responsibility to fight it!" She screamed.

Will stared at her, shocked.

She looked away. "I'm sorry Will. I'm just as upset about Jack as everyone else, but what about other people who have died? Do they not mean as much because they aren't as useful as Jack? What are you going to gain from this? Barbossa might have something coming out of this, but I don't. I've made my peace with what happened and I'm not obligated to stick around to see what other bad things happen."

Will remained silent and Beatrice didn't know what else she could say.

"Well, we're going to be missing ya Beatrice." Gibbs said cheerfully, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

She tried to smile at him. "Thanks Gibbs." She shook off her discomfort and looked at Barbossa. "I'll return to the docks with you all, but I'll buy passage back to Port Royal."

Barbossa nodded. He looked neither upset nor happy about her not joining them. Beatrice knew she wasn't a key asset to this journey. "Sounds fair."

Beatrice slowly looked up at Will again. He wasn't looking at her. "I'm sorry Will, but you don't need me for this." He said nothing. She reached out to take his hand, but he stepped back and returned to his previous seat, his head bowed. Elizabeth watched him with a heartbreaking expression and lifted her hand, but looked like she was rethinking touching him and returned her hand to her lap. Beatrice watched this in confusion, but knew she couldn't say anything. She turned slowly; thinking about stepping outside would be a good idea, but stopped short in shock when she saw Tia Dalma was right behind her. She didn't see or hear the woman move.

"You are lost…Here…" She reached forward and traced her fingers over Beatrice's heart. "Is dark and dying. You leave here with nothing and your choice won't be what you want."

"I'm well aware." Beatrice said coldly. "And I'm tired of being told what I want. I can't follow others forever."

Tia Dalma smiled her dirty smile and let out a noise between a laugh and moan. "You know not what ye want."

Beatrice brushed past Tia Dalma, her words and her dark eyes sending shivers through her. She stepped outside the shack and closed her eyes, trying to tell herself she was making the right decision for herself and not just running away scared.

* * *

She never thought she'd be relieved to see Will leave her. She spent so many years worrying about him, doing things for him to make his life easier, sacrificing so much for his happiness she thought she'd always be sad watching him leave her. They had been together for so long. However, after how things went the night before at Tia Dalma's shack she was glad she didn't have to avoid his searching looks any more. She knew he was trying to get her to reconsider leaving, that he thought she was running away, but maybe she was. What was wrong with that?

She sat on a closed crate and crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowed. Nothing. She though convincingly. She could make her own choices. This was what she wanted. Wasn't it?

"Ms. Brown?"

Beatrice's looked up at the man that appeared at her side. He was very tall and very dark, his head clean shaven. His figure cast a shadow over Beatrice and his low voice drew her complete attention, all worries pushed aside.

"Yes, Omari?"

"Da captain says to be prepared to set off tonight." He said stiffly. He had a deep accent. She wondered if he and the captain were the only two that spoke English.

Beatrice smiled in thanks. She was introduced to Omari and his captain, Kai, earlier before Will and the rest left. Tai Dalma had set up a position for Beatrice on the Captain Kai's trader ship for passage to Port Royal as they made their usual trip to the Cayman Islands. She didn't know what Tia Dalma said or gave them, but the captain was more than willing to let Beatrice aboard his ship without her having to give him anything. However, Omari and some of the other crew seemed wary to have her come with them. Beatrice assumed it was the superstition of women bringing bad luck. She tried to act civil to them and not bring too much attention to herself.

"Thank you." She said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. Be here when we leave." He said shortly. When she nodded in understanding he turned and headed back onto the ship.

Beatrice sighed; she could tell this was going to be a long trip. She had already sent a letter to Port Royal earlier that morning with a messenger ship. She calculated it would reach Port Royal a week before she arrived; considering the stops Kai's ship was scheduled to make. That would give her father enough time to prepare for her return, if he was sober enough to remember. She had been gone from Port Royal for a long time, she wondered if her father even remembered her.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Probably should have put this in the previous chapter, but I'm sorry I haven't updated in a looooong time. No excuses really, I just had author's block and didn't want to post a crappy chapter. Which is unfair to those who actually like my story and I feel bad I started something and didn't continue on a consistent basis. So this is probably a sign to me that I should plan better, haha. I hope people still want me to write, but even if no one cares, which is understandable since I've took so long to update the last chapter, I still want to finish this story. I'm getting really close and will be trying my hardest to finish this summer. For those that have waited and are still with me I'm sorry. For those that just started reading this story, congratulations for starting when I finally found some inspiration and time to write. **

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

Captain Kai had given Beatrice a storage room to sleep in for the duration of her stay on his ship. He wasn't generous enough to give her his quarters, but he wasn't stupid enough to stick her in the crew's cabin. She had a thin rolled up mattress type thing and a block of a pillow that Kai said he traded an Asian for. She pushed it into a corner near a small window in the back of the room. She had a lantern and a few blankets. She only had a small space; the rest of room was filled with crates. When she was first shown the room they were all randomly placed and she had to squeeze through the room to find a space in the back. She stacked the lighter ones along the walls except for the space in the back and pushed the bigger ones to the other half of the room. Some were too heavy for her to lift or push, so she left them where they were.

Over the course of her stay the ship had made many stops at different pirate ports and they had been a breath of fresh air to Beatrice. She had been on ships for long periods of time, but she always had someone she could talk to. She had been correct in her assumption that only Kai and Omari spoke English and those two weren't exactly the most conversational. Omari still thought being within ten feet of her would cause the ship to sink or something equally horrible to happen. So she ended up sitting in her makeshift room for long periods of time, only leaving to get food or for a brief moment of fresh air before the wary looks from the crew sent her back to the storage room. When they reached the ports the hands would go into the storage room to get crates filled with what they were going to trade and come back with new crates. In this time she'd leave the ship to explore and try out the bars. She had met many different looking people, but luckily everyone spoke the same language of money and alcohol.

She had just taken her leave from a very lively bar where she made friends with some locals. Some of Kai's crew was there, but they turned out to be quiet drinkers Not a lot spoke fluent English, but she got by with them teaching her a couple phrases of their language. Whenever she finished a drink she just shouted "Uno más!" and it gave her the correct result of more rum so she kept saying it. There was also a moment where he bar friends kept saying "Ser Patriota" and pointing at her chest. She didn't know what it meant, but it probably had nothing to do with being a patriot. She didn't mind though, her time bar hopping at the different ports they stopped at was the most fun she had in a while. She didn't know when it happened, but at one point she seemed to have forgotten the joy of a good drink and a rowdy crowd.

Beatrice laughed herself silly as she walked out of the bar and back to the harbor, a half empty bottle of rum in her hand. She hummed to herself and staggered down the docks. She stopped and looked around blurry eyed, trying to remember where the boat was tied. The sounds of the waves and ripples hitting the ships were the only noises to be heard. And it was dark; there were a few lanterns strung up along the decks, but they didn't make a large amount of difference on the moonless night. She took another drink as an unsettling feeling came over her. All her mirth slowly slipped away as she looked around. A chill went up her spine and she frowned. She lifted the bottle and downed the remaining liquid and threw the bottle aside, continuing down the dock. The quicker she got back to the trade ship, the better.

The ship was in her sight when she heard the groan on the deck's wood behind her. She spun around, her hand fumbling with the hilt of her sword and her eyes frantic. There was no one there. She pulled her sword out slowly and tried to calm herself. Her paranoia eased, but her body remained stiff. It could have been an animal or a creaky board. She was drunk, not in proper senses, but something wasn't sitting right with her. Suddenly the air felt cold and the silence was too much.

She took a step back, her sword at her side, then another. Once sure that no one would be sneaking up on her she turned. She took only a few steps before swinging around and raising her sword, blocking the club that was aiming for her head. They had hidden in the boat tied to the dock. She knocked the club away and stepped back, holding her sword in front of her in preparation. Her sword was like an extension of her arm after all those years of working and fighting. However, she wasn't in peak condition at the moment and she regretted drinking so much as two more men piled out of the boat. They drew their swords and stood around her, her back to the edge of the deck. She recognized their official blades and the blue uniforms they wore. They were naval soldiers.

"What are respectable soldiers like you doing trying to attack an innocent woman from behind?" She asked, trying with all her might to keep the slur from her voice. The initial shock had cleaned her mind slightly, but the haze was slowly returning. She was confident she could take the three in front of her and run back to the town, but it might take her a bit to find her bearings. After she would have to find a place to hide out till morning and return to the docks when they were scheduled to ship off. If a couple soldiers were looking for her, there were probably others. Only God knew why, but she was ready to put up a fight.

One of the soldiers stepped toward her and she held her sword higher. He laughed. "Innocent? I'd have to disagree. We've been given orders to take you in by any means necessary. And given your state of dress and mannerisms I have my doubts about your authenticity as a woman."

Beatrice surveyed him. This guy looked young, maybe ten years her junior. From the way he held his sword she knew he lacked the experience as well. They sent a new recruit after her. Whoever wanted her really didn't know her. It would be a disgrace if this little shit beat her. She smirked. "What would you know about women, little boy?" She laughed. "Bet the only tit you've sucked on was your mama's."

The boy sneered, his face turning red in anger. "Filthy whore." He lunged at her and even in her drunken state she could dodge his clumsy sword thrust and knock his sword from his hand before he could move back. She kicked his sword into the water before kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled back and his two companions immediately sprang into action, brandishing their weapons.

Beatrice stumbled a bit under their attack, but she soon found her footing and fought the two off. Having a grasp on all of her senses was a little hard at the moment, making dealing with attacks on both sides rather difficult. Soon however, she was able elbow one in the face, distracting him long enough that she was able to take care of the other. She parried his sword and knocked it out of his hand, before punching him. When the one who was elbowed recovered Beatrice knocked him aside with the hilt of her sword, throwing him into the water between the dock and the boat. She turned and ran before they were able to recover, but she was unable to leave the docks as her path became blocked by a large group of soldiers. And there were not swords in their hands, but guns. Beating them seemed too dangerous. She stopped short in shock and tried to think of a new strategy.

One figure stepped away from the group. He was not holding a gun or wearing a uniform. He was an old brown haired man with a black triangle hat, a brown suit, and green overcoat. He may not have been pointing a gun at her, but she was equally terrified of his disturbingly satisfied smirk and smug eyes he had as he gazed at her.

"Drop your weapon." He ordered in a calm voice.

She sought out escape routes, like jumping in the water and swimming, but none would be much help. She had no choice but to place her sword on the deck. When her hand left the sword the man in brown stepped toward her pulling a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket. "Beatrice Brown, I hold here a warrant for your arrest."

"Arrest?" She burst. "On what charges?"

"The charge are assisting in the escape of a man condemned to death for committed crimes against the crown and empire, and engaging in the act of piracy against the crown and empire."

Beatrice gaped at him. "Everything I've done... all the interactions with pirates were unavoidable, not to mention unwanted circumstances. There is no proof I ever took sides with traitors and I am no traitor."

"I have eye witnesses to your betrayal that gives grounds for arrest. If you would step forward and turn around." The man said, pulling a pair of iron handcuff from around his back. Beatrice glared at him as she stepped forward and turned around stiffly. There was no use fighting when she was at such a disadvantage. She'd find a way out before she was killed. The feel of the cool metal on her wrists distracted her long enough that she didn't see the blow to the head coming until she was on her knees and falling forward. The man tucked his club into his belt and grabbed the back of her shirt before she face planted. She blacked out just as the man held up her head to look him in the eyes. He grinned.

When she awoke she was on a ship, in a large office. She could see the ocean from the window to her left. In front of the windows was a battle strategy table with a giant globe of the world installed into it and a map of the sea on the tabletop covered with little figurines. She was seated in front of a big desk covered in books and other objects, and an ever larger map on the wall behind the desk beside a fireplace. Everything was blurry for a moment, but she focused on the room around her the figure of the man sitting directly in front of her behind the desk stood out the most as her vision cleared. He wore a curled white wig and expensive looking clothes, indicating his higher status. He was a small man, but she figured he ran the ship from the air of superiority that surrounded him like a second skin and the fact he was seated behind the big desk. She tried to stand from her chair, but her wrists were strapped down to the arms of her chair and her ankles to the legs. Her head pounded in pain from a combination of the spot she was hit and a hangover from her drinking.

"Where am I?" She demanded. "Who are you?"

The man smiled and folded his hands in from of him. "My dear, you are under watch of the East India Trading Company. I am Lord Cutler Beckett."

She narrowed her eyes. She had heard of him from Will. He was the whole reason Will and Elizabeth were on this crazy adventure. He was after Jack as well. Why was he trying to ruin her life as well? "How did you know where I was?"

"Your letter to your father was intercepted and you were tracked down to face your charges."

She looked at him as calmly and reserved as a woman strapped to a chair could. "Those charges are bullshit."

His eyebrow raised. "Oh really?" He looked through the papers on his desk. "Then you deny that you left Port Royal for Tortuga-"

"That was a perfectly legal trip!"

"-and once there joined the crew of one Jack Sparrow?" He asked as if she had not spoken.

She narrowed her eyes. "The Governor pardoned me of that."

Beckett smiled. "I have overruled that pardon."

"On whose authority?"

He pushed what she recognized as the warrant the man in the green coat had. She looked closer and could see the seal of the crown. She felt dread fill her. "The king's."

They sat in silence and she let reality drag over her. She stared at the floor for a long time. She knew he was watching her, she could almost feel it. Out of everything she didn't understand why she was there. Why had she not been brought to a jail cell to await her hanging? There had to be a reason she was given the honor of being brought and chained to Lord Beckett. Her eyes found his once more. "What do you want?" She asked quietly.

His smile widened. "I'm sorry?"

"You wouldn't go to the trouble of tracking me down and bringing me here if you didn't need me for something."

Beckett stood and walked around his desk. "You seem like a smart woman Ms. Brown." He stopped beside his strategy table, looking down at all his figurines. "Someone who would take advantage of a situation so things will fall in her favor."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm that ambitious, but I try not to stick my neck out too much." She said with disinterest.

"And such a pretty neck it is. Shame for it to be tarnished by the rope."

A shiver went up her spine and she waited for him to continue. He could order her to be killed at any moment. It would be best for her to just do what he wanted so he'd let her go. If he could get her arrested he could pardon her as well. Once he got what he wanted it would all be over.

"Tell me Ms. Brown, where has your ward and his fiancé gone off to?" He asked casually, lifting a ship figurine and holding it up to examine it.

_Shit._

She stiffened. "What do you want with Will?"

"I have no intention of harming Mr. Turner, but he has some information I require on a certain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack's dead." She sneered as her heart gave a painful twist. "Why would you need to worry about him?"

He let out a small chuckle, sending her a knowing smile. "Death is not always the end of a person. I'm sure you're familiar with the tale of Davy Jones?"

She remained calm and didn't let her face show anything she was feeling, but her expressionless face was enough of a confirmation for Beckett. "Then I'm sure you know of his powers over the sea and his role as ferryman to lost souls." He set down his little ship and leaned against his desk in front of her. "You know the extent of his power. After all you are one of the few that encountered his little pet and survived."

A lump too hard to swallow formed in her throat. "And?"

Without a word he straightened and walked past her. She tried to turn her head to see, but he was out of her line of vision. This feeling didn't sit well with her, not being able to see him but knowing he was behind her. She listened, but she couldn't recognize what he was doing. He soon walked back to his desk, holding a small black chest in his hands, a key hole shaped as a heart on the front. She couldn't hold back the gasp that left her lips; she recognized that chest. Beckett's smile widened and he set the chest in front of her on the desk.

"Oh, you recognize this?" He asked in false surprise.

"Where did you get it?" She asked hoarsely, staring at the chest. She could hear the faint beating of the heart of Davy Jones. The last person who had it had ran into the clutches of the Devil's henchmen. She didn't know if she wanted to cry in joy or kill someone.

"It was part of a trade. I must say, I think I got the better end of the deal." He said pleasantly, putting his hand on the chest.

She jerked, her chains rattling in protest at her movements. The sudden need to be free and attack Beckett increased tenfold as rage filled her. "Where is James?" She growled.

He watched her in amusement. "I didn't harm him, if that's what you're thinking. He came to me after all, and has settled quite nicely in his new position as Admiral." She watched him with wide eyes as he trailed back around his desk and took a seat. "Though, those positions are never as stable as one would think. Sometimes we lose people."

"James is a smart and reliable leader. He knows how to take care of himself. It was most likely his freedom and position for the heart." She lifted her chin in defiance. "Are you accustomed to breaking promises Lord Beckett? If so, why should I be inclined to tell you anything?"

Beckett's smile slowly faded into a neutral expression. "You should have taken the bait Ms. Brown."

"I won't let you have Will."

"He isn't who I want."

"Well you can't have Jack either."

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something. Beatrice narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Beckett broke their eye contact with a sigh and stood. "Your loyalties are commendable, but stupid."

"I thought you said I was a smart woman?" She said tartly.

He glanced at her as he walked to his fireplace. "Apparently I was mistaken." He bent down to pick up a fire poker that was sticking out of the fireplace. "There are other ways to get you to talk." He said as he straightened, his eyes on the red hot end of the metal that was in the shape of a 'P'.

Pure panic filled Beatrice and her stomach clenched in fear as her eyes widened. She began to struggle against her chains as Beckett drew closer to her, her eyes not leaving the red 'P'. "No." She whispered. "I'm not a pirate!"

"The evidence is against you Ms. Brown. I can maybe reconsider if you give me the information I need..."

The red tip was getting dangerously close to her right arm and for a traitorous moment she thought about telling him. She could feel the heat on her forearm. She looked up at him pleadingly and the tears of panic began to form.

"Be smart Ms. Brown. You can save yourself."

Through her panic Will's face flashed before her eyes. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in pain as she remembered the last look he gave her; the severe disappointment and and anger. She wondered if she was she willing to lose him forever to save herself. She'd never be able to keep this from him, she'd be too ashamed. If he even would survive once Beckett got through with him. Was it worth it? She had raised him. She called him her adoptive brother, but she took more care of him than her father. Clothed him, fed him, and taught him the way of the sword. He was the closest she'd ever get to having a child.

"Well?" Beckett asked calmly.

Beatrice's eyes snapped open at the expectancy in his voice. Like betraying the ones you loved was such an easy thing. Screw the pain and the consequences. She glared at him and spat at him. "Fuck you Beckett."

His hand clamped onto her arm and the white hot pain filled her right arm as he pressed the burning pointer to her skin. She threw her head back and screamed, her body jerking and twisting, but the chains kept her in place. Her fingers curled and uncurled, desperate to be rid of the pain. The smell of burning flesh reached her nose and she almost threw up. Her chest heaved and she continued to cry out as tears escaped her tightly closed eyes. Her screams became sobs as the burning metal began to cool over her severe burn. When satisfied Beckett peeled the metal from her at a savagely slow pace, some of the burnt skin peeling away with it. Beatrice cried out once more and her body slumped, her breath coming out in pants as she whimpered in relief that the worst of pain ended. There was only a second of that fleeting relief as a burning ache radiated around the spot on her forearm and her whole body felt hot. Her hand clenched and unclenched, but the pain stayed; she didn't think she'd be able to stomach looking at her brand. The air felt cold and scorching on her raw skin and she had a painful itch crawling up her arm, wishing she could submerge her arm in water.

Beckett watched her with no sympathy as he wiped the tip with a handkerchief and stuck the poker back in the fire. "I will find out where Turner and the rest went eventually, Ms. Brown, your cooperation would merely make things a little smoother."

Her eyes opened slowly, sweat and tears drenching her face. "I will never give him to you."

"We'll find him and his crew." He said as if reassuring her. He stood over her watching her silently, thinking. "Tell me Ms. Brown, have you heard of the Brethren Court?"

"The Pirate Council?" She asked numbly. Of course she had heard about them. Gibbs had told her about them all those years ago when he was still a sailor and she was still starry eyed and innocent. She thought of those times with sadness and a little bitterness. If only she could go back...

Beckett stepped toward her eagerly and she jumped in shot and panic. "What do you know?"

She stared at him. Her arm was screaming at her to treat it, but his reaction made her thoughts freeze. "Is that what you want to know about so badly?" She scoffed. "They're the pirate lords that decide how things are run for pirates all over the world. Created the Pirate Code."

He grabbed her shoulder tightly. "Do you know where they meet?"

She smiled sardonically. "Maybe you should have asked me that before you burned me."

His eyes were wild. His hand left her shoulder grabbed her forearm. She screamed in surprise and pain as the searing feeling raged over her. "Do you know?"

He removed his hand and she tried to compose herself, the recovering pain coming back full force. "No." She spat.

"Do not lie." He hissed.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

Beckett stepped away from her, his body stiff. She could see his composure returning and his face returning to its previous neutral look. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She would never know either. Before he could speak again there was a knock on the door. His eyes flickered to it and there was a brief flash of annoyance.

"Enter." He called.

Beatrice stared at the ceiling in relief. As long as someone else was there she was safe, for now. Then she felt a shiver of panic. What if it wasn't a blessing at the door, but someone as cruel as Beckett? She saw the cold smirk form on Beckett's lips as the door opened and she felt terrified.

"Ah, Admiral Norrington, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

After a pause James's voice flowed over her like a lovely melody. "Mercer requests your presence on deck Lord Beckett."

"Playing the messenger seems beneath your new position." Beckett said conversationally. She hated this man more than anyone at the moment.

"I was getting restless sir." James said truthfully. "Mercer just received a message he thought you'd find important."

Beckett nodded in understanding. "While you're here, Admiral, could you take this prisoner to the brig?"

"Of course sir."

Beatrice hissed as Beckett got near her, even if he was unhooking her from the chair. He pulled her up and she could hear the intake of breath that James had when he saw her. She looked up at him slowly, wondering what type of expression he was wearing. There was shock, sadness, longing, anger, and maybe disgust. She wondered who that was aimed toward. She could see him stop himself from taking a step forward. He looked at Beckett swiftly.

"What is she doing here?"

"Ah, so you know each other."

"Like you didn't already know that you little worm." She hissed. Now standing she noticed she was taller than Beckett. It gave her wounded pride a little pat.

"Beatrice." James said sharply and she bowed her head.

Beckett's hand was on the elbow her right arm. He tightened his grip and she winced. "This woman was picked up after confirming her as a pirate and traitor to the crown."

James's eyes trailed down her arm and widened. "You branded her?" He asked angrily.

Beatrice felt a trickle of pleasure fill her. James would save her. He could easily beat Beckett. They could find a way out together.

"It was necessary under the circumstances. She would not cooperate during my questioning or giving me information needed for her innocence. I found her guilty, though I am still pondering my next step." He pushed her forward and James caught her. He handled her much gentler than Beckett had. "Bring her to the brig while I go to the deck."

Beatrice stared up at James pleadingly, waiting for him to refuse or argue. But it seemed the only arguing he was doing was with himself. His expression changed quite a bit, but he didn't say anything. His eyebrows furrowed and his hand raised to Beatrice's arm, holding onto it as if she was going to run. Like he thought of her as a prisoner. "Yes sir." He said quietly and Beatrice's heart cracked as shock struck her, followed quickly by hurt. He didn't even try to question Beckett further. He wouldn't even look at her.

Beckett smiled and walked around them, calling back to James as he left. "Be quick about returning to the deck after you dispose of her." And then he was gone.

Beatrice and James stood in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. She felt him tug on her arm and he muttered a quiet "Let's go" before leading her out of the office. She let herself hope a tiny bit that he wouldn't really take her to the brig, but as he led her down the stairs to a room filled with cells and opened the cell door for her. She didn't look at him as he closed it. She felt numb, only the burning running over her right forearm letting her know this wasn't some horrible nightmare. She stood in the middle of the cell, waiting for him to leave, but she heard no retreating footsteps.

"I'm sorry, Beatrice." He said quietly. "There was nothing I could do."

Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. She wasn't sure which pain had caused it, the one from her arm or her heart. "Just go." She didn't care that her voice cracked.

"Beatrice..."

She ignored him and sat in the corner with her back to him, cradling her arm like a wounded animal. There was nothing he could say and it felt like eternity before he left. As soon as the door to the brig closed she let herself cry fully. Part of her hadn't expected him to actually leave. She now knew how far his feelings for her went. Now she was alone in a cage, branded as a traitor. She had nothing left. No love. She could never go home. She couldn't find Will to apologize. She was never able to get anything right and now she was paying for it.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapte__r Twenty Six_**

Beatrice didn't know how long she was in that cell. Someone always came to give her food, but after a while she stopped tracking time. Being stuck in one place was torture to her and her mind was going crazy. At one point she just sat against the wall of her cell staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She tried to track time with night and day, but they soon began to mold into each other. She couldn't sleep, the pain of her arm kept her up. When she did fall asleep any movement of her arm woke her up.

She knew she should have been grateful to James for sneaking her the medical supplies to treat her wound and bandage it, but she felt so betrayed. When he brought the supplies to her she didn't say a word to him and waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for him to say. There was probably nothing he could say that would make her forgive him for taking Beckett's side over hers. She knew there wasn't much that he could do, they were stuck under Beckett while on this ship, but she knew that even after getting to land of some sort James wouldn't save her. He loathed his life when he wasn't in the Navy, and now that he was back he wouldn't give it up. Especially now that he was an admiral. She snorted.

He got the position by giving Beckett that stupid heart. What a way to earn a position. Obviously James changed more than she thought he did. She couldn't help but wonder how much he even thought of her when he was saving his own skin. Did he realize how much she hurt when he left, when she thought he was dead? He probably didn't.

There was no use even getting angry at him. All this time she had to herself let her put things into perspective. The first time he betrayed her she had been furious, ready to kill him or do anything that would make him feel as hurt as she was. But now... there was no point. She never wanted to speak to him again. Getting angry at him might make him believe there was some hope she'd forgive him. But she wouldn't. He saw what Beckett did to her and he did nothing, and afterward made no indication that he _would_ do anything. He even stopped coming down to try to "reason" with her. Some other sailor came down with her food. He was a kind boy, brought her new bandages. She felt a little bad for not showing him any appreciation, but after weeks, maybe months, of sitting in that cell, her clothes filthy, her hair heavy with dirt and grease, her arm filled with pain from her wound and causing a horrid itch she couldn't scratch, and her appetite lost to her she didn't feel extremely guilty for snapping at the boy when he tried to talk to her. Even though he was a relief compared to James.

Any tiny bit of hope she had for James, any fantasy that they could get through all of this and end up together was burned away with the skin on her arm. They could never be like they were, and her only regret was waiting so long to figure out James's true nature. When things got too hard he ran, he never stayed to face his problems. He would never stand by her completely even though he told her so many times that he loved her.

He let his father walk all over him and abandoned her.

He abandoned Port Royal after one mistake. Probably wouldn't have even taken her with him if she hadn't found him in that bar.

He left her in Tortuga to chase Jack once more.

He took the heart and ran, using it to save himself. She doubted including her in his deal with Beckett ever crossed his mind.

He threw her in a cell at Beckett's command after he branded her and returned to the horrible man's side.

Beatrice closed her eyes and smiled sadly. Her smile began to tremble and tears she though dried up feel. He always seemed to be able to bring tears from her. She wondered if he ever really cared. Maybe he did, but he cared about himself more. She wished he had never come into her father's shop. She wished she had never met him. The only thing she didn't regret about their time together was that he brought Will to her.

Her eyes opened and she glanced at the window above her with longing. She wondered what Will was doing, if he was okay. She should have gone with him. She was ashamed she let her selfishness get in the way. He probably didn't need her protection like he used to, but now she needed him. After abandoning him, she had no right to want anything from him. She was no different than James, leaving Will to face some horrible fate while she ran away. She let out a bitter laugh. Maybe that was why she and James got on so well, they were both selfish bastards. She would fix it though. She'd find a way off this ship and find Will. She'd stay by his side no matter what. Whatever stupid plan he had she'd go along with it. If she could help him in any way she would. She would never let herself do to Will what James did to her.

The door to the brig opened suddenly, and the sound of footsteps filled the room. She watched lazily as Mercer and some soldiers entered the room. He would come down sometimes to question her, and every time her answer was the same. At one point of her imprisonment she ceased talking all together. What point was there? What would she really have been able to say? Though, she did wonder what Mercer wanted. Even without her telling them they figured out where Will and the rest were an eternity ago. They still had their hopes that she knew about the Brethren Court meeting, but she truthfully had no idea. Maybe they finally believed her. If that was the case then maybe her usefulness had run its course.

"Get up." Mercer ordered.

She looked at him a moment longer before turning her head away, dismissing her order.

He stepped to the cell door irritably, opening to door. "Get her up." He told one of the soldiers.

Beatrice didn't even look at him as he entered her cage to get her. She expected him to man handle her roughly and drag her out, but she was surprised as the man bent down next to her and put a hand on her arm gently. She looked up at him and a spark of shock ran through her as her eyes met the kind ones of Nathanial Groves. He looked sad, but smiled at her gently. She let him help her up. She hadn't stood in a while and she almost collapsed. She didn't realize how weak she'd become. The bread and water they gave her wasn't the best food to keep a person strong. He caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her out of the cell. She knew she must have smelled and looked awful. Bless his heart for being so close to her.

As she stood she was blinded by a streak of light coming through the window and blocked her face with her hand. She had been sitting in that dark corner for a long time. She got used to the light and lowered her hand. She expected to see open water as far as the eye could see, but she was surprised when she saw a familiar black ship sitting beside them. It was the Black Pearl.

A million different emotions plowed through her at that moment. Relief, hope, curiosity, excitement, and glee. She might be able to escape after all. She just had to figure out how. While she contemplated her escape Mercer left Beatrice with Groves and the other soldier. She watched him climb the stairway to the deck in confusion as Groves pulled her aside to another room, the other soldier following. The entered a small office. It looked like a mini version of Beckett's office. She assumed it was Mercer's. It was confirmed when she saw a green coat hug on the wall next to the door and a hat. Groves pulled her near the window behind the desk as the other soldier closed the door. Groves looked to be in a panic and that caused Beatrice to feel uneasy as well.

"I have to kill you." He said in an urgent whisper.

She looked up at him wide eyed._ He what?_ "Why do you have to..." Her eyes narrowed. "Beckett?" She asked just as quietly.

He nodded, his eyes flickering to the soldier. He had closed the door and was pulling something from his belt. Beatrice heard the sound of a gun being prepared and her heart froze. She looked up at Groves in terror. Would he help her? Or did he just tell her so she'd be aware of her fate? She knew Beckett didn't have any reasons to keep her around. She wondered if James knew what was happening. If he was letting this happen to her. "James?" She croaked.

"He's has been moved to the Flying Dutchman."

Her eyes narrowed. So Beckett had moved him and was going to kill her right under his nose. She knew James was selfish, but he never liked seeing people he cared for die. He may not have loved her as much as she wished he did, but he wouldn't want her dead. Beckett knew this and moved him. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way out.

"Hold her still, Lieutenant." The soldier said, turning around and stepping toward them. Beatrice grabbed onto Groves's arm tightly, her eyes on the gun.

Groves stepped away from her, placing himself in front of her. "No need to dirty your hands Briggs, as your superior I will do it."

Briggs nodded, though he looked disappointed. _Bastard_. Taking pleasure in killing a defenseless woman. "Yes sir."

In the short time of passing the gun over Groves was blocking Beatrice from Brigg's vision and she looked around for something to use as a weapon. Her eyes swept over the desk and she spotted a rather heavy looking hard cover book on the edge of the desk. She slowly walked closer to the desk, her eyes on the two men. Groves had the gun in his hands and Briggs was making his way toward her, a disgusting smile on his lips and a nasty gleam in his eyes.

"Ready to get what you deserve, pirate bitch?" He asked mockingly.

She scowled at him.

"Briggs!" Groves said sharply.

The second Briggs head turned to look at his commanding officer Beatrice picked up the book and swung it at his head. It hit him squarely and he fell, his hat falling off in the process. The book was heavier than she expected, or maybe she was just weaker, and her right arm ached at the heavy lifting. The brand had scarred over and hurt a lot less than it had when she first received it, but it was still sore and she could feel the skin tearing after the swing. She dropped the book immediately and stared at the man on the floor. He was groaning and grabbing his head. Apparently the blow hadn't knocked him out. Grabbing the next closest object on the desk, a ship in a bottle, she hit him hard over the back of the head and watched in satisfaction as he passed out. She looked up at Groves in relief.

"Thank you." She said wholeheartedly. "I'm indebted to you."

He smiled and held out the gun to her. "If I see you again I'll let you know how you could pay me back."

She smiled and stepped toward him, past the gun. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I wish things had been different I wish... I wish would have chosen you."

He didn't hesitate in returning the embrace. She had never been held so tight and felt warm for minuscule moment. "I know. Please live Beatrice, the world would be a darker place without you in it."

"You're so kind, Nathanial." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, letting herself linger in her sadness. "Never lose that."

He smiled sadly as she removed herself from him and handed her the gun. "Mercer kept your sword in that closet. You could probably find some clothes in there too." He reached up and removed his hat. "Now, knock me out too and go."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"It would be suspicious if Briggs was the only one attacked before you escaped."

She bit her lip, looking at the gun. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Just make sure you get it on the first try." He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she could tell by his stiff posture he wasn't looking forward to this.

"Sorry. And thanks again." She said one last time as she raised the gun in the air and hit his head as hard as she could with the gun handle. He gasped in pain and his eyes rolled back. Beatrice reached forward and used her left arm to make his fall to the ground more comfortable. She brushed a hand over his face and smiled sadly. "I'll never forget you."

Stepping over him carefully she went straight for the closet. She rummaged around until she found a pair of breeches, a belt, and a shirt. She was very happy to be reunited with her sword again. After she changed she went to the window and opened it, hanging her clothes over slightly. Maybe they would think she took them off and jumped into the water. Could maybe buy her some time. She tucked the gun into the holster and tied the sword to her belt. As she left she grabbed Mercer's green coat and hat, tucking her hair into the coat. She smiled a last thankful, sad smile at Groves's still form and closed the door after her.

She walked around cautiously, ducking into empty rooms as she went. She didn't encounter anyone so far. They must have all been on deck, watching the Black Pearl. She made it to the stairs with little problem, but as she was making her way up a soldier was coming down. She turned away immediately and lowered her head, her hand going to her sword. However, the soldier didn't seem to be very observatory. He glanced at her and nodded briefly, muttering a quiet 'Sir' before continuing on his way. Beatrice stared after him, floundered. "Well, that was easy. Guess that's what happens when people think you're dead." She smiled to herself and continued up slowly.

Suddenly the whole ship shook and she bent over to grab the rail for support. There had been a blast that sounded like cannon fire. The Pearl was opening fire. She ran to the deck, knowing things would be in too much disarray for them to notice her long enough to recognize her. She was right. Soldiers were running around trying to figure out what had happened and what to do. She took advantage of their confusion to pick of a long board used for passing between ships and after a little effort connected the ship she was on to the Pearl. She wobbled a bit as she hoisted herself onto the edge, and was on shaky legs as she walked across. She kept her eyes on her feet and held her arms out to keep her balance. Her heart was jumping around her chest and she told herself not to look down. She felt immense relief as she got to the railing of the Pearl and jumped down.

Her legs collapsed beneath her and she let out a sigh of relief. She got onto her knees and pushed the board off the railing and watched in satisfaction as it fell into the water. She frowned, however, when she felt the tip of a blade on her neck.

"Who are you?"

She smiled to herself. "Maybe if you moved the sword I could turn around."

Will backed away warily. That voice sounded familiar. His eyes widened as the person stood and turned to face him. Beatrice was smiling sheepishly at him. At first he wondered what she was doing on Beckett's ship, but then he noticed how pale she was, the dark bags around her eyes, how thin her face looked. He reached forward out of instinct and wrapped his arms around her tightly after the shock wore off. He pulled back, but kept his hands on her lower arms. He felt her wince as he touched her and heard the pained gasp and frowned.

"Beatrice, what happened?"

She looked up at him sadly, but before she could answer another cannon went off and Will sent them to the ground. Her eyes rolled back as her arm hit the ground. She hoped to God she didn't start bleeding. She didn't want to have to change the new bandage already. Over Will's shoulder she saw a dark clothed, long haired man fly over the desk, his scream filling the air. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she was on her feet in an instant. She ran up the stairs to the helm. There were others that followed, but she was busy looking for the man that had swung across the ships. The rope was found sliding into the water, but no Jack.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum."

They all looked up to see Jack standing on top of the ships back above the helm. He was smirking. As he jumped down Beatrice took a step forward in shock.

"Jack?"

He dusted himself off and looked at her his eyebrows raised, question in his eyes. He paused when he saw her and smiled easily. "Ah, Beatrice. I was wondering where you ran off to."

She was speechless. She knew that they were going to bring Jack back, but to actually be able to see him again after watching him die. She covered her mouth with a hand and tried to suppress the tears. He saw her welling up at the sight of him and smirked.

"Well, it seems someone actually missed me." He said happily, putting an arm around her shoulders.

She glared at him halfheartedly and swatted at him. She couldn't help herself anymore. The feel of his arm on her was so warm, so familiar. She wrapped her arms around him as more tears spilled over. She felt him stiffen, and backed away instantly. He was looking at her strangely and she looked away, embarrassed. As she did, her gaze landed on Beckett at the railing of the helm of his ship across from them. His eyes were on her suddenly and he looked surprised. He hadn't expected to see her alive still. Slowly his surprise melted away back into a smug expression, like she was child that had done something amusing. Rage filled her and she let out a strangled growl. Her hand went to the gun and she already had it cocked by the time it was pointed at him. She snarled and pulled the trigger, satisfied with the widening of his eyes and the spark of fear that crossed his face.

"No!" Jack pushed her arm as the shot rang out and the bullet missed its mark. She saw the bullet hit the railing of the stairs instead and looked at Jack with furious eyes. He ignored her and grabbed her gun. She lunged for it, but he grabbed her upper arm and pushed her aside. She stumbled and he put the gun in his belt. She tried again and he grabbed her shoulders. "You won't want to be doing that."

"I need to kill him!" She said ferociously. "He has to die!"

"Calm down, Beatrice." Jack said harshly. "We can't kill him." He smiled slightly. "Yet anyway."

Beatrice sneered. "I don't care about whatever plan you've thought up, I want my revenge."

Jack pursed his lips, thinking. "Mr. Gibbs." He called. Gibbs was instantly at his captain's side like a trained dog.

"Yes captain?"

"Take Ms. Brown to my quarters and calm her down."

Gibbs got over his sudden shock at seeing her and nodded. "This way Beatrice." He held onto her left arm and pulled her along. She struggled a bit, but Gibbs was stronger than her and she was still very weak. She gave in with a sigh and let Gibbs lead her. She may not have gotten to kill him, but she was able to escape with her life. Soon she could wash up and maybe lay down.

She thanked Gibbs wearily as he opened to door to the cabin for her. It was a moderately large room. A row of windows let light in from the right wall; she had a view of the Caribbean and the setting sun. There was a wardrobe against the wall. A fireplace was on the left wall and near it a table covered with maps, charts, and empty bottles. Against the wall next to the bed was a high table with an empty basin a top it. Gibbs stood in the doorway, watching as she shed the dark green coat and hat and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked very small and weak in the big room. She looked thinner than how he remembered her. Her usual glow was gone. "Are you alright, Beatrice?"

Her had bobbed, but she didn't lift her eyes to look at him. "Could you get me some water and soap to clean up with?"

He nodded. "Of course." He didn't think he could refuse her anything at that moment. She looked so tired and worn.

Beatrice thanked him. As soon as the door closed she scooted back on the bed and laid down on her left side. She closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. She listened as Gibbs came back with what she asked. Without asking he put the water in the pot over the fire in the fireplace. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. He had put the soap and rag on the table with the empty basin. Gibbs waited until the water was hot before pouring the hot water into the basin. When he set the empty pot down she spoke up.

"Thank you Gibbs. I'll take care of it from here."

He looked at her and smiled. "Get a good rest Beatrice." He left her alone then and she was left staring at the closed door after him.

After she heard his footsteps disappear she sighed and pulled herself up. She felt all grimy from her time in that cell. Washing was going to be a great relief. She ran the tips of her fingers over the water, testing the temperature. It was warm now. She'd have to hurry before it cooled.

She shed her clothes and boots and left them by the bed. She started with her face and worked her way down. She was careful of her bandage as she washed her arms. As soon as her upper body and legs dried she put her pants back on. She left her shirt off so she wouldn't get it wet as she washed her hair. The cold air on her was sending shivers through her, but at least her legs were warm. She was glad that she had clean clothes to put on. If Groves hadn't suggested it she probably wouldn't have taken any. The clothes were baggy on her, but tight on her hips and thighs, they were a man's pants after all. Mercer wasn't that big of a man. She rolled up the bottoms to her knees in case she spilled water on the floor.

Leaning over the basin she dipped her hair in the water and began to rub soapy fingers through it. She almost moaned in relief; she was in that cell so long her hair began to stick together in clumps due to the grease, dirt, and sweat. Soon her fingers got out all the tangles and ran through the tresses freely. As she dipped her head in the water once more she heard the door open behind her. Her back was to the door and her hair was halfway in the water. She held her hair away from her and glanced over her shoulder. There were a number of people she didn't want walking in on her with her shirt off, but when she saw it was Jack in the doorway she felt strangely calm.

She looked back down at the soapy water as she continued to wash out her hair. "Don't you know it's polite to knock?"

"It's my cabin." He closed the door and went straight to the table behind her. He took off his sword and gun and placed them on the table before sitting down roughly. He grabbed an open bottle of rum and took a swig.

She hummed, not bothering to argue. He was right. She didn't care anymore if he saw her. She had played games with Jack for the longest time, now it all seemed pointless. Let him look, she wasn't the first woman he'd seen. She wouldn't be the last either. She had nothing to hide from him. Her virtue or honor didn't matter anymore. She didn't have the energy to care any longer. At least Jack was upfront about what he wanted.

His eyes went to her and watched as she calmly washed her hair. She didn't seem at all affected by his presence. Months ago she would have jumped and quickly covered herself. Something was different. He noticed that her skin was pale, almost pasty. She was thinner too, her bones sticking out more. He could see the outline of her spine as she bent over the basin. When she straightened he could see the outline of her ribs. He preferred her when she looked less...fragile. Beatrice seemed to have gone through a lot in the time he was trapped in the Locker.

"What did Beckett do?" He asked after a long silence.

"He had me arrested when the trader ship I was on made port. He questioned me on Will, you, the Brethren Court. After he talked to me he put me in the brig. I was there since before you were brought back. Before Barbossa even went to Singapore."

"That must have been months."

"Yeah." She said dryly. "It was."

"Even after you told him-"

"I didn't tell him anything."

"Why?" He asked this as if what she did was one of the stupidest things he'd ever heard.

She glared at him over her shoulder. "Because unlike you, I can't sell out everyone to get what I want. I try not to hurt the people I love."

He made a face and leaned back in his chair, examining his nails with fake interest. "Luckily I'm not held down by silly obligations."

She rolled her eyes as she rung out her hair over the basin. She couldn't have expected anything from Jack. Bachelor till the day he died. "Well, after you've lived your life alone forever, tell me how it was without being bothered by _silly obligations_."

He was up and behind her before she could blink, his warm breath traveling over her and causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. "I don't need love to fight loneliness." His fingertips traveled lightly over the tops of her hips and over her stomach. She didn't let go of her hair as she looked over her bare shoulder at him. She wouldn't deny that her body reacted to his touch or that she was attracted to him. As his hands ran up her sides and his lips trailed up her exposed neck she couldn't pretend she hadn't imagined what it would be like to be with him. She tilted her head for him and closed her eyes, a sigh of pleasure leaving her lips. In response he pulled her roughly against him.

James had always been so gentle with her.

Jack bit down on her ear lobe.

Like she was some delicate flower.

One of Jack's hands embedded itself in her hair and turned her head how he wanted to place rough kisses along the underside of her jaw. She thrilled in the feel of his facial hair against her smooth skin. His other hand traced the skin under the waistband of her pants with his nails.

James never made her feel like this.

"Jack.." She whispered.

He spun her around then and took her mouth with his and her back hit the wall beside the basin table hard, the wood scratching her bare back. She grabbed his hat and threw it somewhere and pushed his jacket off and it fell to the floor with a thud. The neck of his shirt was cut in a low V. She ran her nails over his exposed chest and bit his lower lip before running her tongue over it. He groaned and his hand grabbed the back of her thigh and pushed his leg between her legs. She moaned at the sudden friction and wanted to feel it again. She began to pull his thin white shirt from where it was tucked in his pants and ground herself into him again. Her hands undid the large belt around his waist and threw it aside. She then began to work on undoing the very long scarf tied around his waist. She let out a frustrated sigh as he attacked her neck and a hand gripped her breast tightly. Even after she got the scarf off he would still have on his long blue vest and white shirt, and this bloody scarf was wrapped around him many times.

"You wear far too many layers, Captain Sparrow." She whispered.

He grinned and kissed her again, a hand moving to the back of her head as she was balanced on his leg. She had to move away from him quick if she didn't want him to have all the control. It was very unfair he had more clothes on. She leaned against the wall and used her left hand to push him away. He only moved back a couple steps. She smirked and pulled her wet hair over her shoulders, effectively hiding her breasts from his view. If she didn't know better she would think that a pout appeared on his lips.

Stepping around him she took a seat on the chair he left and crossed her arms and legs. "Strip."

His eyebrows rose to his hairline. "What?"

She grinned. "You heard me."

His eyes lit up in amusement and he began to unravel his scarf, throwing it at her once it was off. She laughed and threw it over her shoulder. He took off the long blue button up vest and threw it aside. She bit her lip and her eyes danced as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. As the material skimmed over his face she reached forward and grabbed him by the waistband of his pants, switching their positions. She straddled him and helped him pull his shirt the rest of the way off. He grabbed the ends of the scarf and pulled her to him. The feel of his skin on hers was an even better feeling and she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring herself even closer. She pulled her lips from his and trailed light kisses down his neck and chest, sliding her body down his. His hands found her hips and pulled her back to him, letting her feel what she was doing to him.

Pushing her hair away he took her into his mouth and she gasped, throwing her head back. Her hand dug into his hair and held him. Her glazed eyes glanced at the table beside them and she grabbed the bottle of rum, taking a gulp and letting the burning liquid slide down her throat. She took another and some spilled from the corner of her mouth, down her chin, neck, and chest. Jack abandoned her breast to catch the drip with his tongue, running the talented muscle between her breasts and up her neck. She moaned and put the bottle back down, and soon her nails were digging into his shoulder blades.

"Are you satisfied, Beatrice?" He asked quietly, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, confused. Then she realized what he was talking about. Did she want this even knowing there was no deeper feelings between them? She smiled and ran a hand up and down his chest, enjoying the shiver she saw go through him. "Yes."

He gave her a half lidded look, gripping her hips tighter and grinding her into him. "And tomorrow?"

She grinned at the familiar question. She had asked him the same thing and held herself back knowing Jack would never pick her. She lifted a hand to his face and ran her thumb over his lower lip. "Does is matter?"

He gave her a grin of his own, nipping at her thumb briefly. "No."

She leaned closer to him, her hand trailing lower. "Then take me Jack." She put her lips beside his ear. "And don't be gentle."

He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and soon they were standing. Beatrice let out a noise of surprise and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He dropped her onto the bed carelessly and stared down at her. His eyes and that smirk were driving her crazy. She just wanted him to touch her again. He took a moment to pull off his boots and unbutton his pants and she moved back to sit up against the headboard of the bed. The pants fell to the floor and she drank in the sight of him, all of him. She smiled and looked at his face.

"My my captain, tell me, why we haven't done this before?"

He grinned. "No idea, love."

He was on her then, his hands running down her stomach to the waistband of her pants. She arched her back and helped him push the pants off her. She sighed and he met her lips in another kiss. She was ready for him; he could feel it as he ran his fingers through her. She moaned his name and he did what he wanted to do to her for a long time.

Beatrice grabbed the blankets in her fists and groaned. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip so hard it hurt. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer to her. After a moment of debate she flipped their position and was now staring down at him as he watched her. It was an empowering moment. She smiled and lifted herself before taking in all of him. Her eyes closed and her back arched. She let herself get adjusted to him before picking up speed. His fingers were digging into her hip so hard she was sure he'd leave bruises. He met her thrusts and sat up against the headboard to get a better angle. Beatrice's head fell to his shoulder and she muffled her cries into his neck. Her heart was beating so fast she felt it was going to burst from her chest. When he added a hand to his actions, running his thumb over her most sensitive part she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

She was the first to cry out her release, and Jack rode off her wave until he followed her. She stayed on him, riding off the aftershock, but an overwhelming exhaustion came over her. All of her stresses were pushed aside and she was able to relax for the first time in months. She looked into Jack's eyes and smiled tiredly before rolling off him and into the pillows.

Jack stared down at her intently, his eyes moving down her body. She gave him a halfhearted teasing look before pulling the blankets over her. He looked disappointed. She laughed, though it slowly faded as sleep overtook her mind.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter Twenty Seven_**

A cold wind from the Caribbean swept through the open window of Jack's cabin. Beatrice shivered as it hit her bare back. She had kicked off the blankets at one point and turned onto her stomach. Her eyes opened slowly as another breeze hit her. She hugged herself as another shiver went through her and reached for the blanket, rolling onto her side to snuggle into it. Her content smile faded in confusion when she saw the space next to her was empty. She sat up, pulling the blanket to her chest and looked around the dark cabin for Jack. The sun had set while she slept after her tumble in the sheets with Jack. The room was being lit by a dying candle on the table.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she ran a hand over the bed. The spot beside her was cold. She first wondered where he went, and how long ago he left. And then she wondered if she should even care. It didn't really matter to her that Jack didn't stay in his cabin after they had sex. But it was so dark outside, surely he wasn't needed on deck. Unless something had gone wrong...

Beatrice fumbled around the dark room for her clothes, telling herself she was just going to check it something was wrong. This had nothing to do with her curiosity over Jack's whereabouts. When she was on the lower desk she looked around for any sign of anyone. The moonlight was bright that night and she could see clearly as her eyes adjusted. She couldn't see Jack anywhere. Or the crew, she added mentally. She walked around the deck quietly, as if making too much noise would disturb some spell of the night. She leaned on the ship's main mast and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool wind that blew over her and listening to the steady sounds of the waves turning over as the ship cut through the water and the loud splashes.

Her eyes opened. _Splashes?_

She hurried to the edge of the ship and squinted at the water. There was a barrel floating beside the ship, with what looked like a body strapped to it. She leaned further over the edge and looked back at the Pearl's trail. She could see the dark shapes of more barrels and bodies in the ship's wake. Another splash caused her to look to the front of the ship. The ripples were still forming around the new barrel from just being thrown in the water. Her eyes narrowed in confusion and her lips parted.

Without any further motivation she made her way up the steps to the helm and looked around. She knew the barrel must have fallen from the front of the ship. She didn't see anyone, but as she walked closer to the railing at the front of the helm she could hear voices. She looked over the railing down at the small deck at the very front of the ship when the long needle-like bowsprit protruded from the ship, the large figure of an angel and horn carved beneath leading the ship.

In the moonlight she was able to see Jack and Will. It seemed Will was the one throwing the body barrels overboard. He was standing at the edge of the ship, a knife in one hand, the other holding onto the rope tied to the body. Jack was beside him. She seemed to have shown up in the middle of their discussion and didn't want to interrupt.

Will's voice was sad. "I'm losing her Jack. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

Her eyebrows furrowed. _His father?_

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain." Jack said with surprising insight. Maybe he spoke from personal knowledge. He turned and Beatrice ducked behind the railing. If they looked close enough they could probably see her watching them through the space of the railing, but their attention was too focused on one another and they wouldn't think to look up. "If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket - avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

Her eyes darted between the two. She remembered Will promise he'd get rid of Jones, but she didn't think he was actually going to go through with it. From the sound of it Jack seemed to want to take on Jones too.

"Who?" Will asked, but then he realized what Jack was saying, but hesitated when he questioned him. Surprised almost. "You?"

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities." Jack began slowly. He went back to Will's side, explaining his plan. "I'll slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess."

Will looked skeptical. "And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever?"

Beatrice's eyes widened. That's how they were supposed to defeat him? She thought that they just had to stab the bloody thing. But whoever stabs it has to replace it? Why would either of them want to do that? It was suicide!

Jack didn't seem as horrified as her. "No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

"You've got to do the job though, Jack." Will said seriously. "You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones." He stroked his chin, indicating Jones's tentacle face.

"I don't have the face for tentacles." Jack said in quiet disgust. But then perked up. "But immortal has to count for something, eh?"

They were both dead set on taking Jones's place, but only Will was taking this seriously. Was this really what he wanted? If it was then like Jones he would only be able to come onto land every ten years. What about Elizabeth? ...What about her?

"Oh!" Jack said, drawing her back into the conversation. He was getting something from his belt and she saw it was his compass as he handed it to Will.

Will took it, confused. "What's this for?"

"Think like me, it'll come to you." He took a step very close to Will and breathed into his face. Will's face contorted in disgust and he fell over the side of the ship. Jack pushed the barrel with body on it loose overboard after Will. "My regards to Davy Jones!" He called.

Beatrice stood instantly, watching in horror as Will hit the water. "Oh God, Will!" Not caring that she had given away that she had been eavesdropping she jumped over the rail and climbed down as fast as she could onto the lower deck. She was at the railing an instant, trying to spot Will in the water. The Pearl was a fast ship, they had already left Will in their wake by the time she looked over.

"Why Beatrice, how lovely to see you." Jack said in a pleasant voice from behind her left shoulder.

She turned to him. her expression thunderous. "Turn the ship around."

He smiled forcefully, ignoring her order. "Have I told you how lovely you look in the moonlight?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt. "Turn. The ship. Around, _NOW!_"

Jack's smile dropped and his eyes looked serious. "I'm sorry love, no can do."

Her fist lifted and he winced, waiting for her to hit him. Her fist shook and she scowled, but hitting Jack wouldn't get Will back on the ship. She cursed and let him go, grabbing onto the railing to haul herself over. Jack's eyes widened and he grabbed her, pulling her far from the edge. She struggled, her legs flailing. "Let me go, you asshole! I have to get Will!"

Jack grunted and dropped her onto the floor, holding her arms down. Beatrice winced as he pressed down on her wound and stopped struggling. He looked down at her seriously. "No, you don't."

"He'll die out there, Jack!" She said desperately. "How could you?"

"He won't be in there for long." He smirked. "Or did you not notice the little trail he was leaving behind for Beckett? He'd be right on our tail if his vessel could match the Pearl's speed." He said the last part proudly

Her eyes narrowed. "Beckett?" Rage swept through her. "You left him for Beckett to pick up? He'll kill him."

"Will has something Beckett wants, the way to Shipwreck Cove. He won't hurt him.".

"Will would never put us in danger like that." She insisted, think of the long months she kept Will's whereabouts from Beckett. About how much she suffered through.

Jack gave her a look and pulled away from her. She had finally calmed enough to see the insanity of jumping in after Will. "Don't be naive."

She looked at him sharply. "What?"

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Beckett is a businessman. You give him something he wants, he'll give you something in return."

"He's not a man that keeps his word."

"Which is why you never completely give him what he wants." He said, a smirk forming."Will has the compass, he'll know what to do with it."

"So you're using Will to show Beckett the way to save your own skin." She said darkly. "You're betraying us all, giving us to Beckett and Jones to save your own skin!"

"Ah, ah, don't turn this around to be all my doing." Jack said, shaking a finger at her, trying to shush her. "It was your precious William that was leaving the breadcrumbs for Beckett to find."

Beatrice looked down, knowing he was right. Jack was a part of it, but Will was too. If she blamed Jack she had to blame Will too. Hadn't she decided to side with Will to matter what? But once he was with Beckett he'd have to lead him to the cove. Why would he put them all in danger? She voiced this quietly, uncertain and confused.

"To save himself."

"No." She said venomously. "He's not like you."

"How much do you really know about him?"

She glared at him. "I've known Will most of his life. I know him, he would never..." She closed her eyes tightly and looked away. "He wouldn't..."

"And yet, he has." Jack took a step toward her and knelt down next to her.

"People change." He didn't sound sympathetic or comforting. He was just stating a fact.

"Will always does the right thing..."

"What's right to him isn't the same as what's right to you." She frowned, remembering her resistance to Beckett. Would Will have told him? Considering what Will had been doing minutes before and where he was now the answer was yes. Jack continued, either not noticing or not caring about her distress. Probably the latter. "He's found something more important to protect."

"More important than what?" She asked bitterly.

Jack didn't answer and she wrapped her arms around her legs. Realization hit her like a slap in the face. _More important than me._ She felt the icy hand of betrayal strike her and wished she had the right to be angry. She didn't. Not after she had left Will. She never saw that he was suffering. She never saw the change in him or the lengths he would take because somewhere she had put her own desires before his. Part of her felt that she had every right to put herself forward, but the other part felt ashamed at the thought. However, the ache of her right arm reminded her of the consequences of putting others before her. She rested her head on her knees in frustration. She didn't know what was right anymore. Maybe Will had it right going to Beckett. Maybe she should have just told him what he wanted when he had her.

"You're not meant for this world."

She looked at Jack in surprise.

He grinned. "You lack ruthlessness."

She didn't know if she should take that as an insult or a compliment. Either way she knew he was right. She could never be like Jack or Barbossa. Will may have been adapting fine, but she couldn't. Her guilt and shame kept her from betraying those she loved. She may have been selfish at points, but she could never give up a friend or loved one to save herself. In Port Royal that would have been something to praise, but here it was foolish. She could handle herself in a fight, but she had so many weak points it hardly seemed to matter. It would seem that she belonged back in the civilized world, but she had never really fit well in Port Royal either.

"Then where Jack?" She asked pleadingly.

He looked uncomfortable at her vulnerability. "Maybe back in Port Royal?"

She shook her head, looking down at her right arm. "No, I can't go back there."

"Then some other town?"

"No." She said, frustrated. She pulled up her right sleeve and furiously unrolled the bandage. The burn was an ugly indent in her skin, the dark scab covering the unmistakable shape of the letter. She looked at him angrily. "I can't."

His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the brand. His reached out and grasped the underside of her arm, pulling it closer to him. The skin around the burn was an irritated pink. No matter how he looked at it the burn was exactly like the one left on his own arm.

"So tell me Jack, where do I go now?" She asked scathingly. "I won't be able to hide this forever, and then I'll have to run. I'll always be running." She pulled her arm from his grasp and wrapped it again.

"I can't tell you what I don't know, Beatrice."

She sighed and rubbed her temples, forcing herself to calm down. It wasn't Jack's fault. She shouldn't be angry with him. He was telling her the truth, at least. He was the only person she knew that wasn't afraid to tell her the truth. Maybe not the whole truth, but he wouldn't sugar coat things. He was someone she could tell everything to and get realistic responses. Though, he would never confide in anyone. He never let anyone in. He'd sell her out in a minute if he needed to. She wished she could do the same. He didn't care at all and she cared too much. Maybe one day she could just throw her heart away like him.

She looked up at him under her lashes. "Do you fear death, Jack?"

"What?" He asked, surprised by her change of topic.

Beatrice straightened, stretching her legs out in front of her. She looked Jack in the eye. "You aren't willing to carve out your heart to put in the chest so you can ferry souls to the other side. You must have a better reason to choose such a life."

"I love the sea." He said simply.

"So much you're willing to live such a detached life?" She smiled sadly. "While I don't belong in this world, you do. You wouldn't be able to survive the rules or isolation."

"It would be a sacrifice worth making." He said, his face twitching. "The end is a justifiable result. I would be free, for eternity."

"Free from what?" She whispered."What do you fear, Jack?"

He stared at her intently and she held her breath. He searched her face for something and she kept her expression free of emotion. She had seen him serious before, but now he was almost frightening. Whatever he was looking for he found it. "Being forgotten."

That was something she probably could have guessed about Jack Sparrow, but to actually hear him say it was a shock. Maybe it was her place somewhere between civilized society and the pirate world that made him able to tell her, but whatever reason he had she was glad he told her. She finally had something that convinced her that Jack was human. That he had fears just like everyone else. Suddenly he wasn't so untouchable or unreachable.

She stared into his eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. There was no correct response she could give him. She couldn't ask him where this fear came from or why he had it, there was no point in asking. This was the only look she would probably ever get into Jack's heart. Even this was more than she ever expected, and she expected no more after. She could tell him she'd never forget him, but her remembering wouldn't be enough for Captain Jack Sparrow. He wanted to take the whole world in his palm. She was touched he'd even let her in this far. She turned to face him, rising to her knees, her eyes not leaving his. Her hand reached out and gently stroked his face, tracing it from forehead to chin before settling between his jaw and neck. Suddenly she smirked, her eyes twinkling.

"You're... somethin' special, Jack."

The spell was broken and they were both able to return to how they had been hours before. She would forget his moment of softness and he would look past her vulnerability. They didn't need each other for comfort and sympathy. What was between them was nothing extraordinary and their place with each other was not contained in the heart.

He grinned back. She could practically see his dark eyes close off into their usual carefree guard. "Why thank you, love."

Her thumb traced his bottom lip and she bit her own lip to hold back her grin as he placed a hand on her hip. She leaned forward slowly, her hand sliding into his hair and pushing it behind his ear while her other hand moved to his knee. He leaned forward, expectant, but she avoided his lips and placed her lips near his ear.

"Should I help you again, Jack?"

"With what, love?" His voice was husky.

Her tongue ran over the shell of his ear. "With fighting the loneliness..."She said suggestively.

She leaned back and got her answer as her back hit the wall and his mouth was on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. If this was all they could be to each other she was fine with that. It would hurt both of them to be anything more. Jack couldn't afford to love and she wouldn't let herself. Love didn't belong in this world.

* * *

Beatrice sat cross legged atop a crate on the deck and watched Pintel and Ragetti clean the deck, her chin propped on her fist, with a bored expression. It was a beautiful day, the sun warming her back and a nice breeze keeping her cool, but it was just like the day before and the day before that. There was only so much excitement to be found on a ship after being on it for so long. Jack said they would reach Shipwreck Cove within the day, but she had no idea how many hours that would be.

Her eyes flickered to said man at his position at the wheel. She smiled to herself. While she had nothing much to do during the day, Jack had been keeping her plenty busy once the sun went down and work was done. She never knew there could be so many different and interesting ways to have sex. When she was with James it had been basically the same every time. Her smile dropped instantly and she looked away from Jack as she found herself once again comparing her time with Jack to her relationship with James. There should be no reason for James to come up in her mind when she was with Jack, they were nothing alike, exact opposites practically, but then again that might be why James appeared in her mind so much. He still had this hold on her she didn't know how to shake off. Even at that moment she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing and it killed her as she was forced to remember his betrayal all over again.

Love had brought her nothing but sorrow, or maybe just the man she picked.

"Have you two ever loved anyone?" She asked the two men before her suddenly.

Pintel's face scrunched up in confusion, his mouth parted. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, continuing with his work."Don't be daft, we're pirates. We have no time for love."

Ragetti stopped, his face becoming wistful. "I was in love once."

His companion gave him a look of surprise. "What? No you 'aven't!"

"Yes I have!" Ragetti insisted, glaring at Pintel.

"What was her name?" Beatrice asked, sensing an argument brewing between the two temperamental men.

Ragetti looked at her, but as she watched him she didn't feel like he was actually seeing her. His expression was filled with longing and a little sadness. "Mary."

Beatrice's interest was peaked. She leaned forward, her legs dropping over the edge of the crate. "Who was she?"

He held his mop straight up and leaned on it, looking off. "She was the baker's daughter in the town I lived. This was before I was a pirate, mind you, when my father was still alive."

"What was she like?" She was shocked enough Ragetti actually loved someone, but to imagine him as a civilian was, well, unimaginable. She expected it to be some bar maid or whore he met during his days as a pirate. Someone was easy and able to make a man believe he was in love.

He smiled to himself somewhat awkwardly. "Oh, she was lovely. She had the prettiest blond hair, like fresh hay, and all curly-like. She had the hardest time with it, it would get messy and big and stick to her forehead when she worked around the ovens, but I thought it was beautiful. And her eyes were the lightest color of brown I'd ever seen, big and honest. And when she smiled... it was the prettiest smile. She had these cute dimples that would appear when she smiled." He touched his own cheek and his smile became a little bigger. "Ah, her smile was like the sun. She always saw the best in people. I wasn't skilled at much and not as educated as some other blokes in the, but she always gave me a smile and asked me how I was. I let myself believe those smiles were specially for me. She would save the fresher loaves for me too. She'd be waitin' in her father's store and pull 'em out when I came in..." He trailed off then, staring down at the deck, in a whole other world entirely.

Beatrice's mouth parted, but she didn't know what to say to that. She knew Ragetti was the more sensitive of the two, but that had been completely unexpected. She was ashamed to think that his love was going to be a shallow or weak one. She would have never guessed he had someone that special to him. The way he spoke of this woman, Beatrice was almost jealous of her. He spoke of her so tenderly, his whole being suddenly soft. She suddenly saw why love was so dangerous for these men. This woman could probably get Ragetti to change the world for her if he had the power. Or even if he didn't he would try for her. He'd take any risk, and that could get a man killed.

"What happened to her?" She asked quietly.

He paused and she saw his smile fade slowly. He looked at Beatrice blankly, his gaze somewhat lost. "She died..." He blinked and looked away, shaking his head slowly. "She got real sick one winter and went to bed with a fever. I remember she promised to get well real quick, but I guess it was too much for her."

"Oh..." She was unsure on what to say. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, that was a long time ago."

Her eyes softened. "Well, she sounded like a beautiful person."

He looked at her again, his usual smile appearing. He seemed to snap out of his sad haze. "She was." He began mopping again. "Always had a kind word to say about everyone. Made you want to better person yourself, ya know? Made you believe you could be too."

She smiled sadly. "I bet."

Pintel had stopped mopping as Ragetti told his story. He bore the softest expression Beatrice had ever seen on him. He looked almost regretful as he stared at Ragetti. "I never knew."

Ragetti glanced up at him. "Well, this was before I was sent to live with you after my father's death."

"You didn't mention her..." Pintel's eyes narrowed in his confusion.

Ragetti shrugged and went back to mopping once more. "You never asked."

Pintel's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything thing. Beatrice glanced between them, slightly confused. "Why did you go to Pintel after your father passed?" She wanted to distract Pintel from his questioning, but she was also genuinely interested in how they were connected.

"My father was his brother." Ragetti said simply.

She blinked at him with wide eyes. "You two are related?"

Ragetti nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well," she chuckled and shook her head in bewilderment. "Can't say I'm not surprised."

"What?" Pintel said gruffly, his previous softness wiping clean like it never appeared. "Can't see the family resemblance?"

She looked between them amused, comparing Pintel's short and round figure to Ragetti's tall and lanky one. As well as Pintel's tiny amount of long gray hair on his balding head to Ragetti's full head of short blond hair. And Pintel's eyes were gray while Ragetti's one good one was blue.

"Oh yes, don't know why I didn't see it before." She said sarcastically. Then added, "but I do suddenly understand why I never see one of you without the other and why you work so well together. It's sweet that you're always there for each other."

Ragetti smiled at her while Pintel rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath about women being sensitive. Silence overcame them once more as they went back to work and she watched them with a smile on her face. She saw Ragetti in a whole different light at that point. He was quite the poet from how he described the Mary woman. He had more going on in his head than she gave him credit for. Maybe not all pirates were as incapable of love as she thought.

Her eyes were drawn once again to the captain of the ship. He was facing her, looking down at a map unrolled on a table on the helm. As if sensing her gaze he looked up. When their eyes met he smirked. She frowned. Or maybe Ragetti was the only one willing to admit he once felt the vulnerable feeling of love. She looked down at her lap thoughtfully. Was it really so wrong to love? Sure it was a weak spot, but it was empowering as well. Love would never make things easier, but it could ease the hurt as well. She wondered if it was the power behind the feeling that caused the most fearsome men to put their guards up. There were two roads to love, happiness and hurt. Some people would do anything to avoid being hurt. Even she would do anything to avoid the pain of more heartbreak. She thought she would have to lock away her heart, but maybe that wasn't the case.

"So you've found it..."

Beatrice jumped in shock, nearly falling off the crate. Her head snapped around and she stared at the dark voodoo woman in confusion. She came out of no where. Beatrice had always been a little wary of the woman. She spoke in riddles and her sharp gaze sent shivers down her spine. She knew things others didn't. Beatrice would catch the woman watching her some times and it scared the hell out of her. She slowly recalled what Tia Dalma had asked her before scaring the wits out of her.

"Found what?" She asked slowly.

"What it is your heart truly wants." Her dark eyes glinted. "You understand what it is like to love someone and lose someone. The heartbreak and the shame. The longing to right things consumes you."

Beatrice's eyebrows furrowed. "I suppose..." She wouldn't put it quite that dramatically.

Tia Dalma smirked knowingly. "All your choices lead you back to the same place."

"Uh huh..." Beatrice nodded in confusion. She had no idea what this woman was going on about. Was she talking about how she always ended up on these pirate adventures even when she tried to get away?

"Your heart will always bring you back."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Are you saying my heart has a mind of it's own?"

"You are led by your love. You are meant to love."

Beatrice frowned. "I don't really think I have much strength left to love again..."

Her smirk widened. Beatrice was getting even more nervous. "You have only one path left and you will risk everything for him. Your fate has been set."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You will see."

A spark of frustration swept through her. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. Is this about Jack? Because if you're trying to say I should let myself love him then you're singing the wrong tune. Jack isn't really the man someone should waste love on when trying to avoid heartbreak."

Tia Dalma laughed, her shoulders shaking. Beatrice glanced around her, uneasy again. She wanted to get away from this woman. The dark woman smiled at her suddenly, putting a hand on her shoulder and keeping her in place. "Do not fear the choices your heart makes."

"I don't fear anything I'm doing." Beatrice said slowly. "I don't love Jack and I won't."

Tia Dalma shook her head in amusement, her long dreads swaying around her. She gave another one of her secretive smiles before turning away from Beatrice and heading toward the stairs to the platform of the stern of the ship. Beatrice stared after her, more frustrated and confused than ever. She didn't like the interest the woman was taking in her love life and made a mental note to avoid her from that point on.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter Twenty Eight_**

Night fell over them when the Black Pearl sailed through the secret entrance into Shipwreck Cove. The headquarters was in the middle of a crater of a dormant volcano, the rocky walls high, steep, and surrounding. It really was a fortress; only one way in and out. All the crew of the ship were gathered at the bow of the ship, some holding torches, to marvel at the sight before them. Beatrice could see how the cove earned its name. A mountain of ships piled atop each other formed the towers in the center of the cove. It seemed the other pirate lords had already arrived, their ships tied to the docks at the base of the stairs leading up to a building made up of the old ships parts. Lights lit up the fortress from top to bottom. Beatrice could see activity and movement all around the pirate fort as their ship drew nearer.

"Look at them all." Pintel said, also in awe of the amount of ships and people gathered. Beatrice stood by him and Ragetti, between them and Barbossa. She avoided looking at the older man, still not completely accepting of him, but she wanted a good view of the cove.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime." Barbossa said proudly.

Jack appeared at Barbossa's other side and made a face. "And I owe them all money."

Beatrice laughed quietly.

Barbossa turned away from the sight. "Alright men, prepare to dock!" He ordered walking away from the edge.

Pintel and Ragetti jumped at his order and ran off with the rest of the crew, but she didn't move or watch where they went. Jack stayed put as well, his eyes locked on the large tower. He didn't even try to override Barbossa's order with one of his own.

She bumped his shoulder. "What's on your mind captain?"

Jack looked down at her. He wore a conflicted expression. The kind he'd wear when he was trying to think of a million escape plans for a situation he was going in blind. Jack really was a 'think of your toes' kind of guy. After he stared long enough to make Beatrice curious and uneasy he opened his mouth. "Whatever happens, you'll be on my side?"

Well that surprised her. She didn't think Jack cared much of her stance on things. She tilted her head and smiled mockingly, placing a hand over her heart. "Oh Jack. You do care."

"I'm serious Beatrice." He turned to her fully, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning closer to her. "Can I count on your help, no matter what?"

She glanced at the hand on her shoulder to Jack, eyes narrowing. Her first instinct was to say yes when he was boring down on her like that. She took a deep breath, looking up at him steadily. "Whatever happens... I'm going to do what I have to in order to survive. Whether or not that involves helping you is yet to be seen."

He was silent as he took his hand off her shoulder. She worried for half a second that she offended him. Then she realized I didn't matter; what she said was the truth. She was relieved, however, when he smiled.

"Maybe there's hope for you yet." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

He winked at her. "No problem, love."

"So, when we get there, what's to be expected?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, about that..." He avoided her gaze. "I think it would be best if you stayed behind for this one, love."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

He cleared his throat. "I think it would be for the best."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Why?"

Jack smiled easily down at her. "I need someone I can trust to stay and watch the Pearl."

"You...trust me?" She felt happier than she thought she would hearing Jack say that. However, mistrust tingled in the back of her mind. She mustered the most love-struck expression she could pull off. "Oh do you really Jack? Truly?"

He looked taken aback, and almost cringed. "Um, yes."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Now tell me, why do you really want me to stay behind?"

Jack looked wounded. He placed a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt, love. After all we've been through together, how..._close_ we've become." He took a step closer to her. "How could you not trust good ol' Jack?"

She smirked, trailing a finger down his chest. "Oh Jack, I do trust you... 'bout as far as I can throw you." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her eye level and whispered. "So, I suppose this has nothing to do with me knowing about you betraying the Brethren Court by sending Will to reveal our location to Beckett and Jones, hmm?"

He looked like he wanted to protest, but at her glare he reverted to a sheepish grin. "Well aren't you clever? You know me far to well, love. That's a dangerous thing."

"I think you're the only one in danger here, Sparrow." She said threateningly. "You pushed Will off the ship and left him to take the fall for this. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't go to Barbossa right now and let him know how you were a part of this too."

All signs of carefree amusement dropped from his demeanor. "You do that and you'll find yourself responsible for his death."

"I won't let Barbossa get him. In fact, maybe I could trade you for Will." She said, looking pleased with herself.

Jack smiled, more coldly than she'd ever seen. "But can you save him from himself?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You tell Barbossa what I did, I get locked away, maybe killed, and then who would be left to stop Will from cutting out his heart? How do you expect to be able to handle the guilt of killing not only me, but your precious Will as well?"

Beatrice's face contorted into a foul look. She knew he was right. Even without him bringing up Will she wouldn't be able to follow through with her threat against Jack. She should have known better than to threaten him, but that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed at his ability to outsmart her. She pushed him away roughly. "This still doesn't give me any reason to stay behind."

"Regardless of what you've figured out, I really do need someone to stay behind. I have confidence in your skills, Beatrice." He stared deep in her eyes sincerely.

She smiled in amusement. "Do you really think I'm going to buy that now that I know you don't want me to go because you don't have any trust in me?"

He frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you know that..."

She crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah." She could see how he was struggling with himself, trying to work his way around this, but she interrupted him before he could. "But if you're really this antsy about it, I'll stay behind. I wasn't much interested in involving myself any further in these pirate debates, whatever happens I know whose side I'm on."

He smirked.

"_Will_, Jack, I'm siding with Will." She said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

"I see." He sighed, shaking his head. "So I've been sharing my bed with a traitor."

She hit his arm. "Oh like you're one to talk! Now go away, you've got what you wanted. I'm staying, but when you get back you're telling me everything."

Before she could react Jack swooped down and kissed her, pulling her closer. She struggled for half a second, but mentally rolled her eyes and let herself enjoy it. She had to hold onto the railing for support as Jack got carried away and backed her against it, her other arm draped over his shoulder to stay upright. Oh God, he was way too good at kissing, and he always picked the most inappropriate times to remind her. He pulled away far too soon for her liking, leaving her with her eyes still closed and lips puckered. She opened her eyes to see his usual smug grin in place.

"That's a good girl."

She scowled. "Jack, if you don't get away from me in the next five seconds I'm going to run you through with my sword."

"Threat received." He chirped, pulling away from her. "Don't wait up, love." He called, turning around and heading to the other side of the ship where they would drop the gangplank to descend onto the docks.

She watched him, annoyed, before turning her back, gripping the railing and hunching over. She had told the truth when she said she didn't care if she missed this historic meeting of the Brethren Court. She didn't want to be more involved with these pirates. After all this was over she was going to find a nice peaceful place to live, maybe find a blacksmith shop she could work in. Her eyebrows furrowed as this thought left a bitter taste in her mouth and an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

Shaking her head, Beatrice silently watched as Jack and the rest made their way to the docks and up the stairs to the building built of old ships. Her lips pursed and she pushed away from the rail; she needed to find a drink.

She first searched Jack's office, only to find there were just empty bottles; same result with Jack's cabin. She grumbled to herself about drunkard pirates and grabbed the key to the storage closet where Jack kept the rum down in the hold. She had followed Jack down once when they ran out one night. She crossed the ship to the stairs under the deck at the bow of the ship. As she went down she grabbed a lantern hanging in the forecastle, the crew's cabin. She continued down the stairs, pulling the key out as she approached the door at the bottom of stairs. As she turned the key she glanced down the dark hall that led further into the bottom of the ship, to the brig and other storage. She knew that's where Tia Dalma had been taken. She didn't know what the woman did, and Pintel and Ragetti wouldn't tell her Barbossa's reason, but she didn't want to be involved. The woman scared her, she had some sort of power that let her look into other people's souls. Beatrice knew that she brought Barbossa back from the dead. Maybe he locked her away before she could try to put him back.

She shook her head and entered the storage room, her need for a hard drink reinforced. She hung up the lantern and grabbed the first full bottle she came upon. She pulled the cork out and took a gulp, her face screwing up at the strength of the alcohol. She let out a sigh of relief as the burning subsided and smiled. "Oh yeah, that's what I needed."

She leaned against the wall and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was warm and damp so low in the ship. She unbuttoned the top buttons of her tunic and fanned herself with the collar for a moment. After a minute she took another swig. As she let the second swig settle she put the cork back in and grabbed the lantern. She put both the bottle and lantern down in the hall and closed the door, locking it again. She was about to reach down to grab the lantern and rum and head back up to the deck when a soothing melody reached her ears. From the sound of it the music was coming from the brig. Did Tia Dalma have some sort of music box? She listened to the music for a moment; it sounded sad. It stopped suddenly and Beatrice assumed that was it, but it started again, almost sadder. She assumed Tia Dalma had restarted it and was going to go back up when she heard voices. Plural. Meaning Tia Dalma was not alone.

Beatrice's brow furrowed and she carefully walked closer to the door to the brig. Form what she knew everyone had left the ship and Tia Dalma was the only one in the brig. The closer she got the better she could hear. The melody stopped and was replaced by a deep voice; a man's. She crept closer to door and saw it was conveniently cracked open, pale candle light bleeding into the dark hallway. She grasped the door frame softly and leaned to peak through the crack. Her eyes widened and she scrambled back, her back hitting the opposite wall, her hand covering her mouth to stifle her gasp of fear. It was Davy Jones. He was in there. The sight of the evil tentacle faced devil brought the memory of Edward and his crew, the cruel murder of Lucas and other survivors, rushing back.

Swallowing the large lump in her throat as both terror and anger coursed through her she went back to the door, watching and listening. Tia Dalma had moved to the bars of the cell, the sea captain standing before her.

"It has been torture, trapped in this single form." Tai Dalma said in disgust. "Cut off from the sea, from all that I love, from you."

Beatrice's face contorted in disgust. The witch doctor and tentacle face?

"Ten years I devoted to the duty you charged to me." Jones said coldly. "Ten years I looked after those who died at sea. And finally, when we could be together again, you weren't there. Why weren't you there?"

"Is my nature." She said sheepishly, almost playfully. "Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?"

"I do not love you."

_Oooh, harsh_ Beatrice though.

Tia Dalma's tone changed dangerously. "Many things you were, Davy Jones, but never cruel. You have corrupted your purpose, and so yourself. And hid away what always should have been mine." She reached out and touched him and his tentacles disappeared. Beatrice watched in amazement as he turned back into what she assumed was his human self.

He looked just as shocked and his mouth parted slightly as he took in shaky breaths. "Calypso." He whispered, reaching through the bars towards her.

"I will be free, and when I am, I will give you my heart. And we will be together always...if only you had a heart to give." She took her hand away and Davy reverted back to octopus form. His arm had still been through the bars, and turned back into a claw too thick to pull back out. He looked frustrated for a moment before easily walking through the bars like they were not there.

Beatrice's eyes were wide at this new information and the strange things happening. Calypso? Tia Dalma was Calypso, the god, or goddess she supposed, of the sea. If she wasn't witnessing the act of magic occurring before her Beatrice wouldn't believe it. It explained how the witch doctor was so strange and could do such unnatural things and see through people. She was the one from the story who Jones helped the Brethren court capture and trap in human form. From the sound of it she didn't know it was him that told them.

"Why did you come?" Tia Dalma, or rather Calypso asked.

"And what fate have you planned for your captors?" He asked, ignoring her question. Beatrice assumed he wanted to know what he could look forward to.

"The Brethren Court? The last thing they will learn in this life is how cruel I can be."

Yeah, she definitely didn't know.

"And what of your fate, Davy Jones?" She asked.

Jones walked past her to the wall at the back of the cell until Beatrice couldn't see him. "My heart will always belong to you."

It was silent after and Beatrice waited for someone to speak again. No sound came from the brig, but a strange noise drew her attention further down the hall. Her heart jumped into her throat and her blood froze when she saw the large figure of Davy Jones come through the wall between the brig and the hall. She didn't know what to do. Go in the brig? Run? Her thought process soon came to a stop and as he paused, his head snapping in her direction. The hall suddenly seemed five times darker and twice as cold; her mind screamed at her to get the hell out of there. That got her feet moving and she turned and ran back to the stairs. She didn't get far. Jones did his little walking through walls trick and appeared in front of her before she could get to the stairs.

He glared down at her and his large form blocked the tiny amount of light coming from the lantern she left by the stairs, casting her in shadow. Her body shook in fear and her hand went to the hilt of her sword.

Finally he spoke. "Who are you?"

She shook her head. "N-No one." Her voice hitched and she cleared her throat in a minuscule attempt to sound more confident. "I'm nobody."

"Are you now?" He sounded amused, but his voice sent shivers up and down her spine. She couldn't see his face clearly enough, the darkness of the hall covering him like a second skin. "Then no one will care when I kill you."

She leapt back, pulling her sword out. "Don't come closer to me!"

He smirked and walked right into her blade. He did not fall and did not bleed. He was completely unaffected. She pulled her sword out in shock and backed away. "Monster!"

"You'll have to do better than that to kill me."

She glared at him. "I know how to kill you, and it will be a great day when I get to watch you die."

His humor left him. "And you think you're going to be the one to do it?"

"No, Jack Sparrow will be the one doing the deed." She said confidently.

He laughed. As the harsh and cruel noise continued Beatrice began to get uncomfortable. "Sparrow? You think that coward will kill me?"

"Jack's a lot braver than you think he is!" She said, though even she didn't completely believe her statement. She hoped she said it with enough conviction.

Jones stared down at her intently. His eyes glanced lower and he chuckled. "I see Sparrow brings his whores with him on his ventures. Who knew they'd be so loyal..."

She bristled and pulled her shirt closed. "I am not Jack Sparrow's whore, nor am I loyal to him. We just share the common goal of wanting you dead."

"You must have a death wish."

"I've watched you murder innocent people without a second thought. Instead of guiding and ferrying the souls of men lost at sea, you create them. You're a murderer and a monster. My life is meaningless to you, my existence is no threat, killing me would just be pathetic."

His claw was at her throat in an instant. "You're right, your death would be meaningless, so you will not be missed. Do you have any reason I should not kill you?"

Her heart was pounding in terror and her sweat glands were working at full force, but she tried to keep her face composed. "I know who Calypso is now, and I know you had a part in her capture. You can kill me to keep me silent, or you can keep me alive and let me help you keep her trapped so she's unable to come after you."

"You would help me?"

Her spine stiffened. "Yes."

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Like I said, I am not loyal to Sparrow. I care only for my own safety. You leave and let me live, and I'll make sure Calypso isn't released." She said as evenly as she could with a giant claw that could rip her head off at her throat.

There was a tense silence and Beatrice heart stopped as the claw at her neck opened. She could let out a breath as he pulled it away, snapping it shut. "If you lie-"

"You'll kill me, I got it. Why would I lie just to buy myself a little time? Do I look like an idiot?"

He backed away. "We will see." Then he once again did his stepping through the wall trick and left her alone in the hall.

Once he was gone Beatrice's legs gave out from under her and she fell to her knees. The after wave of shock hit her and she covered her mouth, trying to suppress the urge to vomit. She took deep breaths through her nose, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't believe she had dug her way out of that. Her mind was reeling. She felt disgusted with herself. She had just made a deal with the devil himself. She removed her hand and leaned against the wall, retching the contents of her stomach onto the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

In the bottom depth of the _Black Pearl_, underneath a staircase in a dark, damp corner, Beatrice sat with her head between her legs, staring bewilderedly at the floor. Her whole being felt ill, but she had nothing left in her stomach to throw up. She already successfully emptied her entire stomach after her encounter with Davy Jones. She had abandoned her rum, needing her head to clear. She needed to figure out what she was going to do. How was she supposed to make sure that Calypso stayed in her human form? Beatrice didn't even know how the Brethren Court put her there in the first place. As much as she dreaded the thought, Beatrice knew she'd have to stay near Tia Dalma and guard her from whoever wanted to set her free.

The floorboards above began to rattle. She looked up as dust showered over her. People were using the stairs. Beatrice stood up, listening closely. No one had continued down to the lower deck. They were close enough for her to hear. She recognized the voices of the crew; mainly Pintel and Ragetti arguing over something. She relaxed slightly and decided to check on what the Brethren Court decided.

Beatrice bent down for the lantern at her feet; the flame was lower than she remembered it being. Looking around, she noticed her space now seemed a lot darker than it was before. The lantern had been filled with plenty of oil when she first came down to the bottom of the ship for wondered how long she had been sitting down there. As she climbed the stairs to the upper decks, the faint noise of activity on deck became louder. She passed other crew members loading the cannons and pushing them to their slots on the side of the side. Beatrice's eyes narrowed in confusion and worry. Her pace quickened to the top deck.

It was unexpected to see such activity after just arriving to Shipwreck Cove. She had expected them to lay low, while the pirate lords discussed strategies and did what they did best, run away from a fight. If the Pearl was preparing their guns and leaving port, maybe something had gone wrong in the counsel. But when Beatrice ran onto deck, she could see the other ships were alive with activity as well. Everyone was leaving. Beatrice looked around in utter confusion.

When she spotted Jack climbing aboard, she rushed over. He looked distracted, but there was no one with him. Beatrice was practically right next to him and he didn't see her. It was just when he was about to run into her as he turned toward the helm did he notice. Upon seeing her he jumped, his eyes widening. "Where did you come from?"

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "I just got here. What's got you in a daze?"

Jack looked away, waving a hand in dismissal. "Nothing, nothing. What do you want, love?"

"Jack, you know what I want." Beatrice said lowly, her eyes narrowed. He made her stay behind from the meeting, and now he was responsible for filling her in. She wouldn't be left in the dark.

Jack sighed and lifted a hand to his forehead. "Ah love, not now, I have a headache." He walked past her and headed to the helm, but she followed.

"Damn it Jack, tell me what happened. What was decided?"

"Beatrice?"

The feminine voice caught her by surprise and stopped her in her tracks. Jack momentarily forgotten, Beatrice spun around and smiled widely. She didn't realize how much she had missed the presence of the younger woman until she laid her eyes on her for the first time in months. Elizabeth looked just as surprised as she did and Beatrice couldn't contain herself as she ran to the other woman and wrapped her arms around her.

"Elizabeth!" She said in sheer relief. The last time she saw her, Elizabeth was sailing away with Will and Barbossa to save Jack from the Locker. Beatrice was so ashamed of her actions at Tia Dalma's shack. She regretted not going with Elizabeth and Will to Davy Jones' Locker. Beatrice didn't even know how Elizabeth got separated from Will after getting Jack out. All that seemed like such a long time ago and she felt guilty for her cowardice. She pulled back slightly, her hands holding onto Elizabeth's shoulders tightly as she looked her in the eyes."Thank God you're alright."

"Beatrice, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, overcoming her shock.

"I got picked up by Beckett on my way to Port Royal. Groves helped me escape when the _Pearl _attacked Beckett's vessel and I switched ships and came with them to Shipwreck Cove. But Elizabeth, where have you been, how did you get here?"

Beatrice looked Elizabeth over. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a spiked hat. A piece of designed leather draped over her shoulders and chest. Underneath she wore a dress coat that reached her calf in length. Beatrice ran her hand over the fine fabric of her long coat. It was beautiful. The buttons were golden and buttoned to mid-thigh, the trim of the coat the same golden color of the beautiful embroideries that covered it. Underneath she wore black pants and boots. Around her entire midsection was a detailed belt, a large flower decorating the front. At her left side a sword was tied. "And where did you get these clothes?"

"They were given to me, by Sao Feng." Elizabeth said.

"Sao Feng? The pirate lord? Is he here?"

"He's dead." Elizabeth said bluntly. She took off the necklace she wore, handing it to Beatrice. It was a simple shell on the black rope that fit in the palm of her hand. Beatrice was unsure of what she was looking at. Elizabeth continued. "Sao Feng made me captain. This is his piece of eight."

Beatrice's eyebrows rose. "His piece of what?"

Elizabeth glanced around quickly before pulling Beatrice aside. Her voice lowered and Beatrice had to lean in to hear. "Each of the nine pirate lords owns a 'piece of eight' that they used to bind Calypso to a human form. Barbossa is trying to persuade the other pirate lords to release Calypso with their pieces."

Beatrice gasped. The encounter she had with Jones more than an hour ago came rushing back. As well as the agreement she made with him. The answer to her problem seemed to have come so quickly, and easily. She now knew who was trying to release Calypso, and how he was going to do it. Plus, Elizabeth hadjust handed her the key to keeping Calypso bound. If Barbossa didn't have all the pieces, he couldn't go through with his plans. She almost wanted to laugh in a crazed joy, but she was still concerned with other pirate lords backing Barbossa's plan."It's too dangerous. Will he be able to persuade them?"

"No, we're going to face Beckett and Jones head on." Elizabeth looked past Beatrice toward the exit of the cove."They're on their way here right now."

"Yes, I knew they wouldn't be that far behind." Beatrice whispered, her voice hoarse. "I can't believe all those pirates decided to face them instead of hiding. I never thought pirates such as them would take such risks." A chill ran up her spice. Jones already showed that he could easily slip onto their ship and attack. That scared her more than anything. He could slip through the walls and kill her at any moment. The sooner he died, the better.

"They wouldn't. Most wanted to stay here and hide, but we took a vote." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I was made Pirate King of the Brethren Court by popular vote and made the decision to fight. By the rules of the Code, they were forced to obey."

Beatrice's jaw dropped. "Y-you were made Pirate King? How?"

Elizabeth's smile faded. "Well, everyone voted for themselves…Except for Jack."

"He voted for you? Why would Jack want to fight?" Beatrice looked over her shoulder at the group at the helm. Jack and Barbossa were both at the wheel, glaring at each other as they talked. The rest of the crew was running around to their stations. The loading plank had been pulled aboard and the sails were being raised. The _Pearl_ was almost ready to set sail. The wind blew Beatrice hair into her face and she pushed it aside in frustration. The situation was getting serious fast.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't imagine what angle Jack is trying to come from. Either way, this is in our favor. We fight at dawn and can get this madness behind us."

"Yes, we must fight." Beatrice said, determined. Her hand clenched around Elizabeth's piece of eight. Jones and Beckett needed to die for the evil they committed. However, she would not allow Barbossa to release Calypso. She was uncontrollable; there was no knowing what she would do once she was free. It was too risky.

"And Beatrice, there's something else." Elizabeth said hesitantly, drawing Beatrice's attention. "It's about James."

Beatrice's face hardened and she crossed her arms. "What about him?"

Elizabeth reached out for her hands, Beatrice took them reluctantly. "It was James that gave Beckett Jones' heart. He escaped Jones' crew on the island and got the heart to Beckett. He started to work for him."

"I know." Beatrice said shortly.

"You know he survived?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"I was captured by Beckett on my journey back to Port Royal." Her face took on a bitter twist and she pulled her hands from Elizabeth's sharply. "I saw him, _Admiral Norrington_. He's a coward. He didn't even try to help me, even after he saw what Beckett did... He left me in a cage to die."

Elizabeth watched Beatrice lift a hand to rub her right forearm. The woman herself seemed to be lost in a daze, her eyes widening and the color in her face disappearing at an alarming rate. Elizabeth suddenly noticed how thin Beatrice had become, as well as the gauntness of her face, and the paranoid look in her eyes. Elizabeth placed a hand on her arm, trying to get her attention. Beatrice winced and pulled her arm away, her eyes snapping to Elizabeth's face. Beatrice's face softened when she saw the worried look on Elizabeth's face. Slowly, she pulled up her sleeve to her elbow, showing Elizabeth the partially healed 'P' on her right arm. The skin around the burn was still red, but it was finally beginning to scab over. It would definitely leave a scar.

Elizabeth gasped, grasping onto the unburned side of Beatrice's arm. "He _branded_ you?"

Beatrice closed her eyes tightly. "Yes."

"He will not get away with this." Elizabeth said passionately, letting go of Beatrice. Her hand moved to her sword, resting on the hilt. "I swear Beckett will pay."

Beatrice nodded, running her thumb over the shell necklace. "Beckett _and_ Jones."

A throat was cleared, drawing the two women's attention. Jack was there, giving them a suspicious look. "What's all this, are the two of you up to something?"

"Do you really think so low of me Jack?" Beatrice asked.

"Of course not, love." He said easily, stepping closer to her. "I just hope you're not keeping out good old Jack."

Beatrice smirked. "Well maybe when you stop hidings from _me_, I'll stop hiding things from you." She said cheerily, poking him in the chest.

"We'll tell you what we are planning as soon as you tell us what you're planning, Sparrow." Elizabeth said, crossing her arms, her eyes narrowed.

Jack lifted a hand to silence them. "I would love to swap strategies with you, ladies, but first I must ask Ms. Brown to go help the rest of the crew prepare for our departure." He said, turning to Beatrice.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why just me?"

Jack smiled and pointed from Elizabeth to himself. "Captain. Captain." He pointed to Beatrice. "Crew. So, go do your job, that's an order." He looked far too pleased with himself.

She pushed down any urge to argue with him and forced a smile. "Yes _captain_." There was no use arguing with him. Beatrice knew he was trying to keep her away, before she Elizabeth that Jack was the one who pushed Will overboard and sent him to Beckett with the compass. That he planned for the entire battle to happen. She bit the inside of her cheek and turned from the two, heading for the stairs to the lower deck.

"Beatrice, wait!" Elizabeth called, making Beatrice pause and look back. "There's something else about James you need to know about."

Jack gave Elizabeth a curious look while Beatrice lips pursed and her eyes darkened. She continued walking towards the stairs. "There's nothing about James I need to know about."

Elizabeth called after her again, but she didn't turn around again. She could hear Jack say something to Elizabeth, but wasn't able to make out what he said. Elizabeth didn't call out to her again, for that Beatrice was glad. Once she was out of sight on the stairway down to the armory, Beatrice slipped Sao's piece of eight into her pocket. If she was going to fight Jones, she needed to have leverage over him. With a piece of eight in her possession, she had power over the one thing Jones feared, Calypso. She swallowed thickly and squared her shoulders as she made her way to help the rest of the crew load the cannons and guns.

She helped Pintel and Ragetti bring the final crate of cannons to the deck, before sitting down to sharpen her sword. She borrowed the tools from Gibbs. As she worked on her sword she kept glancing at the helm. Barbossa and Elizabeth were arguing. He was pointing to her chest as he glowered down at her threateningly. Jack seemed to be trying to stay out of it and take the wheel, but Barbossa was standing in his way, his hand clamped on a handle of the wheel. Beatrice ran a rag over her sword once done sharpening and looked out to the starry sky as the ship emerged from the fortress.

The sun going to rise soon, she could see it as a faint red glow aligned the horizon. Her stomach turned in anxiety; dawn was near. She put the rag down and took a deep breath, trying to calm down and mentally prepare herself. She stood and faced the sea; she could smell the heavy precipitation in the air and shivered as the wind blew across her exposed skin. Beatrice glanced down at her arms and sneered at the deformed flesh of her burn. She sheathed her sword and pulled down the sleeve in irritation.

It wasn't long after they reached open water that the crew gathered to the railing with her and gazed out into the dim, foggy waters before them as it lit up under a dark grey sky. They were searching for any sign of the enemy. A mist had formed over the water, making it hard to see anything in the distance.

The little man, Marty, jumped onto the railing beside Beatrice and held onto a rope, pointing to the mist. A single ship emerged from the mist. **"**The enemy is here! Let's take 'em!"

The rest of the crew cheered until more ships followed out of the mist, revealing an entire armada. The crew fell silent; the screeching cry of Cotton's parrot rang clear over their heads as it flew away.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

Beatrice closed her eyes again, a new determination and fear filling her belly. She gripped her sword hilt tightly.

"Who will be meetin' with them?" Gibbs asked, breaking the silence.

"Jack, Barbossa, and I will go." Elizabeth said with finality. Beatrice noticed that the three captains had joined the rest of the crew at the railing.

Jack shot her a look. "What?"

Elizabeth glared at Jack. "Do as you're commanded, Captain Sparrow."

"Yes, well where do you suppose this exchange will take place?" He inquired. "We can't allow the enemy to get too close to the _Pearl_ alone, she'll be defenseless."

"Island off the starboard side!" A crew member called from the crow's nest. Jack winced.

Elizabeth smirked and Jack swallowed thickly. There was no way out for him, he'd have to face Beckett and Jones, but Beatrice didn't think that he minded as much as he made it seem. Jack wanted to face Jones; he wanted to get to his heart. The only way to do that was to be captured. She was sure that Jack wouldn't be returning with Elizabeth and Barbossa after this meeting. Beatrice hoped they got something good for him.

"Prepare the longboat." Barbossa ordered. Pintel and Ragetti jumped to attention and did as their captain said. His monkey, Jack, dropped down from the sails and ropes above them and landed on the dark captain's shoulder. Barbossa smiled at human Jack, it held no warmth. "There's no getting out of this Jack." Barbossa said sinisterly. As he headed for the longboat with the others his eyes swept over her form. When Barbossa's eyes met hers he smirked and gave her a little wave. His look promised her he'd be back.

Beatrice stayed on the deck long enough to watch the three captains board the longboat to be lowered down. Across the large gap of water, Beatrice could see the enemy flagship lower a longboat as well. They were too far away for her to see who they were or how many. Her attention shifted as the water at the far end of the island began to ripple and a figure emerged from the depths. Many of the crew pointed him out and began talking amongst themselves; everyone was afraid and tense. Beatrice's hand fell to her sword's hilt as soon as she saw the sea monster. Her other hand went to her pocket to hold the shell necklace.

Once Beatrice saw that Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Jack were safely ashore she turned and headed back to the lowest area of the ship, the brig. She grabbed a lantern on her way down and entered the brig. She made her way down the cells slowly, keeping her eyes ahead of her as she passed the cells. She could sense Tia Dalma's stare from her corner in the shadows of the back of cell. One glance told Beatrice the other woman was amused. Neither of them spoke, only the sound of Beatrice's footsteps filled the room. Beatrice hung her lantern on a hook on the wall and turned the chair to face the doorway. As she sat, she pulled the shell necklace from her pocket and put it around her neck.

Tia Dalma met her at the bars of her cell. "To what do I owe da pleasure of your…visit?"

"I'm here to make sure you are never set free from your human body." Beatrice said, never looking at Tia Dalma.

The trapped goddess's face darkened and she glared, her hands gripped the bars of her cell tightly. "I will not be trapped forever."

Beatrice tucked the shell necklace under her shirt. She would be the only one to possess this piece of eight. She would make sure Calypso was not freed by Barbossa. "As long as I am in your way, you will not be free."

Tia Dalma laughed. The witch's laughter made her heart beat faster, but she showed no emotions. The laughter slowly faded and Tia Dalma smiled. "One way or another, you will see."

A frown set on her face, Beatrice finally looked at the prisoner. "Know this, Calypso, your fate lies in my hand, whether you're freed or not will be my decision. I have more reasons to keep you trapped than to release you. If you truly wish to be free, persuade me." Beatrice smiled tightly and looked ahead again, her gaze set. It wouldn't be long before Barbossa returned and sent his men to get the trapped Goddess. Beatrice would be waiting.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty**_

"Do you really dink you can stop Barbossa?" Tia Dalma taunted from her cell. She was collapsed on the ground, her arms wrapped around the bars, her black eyes fixed on Beatrice. She had not ceased trying to persuade her to set her free, or stopped looking at her since she arrived.

It was unnerving to Beatrice at first, but as time passed, it lost its effect. Beatrice had been quick to drop her stiff attitude while waiting for someone to arrive to try and free Calypso. Now she was lounging back in her chair, her arms crossed, listening to Tia Dalma in amusement. "No matter what you say you can't change my mind. I'm not making myself a target."

"In my true form I am very powerful, it would be smart for us to be allies." She smiled, flashing her rotted teeth, in a final hope of swaying her. "The longer I'm trapped, the stronger Beckett is."

Beatrice snorted. "After what you did to Davy Jones, I would never trust a promise from you. Once you're free, there's nothing for us to do to stop you. Whatever promises you make with us will mean nothing. You may not take Beckett's side, but you might not take our side either. I can't take the risk of hoping you like me enough not to kill me."

Her voice was low as she spoke. "Whether I am free or not, you will die here. Freeing me will benefit you, in da end."

That got Beatrice's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"I can see da type of woman you are, Beatrice Brown. You will always have a sacrifice."

"Stop being so damn cryptic!" Beatrice shouted, standing to face the cell. "I will not die here."

"Why does it matter?" Tia Dalma laughed deep in her throat. "You have nowhere to go."

Beatrice stepped as close to the cell as she could, glaring down at the crazed woman. "Shut up. You don't know me."

"I can help you." She said softly, rising from the ground to meet with Beatrice. She only came up to her shoulder, but Beatrice felt no leverage over the darker woman. Her wide dark eyes looked deranged, and when she smiled a chill ran up Beatrice's spine. She realized, maybe getting closer hadn't been the best idea.

"Keeping you bound keeps me safe. You can't help me."

Tia Dalma's eyes narrowed. "Who are you afraid of?"

"You already know so much about me." Beatrice said, tilting her head slightly. "Why don't you figure it out?"

Any further discussion was interrupted by the distant rumble of what could only have been a group running down the ships stairs. And from the sound of it, they were heading toward the brig. Beatrice frowned, stepping away from the cell. "They're coming." She whispered. The footsteps were getting louder by the second. She placed her hand on her sword, pulling it from the hilt slightly.

The door burst open and Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and men Beatrice didn't recognize stormed in. The strangers were all of Asian heritage and dress. She could only assume that they came with Elizabeth after she was made captain to Sao Feng's fleet. They held ropes in their hands. Tia Dalma took a step back from the bars, her expression a cross between anger and anticipation. Beatrice stepped in their way of the cell door. She could see that Gibbs held the keys to the cell in his hands.

"What do you want?" Beatrice asked.

Gibbs stepped forward. "Beatrice, we need to take her up."

Beatrice shook her head. "You can't set her free Gibbs, it won't do any good."

"Orders are orders Beatrice." He said regrettably. "Please don't make force necessary."

She laughed. "You couldn't hurt me Gibbs."

He shook his head. "No, but they could." He nodded toward the strangers behind him. They glared at her and held up their weapons. She sighed.

"Guess force is necessary then Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed as well, and moved aside. She pulled out her sword, ready to fight. Pintel and Ragetti weren't stepping aside like Gibbs. She was strangely hurt by this. She thought she had been getting on well with the two. Suddenly, from the hallway came a thundering of footsteps. Beatrice faltered as Will entered the doorway, pushing through the crowd, a determined look on his face.

"Wait, Gibbs, you can't…" He trailed off as he got to the front and noticed Beatrice's placement in front of Tia Dalma's cell, sword raised in defense. Will gave her a confused look. "Beatrice, why is your sword drawn?"

"I…" Beatrice cleared her throat, trying to hide the flood of relief that swept through her at that moment. Her heart fluttered and her throat tightened as she searched him for injuries. Seeing none, she smiled lightly. Will was safe. They were together again. She shook her head roughly, trying to clear her head. She had a job to do; and now that Will was back she had more of a reason to stay out of Jones' way. Once he got what he wanted, he would leave them alone. Beckett was the important one to focus on. Her chin rose in determination and she met Will's eyes. "I can't let her be freed Will."

Will's eyes swept the room, his forehead furrowed and his lips slightly pursed, and took in the crowd around him, the caged goddess, and finally on Beatrice. She knew that face, he was making a quick decision, most likely something reckless. It passed quickly and he stepped toward her. Her sword lowered unconsciously as he neared. His eyes remained on the other men as he spoke quietly to her. "Let them take her to the deck. We are at a disadvantage down here."

Beatrice knew there would be no arguing with him, and she definitely wouldn't fight him. As she glanced at Tia Dalma her hand slipped into her pocket, wrapping around the necklace. If she kept out of sight, it wouldn't matter if they had the goddess. She just had to keep the piece of eight away from Barbossa. Beatrice set her jaw as she gave Will a tense nod and sheathed her sword.

Gibbs patted her shoulder as he passed her, but she didn't look at him. She followed Will up the stairs to the deck in silence. They snuck around the side of the crowd on the deck and watched Tia Dalma be brought out among the masses. The crowd parted for the prisoner to be dragged through and all attention shifted to the center of the deck. Will pushed through the crowd to follow after them, but Beatrice stayed behind. He was confronting Barbossa. Elizabeth soon joined him.

Barbossa snapped something at Elizabeth and searched the crowd. Beatrice ducked down and edged around the crew. She wondered if Elizabeth told him she gave Beatrice the piece of eight. She needed to avoid him long enough for Beckett and Jones to get there and distract Barbossa. Then she could lock Tia Dalma up again and focus on killing Beckett.

Her shoulder jerked as Barbossa's monkey pounced on her and shrieked in her face. She screamed, and threw the creature from her shoulder. She looked up in panic, straight into the yellowed eyes of Barbossa.

He grinned, flashing his rotted teeth. "Ms. Brown!" He called through the crowd.

Beatrice squared her shoulders and glared back at him as the crowd parted between them. Barbossa held out his hand to her. "I believe you have something I want."

Her hand closed around the necklace and she pulled it out. His crocked smile widened and he gestured her forward. Instead she put the necklace on and unsheathed her sword. Barbossa's smile faded.

"Beatrice. Don't be rash." Will said.

She laughed. "That's funny, coming from you."

"You best be doing as he says." Barbossa said. He has smiling again, but she could hear the underlying threat.

"Barbossa, she's right, we have to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth said.

"Apologies your majesty, too long my fate has not been in me own hands, no longer."

"Do you really think that she'll be on our side?" Beatrice asked. "She's going to go after everyone that wronged her. Considering her current state, that could include us."

Barbossa looked from the sealed Goddess to Beatrice. The corner of his lips twitched. "You have to let faith lead you in times like this."

Beatrice looked at the bound goddess. She was staring at Beatrice with nothing but rage and eagerness in her dark gaze. "And once she finds out who did this to her?" Tia Dalma's eyes widened with pained curiosity and Beatrice had to look away.

"We get out of the line of fire." He said simply.

Beatrice shook her head. "We have no time. Putting faith in you would kill us all."

"You think so?" Barbossa flashed his teeth. "Lucky for us you have no real say in the matter."

Suddenly two sets of hands grabbed onto her arms, jerking her back. The one to her right smashed her wrist with the butt off his gun, his hand clamped on her forearm, right on her healing burn. She dropped her sword and cried out, jerking her arm. The hand moved to her upper arm as he pointed his gun at her. She looked up at Ragetti in pain. He looked at her in regret. "Sorry Beatrice."

Pintel yanked the necklace from her neck and took it to Barbossa. "My thanks, Master Pintel." He placed it in the bowl, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small string of beads with a coin at the end. It looked familiar. As he added it to the bowl it hit her. It was one of Jack's hair trinkets; his piece of eight. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. All the pieces were together.

"Let her go!" Will stepped between Barbossa and Beatrice. Ragetti didn't let go of her, only held the gun closer. Will narrowed his eyes. "Beatrice, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, fine." She looked around Will as Barbossa began the 'ceremony' of sorts. Gibbs was pouring rum into the bowl, and Barbossa was preparing to set it on fire.

"…Items to be burned, and someone must speak the words 'Calypso I release you from your human bonds.'"

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

Beatrice noticed Ragetti's attention was solely focus on his captain and she caught Will's eyes. He shook his head, and she nodded. He shook his head again and she smiled.

"To said it must be spoken as if to a lover."

She ducked down, dangling from where he held her arm, and elbowed Ragetti as hard as she could in the stomach. As he doubled over she pulled his arm from hers and elbowed him on the back of his neck. As he fell she grabbed his right arm and twisted his wrist until he dropped the gun. She pushed Will away as she grabbed the fallen weapon and pointed it at Barbossa as he went to light the pieces of eight aflame.

Barbossa frowned at her and she narrowed her eyes. "You won't free her."

All amusement was gone from his eyes. "Your stubbornness is becoming a constant problem for me Ms. Brown.

"I can't have Jones' attention on me. I have to keep her bound long enough to kill Beckett."

"You'll die here first." Barbossa threatened.

Beatrice didn't respond.

Elizabeth came forward. "Beatrice, stand down, you can't stop him."

"You don't understand Elizabeth." Beatrice said.

"I understand more than you know. Beckett killed my father." Elizabeth said harshly, her eyes glassy. "Tell me how I wouldn't want him dead with every fiber of my being."

Beatrice was momentarily speechless. "I…I didn't know. When? How?"

"He was on the _Endeavour_ with Beckett and James." Elizabeth's mask cracked for a second in grief. "Beatrice that's what I had to tell you. James was threatened with my father's life if he disobeyed. That's why he couldn't help you, he couldn't do anything knowing my father was on board. Once James found out my father died he helped me escape and…" Her voiced seemed to fail her.

"What?" Beatrice asked impatiently. Barbossa was getting angrier by the second. Not to mention there was an entire Armada headed their way.

"James is dead Beatrice. Jones killed him."

Beatrice's mind ceased processing her surroundings and she lost track of Barbossa. She didn't understand. _Dead?_ Not being by his side was one thing, but never being able to see him again? Her heart felt hollow as it pounded in her chest. She searched Elizabeth's face in a desperate hope for some sign of lie, but found none. "Dead?" Her voice lost all strength as her throat tightened. _This can't be real; it's a lie, like last time. But Elizabeth saw. Jones killed him._

Barbossa looked like he reached his breaking point. "We have wasted enough time!" He lit the pieces of eight on fire.

Suddenly the gun felt too heavy to hold, but she couldn't lower her arm. Barbossa moved out of target range, but she didn't move.

"Beatrice?" Will was at her side, a hand on her back. He sounded concerned, but Beatrice could hardly hear. He gently pushed her arm down to her side. "Hey, look at me."

"Calypso! I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa shouted.

Beatrice felt a sudden unbalance and she dropped the gun. It landed with a loud _'thunk!'_ asa silence of fearful anticipation descended over the deck. Barbossa waited expectantly, yet nothing happened. Beatrice stared at Barbossa. "That's not how one speaks to a lover." She approached Tia Dalma and reached for the other woman's cheek. She stared into her dark eyes, but could hardly see them. Her vision was getting blurrier.

"Calypso," she whispered. Her voice was broken. She held her face delicately in her hands. She could only remember a few times she spoke so softly, so tenderly. All of them had been with James. He had been a part of her for as long as she could remember. He was the love of her life. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the smaller woman's. "I release you from your human bonds."

The smell of smoke filled Beatrice's senses and she could hear Tia Dalma inhale sharply.

"I will give you his name and my word I will stop him for your assistance." Beatrice said quietly.

"Name him!" She hissed.

Beatrice opened her eyes. "Davy Jones."

Slowly, Calypso's face began to contort. The ropes that held her began to tighten. Beatrice could feel her face growing under her palms. She didn't move until she was suddenly pulled away. Will wrapped a protective arm around her waist as he backed them away. The released goddess began to grow in size. The men strained to hold onto her ropes.

"This is it. This is it!" Pintel yelled.

On the ground Ragetti rolled over and blinked up at the sky. "What?" He caught sight of the growing goddess and his eye widened. He scrambled to get up.

"Calypso!" Barbossa called up to her. He bowed to her and the rest followed. Beatrice closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

"I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite." Barbossa said slyly. "I have fulfilled my vow and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

The voice she spoke with was low and dark. It was in a tongue Beatrice didn't know. "Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crochir l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!"

The skin of the giantess began to change color and peel away from her skin. Thousands of crabs fell onto the deck and spilled over the edge of the ship into the water. Beatrice tried to jump out of the way from one that was trying to pinch her shirt.

Will looked around. "Is that it?"

Pintel pulled a crab off the end of his nose. "Why she's no help at all." He looked at Barbossa. "What now?"

Barbossa looked almost defeated. "Nothing. Our final hope has failed us."

"Doomed us probably." Beatrice added. A strong wind suddenly blew through them, whipping some of Beatrice's hair from its tie.

Elizabeth put a hand on Beatrice's shoulder. She still looked determined. "It's not over."

Beatrice looked away. She didn't feel much fear. She was anxious, and she was worried, but she was angry as well. They were up against very strong opponents, but she didn't care about dying anymore. She wouldn't run away anymore. She would stay with Will and Elizabeth and fight. Will was all she had left. Her father had been lost to the drink years ago, and now James was dead.

She reached out to Will. He took her hands, but she didn't lift her eyes to meet his. Her thumbs trailed over his knuckles repeatedly. His hands were much bigger than hers now. She could remember when her hands could cover his. When she taught him how to properly hold a sword and use a hammer. They were just as rough as hers now. Just as skilled. When she first handed him a hammer, he hadn't even known how to hold it right.

He squeezed her hands. "There's still a fight to be had."

She nodded and closed her eyes briefly. She wanted so badly to go find an isolated spot to curl up and mourn and hate the world, but she knew she couldn't. She needed to see Jones and Beckett go down. She wouldn't hide or run away. After they took so much from her; she'd take something from them too.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman there's no chance." Gibbs said.

"There's only a fool's chance." Elizabeth said.

Barbossa stepped toward her. "Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann," he said cruelly. "And it's not something I'm intending to die for."

Elizabeth didn't even flinch. "You're right. Then what shall we die for?" It was a question she turned to the entire crowd. "You will listen to me. Listen!" She climbed onto the ship's rail and looked out at them. Something changed in her eyes and for a moment Beatrice didn't even recognize her.

"The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men, and freedom!" Gone was the privileged, delicate girl, and in her place was a strong and fearless woman; king of all Pirate Lords. "And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentleman, hoist the colours."

Will squeezed Beatrice's hands one last time then let them go. "Hoist the colours."

Soon other crewmen were repeating the order, and even Gibbs changed his tune. "Aye, the wind's on our side boys, that's all we need!"

Beatrice watched in amazement as hope was suddenly restored to the crews' spirits as they cried. "Aye!"

Will helped Elizabeth down and Beatrice joined them at the helm. A storm began to pick up as the Black Pearl made their move. Soon rain began to fall and the winds began to pick up. Beatrice looked out into the water. A terrifying shudder racked her body. The waves began to dance around each other, growing in height as they spun. This was no average storm. Life was back in the sea, and she was angry.

Beatrice held onto the railing tightly as the ship began to sway dangerously. Her stomach turned and she felt sick. Elizabeth was holding onto the wheel with dear life, struggling to keep control. The rain struck Beatrice's skin like needles and her grip loosened as the wood became slick. The ship jerked her over the side and she braced her legs through the wooden panels to keep herself aboard. She lost her breath and her heart stopped as a hole opened in the sea. Her body wasn't listening to her brain. She was sinking and unable to pull herself up. Her collar tightened and she was yanked back onto deck and into Gibbs.

"Maelstrom!" He yelled.

Beatrice held onto his arm and caught her breath.

The storm was getting too much for Elizabeth to handle. "Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm!"

"Aye that be true!" Beatrice could hear the arrogance in his voice. It usually left her feeling annoyed, but she couldn't help her tiny sense of relief as he took the wheel. He fell into the commanding role easily. "Brace up yards ya cack headed dinkies! Dying is a day worth living for."

"She's on our stern and gaining." Will said.

Gibbs left Beatrice to take command of the crew. She followed, distracting herself by pulling ropes and moving crates to make way for cannons.

"More speed!" Barbossa ordered. "Haul your wind and hold your water!"

Beatrice thought the sudden explosion was thunder at first. Until a cannonball ripped through the side of the Pearl. The ship shook and Beatrice unconsciously dunked. Once she registered it didn't hit near her, Beatrice continued to move crates as Pintel and Ragetti rolled a cannon into place.

Over the rain she could still hear Elizabeth's call. "Prepare to broadside!"

Gibbs paused at her as he ran back to the helm. "Man a cannon."

She nodded.

He pulled his gun from his belt. "Here, take this. Be careful out there Bee."

Beatrice nodded, and she couldn't help but smile at the use of her old nickname. It felt like a long time since she heard anyone call her that. It made her remember happier times. It made her heart hurt a little more. "Thanks Gibbs."

He laid a hand on her shoulder briefly before running off again. Beatrice shoved the gun through her belt loop and headed to an unmanned cannon. "I need a loader!" She yelled out to the men loading crates of cannons on deck. One of Sao Feng's former men bound towards her. He prepared the cannon to be fired while she put held onto the fuses. As the sound of cannon fire sounded they dunked behind the rail. A few yards away another cannonball burst over the deck. Pieces of the railing shattered into the air and men screamed and flew back.

**"**Muster your courage men, at the ready!" Will shouted.

Gibbs returned, his voice straining over the storm and cannon fire. "Batten down the hatches! Step to your guns! Sight the mast!"

Beatrice kneeled next to the cannon, shielding the fuses and tools from the rain, as the other man loaded a cannonball into the barrel.

"Hold it, wait till we're board and board." Gibbs ordered.

The few seconds of wait were tense as Beatrice tried to prepare herself. Her throat was tight, her stomach twisted in knots, and she felt like she was going to vomit. She tried not to look into the maelstrom. Her head jerked up as Barbossa screamed over the storm. "Fire!" The same stream of orders followed from Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Will.

"Fire!"

"Fire! Fire all!"

"Fire!"

Beatrice jammed the fuse into the vent and swiftly lit it. She dunked and covered her ears as the artillery exploded. The Dutchman and the Pearl were side by side, and between them, a whirlpool of death. The Dutchman seemed to have increased fire. Beatrice lit the next fuse as fast as she could as the man loaded another ball.

"It be too late to alter the course now, mateys!" Barbossa yelled over the havoc.

Her heart was pounding and her panic increased tenfold. She could only focus on her objective at hand. Open vent, put in fuse, light, and duck. She and the foreign man were beginning to pick up a rhythm, when suddenly the railing in front of them exploded and a cannonball dug into the stomach of the foreign man. He was sent flying into the mast, cracking the wood. Beatrice dived out of the way as the cannon fell towards her. She stared, bewildered at the man's corpse.

Without the cannon fire to keep them at bay, pirates from the Dutchman swung between ships, guns and swords drawn. Beatrice scrambled back and lunged under the staircase. In an instant, she pulled the gun from her belt and shot the pirate that landed where her cannon had been. He cried out and fell overboard; she didn't even have a chance to see what he looked like. She put her gun back in her belt. Before the rope from the Dutchman fell back she jumped at it. She tried to catch her footing on the railing, but it was lost as it gave way under her weight from its previous damage.

She held on for dear life as she swung towards the other ship. She was panicking. She wasn't sure when she was supposed to let go. Her heart froze as she went soaring over the deck. Her only choice was to let go. With nothing to catch herself with, Beatrice tried to land on her feet, but her legs collapsed under the sudden weight. Her knees hit the deck so hard she almost mistook the sound for thunder. The pain came shortly after she caught herself to keep from falling flat on the floor. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the wood, waiting for it to be bearable enough to stand.

Beatrice's body jerked into the air and onto her side. One of Jones' crew kicked her again in the stomach and she landed on her back. She banged her head against the deck hard. She gasped loudly, unable to draw breath as the shock of the assault washed over her. Her reflexes finally returned as she avoided her head getting split in two by a hatchet.

A man with half his face covered with barnacles bore down at her and she quickly pulled out her sword from the ground. Just in time to block another attempt at her skull. When he pulled back his hatchet for a third attempt, she rolled out of the way and stood. Her body protested, but the panic and adrenaline coursing through her kept her up and her sword raised. He threw the hatchet and the blade caught her shoulder as she tried the dodge. She cried out, but remained standing. The barnacle man rushed at her and she swung her sword to keep him at bay.

Beatrice tried not to keep her back to a wall or rail for too long, but he was closing in. As she spun away and sliced at his arms she noticed Will in the distance, fighting one of Jones' crew. But not actually fighting, the crewman was attacking and Will seemed to be trying to reason with him. She took her attention off her opponent as she watch the man attack Will. Realization dawned on her as hands closed in around her neck. A strange gagging noise escaped her throat and she kicked her legs on instinct. His grip only tightened.

Without a thought, Beatrice stabbed the monster through the stomach. He loosened his hold enough that she was able to jerk free of his grasp, but when she tried to pull her sword out of his belly he grabbed her arm and twisted. Beatrice screamed and elbowed him in the face with her free arm. His nose gave a sickening crack and he picked her up and threw her as far as he could with a roar of anger.

She landed in a heap and her body screamed in pain. Her arm was probably broken. Her sword was gone. She had no time to rest. Her eyes opened and her heart stopped intantly as she came face to face with the Devil.

Davy Jones' eyes bugled out of his head in anger and his tentacles waved at the sight of her. "Lying wench! You set her free! You'll see no mercy from me!" She rolled out of the way as his sword was embedded into the wooden deck where she laid. It gave her a chance to put some distance between them.

She stood on shaky legs, edging around him towards the mast. Without her sword, Beatrice's only chance was the gun with one shot left. She would have to make it count. She drew it and pointed it at him. He just laughed.

She knew she should have been afraid, terrified, but all she could feel was raw anger. All she could think about was James dying because of this monster. "I don't need your mercy. I regret nothing!" He was suddenly right in front of her as she pulled the trigger. She flinched. Her eyes flew open as the sound of the gunshot faded away. Jones had stopped, his head leaning to the right. She missed.

He laughed again. "Aw, too bad lass." His face hardened and he raised his sword. "Now you die."

Before he could strike, the tip of a sword suddenly protruded from his chest. They both looked at it in shock. He turned and Beatrice was shocked to see Elizabeth. She was smirking, but it was wiped off as Jones reached back and grabbed her hand. He forced her to pull the sword out as he moved closer to her. Elizabeth was wincing.

As Jones turned his back to Beatrice she raised her unloaded gun and threw it at him. It hit him hard in the back of the head. He snarled and let Elizabeth go, but instead of turning towards Beatrice, he raised his sword to Elizabeth again. Beatrice had no time to act, but suddenly Will jumped in front of Elizabeth, and blocked Jones' sword.

Jones looked from Will to Elizabeth as she stepped closer to him. "Ah, love! A dreadful bond, and yet so easily severed. Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" They all looked away to see Jack. He washolding the heart in one hand and a broken sword in the other. "Ain't it tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand?"

Beatrice looked between Jack and Jones, slowly making her way towards Will. Jack could handle this. He had the heart. Jones couldn't do anything.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!"

She was right beside Will. He was looking towards Elizabeth to make sure she was okay. His sword was lowering slightly. Beatrice smiled, looking towards Jack again.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" Davy Jones jerked towards them suddenly, his sword piercing the air.

"No!" Beatrice screamed, throwing herself in front of Will. The pain was instantaneous. Her chest jerked as Jones twisted the blade to both sides. He stared into her eyes. She gasped and suddenly she could taste blood. She looked at Jack, his face was set in a look of incomprehension. Her eyes flickered to the heart in his hands as her body went numb. She didn't hit the ground though. Someone was screaming.

"Will…" She whispered. Her eyes searched for him as her body and mind turned off.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth it. **


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapter Thirty One_**

_Beatrice glanced up for a moment and her eyes met James' as he left. She raised an eyebrow and he quickly looked away, heading out the shop behind his father. _

…

_"So," She stated slowly, looking down at the boy. "Do you have a name?"_

_"William Turner." He said softly, his gaze still set on the ground._

…

_"James." She muttered, resting her head against his chest. "I love you."_

_He smiled down at her. "I love you too, Beatrice, always."_

…

_James turned away. "I have decided to break our engagement and accept Governor Swann's offer to marry Elizabeth."_

…

_She sighed. "James, I will never love you like I used to."_

_"Beatrice…"_

…

_"Will you wait for me?"_

_Her hands stopped and she looked at James. He was giving her a soft, questioning look. She smiled softly. Leaning forward she kissed him briefly. "Yes, I'll wait."_

…

_"I'm sorry, Beatrice." James said quietly. "There was nothing I could do."_

_Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. She wasn't sure which pain had caused it, the one from her arm or her heart. "Just go." She didn't care that her voice cracked._

…

_Tia Dalma smirked. "You have only one path left and you will risk everything for him."_

…

_"James is dead Beatrice. Jones killed him."_

…

_"Will…" She whispered. Her eyes searched for him as her body and mind turned off._

…

Beatrice opened her eyes. She was floating. Upright. Underwater. Before her was the vast space of the ocean floor. The water was clear, or rather, her vision was. There was no blur. She could see the bottom of the battle at the surface a long distance from her. The flashes of cannon fire, the sounds of their ignition mulled by the water. She watched as the waves engulfed the bodies of the fallen, their corpses being left in the wake of the chaos. She felt a strange pull to them. Her eyes would look at nothing else. It was only when she began to move towards them did she snap out of it.

_What the hell? _She blinkeda few times to clear her head. Something was off. Why would she get so drawn to dead bodies? She didn't even recognize any of them There were people she knew still fighting and she cared about floating corpses. And she didn't even feel very compelled to return to the battle, even though she knew. She couldn't feel anything really. Her bodily awareness and sense of everything was there, but she didn't give a crap about anything. Except maybe the way the sun shown through the water, alighting the dead in a strange glow.

She shook her head harshly. Her fists clenched and she sunk to the ground in an instant. She blinked again. Everything was off. She took in her physical presence. She realized she must have been in the water for a long time, but there was no burning in her lungs to draw breath. She wasn't even breathing. Her chest did not rise or fall. All that acted normal was her hair, which floated around her in a large mass.

She considered all of this thoughtfully as she took in her torn clothes. Her shirt was ripped. She played with the edge of the fabric, staring at the hole in her chest. If she could feel disgust she would have cringed. There was a hole the size of a fist cut into her chest in a perfect circle. Revealing an empty cavity where her heart should have been.

There was no pain, and Beatrice gave no reaction as she touched the edges gently. Still, she expected…something. Without hesitation she pushed her hand into the wound. She felt a dull pressure. It was cold inside, and felt slick, but it wasn't bleeding and her hand came out clean. There was nothing there to pump the blood.

Suddenly she cringed as a strange sensation hit her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pushed her hand back in, but didn't feel it again. Suddenly she cringed again and her throat tightened. Something was happening. She pulled her hand out as if it burned, but the new sensation pounded against her chest, causing her to jerk. She recognized the anguish that hit her next and she covered the hole in an attempt to stop it. It did nothing.

With eat hit she could feel a little more. She could almost hear them, beating away at her. _Thump Thump Thump._ They felt unnatural, but part of her still longed for them.

A whisper reached her ears. "I told ye, death awaited ye."

Beatrice turned so quickly she would have normally gotten whiplash. Her eyes widened in surprise. The Dutchman parked right behind her. She hadn't even bothered to look around when she 'woke up.'

_Had it been there the entire time? _

Someone laughed and she recognized it immediately. Her chest throbbed again and she closed her shirt over the hole. She effortlessly jumped into a swim towards the deck. She felt much stronger. A wave of emotion washed over her as she reached the railing and she stopped to steady herself. It was as if every bad feeling she ever experienced were trying to force their way into her; calling out to her. She descended onto the deck and tensed when Jones' crew all looked at her at once. She narrowed her eyes and took a step back.

None made any moves towards her. They just stood back, watching her, waiting. In front of the crew, Tia Dalma stood apart with a tiny smile on her face. In her arms was a chest. Beatrice's own chest gave a painful twang and she covered the hole with her hand.

"_You knew._" She said.

There was no trouble understanding her words, despite being at the bottom of the ocean. Taking a step closer, Beatrice's eyes drifted down to the chest. Her longing was growing at an overwhelming rate. "Is that my…"

"Your final sacrifice." Tia Dalma said, presenting it to her. Beatrice's hands shook the closer she came to touching the wooden chest. "Fate must play its course. The Dutchman must always have a captain; dere is a job to be done."

Beatrice took the chest from Tia Dalma without looking at her. With the chest in her hands, the longing dimmed a little. Beatrice closed her eyes briefly as the sound of her own heartbeat filled her ears. It grew louder as she opened the chest. There in the corner, beating softly, was her heart. But the sight held no comfort; instead anger arose within her all at once.

_This is not how I want to live!_ She wanted Jones dead, not to take his place. Her shoulders shook.

"I didn't want this." She said bitterly, staring Tia Dalma down.

Tia Dalma smiled slyly. "There was never a choice. The day you took in William Turner and grew to love him as your own, your destinies intertwined and your fate was set."

"What?" Beatrice was bewildered.

"It would be William dat would take on the Dutchman's duties, to save his father." Beatrice glanced behind Tia Dalma quickly, but couldn't spot Will's father. "Lucky for him, you've always taken on de burdens of de ones you love."

Beatrice delicately closed the chest. "So if I never took Will in, he'd be here instead?"

The renewed sea goddess only smiled wider.

Beatrice's brow furrowed in disgust. "You think that will comfort me?"

"I have no intention of comforting you. You must accept your fate." She said simply. It only made Beatrice angrier.

"You can't possibly believe that I'd be right to take on the Dutchman! That these _creatures_ will listen to me!"

"The captain's crew reflects the captain's nature. When Davy Jones lost his way, his crew followed." The sea witch said softly, bitterness lacing her words. "You were meant to take care of the lost souls more than Jones ever was. Already they shed Jones' influence the longer you are captain."

Beatrice looked closer at the gang of monsters and was surprised by what she saw. They looked more human each passing second. The shells and scales were flicking off like old paint. Some still looked rough, like many of the pirates she met during her time in Tortuga; missing arms, teeth, and eyes, but still better than a sea urchin or lobster. This wasn't interesting enough to keep her attention.

She laughed coldly and turned back to Tia Dalma. "Lost his way? Don't you mean he threw his heart away because you betrayed him after you forced him into the job?"

The distance between them suddenly vanished and the dark woman appeared inches from her. Tia Dalma's hand was on top of the chest, her eyes boring into Beatrice's, freezing her in place.

"He loved me so powerfully he had to break his connection to his own heart and soul. He would never _throw that away_." A stormy grey bled into her eyes and her nails lengthened as they dug into the wood.

Beatrice didn't back down. "A love so powerful he neglected the job you gave him? Was it that love that made him help the Brethren Court strip you of your powers? " She was pleasantly surprised by how dull her fear was as she tried to suppress it. Even if she couldn't hold onto the best of her emotions, at least she didn't have to feel the worst anymore.

Tia Dalma's eyes narrowed and she breathed a little quicker. With each breath she took her body grew in size until she towered over Beatrice. The water around them grew dark and hazy, closing in on them. Her hand expanded over the entire chest, her nails sharp as claws. She could crush it if she so pleased and Beatrice knew it. Her confidence withered away and the spark of fear returned. Her vision swam and pain suddenly erupted in her empty chest. Her heart was being stopped.

The grey of Calypso's eyes swirled with black like the dark clouds surrounding them like an oncoming hurricane. Her voice was deeper and rolled over both of them like thunder. "I am giving ye a gift, saving ye from a worthless life. Days spent running from pain and bitterness. Take it, or die." She pulled her hand away and stepped back, returning to her less intimidating height. The water returned to its clearer state.

Beatrice staggered back, the chest still in her arms. She was able to right herself quickly, but her emotions, most of all fear, had almost overpowered her. The witch's words ran through her like lightning struck metal. She set the chest on the ground, and instantly her emotions dulled a little, making it a little easier to process the situation.

She opened her eyes a last, looking over the ship and crew. _Her _ship. "So…I'm just as powerful as Jones' was?"

"Yes"

She looked at the crew with a raised eyebrow. "And they're going to listen to me?"

"They have no choice. They only live to serve on this vessel."

Beatrice nodded. She walked past Tia Dalma, each step away from the chest lightening the weight over her a tiny bit. It made approaching the crew much easier. A few sneered at her, but their faces were a lot less intimidating as regular men. She had seen them all as far worse.

She was able to reason with herself when she saw a few that gave her no reaction, waiting for her to speak. Most of them were probably forced to be there; the tragic consequences of Jones' corruption. After one more deep breath she addressed them for the first time.

"So!" She began, folding her arms behind her back. "I'm captain now! Your debt to Jones is gone. I will hold you to no bounds and you will be free men again!"

The men glanced amongst each other in suspicion. Beatrice wondered just how long some of them had been with Jones. She continued before they tried to interrupt. "Stay with me to finish this fight and kill Beckett! I have the power to force you, but I won't. I let you choose your own fate! Join me and fight or move on and try your luck on the other side. What say ye?"

There was a muttering among the crew like a buzz, but none spoke out. They were looking for some sort of trick. Searching for the lies in her words.

She needed to push it further. "For every fight you couldn't fight. Every drink you couldn't drink! For every day that was stolen from you, fight for it! Or stay behind and wait for your time to pass. What say ye?!" She yelled, her voice growing stronger. She took another step forward. "Will you fight with me?!"

"Aye!" One voice cried. There was a shuffling in the crowd as he pushed to the front. It was Will's father. He straightened before her in attention. "I will, captain."

Beatrice smirked and nodded to him. She took another step towards the rest. Her voice took on more command as she spoke. "I had no more choice to be your captain as you did to be Jones' crew, but I will not hide any longer! I will face these new horrors, but I need your help! Remember the pain, and the anger. Let yourselves feel again. Take back your humanity! You are monsters no more! So what say ye?! _WHAT SAY YE?!_"

"Aye!" The crew yelled. "AYE!" Their cries filled her with a new kind of energy as she saw her words affect them. And she did it all without having to control them as Jones did. She trusted them with a choice. Their approval gave her with a new vigor. Something to believe in. To fight for.

She turned to give Tia Dalma a smug look, but the witch was gone. Beatrice couldn't say she was disappointed. She hoped it would be a while before she had to see her again. Her attention returned to her new crew.

"Hoist the sails! All hands on deck! And ready the cannons!" She grabbed her chest and rushed to the helm, feeling a little giddy with her heart in her arms.

She never imagined she'd be the one to say those orders. It was always James, or Jack, or Gibbs, or Will, or even Elizabeth as of recent. But now she was taking command, and she would be the one to end things. She noticed the longer she went without her feelings, the more she was able to get used to their absence.

Beatrice held onto the chest with one arm as she grasped the wheel. She wanted her heart close for when she finished this. She wanted to feel the immediate satisfaction as she destroyed everything Beckett built. Everything he worked for would be crushed, like he tried to crush everything she loved. All those that died by his faulty justice would be avenged. It was only a matter of minutes before the crew had the ship was up and moving towards the surface.

Beatrice held on to the wheel tighter. "We're gonna finish this fight boys!"

The crew cheered and the Dutchman broke the surface. Beatrice smiled.

* * *

Beatrice opened the wooden chest and gazed at her heart thoughtfully. She wondered if she would ever get used to this feeling. Her eyes swept over the ship, the remains of the battle, her triumph embedded in the broken wood of a sinking vessel. With a tiny sigh, her eyes were drawn to the horizon. Nothing would ever be the same for her. The thought didn't upset her as much as it would have in the past.

"Orders captain?"

She closed the chest delicately and turned with a smile. "I think it's time to reunite with our friends, Mr. Turner. As your last command, bring us around to the Pearl for boarding."

He nodded, but didn't leave. "I hope that this won't be my last command though, if it pleases you captain."

Beatrice was surprised. "You wish to stay? Have you not suffered enough on this vessel?" She joked.

He stood straighter. "I owe a great debt to you, after everything you've done for my William, I have no other choice but to stay and serve you."

Beatrice's smile faded. She set down her chest on a crate beside the wheel and faced the older man completely. "Everything I did for Will was out of love. You owe me nothing, you are a free man. I will have no servants here. I am not Jones."

He chuckled lowly. "That I can see, and in that case, it would do me great honor to stay with you aboard this ship and help you in your work."

She searched his face for any sign of false intent or regret, but she found none. "Why? You've been trapped here for so long. You deserve a chance at a better life."

He smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. It felt warm. "Any woman willing to take in an orphaned child with no household of her own has a true heart. You have courage in you that can change lives. That's the type of person I want to take a chance on. I want to see what good you will do."

Beatrice covered his hand. "Then if you're here to stay, Mr. Turner, I insist you call me Bee."

He nodded. "Bill."

She smiled openly "Bill." She noticed movement from the corner of her eye. "Ah, I see the Pearl has beaten us to it. Tell the crew to prepare to be boarded."

"Yes captain, uh, Bee." He winked and hurried off, calling orders to the rest. She assumed he was eager to see Will again no doubt.

Beatrice glanced at the chest briefly, wondering if she should leave it or bring it. She'd want to feel as much as she could while she said goodbye. The hole in her chest gave a dull twang at the thought. This would be the last time she'd see Will and the rest for ten years. She closed her eyes and laid her hand on the chest. Her eyes were already watering. She took her hand off and stepped away.

"How do you feel?"

She looked up, a breath of surprise traveled through her. "Jack."

He looked her over closely, circling her like an investigator. "You don't look any different. No…" He squinted at her face and wiggled his fingers around her cheeks. "Squid face." His eyes darted quickly towards her chest, to the wooden chest behind her, and back to her face.

She smirked. "Yes, thankfully the job doesn't come with the tentacle face."

"So you're going to do it." His brow twitched. "Take on the duties of the Dutchman."

"Yes." She said definitively. "Sorry if that puts a kink in your plans."

He grinned widely, his eyes sharpening. "You should know by now that Captain Jack Sparrow is never one to be discouraged by a kink."

"So, what will you do now?" Beatrice asked, ignoring the quip. She knew there was no way Jack would give up on his goals. Like he said, he would just have to find another way.

She was a little sad she wouldn't be able to see what he had in store, but the feeling didn't affect her as much as it would have before. She unconsciously reached behind her for the chest and let her fingers skim over the wood. She could still remember the feelings she felt for Jack. Her attachment. Before he was taken to the locker. When she kissed him and slept with him. But they were fading. Drifting from her little by little. She felt lighter than ever, carefree almost. It was liberating.

He smiled slyly and took a step closer. "What makes you think I have anything planned?"

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow, you always have a plan." She leaned casually against the crate, and looked at him through her lashes with a bored expression. He stopped within an arm's length of her. His eyes continued to glance every now and then to the chest behind her, but he wore an easy grin.

"Truer words have never been spoken." He said cheerfully, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. There was something else on his mind. She assumed he was more irked not being able to be the new captain of the Dutchman then he was letting on. "But it would be foolish of me to let out too much information too soon."

"Still working on those trust issues, eh, Jack?" She said light heartedly.

He shrugged. "Can never be too careful love."

"What motive would I have in this state to try and foil your plans? Unless it involves Will." She gave him a meaningful look.

He raised his hands in defense. "I have no plans of involving your dear William in any way. He and his beloved can go on their merry way to live a life of peace and love with many little lads and misses running about." He said with distaste. "I have no more use of them."

She smiled, relieved, and looked over the deck for Will. She spotted him with his father. They stood close, arms clasped in the remembrance of an embrace. Elizabeth was standing close by, smiling.

Jack was watching the group as well. His expression was blank. She would have liked to believe that Jack would leave Will out of his plans because he cared for him, but she knew better now. She could see Jack for what he was, and she could see what drew her to him. He was incapable of giving anyone his true feelings. It fit well with her inability to let herself love anyone but James. There was nothing to lose with Jack. They filled a need for each other

"What will you do with the chest?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Like I'd tell, hate for that valuable information to get out." She said sarcastically.

He caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. "Now who's the distrusting one?"

Beatrice laughed. "Why so curious? Would you want to keep it safe for me?"

"Oh no, I got my fill holding onto your heart putting it into that chest." He shook his head, his face scrunching up in slight disgust.

"You did it?" She was legitimately surprised. She straightened, facing him completely. She assumed it was Will or Elizabeth who did the deed. "Why?"

He seemed surprised as well. "I must say love, I'm a little insulted by your surprise."

"I'm sorry. I assumed you'd be upset you didn't get to put your own in." She said. "Especially since it was my heart that took its place."

His eyebrows rose. "I may not trust you, Beatrice, but I'd never wish death on you. Especially by Jones' hand, er, claw."

She didn't know what to say. There was nothing really to say. This didn't change anything. It was just a simple thing. An instant reaction to seeing someone you know die. To carve into another's chest, put their heart in a box, and send them into the abyss with a monster crew to become one of the mightiest creatures of the sea. Right after a powerful sea goddess, ready to bring order back to the waters, was released from her human prison. And just after she found out the one she loved with all her being betrayed her. _No, that was not something Jack would overlook_. "I thought you said I wasn't meant for this world."

He was silent as he reached for her right arm and grasped the sleeve, pulling it up to her elbow. His thumb traced the faded scar on her arm. The 'P' looked completely healed. She knew it had something to do with her rebirth. She couldn't think of it in any other way. Everything felt like she was renewed. Nothing hurt, or ached, or even itched. Though her body could still feel and react to Jack's touch. It was warm where he touched her. She looked into his eyes expectantly.

"You're not in this world anymore, love."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that the best you can come up with? Just tell me why you didn't stab the heart yourself. Why give me this burden? You're the one that wanted to be immortal, not me."

"Because of just that, the burden." He dropped her arm. "I knew you'd do it. It all seemed to fit into place. The moment Jones stabbed you…I saw no other choice but to let you be the one to take over. I couldn't watch you die there, I'm not heartless, Beatrice."

She laughed quietly, secretly pleased by his confession. Maybe she didn't see Jack as clearly as she thought she did. He still had the ability to surprise her. "No, that's me now."

He remained silent, his gaze drifting to the chest. He seemed conflicted, like he didn't know how to put words to what he was feeling. If she didn't know better, she would thought she saw regret in his eyes. She knew she was laying it on kind of hard, but she didn't actually think he'd feel bad. She didn't need to feel completely to feel a little touched. Unless, she rationalized, he was actually upset he couldn't be in her place.

"Will you ever regret putting in mine instead?" She asked.

"No." His gaze lingered as they stared off, but disappeared quickly as his usual smile split his face. "I'm not one that can be tied to one commitment for long. Freedom will always call my name, and I will chase it down with the Pearl at hand. You'll do a better job than I ever could. Better obedience skills."

She said nothing, not really listening to his recovering jibe. She was glad he said no. Her hand seemed to raise on its own and she lightly caressed his cheek, taking in his face considerately. She wondered how long it would be until she saw him again. Once she began her duties she wouldn't be able to come to land for ten years. She'd only see him again if he died at sea, and she couldn't picture Jack letting death take him without a fight. She would miss him, strangely enough. He brought out things in her no one else ever could.

His smile faded into a tiny smirk as he watched her examine him. His hand came to rest on her hip in response. "See something you like, love?"

She smiled teasingly. "I was just wondering how age will affect you once I see you again. It'll be a long time from now once I begin my work to clean up Jones' mess."

Humor dropped completely from his face. "What makes you think you'll see me age?"

Her fingers toyed with a piece of his hair. "You can never be parted from the sea for long. I assume I'll be there to bring you to the other side now. Maybe I'll let you join my crew."

His face twitched in displeasure and he leaned closer. "I control my own fate, love. It'll take more than time to stop Captain Jack Sparrow."

Beatrice laughed. "I expected nothing less from you Jack." She looked into his eyes and let her gaze linger. There had been so much she wanted to know about Jack, but was too afraid to let herself get too close. Fear of the inevitable rejection had weighed over her, but not now. She stood straighter, the hand on his hair traveling to rest on his neck. There was nothing to fear from him anymore. "Thank you for getting me here, Jack." She said earnestly.

"You got yourself here, love." His thumb traced the skin beneath her shirt. "But can't say I wasn't happy to have you around."

She smiled and closed the distance between them slowly, never closing her eyes. He didn't look away. She kissed him softly. He responded with vigor, pushing her firmly into the crate. She had to be the one to pull away first as his hands began to roam. She laughed at him, glad he could still respond to her as he did before. She pushed him away. It was easier than ever before.

"You're something special Jack." She said.

He smiled confidently. "I wish more people shared your wisdom."

"Hmm, not likely." She easily turned away from him and grabbed her chest, holding it between them. "It'll be a while before we meet again, but I look forward to that day."

"Don't hold your breath love."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like I can." She leaned towards him one last time and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Jack."

Before he could respond she slipped by him, descending onto the deck, her eyes locked on her next target. She never looked back, and he didn't follow. On the deck Will and Elizabeth were still talking closely with Bill. They stopped when they saw her. Elizabeth smiled, but there was much sadness in her eyes. Bill was able to greet her with the right amount of informality, but her eyes were on his son. Her William.

He didn't look her in the eye until she addressed him. "Come ashore with me?"

He glanced at his father, then back to her. His jaw was set and he nodded. "Of course"

She nodded to Bill and Elizabeth as she looped her arm through Will's and lead him to a longboat. She called orders to the crew to prepare the vessel for their departure to the other side while she ventured to shore with Will. In the boat Will grabbed the oars before she could and kept his eyes on land as he rowed.

The journey was a silent one. Beatrice watched him; the chest safely nestled in her lap. She didn't know what he was thinking. She didn't want him to despair over this too much. He had a new life to live now, one free of pirates, but free of her as well. It hurt more than anything. All her time with him didn't seem like enough, there was so much more she wanted to see him do.

It wasn't until all the chaos with the medallion wrecked havoc over their lives that they even ventured that far from each other and she realized how important he had become to her. He was there for her when her father slowly slipped into his drunken disease. And kept her strong when the man she loved betrayed her. She didn't know what life could be like without Will.

The boat reached the shallows and Will climbed out, pulling it far enough ashore for it to stay. Beatrice tucked the chest under an arm and took Will's offered hand out of the boat. She didn't let go of him when she was safely planted, but slipped her arm through his to stand by his side. They began to walk. Neither spoke for a while. Beatrice wasn't sure how to start. How did you say goodbye to someone you never wanted to leave?

"Beatrice." He said first. His voice broke, like something was caught in his throat. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, giving him an encouraging look. He closed his eyes tightly for a brief second, his fingers tightening over hers. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

She smiled sadly and pulled him towards a collection of boulders just off shore. She pulled him down to sit beside her; putting the chest aside to take both of his hands in hers. "Will, it'll be okay."

"It's not okay, Beatrice!" He said angrily, trying to pull away. "You were never meant to get hurt in all of this."

She held on tighter. "Don't blame yourself. Never blame yourself for my choices."

"But-"

"But nothing William." She snapped. "This was something you could have never foreseen. You could have never stopped me from protecting you. There is no use thinking of it any longer."

His head bowed. "I don't want your life to be tarnished by a fight that was never yours."

"Your fight is my fight, Will." She said softly. His hair hung over his eyes. He wouldn't look at her. "Tia Dalma told me you would be the one to take Jones' place had I not interfered. To save your father."

His head shot up. "Is that why-"

She took his face into her hands. "No, I was told after, but had I known I still would have found a way to stop you. At least this way you can live the life you've always wanted with Elizabeth knowing your father is safe."

"I wasted your life with my selfishness, and it brought you to your doom." His eyes closed, tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes. She brushed them away with her thumbs.

"And you could live with yourself leaving Elizabeth behind? I would regret letting you become that man more than anything else. I did this for you as you would have for your father. Respect my decision as you would have me respect yours." She brushed his hair out of his face. "You have a life to live."

"So do you."

"I've lived my life, and there's nothing left for me back home. You were the closest I've ever come to being a mother. The only time my life has had any meaning, is the time I've spent raising you." Will closed his eyes and tried to shake her off, but she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him. "I would give up my life a hundred times over if it meant giving you a life you deserve."

He didn't try to pull away again. His arms tightened around her. She could feel his shoulders shaking. "Beatrice…"

She could feel tears prickling her eyes. She wasn't even touching the chest, but she could still felt her sadness engulf her. There was so much she would miss. She knew she would see him again, but the thought of not being there for him killed her. He wouldn't need her anymore. It was more than she would be able to handle if her heart stayed in her chest.

Despite the powerful wave of emotions running through her empty veins she was able to keep her voice strong. "I'm happy with this. I can live knowing I have a purpose. My life won't be a constant battle to prove myself. Don't blame yourself Will, and don't pity my outcome. I'm freer now than I ever was with my heart still in my chest."

She felt him shake his head, but he said nothing. They stayed like that for some time, relishing in each other's presence. Beatrice watched as the sun sank lower towards the horizon. She was beginning to feel the pull of the ocean becoming stronger the darker it became. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Will's shoulder, soaking in everything about him. Taking in everything she didn't want to forget. Hating that she had to leave, but knowing it was inevitable. But she would stay until the last possible second.

"What about the chest?" He asked, pulling away, but keeping her in contact. "Where will you hide it?"

She glanced at the box over her shoulder briefly. This was something she had been mulling over since she accepted her fate. There seemed to be only one good solution. "I'm keeping it. Jones failed to do his duties to the souls lost at sea. He was ashamed of how he felt and hid his heart away. He lost sight of his humanity. I won't make that mistake." She smiled softly up at him.

He attempted to smile back, but it looked more like a grimace. His eyes were glassy. The golden light of the dying day reflected in them. "Very smart. I know you can do a better job than Jones ever could."

She laughed and pulled him back into her arms. "Thank you." She blinked quickly, glancing at the end of her time. "I have to go." She whispered. The sound of the crashing waved roared in her ears, calling to her. The rising moon was pushing her back with the current.

"I know." He pulled away and smiled again, this one a little more believable. "I'll miss you, Bee."

She grinned, but couldn't hide her sadness. "I'll miss you too, I love you very much Will."

She stood and he followed, giving her hands a firm squeeze. "I love you too, Beatrice. Be well, and please take care of my father for me."

She nodded. "I will." Beatrice wiped her eyes and put on a cheerful smile. "I'll see you in ten years."

He smiled sadly. "We'll be waiting."

The first step away from him was the hardest. She never turned her back to him her whole walk towards the sea. Will chuckled sadly and waved. She glanced at the Dutchman when she felt the waves brush against her boots. It felt so familiar and her longing grew, but she called to Will one last time. "And I wouldn't be too disappointed if I came back to a couple grandchildren either Will!"

Will shook him head in amusement. "I'll be sure to inform Elizabeth."

Beatrice laughed and let out one last farewell as she turned to the sea. The water lapped at her in excited waves as she walked in. Her fingers skimmed through the water, but she felt no resistance. She closed her eyes as her form melted into the depths like she belonged.

**THE END**

**A/N Thank you everyone**


End file.
